Naruto and the dancing pineapple
by moodycow210
Summary: It all started with a spontaneously combusting tree, a pineapple and some seriously weird ancestry but some how Naruto has ended up in Hogwarts of all places with a Basilisk on the loose. But do not fear! Itachi's here... or there... he's everywhere maybe? update on the rating as this was brought to my attention, thanks those who commented, and sorry about spelling :S
1. Chapter 1

Beware time lining may be off!

**Disclaimages: This is in no way my story (except the fan stuff I added to appease my own desires on what should happen) for one I don't take English and I am only able to write stories with minor plots containing many faults that if they are too big and confusing I hope you will tell me. J. wrote the books allowed Warner Bros. to make a film and as far as I know none of that appears in my personal memory banks apart from the actual reading, watching and fan based texting. So now we have established I have no ownership of anything amazing (except for some socks I got for my birthday) we shall begin. This shall not be repeated through each chapter because I find it annoying when I read other peoples.**

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Warning to readers

This has been made over a series of months due to sugar highs and ridiculous fan notions. Thus if t starts to scare you I will have nothing against you for quitting while your ahead and still with intact sanity.

On with the story!

(btw this starts at the end of Harry's first year)

Dumbledore perched on the end of Harry's bed.

"The truth," he sighed "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a good reason not to, in which I beg you to forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie." Harry gazed down at his bandaged arms, he'd already asked about the stone and the mirror, he didn't have much else to ask.

"Sir, can you tell me about my parents?" Dumbledore's eyes clouded in sadness at the memory of the boy's late parents, but something unidentifiable lingered in the depths that Harry couldn't quite make out.

"Your parents were great people Harry. They knew Voldemort was after them, but they didn't run or abandon you, like some would've if placed in their circumstances. When he came they sacrificed themselves for you. The love in which that happened left you with protection against the dark lord, which you have seen for yourself only a few days ago." He smiled softly at the thought. "Your mother was called Lily, and I'm sure you know of her relatives." Harry inadvertently shuddered at the mention of his guardians. "Your father was, as you know, James Potter, most of the family on his side is gone and there is no way to contact them."

"Most?" Harry frowned at Dumbledore, telling him in a look that he wasn't going to take 'no comment' for an answer.

"It seems Harry that you may have a cousin on your father's side." Harry blinked, and the spectacled man didn't wait for it to sink in. "I received a letter from a child's guardian a while back, the child's heritage was unknown, but they'd somehow traced his ancestry back to our school. This happened around a year back and it wasn't till a month or two ago that we found what is most likely to be his exact magical relative, your grandfather."

"I have a cousin?" Dumbledore nodded, aware of the slightly dazed expression on the young wizard's face. "Where is he?"

"Japan...ish"

"Japan!" Harry blinked twice and fixed Dumbledore with a piercing gaze. "What do you mean -_ish_?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

(Narutoverse)

Sarutobi sat at his desk, rereading the letter again. Propping his head on his hands he went over what it entailed. When the problems had begun he'd painstakingly sought after Jiraya and begged him to open the spy network, now it seemed like his worst fears had come true. The owl that came with every message pecked his hand, as it had done every day since he'd received the damnable parchment. Sadly he couldn't ignore it, the occurrences had come to crop up more frequently and more obviously. He couldn't control his power and without tutelage he would die from them, but either by heart or legality he couldn't work out how to let the boy go. Inside he debated on what the best course of action was. The boy wasn't showing any of the symptoms yet, and being away on a mission left him some thinking time.

The precious letters had entailed about the power, its manifestation and the school he worked at, but this one had dropped the bomb. The power was killing him, and there were no facilities here to teach the boy. With a headachy sigh he pushed away the letter. _I'll decide when he returns_. Behind the scrap of parchment a desk of paperwork was trebling every second. It truly was the scorn of Hokages. _I hope my decision is correct. Naruto._

LINE

Naruto stood in front of a sliced up tree. The cuts in the bark, made by a now blunted kunai still in his hand, barely went above his height. This wasn't very high to begin with and only irked him more to admit it. He scowled at the offending plant, the difference clearly obvious between his, Sasuke's and Sakura's.

"Climb the _tree_ you said. Without your _hands_ you said." He grumbled under his breath. Naruto felt horrible, like someone was drilling his head in two with a blunt kunai. Only a few days ago they'd arrived in the land of wave, and that _thing_ had happened twice already.

First when two crazy arsed ninja had appeared whirling a chain around. He had been about to get sliced, when the attacker turned around. The attacker hadn't even realised he was going the opposite direction until he'd hit a tree, it'd happened so fast. Luckily Kakashi hadn't noticed. He didn't want to appear like a freak to his team, at least not more of a freak then they already thought he was. The second time was just after they'd gotten over the sea and Zabuza had attacked. He'd landed in the water, after Kakashi had released the waterfall jutsu on the missing nin, and gotten tangled in the water weeds. As he'd breathed out his last bubble of air it, instead of floating to the surface, had expanded until it covered his nose and mouth and he found he could breathe again. Without the urgency of breathing to worry about he'd sliced away the bindings and swam to the surface. Again no one had noticed, what with Zabuza being impaled with senbon and the bubble popping the second it'd come into contact with the air.

Now, however he was glaring at his designated tree. It _had_ to be the tree. He was doing exactly what Kakashi had been telling them, Sakura could do it and Sasuke was improving rapidly, but he just couldn't get above two metres. In the pit of his stomach anger flared, it _must_ be the tree's fault. Sakura had already moved on from the exercise and Sasuke was halfway up his tree. He narrowed his eyes even further at it._ Stupid tree_.

The tree burst into flames.


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

"What happened?" Kakashi regarded his, now soaked, students with a bored air born from an ill repressed migraine. (How he managed remained an untold secret) After using a water jutsu to put out the blaze, he had turned to them for explanation. Naurto looked slightly guilty and was shooting a highly alarmed stare at the, now blackened, tree stump. Sasuke's expression hadn't changed from the usual emo brood it usually was, though Kakashi could see the barest note of confusion under the facade. _Sasuke is the only one here to know any fire jutsus, but I noticed no hand signs, jutsu names being called or beginning flames. The tree just went through spontaneous combustion._ _Naruto looks like he knows something, but he couldn't have started a fire like that ...surely. _

"What started the fire?" Both the genin shrugged. It was the truth at least, he could tell. Kakashi closed his book. And the world ended there. (kidding) After a few seconds of thought he shot a glance at Naruto. "Start on another tree." With that he reopened his book and walked off.

The two watched till he was out of sight. Naruto glanced at Sasuke and, with a silent relieved sigh, went to the next tree. Sasuke glared after him.

"What was that dobe?"Naruto looked up from molding chakra.

"Huh?"

"You were glaring at the tree and it just burst into flames." Naruto shrugged, then sensing an opportunity, glanced slyly over at the Uchiha.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know." With that he went back to treewalking. Though the teasing felt good his head was pounding, waves of nausea cascaded through his body. He felt like he could barely move. His chakra was flowing much the same, but his body felt like lead.

He didn't make any progress that day.

(2 days later)

Naruto stood high on the branch, Sakura and Kakashi looking up at him. His natural prankster self kicked his brain into gear and he let himself slip backwards. The looks on their faces were hilarious, contorted in horror before he reattached himself onto the underside of the branch.

This turned out to be a bad move as his chakra, already drained from the long hours training, fluctuated and he found himself tumbling to the ground. Head first. A hand grabbed his ankle and he sent a glare up at the arrogantly smirking Uchiha, who'd appeared to play the part of hero. If their teammates hadn't been there he would've let him drop. _Stupid Sasuke with his stupid oversized ego._ He felt something pop in his temple and a familiar power welled up behind his eyes.

"Hn. Saved you again dobe" The power flashed through his eyes, blinding him for a second. He felt the sensation of falling, and looking up found Sasuke gone, a high pitched squeal rang out and he landed on the ground. Hard. Something landed on his stomach, but he was a bit out of it to notice what it was. After he found himself able to breathe without dying he looked down at whatever had landed on him.

It was an odd spiky yellow/orange fruit with green leaves, which coincidently reminded Naruto of a certain lazy genin's hairdo.

"NARUTO!" Sakura rushed over to him. Though knowing it was falsely hopeful, Naruto wondered if she may just be worried about him this time. This thought was blown from his mind, unsurprisingly, as she smacked him upside the head shrieking, "What did you do to Sasuke-kun!" It was probably the whack to the head, or more likely the sudden lease of unnatural power next to his cerebral cortex (yes Naruto knows big words), but he could do nothing more then stare dumbly at the odd fruit that sat on his stomach. Kakashi's feet appeared on the edge of his sight.

"Where'd you get the pineapple from?" In the back of his mind Naruto knew the perverted jonin already knew where the pinapple had come from, but to keep the act of ignorance he shrugged demurringly and picked up the teme-pinapple.

"Bring Sasuke-kun back!" Naruto almost failed to hold back an outright glare at his teammate. _God she can be so annoying._ His head was on fire, like he was experiencing fifty strokes a second coupled with a migraine as big as Hokage tower. Luckily Kakashi was holding her back with his crutch, so Naruto ignored her patented banshee wails. The dancing pink elephants were much more interesting anyway.

Kakashi watched as his student's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted, seemingly oblivious to his missing teammate, rabid fangirl of a teammate and him being left to sort it all out. _Kami why do you forsake me?_

Kami yelled in his ear about how she detested perverts like him, but sadly Kakashi was not one of the clairvoyant.

LINE

(Potterverse)

"So... you have an illegitimate cousin in Japan?" Harry nodded, Dumbledore hadn't divulged on why he'd described his cousin's location as 'Japanish', only saying that it was his about location, on the grounds that it was an international secret that only the highest of dignitaries knew and it was easier just to say Japan, as he _was _Japanese... in a broad sense. Except, knowing Hermione, she'd scrutinise things down to a T and figure it out anyway. The golden trio were on the train home. It'd been the only time, between absorbing the information and now, that it'd been just them.

"Dumbledore's inviting him to school next year." At these words Hermione instantly began pondering loudly the culture of Japan and the books she'd read about the subject, not to mention the ones she would read in preparation for his appearance at their school. She didn't seem to even consider the fact that the, still unnamed relative, may decide to decline the invitation. Ron had gone silent, sporting a wrinkled brow that meant he was thinking hard about something.

"I wonder what he looks like." His murmur cut through Hermione's chatter better then he could have done when shouting. They sat silent for several moments.

Then their train of thought was broken by the arrival of the snack trolley and some of their new found friends. The Japanese cousin slipped to the back of their minds as they were called into playing wizard snap.


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

(Narutoverse)

Kakashi stood outside Tanzanu's house, a well disguised look of worry in his eye.

"We don't know when he'll wake up, but if he does tell him to catch up." Tsunami nodded and watched the ninjas and her father walk off, more obvious worry etched on her brow. Not only for her father, the nukenin could attack any day now, but for the boy who was still in bed. He wouldn't wake up.

As it turned out Sasuke had indeed turned into a pinapple and had regained his normal form not a day ago. Naruto hadn't regained consciousness though and was in, what seemed to be, a self induced coma. At one point she could have sworn he'd floated several inches off the floor, but Kakashi had told her it was simply worry induced illusion. Sasuke meanwhile was pissed, albeit no worse for the wear, that the blonde had beaten him, even if they hadn't been in a spar. Kakashi watched the glowering teen with mild annoyance, slightly more worried then he was comfortable with, and stopped himself from reprimanding the Uchiha for his childishness.

There were a number of things making him worry:

Naruto was out for the count and didn't seem ready to wake up anytime soon.

Sasuke and Sakura didn't care one iota.

They were likely to be walking into a bad situation; no amount of training could prepare them to go up against an enemy of this level, no matter how far they'd grown he'd be hard pressed to take out Zabuza and the hunter nin wouldn't just stand and watch either.

How he was going to explain any of this disaster of a mission to the Hokage, if they made it out alive, was any man's guess.

This frame of thought couldn't last as they came to the bridge. The bodies of the workers were strewn across and a heavy mist began to roll in.

(Back at the house)

Naruto blinked awake, foggy images of falling pineapples, dancing elephants and darkness dissolved into mush in the back of his mind. He put a hand to his head, he was running a temperature and if he wasn't mistaken someone was opening his head with a blunt pickaxe. He didn't have time to dwell however as shouts broke out downstairs. Careful not to incite a deadly reaction from his tortured head he dressed and went down.

"-such a pretty thing. How about we have some fun with her first." He growled at the sight of two samurai holding Tsunami at sword point, he felt the pit of anger in his stomach swell. An incessant yelp nearly caused him to collapse as his eardrums burst. He turned, from his hiding point, along with the samurai to see Inari standing there. A defiant look on his face, fear hung around him as well, but the most obvious was defiance. Even though it was great that Inari was standing up for himself, Naruto had told him to stop being a cry baby just before the whole passing out thing, he was going to get sliced. Barely holding back a groan Naruto swung into action and knocked them out from behind. Tsunami watched Naruto fall to one knee, face drawn and pale, a fever induced flush on his cheeks. She came towards him, obviously intending to take him back to bed, but Naruto held up a hand to stop her.

"Tie them up. I need to go help my friends." With that he was gone. Tsunami pulled Inari close and begged whatever god there was to protect the boy that had saved her, and her son's, life.

(Bridge)

Sasuke stood in the centre of the fake hunter nin's ice prison, barely avoiding the senbon that were hurled at him from all directions. The hunter was accurate and fast, at a speed Sasuke couldn't keep up with. Outside he could hear Kakashi fighting with Zabuza. Another needle pierced his leg. He was in trouble, and knowing it didn't make it any easier to admit, one arm was useless and his left leg was turning numb. His sharingan had activated, but even that wasn't enough to save him now painful though it was to know that.

A presence appeared beside him. Naruto had arrived. Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke could see Naruto was in worse shape then him, and he was a human pincushion for freck sake. There was a grey tinge to his, now pale, tan. The blonde was barely standing, with one hand rubbing an obvious headache, his other arm was wrapped around his waist as though it would keep him upright. From here Sasuke could feel the unnatural heat pulsing from his teammate's body. In this second of shock Haku struck.

Sasuke fell.

Naruto watched, feeling slightly detached, as his rival and comrade collapsed. A burning sensation rolled in his gut, a whole new emotion he'd never felt before. Rage, unlike any anger he'd felt before. A whole new power writhed from him. Rippling red chakra poured from his skin, healing everything wrong with his body, cuts, grazes, even the fever vanished, as a feral look overcame his features. Red slitted eyes blinked open and with an inhuman roar the mirrors shattered. Haku was thrown several feet away. With a soft displacement of air he was over the fake hunter nin and punted the battered body over the bridge.

Haku stood up, seeing his dream shatter, like his mirrors and mask had, in the face of this boy. How was he supposed to be a tool for Zabuza now? With a frown of confusion his mask gave up the struggle of staying on his face, just as the feral ninja flew fist first toward him. The nin awaited death.

"Haku?"

**A/N Short? Yes I know but I had to :P**


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

-Flashback-no-jutsu!-

(the morning before the pineapple incident)

Naruto had collapsed a while back, not asleep, even extreme exhaustion couldn't push him past the pain of his throbbing headache. He just lay still, trying to relax and ignore everything. He'd been still for a long time now. Birds were settling around him, he could hear them pecking seeds and worms from the dewy ground or perching on him. He heard someone approach, but didn't look up. The birds weren't startled and he couldn't bring himself to move. Ignoring the presence he let the soft whispers of the breeze to lull him into a near sleep state.

Sadly he wasn't going to be allowed even that as a hand touched his shoulder and shook him. He opened his eyes, ready to glare at the stranger, it couldn't be one of his team as they simply kicked or yelled at him to wake him. The headache made him wince before he could even furrow his brow. Something bitter smelling was shoved under his nose, he looked up questioningly at the... girl?

"What's that?" The girl maybe boy smiled softly and, Naruto noticed, with some amusement in his/her eyes.

"It'll make your headache better." Naruto chewed slowly on the, what he could now tell was, bark and was pleasantly surprised when the headache that'd been plaguing him all last night lessened dramatically.

"Thanks..."

"Haku." The blond gave the now, but still gender unsure, Haku a smile.

"Thanks Haku." The teen nodded, returning the smile and began gathering plants, after a while Naruto joined in, picking only the plants that the new acquaintance had already put in the basket. They continued until it had been filled, talking a little.

"Do you have a precious person Ninja-san?"

"A what?"

"A precious person, someone you would give the ultimate sacrifice to protect. When you are protecting them you are strongest." Naruto thought for a moment.

"Yeah I think I have one or two of those." The girl/boy smiled, then bowed to him and walked away.

"Thank you for helping me. I know you'll become strong." As he stood and waved he could have sworn Haku had said his name. He watched, slight suspicion ending the smile that had been on his face moments before, until the trees blocked his view.

-END Flashback!-

"Please, Kill me."

"W-what? WHY?" Naruto, shook slightly at the thought of hurting the boy in front of him, whether or not they'd killed his teammate. Haku, sensing the need for the blond to understand, told his story, how alone he'd been till Zabuza had saved him, given him a purpose, and how that purpose was lost as he was no longer useful to him.

"Haku you can find a new reason to live, I-I" Haku looked at him like Naruto had told him that he'd discovered a cure for the incurable disease, it was almost pitying him.

The chirping of birds snapped him out of his stupor, and he turned to see his master in trouble, held down by dogs on all sides. Kakashi held a hand of lightning and the intent was clear. Sparing one last look at the victor of their battle he launched himself in front of the speeding jonin, certain of his purpose once more.

Haku's heart and lung were crushed by Kakashi's chidori.

Barely able to register surprise at the action Kakashi threw the nin away to avoid the nuke nin's sword. The hunter nin's corpse rolled to a stop not a metre away. Tears welled up in blue eyes.

"HAKU!" He ran to the body, not sure why he felt so deeply for an enemy he'd met no more then two weeks ago. A hole ran right through the right side of the boy's chest, which was still seeping blood onto the bridge. A calm content smile lay on the boy's face. Not wanting to believe he was dead Naruto pressed his hands over the wound. "Come on Haku you can't die like this! Wake up." He felt the blood welling up against his fingers, it was cold. Shakily he stood and turned to see Zabuza caught in a sword/kunai clash with his sensei. He felt the power surge forth again, the power that was causing him so much pain along with the power from before, when the four shinobis, and bridgebuilder, turned to the sound of sarcastic clapping. (how clapping can sound sarcastic I'm not sure but he _made_ it sarcastic) One united thought ran through their heads in that moment.

_Gato_

The man was short, almost the same height as Naruto, dressed in a suit with shades that wouldn't be misplaced on an Aburame. He looked like a sneaky little git in Naruto's opinion. A smug expression was clear on his pudgy face and behind him stood an army of samurai. Zabuza glared at his employer as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well he certainly made a fine mess out of you! What a pity Zabuza. I guess you're no demon, more like a baby demon if that." The samurai shifted behind the pint sized millionaire, laughing, ready to attack. Zabuza looked between Kakashi and Gato's guard and threaded the pieces together.

"Forgive me Kakashi, but our fight is over." Naruto whirled to look at the nuke nin. He'd just given up! Distracted he didn't notice Gato walk up before he'd started talking again.

"That reminds me. I have a score to settle." One of his feet struck out and kicked Haku in the face. "That's for crushing my arm dead meat. Carrion."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CREEP!" Naruto aimed to jump at the man when Kakashi pulled him back.

"Cool down. Think. There's a lot of them." He stated calmly as the blond writhed in his grip. Far from giving up he turned to the silent Zabuza.

"Why are you letting him do that! Haku gave his _life_ for you! He gave everything to fight your cause." Zabuza stayed silent, head down, though unbeknownst to anyone anger and tears were welling in his eyes, Gato gave a smirk at the drama before him.

"Don't you get it kid? This insignificant" He prodded the corpse with his cane. "boy was just his tool, and he's_ dead_. His usefulness ended. Why would he care for some puny *poke* pathetic *poke* weak *po-" Gato's cane stopped before it touched the boy again. Kakashi's hold loosened on Naruto. "What? Why can't I feel my legs!" All on the bridge stared. A stone grey had been travelling up Gato's body since he'd first poked the fake hunter nin's corpse and covered his arms. Now only his neck upwards was still flesh, the rest had become solid stone, like a statue. _But that's that's impossible!_ Kakashi's mind screamed as Gato's head writhed from his hardening neck. He felt Naruto push away from him and stagger upright, he was panting heavily and rivets of sweat poured from his head. Kakashi could put things together almost as well as a Nara, but his mind refused to believe it. Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed in him, but he couldn't possibly have done this... could he? His student was obviously exhausted, which he hadn't been before, but how was it even possible? For someone to turn to stone, let alone stay alive as his vital organs underwent the process, was insane. A soft chuckle escaped the blond's throat as he staggered back, the samurai stared aghast at the spectacle before them as threads of stone wormed their way up the man's cheek and his screams were silenced. Half of them ran afraid, the rest turned on the shinobi.

"OUR MEAL TICKET!" Naruto didn't realise the danger as his eyes rolled into the back of his head once more and he collapsed. Zabuza stepped in front of the boy, a soft grin hidden by his bandages as he looked from the blond to Haku. _I'll live to repay you boy, and I have to make sure you live to receive it._ With a last nod to Kakashi he threw himself at the remaining samurai.

The villagers arrived just in time to see the nuke nin dispatched the last of Gato's guard.

LINE

Naruto knelt in front of a grave, around him a soft wind blew and a steady drizzle flattened his gravitationally challenged hair. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. The grave was simple, a wooden cross decorated with Haku's sash and a wreath of flowers. A dish of food had been set in front of the cross earlier, possibly by Zabuza. Naruto gazed sadly at the unnamed grave, Zabuza had left in the night after burying Haku. Sasuke, who as it happened hadn't been killed at all, Sakura and Kakashi stood behind him waiting for the blond to finish giving his respects. Carefully he propped the largest piece of the boy's mask to be found up against the wood. Tears leaked out the corners of his eyes. Haku, in the short space of time they'd know each other, had taught him more about shinobi life then anyone, he was kind and caring. He hadn't deserved to die. His hands brushed the wooden cross. Shakily he stood and turned back to his team.

As they walked away no one noticed the flowers bloom from the cross.

Despite being in a coma-like state for two weeks Naruto looked like an insomniac, with dark circles under his eyes. His tan had paled and held a grey tinge under the surface of his skin giving him an un-dead appearance. His brain was still being harpooned with knives and he felt like he barely had the strength to stand, but the bridge had been finished as he'd slept and they were needed back in Konoha.

The journey back was slow, Naruto was stuck walking like a disabled civilian, they made it back even slower then when they'd set out to wave. Naruto didn't get any healthier and was still prone to chronic headaches, spontaneous bleeding, bruising, and feverish temperatures. Worry for their teammate had finally passed even onto Sasuke, who at first was just generally annoyed at the slow pace. When they'd tried to go faster Naruto had doubled over in a coughing fit, unable to breathe. Kakashi was the most worried, as he knew that Naruto didn't get sick thanks to the Kyuubi. This meant something had to be wrong with the seal... or it was something to do with what happened on the bridge. If Naruto hadn't been in such a state he would've already interrogated him on the subject. Naruto took in their worried comments and looks smiling, insisting that he was fine and continued walking, if Kakashi even tried to carry him when he wasn't unconscious he threw a fit and hurt himself further. He didn't even want to _think_ what the Hokage would say. Just then Kakashi realised he was truly between a rock and a very hard place.


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Hiruzen looked despairingly at Naruto, who smiled at him cheerfully, though it was obvious that his body was starting to fail. The other three didn't look to worse for the wear, but they had obviously noticed the blonde's predicament. Not to mention Kakashi was like a dog with a bone when it came to getting answers he wanted. He'd get away with ignoring the other two genin for the moment, but Kakashi probably wouldn't leave the room. Quickly he dismissed Sasuke and Sakura before turning to Naruto. Kakashi didn't even wait for him.

"Hokage-sama what is going on-" Sarutobi held his hand up to cut off the question, eyes still on Naruto who shuffled guiltily under his gaze.

"Naruto. How many times did _it_ happen?" He winced as the blond held up five fingers. Kakashi blinked. _What are they on about?_ He was pulled from his pondering as Hiruzen sighed resignedly. "I'm sorry Naruto, I shouldn't have left this so long." Frowning took too much effort so Naruto simply asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know I told you that I'd looked for where _it_ came from?" The blond nodded. "You know we were replied to?" Another nod, more hesitant this time. "Well he wrote again." The blue eyes widened. "It seems that... Naruto... You're dying." The room was silent. Naruto stared at him, the betrayal the sapphire orbs held felt like a stab in the chest. "It seems that without, and until, tuition, that from when you reach the age where you're power fully awakens, at 11, if you are not tutored to learn how to control it, it stays untamed and your body can't cope with it." Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

"H-how long have you known?" The Hokage bent his head in shame. "HOW LONG?" Wind whipped up around the young shinobi and the lights flickered. Kakashi, who had lifted his hiate at the strange power, gulped his eyes widening, there was no chakra surrounding the boy, he wasn't even calling on the power of Kyuubi._ What is he?_

"A few months now." Sarutobi said quietly, shame evident on his features.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" The elder shinobi looked up in surprise as the light bulbs and everything made of glass, including the windows, exploded outwards.

"Because I didn't think it'd get this far." Sarutobi looked up into the child's eyes, a weird purple/pink sheen had coated them. Books and parchment rose from their resting places and whirled around the room. Kakashi moved to stop his out of control student only to have the books, flapping like birds, attack him. The ANBU at the door, finally noticing the commotion, dived in to stop the genin but at that moment the power exploded outward, knocking everyone away. The objects that'd come to life dropped, inanimate once more. Sarutobi pulled himself up to see the boy he'd sworn to take care of knelt, hands either side of his head, his eyes bleeding as he screamed. In betrayal or pain he would never know.

With a short spasm Naruto collapsed.

LINE CHAPTER!

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto found himself ankle-deep in something too thick and dark to be water. Blinking he realised there was no pain and, though there was obviously no light, he could see in perfect clarity. Around him stretched tunnels of crumbling stone and for curiosity's sake reached down to touch the liquid. It was blood. Suddenly the smell of it hit him, its metallic tang turning his stomach. Where the hell was he? After turning 360° he chose a random tunnel and took off running. The tunnel seemed endless and after running for what seemed like forever a sudden burst of light ran through the tunnel in an earth quaking rumble. The stone tunnel cracked under its strain and debris broke away. A softer red pulse of light ran inside the tunnel walls and as he watched, seeing the light only through the cracks in the structure, as the stone resealed itself. The resealed stone looked weaker then it's original counterpart though and Naruto continued his run at a faster pace. He didn't want the tunnels to collapse on him.

He'd run forever and was finally convinced he'd been going in circles. He refused to sit in the blood though and only slowed down long enough to realise that he wasn't physically tired. He felt like he'd been struggling through one of the academies written tests not run a marathon in a sprint. Confused he put his hands in the rabbit seal and focused.

"KAI" Nothing happened, though he wouldn't expect it to with him failing at gen-jutsu so badly. Then a rumbling rolled through the caves. Pressing his ear to the wall he realised it was laughter. With renewed vigour he ran onwards into the dark. Ahead the red light he'd seen in the walls was collected, low to the ground like mist. It rolled off its self like it had a physical state and seemed to originate from an open archway. _Well that's new_. Naruto hurried to the arch and into the open space.

He stared giant bars of a cage, spanning from the roof of the room, which went too far up to see, to where he stood, held together with a scrap of paper with the word 'seal' written on it. The heavy red light seeped sluggishly through the bars, but all Naruto could see was shadow.

Two red eyes opened. With a yell Naruto jumped back, just in time as four giant claws slid their way through the gaps in the cage and sliced where he had been only a second ago.

**Oh. It's just you.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

**Oh. It's just you.**__Naruto glared at the eyes.

"What do you mean 'it's _just_ you'?"

**I **_**mean**_** puny creature that you are not the danger I was expecting to arrive. You are just my container. **

"You're what?" The red eyes rolled.

**And you're stupid, figures they'd put me in a self destroying idiot.**

"I'm NOT an idiot!"

**You don't know where you are, who I am and you keep trying to kill yourself**

"I've never been here before, how am I supposed to know who you are when all I see is your eyes? and I am _not_ trying to kill myself!"

**This is your mind, I am sealed inside of you and what's killing you is part of you to!** Naruto blinked then edged backwards slightly.

"YOU'RE THE KYUUBI!" The eyes rolled again. "Wait why am I in my mind? and what do you mean I'm killing myself?"

**You used that power again and had a fcking seizure you little twit! Are you that idiotic that you don't know when to leave things be? I'm doing my best to keep us alive and all you're doing is pushing the power through yourself more and more! I heal you, but even **_**I**_** have my limits in this pathetic mortal body.**

"I'm not meaning to kill myself this weird power keeps splurging and I can't control it! I don't even know what _it_ is!" The eyes blinking, widened a fraction then lowered to Naruto's level. They slowly scanned his body and the demon let out a sigh.

**Damn guess you're not to blame... fcking otherworlders and their need to travel...From the colour, and the fact that it's the closest universe to ours, I would guess that this power is magic. It's been becoming an increasing problem for several months now**

"Magic?"

**Vessel there are more worlds then this tiny one you call home, you're world is in fact tied with another in a **_**very**_** unstable way. The nine demon lords, of which **_**I**_** preside over, learnt to traverse these worlds and know many of their secrets, if slightly outdated as we don't usually stay for very long and I'm not used to being cut off from the world for eleven and a bit years.**

"So I'm from another world?"

**DID I SAY THAT? **_**Listen**_** to what I have to say mortal. You are very much of this world, your grandfather as it was managed to slip into this world and, against all odds, impregnate a being of this world before returning. **

"So... I am a quarter other worldly with a dimension hopping demon lord sealed in me? Do you realise the amount of crap I've had to go through because of you? Think what would happen if they realise that I'm not all human!"

**Idiot. You**_** are**_** all human. You are just being used as a container for me... actually the seal may also be ingraining my chakra into you... anyway what am **_**I**_** supposed to do about the 'crap you've had to go through because of me'? I've been sealed behind a cage in **_**this**_** dreary setting, though it used to be so much nicer, for all you're pathetic life. I've only become truly active this year thanks to you being quarter wizard and calling on my chakra a couple of weeks ago.**

"So... _this_ " Naruto indicated the bloody sewer around him. "used to be nicer?"

**Yes, though I wonder why you **_**only**_** picked that out of my speech, and it can be again. It's **_**your**_** mind, you can have it anyway you want, it's just in a subconscious state right now. **He glanced around the grimy walls.** Seriously your life has been this bad? **Naruto gave him a withering look.

"I've been the village pariah for longer then I can remember, I get constantly beaten, extra on my birthday, I wasn't taught or was falsely taught throughout school in the hope that I wouldn't be able to become a ninja, I was thrown out of the orphanage at the age of four, only a few people I know actually_ know _me as someone other then 'demon brat' or an annoying idiot, the best training I ever got was from ticking off the ninja and having them chase me around the village baying for my blood-"

_**Ouch**_** forget I asked. Sorry kid life's been a **_**bitch**_** for you.** Naruto blinked in surprise at the sudden change of tone.

"The hell? First you talk down to me and now you're _sympathising_?"

_**Empathising**_**. Would you rather I laughed in your face and told you many people go through worse? Plus seeing the memories your rant brought up isn't pleasant and I wasn't experiencing**_** half**_** of it.**

"People have worse lives then mine? The Hokage had to taste test my milk when I was a baby to make sure the _nurses_ didn't poison me."

**OKAY not many people have had **_**as**_** rough life as you, most have a rough life but had **_**something**_**. Though human trafficking is one of the quickest growing crimes...**

"What?"

**Other world stuff. Conversation change. Now. You dying, that can be stopped and reversed.**

"...and you didn't think to tell me that BEFORE?"

**You were being over emotional. Also if you want I can slow the process. **Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"What's in it for you?"

**Wow I thought you'd just take that like the gullible idiot I thought you were! **Naruto glared at the eyes. **Whatever kid **_**try**_** and give you a compliment, but **_**no**_** you're just too sensitive. Anyway the procedure would take a day or two and it involves completely flushing your system with my youkai, you'd be completely healed, I could improve your reaction speed, senses and that stuff, you'd look the same, and you'd become ever so slightly more demon-**

"HELL NO! I'm not becoming a demon, that's just so you could take over!"

**KIT! I CAN'T take over **_**get it**_**? This- **the eyes pointedly looked at the paper on the cage -**is keeping me from becoming free. The seal will eventually turn you more demonic then human, that is it's design, but only in chakra terms... and blood... and power... and... never mind, you yourself wouldn't be changed per say and I can't change your appearance without **_**explicit**_** permission. ** Naruto pondered for a while, it did sound like a good deal, but there had to be a catch.

"What's in it for you?"

**Well for one if you die I die, so keeping you alive and kicking as long as possible is in my best interests. Well actually I wouldn't die I'd get eaten by a shinigami which is like a fate worse then death, so if I also 'atone' for all my sins in this world your kami might get the shinigami to let me off if I help you, also I'm the nine-tailed demon lord, I can't have my vessel weak and another plus, if I enhance your senses I can also experience some form of **_**life**_** and be there to offer advice. **

"You mean steal a spot in my mind to influence me from?"

**Wow not as dumb as you look! **Another hard look from Naruto.** Trust me squirt I want to do something **_**other**_** than watch blood drip from the walls all day, and I wouldn't be **_**influencing**_** you. I don't **_**want**_** to know most of what goes on in your mind anyway. Basically it would be that I can talk to you, but I can't influence your actions any further then arguing a point, also, if you wanted, you could silence me with a thought like, 'return to the seal', and I would have no ability but to obey.** Naruto frowned, the deal _did_ sound better and better.

"So I would get an advisor-"

**A good one I've seen so many things and done so much I can probably-**

"Shut it and let me finish. I would get an advisor 24/7, a better body and more time to learn to control this power"

**No**

"No?"

**You'd have more time to get a **_**wand**_**.**

"A what?"

**A **_**wand**_**, kit, is a **_**device**_** used by **_**wizards**_** to focus and control their **_**magic**_**, it's a kind of limiter or something. I saw it once when I mauled this guy, he raised a stick and I found it so funny that I didn't have time to dodge when he yelled something and I was blown back by this green light. So you'd need to find one of those sticks and then you wouldn't **_**need **_**to train to control it. Unless you wanted something extra in your arsenal or to have a hobby. **Naruto got the weirdest feeling that the fox was shrugging, though he couldn't see anything but the kitsune's eyes.

"And I couldn't just use _any _random stick why?"

**They have something magical in them and have to be crafted, and you can't make **_**any **_**wand do what you want, though you can to a certain degree if you're powerful enough, but the best results are with a certain wand that chooses to have you as its master.**

"Okay? So how do I get to a place where they make wands?"

**Well I think the barrier between words is on the far edge of Suna and Iwa. **Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You _think_?"

**Dimension hopping demon lord here! I don't **_**need **_**to take your stupid mortal routes.**

"Okay okay, I'll asked ojji-san when I wake up."

**Do we have a deal then? **Naruto looked straight into the red eyes hovering above him. What he said next gave the millennium old demon only more respect for the fledgling ninja.

"Let me see you first" With a blink the Kyuubi-no-kitsune let himself glow with his demonic youkai and Naruto observed the towering fox with its nine waving tails. "Impressive...do you have any other forms?"

**No kit I've been throughout the universes and I **_**never **_**felt the need to disguise myself. Of course I do! I can have **_**every**_** and **_**any**_** form I could wish, I just found myself as a fox when I came into being and hold this as my original form. **With that it transformed in a haze of red into a man. The man stood taller then Zabuza had, pale ivory skin with a shock of red hair that spiked to his mid-back, he wore a white and gold yuketta with a blood red obi and a well embezzled kantana. He was bare foot Naruto noticed with only a passing glance, his eyes more focused on the nine swaying fox tails that rose behind him, coupled with the kitsune ears poking out of his mane of hair. His face was finely chiselled, and as he smiled Naruto could see pointed canines, but Naruto's eyes held the gaze of the kitsune's still slitted red eyes. The man dropped his gaze first, looking over his form. **Seems it'll take more to get rid of these.** He chuckled as the tails waved as though alive separate to him. He noticed the disbelieving gaze on the boy's face. **What? It's been a while and I can barely move in here!**

"So are you male?" The kitsune's gaze switched back to him

**No. We, as in the demon lords, have no gender, only when we choose forms like this, **He indicated his current form.** do we have a 'gender' as you call it. It was always fun to hide among mortals for short periods of time, mess with their lives, or help should the feeling take us.**

"Why don't you use your powers to do good to the worlds?" The demon lord fixed a steely glare that spoke of many more levels of knowledge then Naruto would ever have.

**When you are a demon lord young kittling there really is no right or wrong unless we do/don't like it. We could let a kingdom fall or help it stay standing against a destructive empire based on a **_**look**_**. Demons are noble creatures and if called on for favours we owe we will do what must be done to fulfil them, but we **_**do not**_** take sides. It's mortals with their pathetically short lifespans that decided on the stupidly narrow-minded idea of good and bad. Something's we will stop because we feel we must, or the balance of the universe is in peril, or the kami/god/deity orders us to, but we have open minds about it.**

"But..."

**Kit Haku wasn't evil, nor was Zabuza, they just had different views on their lives dependent on how they'd grown up and learnt. Gato I'll admit was a bastard and a seriously messed up dude, but unless we had a reason to ourselves then we wouldn't have given a toss, there are many mortals like him throughout the universes and he compared to some is barely a fly on the wall to them. Demons rarely feel hate unless they are wronged in a way that is despicable even by our standards.**

"But! The villagers, the suffering-"

**Naruto you wouldn't have given two cents of a dime if you hadn't been on that mission now would you?** The blond's head bowed, it was the truth he wouldn't have even realised.

"Does that mean if you had seen it you would have done something?"

**That depends kit; on my mood, how I see it and if I have a duty or a grudge. **Seeing the genin'smouthopen to argue he held a hand up to silence the boy. **Understand, though times moves the same for us we have seen **_**lots **_**of suffering, and being immortal means time loses meaning somewhat, it could be from **_**anything**_** from a bad harvest to a cruel and greedy king, we don't rush in without the full story and even then this world doesn't see us as heroes, they'd change it some way, if they found out it was a demon that saved them, to make it so we destroyed a great king and saddened the people even though we'd saved them from starving, or they'd give the praise to some idiot. **The Kyuubi stopped his rant, breathing returned to normal, and looked at Naruto with an almost accusing glance.** Anyway** y**our world is the worst as you created ways of binding us here, so we rarely come here unless we are **_**really**_** bored to the point of suicidal. **Naruto blinked at the man in front of him, though a lot of what he'd said had sounded harsh and cruel if you thought about it, it was largely logical and made sense, to a point. Haku hadn't been a bad person, but they'd faced off against each other and he'd been ready to kill even when she'd only incapacitated Sasuke to look like he had killed him. They'd just needed the money probably and didn't feel it was any of their concern. They'd abandoned Kiri so saving it would be contradicting their actions from years before. Naruto clutched his head, it was getting too confusing. **Kit humans are simple creatures that are given these emotions to guide their way of thinking so that they don't have their brain explode and die out, I've been to a world where they tried that. Very boring, they became vegetables. Just do what **_**you**_** think is right and go with your heart, that's this world's kami's rule. Keep to your nindo or whatever, it's as good one to use as any you may come up with and will probably help you in life a lot more than many others... except don't just promise things willy nilly then you'll waste everything trying to keep about six promises that are in competition with each other. **A grin that matched Naruto's in foxishness came and went across the demon's face. Naruto looked at his feet for a moment, lines of intense thinking etched on his brow.

"Alright."

**Huh?** The Kyuubi looked quizzical, obviously forgetting the offer he'd made only a few minutes ago.

"I'll let you do the chakra wash thing, but _no _funny business." He glared pointedly at the tails.

**Fine I won't give you tails, but they **_**are**_** useful if you ever change your mind.**

"Until I convince my village that I'm not a demon I think they're a _bad_ idea." Kyuubi pouted slightly. "So what am I going to do for two days?" The kitsune's mood brightened instantly.

**Well you can tell me what's happening in the world above, if you've met any of my fellow demon lords and such and such. Also I could teach you some stuff, BUT I want to hear about outside news first. **

"You're willing to teach me stuff?... Wait will that work?"

**Yes. I'm willing, living here is boring and the last time I had a **_**decent**_** chat with someone was like a few decades ago, plus if you're here you might as well learn how to protect yourself if you're going out of your safety zone to get this wand. Plus there's the whole thing you die I 'die' and having you almost indestructible is a good thing for me. Trust me it'll work...to an extent. Teaching you tai-jutsu stances, strategy, jutsu signs and chakra control can be done in the mind, actually training your **_**body**_** is impossible as you cannot literally move, but you will be able to use your knowledge to learn the physical side of things. But first! News. Tell me tell me tell me! **Naruto couldn't help but stare at the childish display the fox was going through.

"Can I sit down and when are you going to start the procedure?" The kitsune-man stopped bouncing like a child on sugar and stood silent for a second, then, with a nod and a flourish a wave of red youkai sailed through the bars of the cage and down the tunnel. Naruto glanced around to see if any seats had appeared.

**Dummy, this is **_**your**_** mind, I have no control over what's here or not. **Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and concentrated. Two armchairs, one either side of the cage facing the other, sprung up and he settled on one. The Kyuubi looked pleasantly surprised. **Nice to know I'm appreciated.** **Now start. Is orange **_**really**_** the new thing in fashion these days or are you just colour-blind? PLEASE tell me it's the latter!** Naruto frowned at the jibe at his jumpsuit and started to, as best he could, talk about everything that was happening.


	8. Chapter 8

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Sasuke and Sakura stood at the bridge waiting for Naruto and Kakashi to show. Sakura chewed her lip nervously, wondering if Naruto was okay. He was never late. Sasuke leaned against the rail brooding quietly. Naruto had been doing weird things throughout that mission, was he hiding some special power? Both looked up to see Kakashi poof into being.

"Team practice is cancelled today." Sasuke frowned at Kakashi, annoyed that the white haired jonin had wasted so much time that he could have been using training.

"Sensei, is Naruto alright?" Kakashi looked at them through his eye and did an eye smile that, even to him, looked false.

"Ah I guess I forgot to tell you." The eye smile dropped and Kakashi began to walk off. "He's dying."

"Wait Kakashi-sensei! What do you mean? Naruto can't be dying, he's, he's, Naruto!" Kakashi looked down at Sakura and sighed, remembering his conversation with the Hokage earlier yesterday.

-Flashback-no-jutsu!-

Kakashi sat across from the Hokage as they poured over the maps. They knew where, thanks to the letters, the bridge between their worlds was but getting there would be almost impossible with the shaky relations they held with the countries and the problems Naruto's features would present in Iwa. The silver haired jonin was glaring with a steely eye at the old man, annoyed that he hadn't been informed of Naruto's case beyond the Kyuubi.

He had been the only jonin willing to take Naruto on as a student even though he hated Naruto sometimes for looking like his sensei, and would even attest to ignoring Naruto in favour of Sasuke or Sakura when it came to teaching. It was just too painful sometimes to see that same goofy grin, crazy hair and mischief filled eyes.

Now he was dying. After he'd collapsed in the office he'd gone to seen him in the hospital. It'd been almost as bad as watching the Yondaime's funeral. The tan his student had sported since birth was now drained to grey and had an oxygen mask strapped over his face. Naruto's vibrant yellow/blond hair looked as lifeless as his skin and lay lank against the pillow. He looked so small and thin without his orange jumpsuit, one of his arms was over the bed cover and a drip had been inserted. Surprisingly as he'd sat there, red chakra had bled out of the boy in a soft cloud before sinking back into the boy's skin. Nothing had seemed to happen, but every hour or so a smoky ring of red chakra would grow out of the top of the boy's head and roll across his body before dissipating at his feet. There was no evil intent or deadly aura, but the sight of it sent nurses scurrying for the door to tell everyone that the demon was taking over. Luckily the Hokage was on hand to smooth it over.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Kakashi, but we didn't want Naruto to be hated any more then he already was, with the demon his 'other worldly' powers would attest to him being a demon and I wasn't going to risk it. And Naruto agreed." Kakashi frowned at the news Naruto had readily lied to him, though he knew in the depths of his heart that Naruto had all the reason _not_ to trust him, he'd never been there to protect him or talk to him till he became their sensei, and even that was forced upon him. He'd been worse the villagers in that respect, simply turning a blind eye to the blond. "Luckily we've found him a place where he can be taught, seems that he has family over there." If Kakashi had been drinking something he would have spat it out in surprised or choked. "Through his maternal grandfather. It appears that the man was an explorer of sorts, stumbled across our country, met Naruto's grandmother somehow and managed to get back to his world once more, probably with the help of the monks, not knowing that he'd gotten the girl pregnant. Back home he met a woman, fell in love, and had another child." He saw the look on Kakashi's face. "This is what we pieced together from the information we had, it's only a basic layout of what happened." Kakashi nodded and glanced at the map.

"So when will we be leaving?"

"We?"

"Team seven. We _will_ be leaving as a team won't we?"

"Kakashi we can't have any more people knowing about this, the law of secrecy about the rift is dynamo/hokage knowledge _only_. If the news got out then who knows what could happen, that is also why the monks protect the wall, in case any _do_ get wind of it. They only allow one of 'the blood' to pass through."

"Hokage-sama, team seven needs to train together and without a third member there is no way that Sasuke, or Sakura, would be able to take the chunnin exams."

"I am well aware of that Kakashi, I am sending the headmaster a letter asking that Naruto will leave school to participate in the chunnin exams, but they will not be willing to house two students that can't learn." Kakashi, looked mutinous, Sarutobi sighed. _I'm too old for all this nonsense_ "Kakashi I order you not to tell a soul of Naruto's whereabouts over the next few years and ask that you trust me. Teach your students and make them stronger we can assign a chunnin on their team if they have a mission above D rank, but I can't allow you anymore."

"Then who will be accompanying Naruto?" At this the old man smiled.

"Someone who the boy can trust."

-End Flashback!-

"I mean what I said. Naruto collapsed not long after you left the office and is now in a catatonic state, even if he wakes _does _up he'll only get worse until he never does." Sakura held an aghast look on her face, and even Sasuke's emotionless mask vanished into a worried frown.

"This has to be some sort of joke!" Sakura said with a large strained smile. "This is another one of his pranks isn't it?" Her voice tipped over to hysterical. "Either you're lying, or you're Naruto in disguise because Naruto would never just _fall ill_ like that."

"I agree, useless as the dobe is, he wouldn't be struck down like this." Kakashi sighed, of all the times they could start to see Naruto as someone strong it was at the time when he was weakest, the irony did nothing to lighten his mood.

"Fine follow me." The three set off for the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

(Naruto's mindscape)

"So I really _have_ to get rid of the orange?"

**It's not a request or a suggestion kit, you lost the bet and now you must deal with the consequences. No more 'look at me the easy to spot target kill me now with a kunai to the back!' Got it? ** The jinchuriki shuffled his feet sulkily, and with a roll of his eyes Kyuubi decided to distract him from his mourning. **Listen orange can still be on the clothing, just not in large quantities. **Nothing.** How about I show you the next katas for the fox style?** _Bingo!_ The blonde's head snapped up and a happy smile had wiped away the sulky pout. Congratulating himself on an excellent job well done Kyuubi moved into the katas, Naruto mirroring from the other side of the cage.

LINE

Sakura and Sasuke stared at their teammate. Kakashi could see that his skin was regaining its colour and the heart monitors showed he was more stable then the last time he'd seen him. However, he was still far from good health and the jonin could see the shock on their faces as the realisation sunk in. _Please don't do the chakra thing_ Kakashi pleaded internally, sadly Kami had it out for him and the ring rolled lazily around Naruto.

"Kakashi. What was that?" Praying it would work, he did what anyone would have done in his position. Lie.

"Well Sakura... it's a special medical procedure that keeps him in a suspended state."

"So he'll stay like this until he wakes up?"

"Or until he dies" Sasuke muttered, true to his pessimistic self.

"He will not die Sasuke." Kakashi stated, a hard edge to his voice.

"You said that he was dying." The Uchiha pointed out.

"Just because someone is dying doesn't mean they will die."

"Does that mean there's a way to save him sensei?" Sakura asked, a pleading look in her eyes. If they weren't too busy worrying about Naruto they would have done a double take at the pink haired kuninchi. Sakura never showed a caring attitude to Naruto before now. Kakashi sighed inwardly bracing himself.

"Yes." He stopped the girl before she could do or say anything. "BUT Sakura, there's _always_ a but, he will have to leave here, and go to a facility on the farthest outreaches of wind and earth country to even survive."

"So? Then we'll go to."

"We are not allowed to." _1,2,3_

"WHAT?" Screamed the genin._ Thank you Sarutobi. I really need my ears imploding._

"This facility only takes in the victims of the illness, and a carer or relative to oversee them. They do will not allow us to enter with him. Instead we shall stay here, carrying on as we normally do and if Naruto is strong enough by then he'll come back when it is time for you to take on the chunnin exams."

"If he is at this facility until the chunnin exams won't he be a dead weight to us?" _Why am I not surprised by Sasuke's first thought._

"The carer that Naruto will be accompanied by will take care of tutoring and helping Naruto get stronger."

"Ano... sensei? What about our teamwork? If Naruto isn't there to train with us then won't it become a problem?"

"Sakura, to tell you the truth, your teamwork is going nowhere slowly. Naruto is too busy trying to get recognition from the two of you, Sasuke won't work with you as he thinks of the team as a dead weight, and you Sakura are too busy drooling over Sasuke to listen or think about what the team needs to do." Both of the genin flushed in embarrassment, though Sasuke covered his quickly.

"So we won't see Naruto for a while?" Sakura murmured to her feet.

"He'll be gone for more then half a year. Even if he comes back for the chunnin exams he will have to return to the facility once they are over. The normal amount of time it takes for the treatment to fully flush his system of the disease is about... six to seven years." The disbelief on their faces almost made Kakashi breakout into a cold sweat. T_hey didn't see through my lie did they?_

"But Kakashi, he'll be over eighteen by then!" _Thank god for the gullible students_

"It's either he dies or he lives Sakura, the cure takes time. I'm sure you'd rather wait several years away from your friends then die in less then a year." Tears welled up in the kuninchi's eyes and Kakashi wondered if he'd taken it too far as she ran out of the room. Sasuke looked at the comatose blond for a few seconds before following Sakura, an expression the jonin couldn't place on the genin's face. Kakashi listened as the steps faded away and turned back to Naruto, sighing in relief that they bought his half-baked story. _I wonder who will be your carer _He thought as he settled down in a chair next to the bed. Soon he flipped out a worn orange book and began to read.

**A/N – another short one, sorry I don't go for very long chapters really**


	10. Chapter 10

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Word of Naruto's condition spread like wildfire, not that that was any surprise. Naruto, being one of the most hated beings in Konoha, was watched by many people. That coupled with his explosive collapse and the Kyuubi's chakra appearing in wave it was already widely known by the time Sakura had made it to Ino's house for a cry.

Needless to say the majority were overjoyed by the news, a fair few couldn't care less or didn't know why the boy was a focal point in the village's gossip channels and some, not even gaining double figures in population percentage, were saddened by the news. Some even had the decency to send flowers or cards, Teuchi had gotten Iruka to promise to tell him when Naruto woke up so he could bring his no. 1 customer some ramen. Kakashi had watched them all leave disheartened by seeing the hyperactive genin out for the count with the news he was dying.

(Hokage office)

Sarutobi sat, staring into space, mind not on the paperwork accumulating around him.

"I'm glad you made it." He said, without moving an inch, before turning to the paperwork on hand.

"Why did you call me back in Hokage-sama?" A voice like wind over leaves echoed from one of the shadowed corners of the office. The figure stepped out into the centre of the room, tall, dressed in traditional ninja attire with a mask that revealed his identity as an ANBU.

"It's Naruto." Only the keenest eye could have noticed the slight tension that filled the room at the boy's name. "I'm sure you will have heard of his predicament, and know what I want your help with." The ANBU stayed silent, though the unasked question was clear. "I'm not asking for you to get a cure, a ninja of your skill no matter how hard to achieve said medicine would be foolhardy the mission you are currently undertaking. Even more so with the fact it isn't an illness that has a remedial cure. I'm asking you to take Naruto away from here, to a place that will, in a way, cure him and to train him until he is to return to Konoha." He held out a thin folder. "Do you accept the mission?" With a moment of hesitation the figure took the brief and opened it, skimming the information. "This information cannot be let out to anyone, apart from me and Naruto, knows about the boy's 'condition', only Kakashi has even a brief summary. It shall not and should never be made public knowledge for the good of the elemental countries everywhere." The figure just bowed and, in a swirl of leaves, disappeared from Hiruzen's presence.

(Back at the hospital)

Kakashi barely restrained a yawn as he watched Naruto breathing, he hadn't slept much and it was beginning to show. Sakura looked up at the jonin, having noticed her teacher's tiredness.

"Kakashi-sensei you should get some rest. If you want I can come get you when he wakes up." A soft smile was hidden by his face mask, he would have never thought Sakura would be so caring underneath her aggressive Sasuke fangirl attitude. Unable to stop his eye drooping, and seeing the look on his students face, he sighed in resignation and left the room. _I'll have a few hours sleep, then come back, Sakura should be able to hold the fort till then, anyway Iruka won't let anything happen._ He glanced over his shoulder at the chunnin who, though asleep, had a mother hen mode so strong that when it came to Naruto he would know if _anyone_ came into the room.

Red eyes stared unemotionally through the window at the scene. Now was the time to strike.

(Naruto's mindscape)

**Well done kit you nearly had me that time** Naruto gave the deity a measured look.

"Kyuubi I would never have a chance if you were playing full out and I don't even see the point to this." He glared at the shogei board as Kyuubi destroyed his king. Again.

**Kit shogei is an important strategy game that will help in real battles and give you standing anywhere around this world** The disbelieving look was back.** Don't give me that look you impeccable! Shogei is a high class game of wit.**

"And so dull I'm yawning!"

**You only think games are dull if you are dull of mind, even my help with your brains electrical impulses are for nothing if you really are this stupid.**

"I like games! Shogi isn't a game though." Naruto grumbled, not wanting to go back to the argument of whether he was an idiot or not. Kyuubi always won.

**You say you are open minded kit, try thinking of it as a game next time you play.**

"Next time? We've been playing nonstop." Kyuubi grinned.

**Time's up! You body is healed up nicely kit and it's time for you to get your wand!** Before the blond could respond, and likely break the Kyuubi's eardrums, the fox demon waved its hand and Naruto vanished with a low pop. Settling down in the seat Naruto had so kindly forgotten to remove he readied himself. A small screen buzzed into life in front of it and he waited for the show to commence.

_I wonder if I could convince the kit to imagine up some popcorn next time he's down here_ thought the fox with a grin.

(Hospital)

Naruto blinked awake and sat up. Almost instantly he shut his eyes, the light was blinding. Suddenly his nose was hit with the sickening smell of disinfectant, bleach and sickness. The covers on his bed felt like steel wool and he could feel each and every spring in the mattress beneath him. Something was pressing uncomfortably to his face. He put his hands up and found something rubbery over his mouth. In his weak state he couldn't pry it off; it seemed to be suckered to his face. He listened out to see if anyone was there as his eyes still hurt from the blinding. It wasn't loud, but there was a rumbling noise that confused him and the sounds he knew as footsteps were like booming thunderclaps. It was giving him a headache.

**Okay should have warned you about that, it'll take some time for you to adjust to your new senses. I suggest earplugs, nose plugs, and shades till you get used to it. **With a slightly irritated nod Naruto opened his eyes just the tiniest fraction and was surprised to find the room around him come up in remarkable clarity.Iruka was sleeping in a chair next to his bed and across the room Sakura was curled in an empty cot. She seemed to be the source of the rumbling noise. A glance told him that it was night. He tried to discern more when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

Someone was there. Instantly his arm threw itself up to block a hand that appeared from nowhere in front of his face. The hand pushed away his weakened arm and carefully pulled away the rubber mask. Still squinting Naruto looked up to see a face over shadowed so he couldn't see, not that it mattered as the blonde saw the shining red eyes that looked down on him. The blondes arms stopped pushing futility and fell back onto the bed.

The figure scooped up the blonde in his arms. Naruto putting up no fight, the person holding his gaze in a fierce stare as they climbed out of the window without a sound. A second later Iruka's sixth sense kicked in and he woke with a jolt.

"Naruto?"

(Outskirts of Konoha)

A dark figure fled towards the border of the fire country. If they were caught now... Arms tightening around the child there the figures pace increased. A few minutes later they were clear, the Hokage would stall anyone trying to come after them long enough. Red eyes flashed down at the staring blond, who blinked and his eyes refocused. Confusion and fear ran through his cerulean eyes before a small soft smile stretched over his lips. Silently he pressed his head against his kidnapper's chest and, in words barely louder then a sigh, said.

"Itachi-senpai."


	11. Chapter 11

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Sarutobi sat in his office, a glint of humour dancing in his hat-shadowed eyes, as the people across from him made a racket. Iruka and Kakashi were yelling for search parties and an all manner of things to save the kitsune vessel, which was pointless, but sweet. The rest were yelling that the 'demon' had escaped and needed to either be put on the missing nin list or be reclaimed as their weapon, heading this was, unsurprisingly, Danzo. The main part of the ninja clans were rather impassive and were trying to keep the civilian counsel under control.

"Silence!" He yelled, just to make sure they could hear him. "Now, Naruto hasn't been kidnapped, he has been taken by the bodyguard I chose to the medical facility."

"But Hokage-sama, he could have taken Naruto during the day or let him say goodbye!"

"The shinobi I sent with Naruto doesn't wish to be known, but rest assured he will protect the boy with his life."

"Who cares if the demon dies?" One of the more outspoken civilians bellowed, only to be shot down with many icy glares.

"Naruto is a ninja of the leaf and has a right to medical treatment when the need arises." Sarutobi also wanted to add the words 'Naruto has the potential to become one of the most powerful shinobi ever seen in Konoha and being the son of your late Yondaime Hokage ingrates!', but knowing the political problems it would throw Konoha into he just about kept it too himself.

"What is being done about team 7?" Danzo murmured in perfectly audible clarity. _I really need to work out how he does that_ The Sandaime mused as the civilian council started to get riled up once more.

"Yes what about the Uchiha!"

"He has to be in the next chunnin exams!"

"It is unfair to let something as stupid as that 'demon' to affect the boy's shinobi career." Sarutobi sighed.

"We have worked out an approach to that. Kakashi will be training the genin still remaining on team 7, Naruto's bodyguard will also be training him in the facility, Naruto will be able to return for the chunnin exams to allow team 7 to participate." He put through a finality in his voice to stop any counter arguments to begin. It worked just as well as it did on his wayward grandchild.

The meeting was disbanded.

LINE

(2 days later somewhere on the borders of Iwa and Suna)

"-and so that's the whole story." Finished the small blond as he hung onto the back of the masked ninja who was running along the cliff side of a valley that dug for several miles between two of the five shinobi nations.

"Naruto-"

"Yeah Itachi-senpai?" The mask turned just fractionally so that the ninja's masked face looked straight at the boy.

"When I said from the beginning I didn't mean from when you could first remember _in detail_." The blond had been talking non-stop since he'd asked that damnable question.

"Well you could have said stop Itachi." Naruto pouted as the ninja stopped, dropped the boy and turned fully on him.

"Naruto I tried about fifty times in the first ten minutes of you starting the story before giving it up as a hopeless cause." Naruto scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion, readjusting his sunglasses as the bright light got to his eyes around the skewed shades.

"Gomenesai Itachi." The man just rolled his eyes and started to walk, the blond instantly got to his feet and followed. Sensing that the child was keeping pace Itachi sped up until they were running at a slightly slower pace to what he'd been running only a moment ago.

"So where are we going Itachi-senpai?" Naruto intoned after a few minutes of silence. "I know that I need to get a wand from a shop across the rift, but where do we need to go to do that."

"We're not just going to get a wand Naruto, you will also be attending school there. With your cousin." The blond was silent for only a few seconds, unsure if he'd heard right through the rags he'd stuffed in his ears.

"That doesn't tell me where we are going."

"Using the map your contact sent in one of his letters and the knowledge we attained the Hokage has managed to find a route that will be... interesting."

"I don't like the way you said interesting."

"We'll be arriving in a place called _China_ and we'll have to travel south to something called an _airport_ to get an _airplane_ to where the school is situated. There we will be met by a representative of the school." He said those three words as though he was chewing them; they fell out in lumpy sounding syllables. Naruto raised an eyebrow to this before shaking it off.

"You know, if oji-san had just let me wake up I would've been able to tell him that I only needed a wand and I would be back to normal health.

"You would've still had to go to this school Naruto, having an untrained power is never good." Naruto nodded at Itachi's words, he knew more then anyone how badly things could turn if you couldn't control the power that you had.

-Flashback-no-jutsu!-

(5 years previously)

Naruto sat by the edge of the river, a frown of concentration on his face as he focused his chakra. Itachi had told him he'd meet him out here and he was training while he waited. It was almost evening now, but he'd managed to get his henge working properly thanks to it. A rustle from behind had him spinning round, a wide grin on his face.

"Itachi-senpai!" The grin vanished as he realised the figure was not Itachi.

"So it _is_ true about the Uchiha heir and prodigy is protecting the demon spawn." An ugly smirk spread across the man's face, he looked a lot like Itachi in generalisation, but his eyes were hard and cold and he looked like a fatter paler copy of his protector and closest friend. An icy chuckle rippled through the stranger's throat. "Well this is _useful_, maybe I won't kill you just yet demon. Now you won't tell your _Itachi-senpai_ about this or I may just slip about his 'relationship' with you." With that, and a kick to the boys stomach, he vanished into the trees. Naruto suppressed a shudder, sitting back down at the river. _I can't tell Itachi-senpai, he'd be hated by everyone just like me if anyone found out. Not even his father knows about this._ Naruto sat worrying his lip, trying to work out what to so.

(A few weeks later)

Itachi stood over the body of his dying friend.

"I guess I didn't see that one coming eh Itachi?" Shisui chuckled, coughing up blood as his lungs became flooded.

"Why did you attack me like that?" Itachi growled, trying not to let the pain and guilt leech into his voice. There'd been no chance to disable his friend, the only way to survive was to kill him, but it still ate at him.

"Why?" The ninja chuckled, the anger so prominent on his features only a few seconds before was gone. "I guess I had no real reason, just got angry at you. You, _perfect_ Itachi, the heir of this clan and Konoha's genius shinobi. You who'd throw everything you had away for looking after the Kyuubi brat." A bare smile held the dying man's eyes closed for a while. "It's only now I realise the fool I've been." The eye's opened, charcoal once more, and stared into the dimming sky. "You've never liked your life, even me your 'closest friend' couldn't see the pain and resentment you held, it can only be logic the fact you look after the Uzumaki boy. Truthfully that, even without a personal reason, shouldn't be a problem, but even we with these 'superior' eyes Itachi can't see the truth in front of our noses. I guess he was just trying to get them on his side Itachi, I'm sorry I fell for it." With another smile he fell into a terrible coughing fit. Itachi watched, brow furrowed, someone knew that he was looking after Naruto, and was telling people about it. Naruto and he met only around the Uchiha compound, no one trespassed there, so it had to be from inside the walls. These thoughts were flung from his mind as pain seared through his retinas.

Itachi Uchiha was now a wielder of the Mangekyo sharingan.

(A week later)

Itachi stood on top of the telegraph pole looking out over the Uchiha residence, something smelt odd, metallic. _Blood_ Itachi leapt down and ran for home, keeping his senses on high. Everywhere was heavily scented in blood, he saw splatters here and there, but no bodies. Reining in a shudder he ran to his home, to see something he couldn't have expected.

"Tsuskue?" He stared at the Uchiha, who was standing in their parent's room, soaked with blood and crushing his brother's neck in one hand. A malevolent smirk as he cut off the boy's air supply.

"An-i-ki" Sasuke gasped out.

"Ah so the prodigy has finally arrived!" cackled the crazed Uchiha. "Good thing to, I was getting bored."

"What did you do?" Itachi glared at him, activating his Sharingan at the one who'd decimated his family.

"Why Itachi!" Tsuskue sneered, "You look angry! It's not my fault, Itachi-baka, they weren't listening to me." He dropped Sasuke who crumpled to the floor, gasping heaving breaths of air.

"I-ta-chi, h-he he killed, he killed, all of them aniki." A foot connected with the child's stomach.

"Shut it brat! They deserved it! I should be the clan heir! I can lead this clan to heights it's never seen before. But a week ago they turned their backs on me! Even when I told them how stupid and disgusting your _an-i-ki_ was! This is the only way I can ensure my place as head of the clan!" Itachi blinked, even as a seasoned ANBU his brain couldn't process the information. One thing stuck in his mind.

"_**You**_." The temperature in the room dropped, the two turned to Itachi, who's head was facing the floor. Sasuke shook, even when Itachi had been _really_ angry with their father he hadn't talked like this. Tsuskue just held his face in a manic grin, thinking he'd broken the Uchiha prodigy. _Now all I need to do is change the brat's memories so that I am the hero once I defeat that stuck-up fake!_ Itachi's head rose with a roar of unadulterated rage.

The two were caught in Itachi's Manegekyo Sharigan.

-End Flashback-

Naruto cast a glance at Itachi, though he hid his emotions well the blond jinchuriki could see the pain and guilt he harboured over the death of his clan, as well as the mental instability of his brother. Itachi had passed out using it so there was no knowing what the two were submitted to. Sasuke only got a backlash as the sole thing was directed at Tsuskue. He'd never woken.

With Itachi sent on a mission, thanks to the rumors spreading that he had killed the clan, that took him to the heart of an organisation threatening Konoha and all the other elemental countries. It had also given him the time and resources to find out who else had been behind the massacre, the Uchiha wasn't stupid, Tsuskue had been an Uchiha sure but nothing above ordinary and a whole clan would've easily decimated a rouge. Now all he needed was to kill-

"Hey Itachi." The man turned to Naruto. "Aren't you on a mission right now?"

"The Hokage called me back, also once at the school I'll take regular visits back here to make sure the high durability clone I created hasn't collapsed. Also Kisame is covering for me." Naruto nodded, wondering slightly who Kisame was, and they continued to run along the ridge.


	12. Chapter 12

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

"Wow" Itachi raised an eyebrow instead of vocalising his thoughts. He'd been to Iwa and Suna on a number of occasions, but he'd never seen this. It was a giant stone wall that you couldn't see beyond, high enough to be unable to see beyond it but not high enough to be _unable_ to climb. It ran as far as the eye could see in both directions and in front of them stood a shrine attached to the wall. This was their destination.

He unrolled a scroll and spread blood on it. A raven appeared in a 'poof' of smoke and looked at Itachi expectantly. The Uchiha handed the bird a small scroll that it deftly took in its beak and, without a glance back it flew back in the direction they'd come from.

With a nod the two stood and left their hiding place.

"Greetings." Intoned a monk, with a light smile, when the two had reached the gate. It was large, wooden and ingrained with wrought iron in a swirled design.

"We'd like to pass through the gate." Itachi stated. The Monk looked directly at him, eye's piercing his very soul.

"You have no right to ask of that."

"But we need to." Naruto regretted speaking as the gaze was directed at him. The monk frowned slightly at the ear and nose plugs, mostly at the shades. Naruto removed the shades, and squinting in the light held the monk's soul directed gaze. After a few seconds a small smile wormed its way onto the monk's wrinkled face.

"Place your hand on the stone. Only those of the blood may pass through." With that he closed his eyes and seemed to fall asleep. Naruto glanced from the man to the gate to Itachi. Shrugging he replaced the shades and walked along the gate.

The gate, along its break line was a chain of orbs and the base of the chain, instead of the glass orb a stone sat in his reach. Considering the monks word he placed his hand on the stone, not taking it off when a sharp point dug into the flesh of his palm, and waited. Slowly the stone started to glow a strange pink/purple colour. As he watched the light grew to a blinding level and vanished to shoot up the glass orbs. They shone, like fire opals he'd once seen in a shop window, and he took a step back to watch the light slowly climb all the way to the top. The light shone only a few seconds before it transferred to the iron, running like liquid gold along the swirling design till it'd reached the edges of the door and vanished. **Well **_**that's**_** not extravagant at all.**

They waited.

With a slow creak the door opened inwards to the shrine. Two lines of monks stood, the lines stretching from the door to the steps of the inner shrine. On the steps stood a monk who held a staff, dictating his place as the head, watching the newcomers with a smile.

"It has been a long time since one of the blood has passed through these doors." He welcomed, motioning for them to come into the shrine's courtyard. Naruto walked forward, comforted with the knowledge that Itachi was right behind him. "I welcome you to the shrine young wizard, come, you must want to go through the rift" Naruto, not trusting his voice, nodded. The man's gaze shifted up over his shoulder to Itachi. "You are the boy's guardian through his time past the rift, you may come back as your blood allows you to pass the gates in that direction, but go further then these gates without notifying us and you will _not_ be welcome Uchiha." These last words were practically spat at the raven haired ANBU. Itachi simply glared coldly at the man and stated.

"I wouldn't do that to Naruto." They held each other's gaze for an age before nodding in mutual respect, they understood each other.

"Now shall we?" The monk said, smile back on his face, and lead the two shinobi into building.

Itachi and Naruto gazed into the rift. Its soft glowing iridescence was awe-inspiring. A soft cough brought them back to look at the head monk. He handed them each a bracelet, threaded with black, red and white beads. On each bead a small engraving was embezzled.

**Haven't seen those in a long time** Kyuubi muttered in the back of the blond's mind and, hearing the boy's unspoken question divulged. **They are protection rosaries from the earliest monk days, they will protect you from the rift and the creatures in the void as you move through it. Without it you stand a chance of being absorbed, eaten or simply rearranged by the things there.** Naruto gave an involuntary shudder, glad to know that the bracelets would protect him. The monk smiled as they put them on, giving no information to the reason of them, and walked to the rift. With his staff he poked the glowing smoke and it changed its hue to a definite blue/green swirl.

"The rift is ready for your transport. Uchiha-san it is advisable that you hold Uzumaki-san's hand lest you become separated and the monks on the other side accuse you of forcing your way across. The bracelet should let them know, but it's best not to take chances." With a nod Itachi took Naruto's hand and they walked into the veil-like smoke.


	13. Chapter 13

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

It was like they were suspended, walking became sluggish then stopped altogether. Neither could see the other, it was complete darkness, but they could feel that the other was still there. In their minds they thanked the monk for telling them to keep a hold of each other or they, one physically the other mentally, would be panicking that they'd lost the other. The stayed that way for an indescribable length of time, before the surroundings lightened. They couldn't see anything but the grey, much like the black, but as it turned silvery they felt the same pull as the one when they'd walked into the rift. With that they were in a room. It wasn't like the shrine they'd come from, wooden panelling with the rift covering the stone wall behind it, the room was the same size, but the walls were completely flat and white, under their feet it was spongy and they found a deep green felt-like substance covering the floor. A table with a confounding array of wires sprouting from a box was beeping and flashing red words. The words they couldn't read, but it didn't look good. Suddenly the door opened and a man came in, he was similarly dressed to the head monk, without the staff but a belt.

"Ah I see you are the ones Daichi was telling me of, sorry we thought you were going to arrive at the other door." He smiled and grabbed Itachi's hand, shaking it vigorously. "Very nice to meet you I'm Takashi and it's an honour for you two," He grabbed Naruto's hand, shaking it like he had Itachi's. "to be here. Come let's get you a room to stay in until you are ready to go." He let go of the blonds hand and moved towards the door.

"Takashi-san we need to go to the _airport_ as soon as possible." Itachi spoke in his business tone to the happy looking man.

"When is your plane leaving Itachi?"

"Whenever we can get the next _plane_ to _England_." The man looked like he was almost about to fall apart with laughter, the Uchiha didn't seem to be able to say the words or know what they meant.

"I'll help you..."

"Itachi." 

"I'll help you Itachi-san to get your plane to England, but you need to know how to go through the procedures to get on the plane." He led them out into a corridor and down in to the earth. "We haven't have many rift crossers over the years, but if I remember correctly you don't know much of technology or our security in going abroad. You'll need passports and tickets to get on the plane." Itachi listened as the man continued on about the differences between their worlds. Half of the words he had no understanding of. _What the heck is a computer? TV? Time zones?_ "Now." Itachi was thrown off his trail of thoughts. "You may stay in this room for the night while we get you everything you need to travel. This used to be _so_ much easier before the wars, you just travelled and didn't need an 'proper' ID to get everywhere." He sighed. "Anyway your room has got all the modern conveniences that you will need, call if you need anything, but have fun discovering what the things do!" With that he was gone in a loud _'crack'_. The door next to them still had the key in it so Itachi ignored the crazy monk for a moment and went inside.

Greeting them was another room, with two beds with tables, lamps, a door Itachi guessed led to an on-suite, and various other things he that he had no idea about. Naruto gazed at room with undisguised awe. He walked in and tested the beds, leaping from one to the other and doing flips.

"Hey Itachi! You've gotta try this!" He yelled through laughing as he landed on the bed. Itachi just gave him a look and put his backpack on one of the beds. Naruto, ignoring the nonvocal warning to be quiet, walked around the room. There was another one of those boxes on a desk, screen blank, and a larger thinner version on a shelf. Next to it was a remote, underneath was another box, flat with blue numbers on it. This box also had a remote next to it along with several cases. They were thin and brightly coloured, with names printed boldly on them. One had 'Princess Kikyo and the quest for the rainbow spring part I' Naruto blinked, this was the movie that had been out in Konoha about seven years ago. He hadn't been allowed to watch it, but it'd been very good by the amount of happy chatter amongst the audience after the screening. Why was it here? He opened the case and saw a thin disk attached to one of the sides. He looked over to Itachi, who was looking at what he was doing with interest.

"Hey Itachi didn't this come out in the cinema? Why is it written on a disk?" Itachi shrugged, not knowing, the movie had been on a long roll of film according to what the cinema staff had told him when he'd gone there with his family to see a movie for Sasuke's fourth birthday. Naruto glanced at the box and the case, knowing there had to be a reason why they were next to each other. He scrutinised the box, there were several buttons.

He pressed the one that said open/close. A wedge of the box shot out, causing him to leap back in surprise, a disk-shaped indent in the centre. Naruto looked at the case, the disk, the disk-shaped indent, and back again. He pulled at the disk in the case, and was surprised that it came free with relative ease. He put it in the indent and waited. Nothing happened. Frowning he glared at the box before pushing the open/close button and the wedge shot into the machine. The screen said 'reading disk'. _Now what?... Hey Kyuubi?_

**What? **

_How do I get this thing to work?_

**Damn and here I was having fun, watching you figure it out for yourself.** Noticing the threatening thoughts looming at him he sighed. **Fine. You've got the first part right kit, but you need to turn the telev- the screen thing above the box, then you use the remote next to the box to change it to the right channel. Do that and I'll tell you what to do.** Naruto nodded and stared up at the box thing on the shelf. It had a button with a weird symbol next to it followed by a line of smaller buttons. **Press the big button.** Naruto watched as the screen buzzed and came to life. **Wow they finally managed to get it in colour. Kit, get the remote next to the television... It's the box with the bright colours dancing on the screen and music coming out! Finally. Now press the button that say's TV/AV. Good, it's gone straight to the movie. Now put the remote back where you found it and pick up the other one. Press play. Now sit down and watch the movie.** Naruto sat back on the bed and watched the movie play out.

Itachi had watched all this with an interest, it seemed that the fox knew what these things were and how to use them. The only thing that worried him was that the fox was able to talk to Naruto without special circumstance and with ease. He pushed these thoughts aside for the moment as the movie came on, for now there was no danger.

LINE

(Two days later)

Itachi stood with Naruto outside the shrine, blinking rapidly at the scenery. The bamboo forest suddenly gave way to grey landscape, cars zipping along the highway and huge numbers of people milling around the wall. Even after two days of researching the new world and having everything possible explained to them it was still a shock to see firsthand. Both shifted, not used to wearing civilian clothes and uncomfortable with not having their weapons easily accessible. Everything they owned was sealed inside Itachi's scroll, and they carried with them a bag of things each. Clothes given to them by the monks were packed in the bottom, some snacks, water, money and the other items that they'd been able to get out here were piled on top and zipped away. In Itachi's hand were their passports and plane tickets, in front of them was a car that both were hesitant to get into.

"Come on you two!" Cheered Takashi waving at them from the driving seat. "You'll miss your flight!" Swallowing a lump in his throat Naruto climbed into the back seat, followed by Itachi.

The journey was short, but informative of the world they'd moved into. The people lived in huge buildings and the world around them was in varying shades of grey. Thousands of people milled round the streets, hurrying and pushing past on another. No one said hello to anyone or smiled they kept their heads down and carried on. Suddenly the houses slipped away and there was a huge building, as tall as the Hokage tower and wide as five of them. The monk parked in a car park as big as two training fields and led them into the giant building. Quickly he weaved through the crowds and took them past queues of people. Naruto glanced over and saw families with huge stacks of luggage on trolleys.

"You don't have to do that." The monk pointed at the lines of people. "because everything you need is carry-on luggage!" He then pointed at a wall with archways guarded by uniformed people sporting fake smiles. "There, they won't let me past there, you follow what they say. You need to go to gate 83, follow the signs, here is some money to get something while you wait." He handed over a small wad of notes. "I hope you enjoy yourselves and good luck." The monk watched as they walked through the barrier. _I feel like I've forgotten something... ah they'll be fine_ he mused and went back to the car.


	14. Chapter 14

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Naruto giggled at the sight of Itachi, the one who always kept cool and collected, come off the plane ruffled and eyes bloodshot. The poor Uchiha turned out to travelsick, and spent the most of the flight fighting the urge to throw up. Naruto had had no such qualms and thoroughly explored the plane, even getting to look in the cockpit. There'd been so many buttons! However someone would've noticed if he'd gotten a closer look. He'd slept for the rest of the journey. Itachi had come off the plane hair tangled and sticking out of his usual ponytail with a paler green then usual face and looking like a wreck. Naruto had come bouncing off, looking fine and ignoring a hateful glare from his travelsick companion. They walked past the baggage claim and into the arrivals lounge. Itachi still too bleary to notice anything and Naruto was simply following the crowd. They stopped quickly at the toilets for Itachi to get back to his usual self, if a bit pale, and went through the doors to meet their contact.

Itachi scanned the crowds for anyone who could be a contact. Naruto was watching the families hug each other, joyous cries and welcomes. Itachi noticed a small sign with the words 'Naruto Uzumaki' written in long flowing letters. He motioned for the blond to follow and walked forward.

"You are here to escort Naruto to the school?" The man, a tall haughty man with a sallow face and greasy hair looked down his hooked nose at Itachi with a raised eyebrow. It reminded Itachi of how he looked at people that were wasting his time.

"You have my name on that sign mister." Naruto said out of nowhere, drawing their attention to him. The contact noticed the blond was pointing at the sign.

"Are _you _Naruto Uzumaki."

"No. It's Uzumaki Naruto silly." Naruto blinked. _Did I just...?_ He noticed Itachi staring at him in surprised. **Interesting**

_What Kyuubi?_

**It seems you have a blood line limit of sorts.**

_What!_

**Blood. Line. Limit. Kit. It's where you have-**

_I know what it is fox face what _is_ the blood line though?_

**A translation one of sorts. Oh and kit, call me fox face again and you're on your own.**

_Translation one? of sorts? _

**It's a mix of your sealing bloodline from your Uzumaki side, that allowed them to understand seals to an almost instinctive level, mixed with your father's weird genetics, that helps advance bloodlines, if my research of you has it sussed, and finally a bit of my chakra, bit of magic and my knowledge of the dimension's languages.**

_So I can just speak any language?_

**I think you need to hear it first judging by the fact that it didn't kick in till now**

_Okay I'll tell Itachi_

"Itachi! I have a bloodline! Kyuubi just told me about it! I can speak any language I hear!... I think." Itachi blinked, looking very surprised, for an Uchiha anyway. He shook this away and decided what to do next.

"Naruto you'll have to act as a translator until I've learnt the dialect." Naruto nodded and turned to the man that was looking at them with undisguised disdain.

"Sorry Itachi-senpai doesn't speak your language. I'm Naruto, are you the one that's supposed to meet me?" The man glowered at the blond and nodded before sweeping away. "Hey Itachi why's he wearing a dress?" Naruto whispered as he noticed the long robe the man wore. Itachi concealed a smirk and followed behind Naruto to a car with a sign on the top reading 'TAXI'. They gazed out the windows as London passed by, it was very much like the last place they'd been in. Grey. The man that had come to met them didn't say anything, simply getting out when the taxi stopped and, not waiting for them to follow, swept into a building.

"Thanks mister!" Naruto called to the driver as he climbed out and looked up at the sign. "Hey Itachi what's a cauldron?"Itachi just shrugged and walked with the blond into the building.

Inside it was smoky and people huddled to themselves nursing drinks and muttering. Catching sight of the end of a black robe they hurried after the man they were supposed to be following. Through the door was the end of an alley, blocked off with a stone wall. The man didn't look hugely pleased that they'd followed, but didn't speak, simply taking out a stick and tapping the wall in random places. Naruto ignored the word **Wand** that spoke out in his mind as he watched in amazement as the wall took itself apart to show a street full of shops and milling people.

The street was much brighter then the city they'd just driven through and everyone seemed to be wearing what their guide was.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to take you to the school, you can go shopping later." He sneered, sweeping towards a perpendicular street. All along the wall fireplaces appeared every metre or so. Every so often green flames leapt up and similarly dressed people fell out. The man continued till he came to a fireplace with the number 56 above it. From his pocket he drew out a small bag and held it out to Naruto and Itachi, hesitantly they took a handful of the powdery contents each.

"When you stand in the fireplace say 'Hogwarts' then 'Gumdrops' and throw the powder at your feet" Naruto relayed the information to Itachi as the man stood in the fireplace and did just as he'd instructed them and was swallowed by green fire. Itachi frowned, unsure of whether they should follow the man's instructions, he didn't seem trustworthy and fire, green or not, wasn't a good thing to be consumed by in his book. Naruto just jumped straight in and copied the man's actions, and was swallowed in flames. Itachi, knowing that there was no point in him not doing it now, followed.

It was the oddest sensation of spinning, fireplaces zooming around you. Naruto collapsed out of the fireplace as he stopped and rolled back onto his feet as green flames flared and Itachi stepped out, looking tense.

"I'm glad to see you made it safe and sound" The Naruto whirled and Itachi looked up to see an old man this an aged face, long beard tucked into his belt, wearing purple robes and looking at them through half-moon spectacles. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm the headmaster Dumbledore Albus."Itachi bowed slightly, knowing he was to be respected like the Hokage.

"Hey old man why didn't you tell us that these people don't speak our language?" Naruto demanded, pointing a finger at the, now startled, wizard. "Itachi can't talk now!"

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Itachi, it was a mistake on my part." Itachi nodded.

"I understand Dumbledore-sama, it was a surprise, but I will learn this language quickly." The man who'd escorted them walked up to Dumbledore.

"If you excuse me _sir_ I'll retire to my room." Dumbledore nodded and they watched as the greasy haired man left.

"I hope Severus gave you a warm welcome."

"He didn't say anything." This brought a chuckle from the man.

"Yes he wasn't happy when I asked him to greet you, but he is a very good teacher. You'll have him for potions." Naruto huffed, crossing his arms and pouting.

"I'm going to hate that class then." This brought another chuckle from the wizard before he turned to the more pressing matters.

"Now Naruto you are to be enrolled here at Hogwarts with Itachi as your guardian. There are times when you can return home around the year, Christmas, Easter and summer, though I have in no doubt you will prefer to remain here for simplicity reasons. Your Hokage asked for you to be let off for the chunnin exams which, I believe, coincide with the summer holiday nicely and I'm happy to let you leave school a week or two before the term normally breaks up as you don't necessarily need to take the exams. Living where you do is useful in that respect. Itachi we will get you and Naruto a room to share for now, though Naruto will be moved to the dormitories on becoming a student. How old are you Naruto?"

"11 I'll be twelve in October"

"Then you can join the sorting ceremony with the others and we won't have to worry about that for a week or two. Till then you can explore the grounds, I have already gotten you your equipment for the year," He indicated to a pile of books, parchment and a whole other assortment of things. "but we still need to purchase your robes and wand." At the word wand Naruto whooped in his head and did somersaults for joy. They would _finally _be getting his wand! "If you come back to my office tomorrow, the password is 'fizzing whizzbees', we'll go back to Diagon alley and get those last few things." Clapping his hands together a small thing appeared; it was tiny with an oversized head, even bigger ears and eyes the size of tennis balls. It was wearing a grimy looking outfit with an apron over the top, it bowed to Dumbledore "Take Mister Itachi and Mister Naruto to their room if you please." The figure bowed again and started to herd the two away after picking up the pile of school equipment. "I'll see you at dinner in the Great Hall. If you need anything ask the House Elves, they're always happy to help." The House Elf, as it was indicated, may have nodded but the pile of school supplies hid it completely. Naruto took some of the pile with Itachi, scared that the load would crush the creature's small frame. The last thing they heard before they were out of the door was. "If you want you can always visit the library, and if you get lost ask the pictures the way."


	15. Chapter 15

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

(Later at dinnertime)

Naruto and Itachi made it to the Great Hall with time to spare. As it turned out, though Naruto was spooked at hearing them talk, the pictures were very friendly and helpful. The ghosts less so, Naruto was going to get Peeves back for knocking the House Elf over and spilling his supplies over the edge, several vials and pots of ink had shattered, the books and parchment had been fine, but his Cauldron had a dent in it now. Having come face to face with the projections Naruto found he wasn't really that scared of them, though he felt uncomfortable talking to them. Peeves only incited annoyance though. Both were amazed at the vastness of the castle, it was many times larger then the Hokage tower was and was full of surprising extras. When they'd tried to explore they'd found themselves going round in circles and a door had appeared on their third cycle of that floor. When they'd opened it glowing words had circled the room reading 'Welcome to the Room of Requirement'. (IMPORTANT NOTE- THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENTS APPEARS WHEN YOU GO PAST IT THREE TIMES LOOKING FOR A PLACE IN A CERATIN SPACE OF TIME, BUT IF YOU AREN'T LOOKING FOR SOMETHING IN PARTICULAR IT APPEARS AS A SPARTAN ROOM WITH THE GLOWING WORDS 'WELCOME TO THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT') They'd mapped out in their minds where it appeared so they'd know where to find it if they needed a room no one else could find.

Itachi was now back in his ANBU uniform, but Naruto, thanks to his bet with Kyuubi, was still in his civilian clothes though he'd managed to attach all his weapon pouches to them. They stood in the hall gazing at the never ending ceiling. **It's an illusion kit the ceiling is up there, magic has just changed what you see to show a starry sky. Stupid wizards and their need to be dramatic.** Naruto chuckled at the last sentence. He saw Itachi glance at his but shook his head, he didn't need to know.

The room was large with huge tables and benches stacked by the wall. At the end was an only slightly higher platform with one long table surrounded by chairs. The one in the centre was clearly for the headmaster, tall elegant and above all dramatic to the point of corny. **And if you ask me slightly camp.**

_What?_

**Don't look into it kit. I'm just speculating and gaining reactions off you **_**is**_** becoming a hobby. **Naruto decided to ignore the fox's comments from there on out.

"Ahh you made it!" They turned to see Dumbledore coming down on of the staircases, flanked by several other witches and wizards. "Now shall we?" With that they walked down the hall and sat down at the table. Naruto and Itachi sat at the end, looking at the people sitting next to them. "Now, these are the majority of the staff who work here at Hogwarts." With that the two shinobi were subjected to a long and rather tedious list of introductions. Finally ending with Snape, who glowered at them, the House Elves appeared next to each chair. "Ask for anything you could want to eat." Naruto ordered his favourite, miso ramen, and Itachi order onigrii with dango. They waited for a few seconds when the foods appeared, expertly made, in front of them. The teacher's began to talk amongst themselves, not being able to speak Japanese, while Naruto listened with interest and Itachi began observing.

"Are you sure we'll be able to teach them Albus? Do they even speak our language?" Minivera asked, casting a glance at the two eating away.

"One of them is a muggle as well." Snape sneered, though he knew Naruto could understand. Dumbledore chuckled and spoke before any of the others made a bad impression.

"Ah, well Naruto has a surprisingly good grasp of the language. Don't you Naruto?" The blond looked up from his bowl, noodles hanging from his mouth and nodded. He sucked up the last of the stray ramen and swallowed.

"I can speak this language fine, but I get confused with words I've never heard of before, like I've never seen a cauldron till today." The teachers stared at the boy, who went back to eating before looking up again. "Itachi-senpai is a genius though so he'll learn it in no time!"

"..."

"Do you like plants Naruto?" A plump jolly woman asked brightly, trying to pry away the silence that'd descended over the table. The blond nodded. "Would you like to come down to the greenhouse sometime, I'll show you a few plants if you like."

"Really? That'd be great! Thanks Sprout-san" Naruto immediately turned and told Itachi about the offer, Itachi gave a small smile to the witch and nodded his head in thanks.

"You know professor; I could always give the boy a translation charm." All attention was turned to a very small wizard, Naruto remembered his name was Flitwit or something.

"A translation charm? I didn't know those had been perfected." Dumbledore looked mildly interested at the news.

"Well sir, a recent traveller has found the problem with it, but the spell has an additional prerequisite." He saw some confusion amongst the teachers. "Well the two prerequisites for a spell is the wand movement and the name of the spell, though people have mastered spells to the degree they don't need them. The translation spell however only works if the one casting it knows the language the caste speaks and the language you want them to speak in. It is just a faster way of the caster translating for the person." The teachers nodded, it made sense. "I could show you the improved spell Headmaster, and then you could use it on... I-taa-chi... then he wouldn't have to learn the language." There was an overall approval amongst the teachers. Naruto was frowning; he talked to Itachi for a few moments, listened to the response and stood up.

"I don't like it."The heads swivelled, questioning looks and confusion evident on their faces. "Itachi wouldn't be learning the language, so as soon as it wore off he would be unable to speak it again and then he would be helpless until someone cast it again. It would be much more beneficial for him to learn it because it sounds like a short term solution, a convenience, and Itachi doesn't want to depend on it." The teachers stared at the boy, surprised at how mature his reasoning was. Itachi smiled at the reaction, Naruto was clever and could tell you something like no one could, but he'd get this exact same reaction from the whole of Konoha, _maybe_ minus the Hokage and one or two others. Dumbledore was smiling outright at the declaration.

"I can see we won't be able to change your view on this Naruto as, alas, your points are valid. I hope Itachi will learn our language quickly and I'm sure with your help he'll get there very soon indeed. Now, anyone for dessert?" Naruto smirked at the sudden and random change in conversation, it was obvious Dumbledore had the school running under his thumb, like a good Kage would run their village. He knew how to handle people and how to change things to his hand, he reminded Naruto of a mix of Sarutobi and Shikamaru, the lazy genin due to his unworried way of acting. This image brought a bout of giggles as Naruto tried not to think about a Sarukamaru hybrid. Sadly doing this continuously brought the laughter back tenfold as the image of the strange cross kept popping up in his head. The teachers ignored it, thinking it was a child's mind making something funny out of nothing, while Dumbledore observed with a humorous twinkle in his eye and Itachi wondered what he'd been thinking of that was so funny.


	16. Chapter 16

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

After a _very_ comfortable night, followed by Itachi's morning regime, the two shinobi entered the Great Hall for breakfast. A House Elf appeared as they entered so they didn't have to wait for the other teachers to arrive. Only Snape was up by the time they left, at seven o'clock, and they wandered to Dumbledore's office. The man was up, but he obviously wasn't expecting them so early.

"We'll go after lunch Itachi, the shops won't be open for a while, thanks to it being Sunday, so the best time to go is right after lunch."

"Why is Sunday important Dumbledore-sama?" Naruto asked, curiosity naturally peaking at the strange custom.

"In history a majority of our country were religious and today was dictated the day of rest by their god, now-a-day's religion isn't such a big thing, but people still use Sunday as a half day or a day when shops are shut." Naruto thought it was a dumb idea, but didn't say anything of it. He didn't want to offend their host. He took stock of the room as he bit back his opinion, eyes settling on a majestic looking bird. "I see you have noticed Fawkes. Fawkes is a phoenix Naruto, a magical being. Its tears have healing powers and it is known as the bird of fire because as it dies it sets alight to itself to be reborn from its ashes." Naruto stared at the remarkable bird, it was truly a beautiful thing, red and gold feathers practically glowing and eyes sparking with intelligence, but to hear those things about it made it sound like a fairy tale. **They are really amazing kit, if you understood or could even hear you'd find they sing an even more beautiful and foretelling song then a swan.**

"Dumbledore-sama are there any other magical creatures on the school grounds?"

"Yes, there are mermaids, centaurs, sprites, the house elves and unicorns to name a few. If you want you could explore the grounds, I could lend you a camera if you see any you don't recognise." He pulled a strange looking contraption from one of the drawers in his desk, it looked like the camera that'd taken Naruto's ninja identity photograph, but smaller and without a tri-pod. "Just press the button on the top and it'll take a picture, I'll then develop them for you. If you want I can even make them moving pictures using a special potion."  Naruto nodded eagerly and took the camera, straight away snapping a picture of Fawkes. The bird didn't seem flustered at the flash, but Naruto kept it in mind, some of the magical creatures could be skittish.

(Later that day)

Dumbledore looked worriedly up and down the table. Naruto and Itachi hadn't returned. The other teachers had finished their lunch and gone back to planning lessons and whatever else they decided to do in their spare time. As he looked up he saw Hagrid lumber into the Great Hall, followed by the two shinobi. They looked slightly bedraggled, but Naruto was smiling and holding up the camera like a trophy.

"Hey old man! You didn't tell us you had a giant!" He danced around Hagrid, laughing in excitement.

"I'm _not _a giant." Hagrid muttered.

"But you're huge! That _means_ you're a giant." Naruto said adamantly. He then turned back to Dumbledore, who was looking rather bewildered. _Did he just call me old man?_ "So anyway old man I filled the camera!" Dumbledore's eyes widened as the item was thrown towards him, luckily before it reached halfway Itachi had intercepted it.

"Don't throw things Naruto, these people aren't ninja and they probably can't defend themselves very well." A pout jumped onto the boy's face for less then a moment before his cheery smile came back.

"Hey Dumbledore-sama are we going to get my wand yet." Not trusting his voice Dumbledore nodded. Itachi's reflexes and mentioning ninja, he was going to have to look into this, maybe this is what the records meant by 'strange powers'.

(To Diagon alley)

Dumbledore hadn't come with them to Diagon alley in the end, instead Hagrid was escorting them.

"Here's Olivanders the only place to get a decent wand." He announced, walking through the small door with slight difficulty.

"Ah Hagrid!" The two shinobi looked around the 'not a giant's' berth to see a wizened man standing at the counter.

"Dumbledore sent me to get a new student a wand." The craftsmen's eyes pinpointed Naruto, a frown on his face.

"He should have gotten a wand sooner Hagrid, he'd almost twelve. I'm surprised the power influx hasn't killed him yet, I can sense its far more unrestrained compared to some." Naruto looked at his feet, it wasn't fun hearing that he should be dead.

"He's from faraway Mister Olivander sir, they didn't know what was happening and Professor Dumbledore wasn't able to get the boy here until a few days ago."

"I know Hagrid, you don't need to tell me." His gaze pinpointed on Naruto again. "Hold up your wand hand." Naruto raised his right arm, he was ambidextrous like most ninja but doing anything was more natural with his right. A measuring tape appeared from nowhere and started measuring him, without any kind of support. The shop keeper turned his back and started rummaging in boxes of all sizes. Naruto watched as he pulled out a wand, seemingly at random. "Try this, rosewood, ten inches, supple, dragon heartstring... Give it a wave!" Naruto did so and the wand sparked like a live cable before bursting into flames. "Curious..." The wand maker went back amongst the shelves.

**Kit there is only one wand in this shop that can deal with your power, thank the kami that I allowed this idiot of a wand maker to take a tail hair from me last time I was here. **

_Why did Hagrid say the only place to get a decent wand?_

**I said he was an idiot, that didn't mean he doesn't make damn fine wands, it's the **_**only**_** reason I gave him the damn thing...along with a wood that could house it without bursting into flame.**

_Is it here?_

**Back room, he'll get to it soon enough it's already responding to my presence.** True to his word they could hear a soft rattling noise. Olivander turned towards it for a second before giving Naruto the next wand. It exploded before he even got a chance to tell them what it was. **That'll show him! Try to hold back what's mine you old fart! If I was solid right now I'd beat that right out of your head.**

Luckily Kyuubi didn't need to make anymore wands explode as Olivander came out with the wand in question. It was black with almost black orange/red swirls adorning the shaft.

"Dragon cedar, eleven and a quarter inches, kitsune hair, durable." **Durable doesn't cover it** Naruto could practically hear the inflating of the demon's head. He picked it up and waved it. Fire spurted from the tip, transforming into miniature foxes that leapt twice before dissolving into embers on the floorboards. Olivander was looking at his in silent astonishment. With a shake he snapped out of it and gave a weak smile.

"Perfect that'll be twelve galleons." Hagrid paid Olivander and lead the two out of the shop. Naruto didn't let go of his wand, straight away he'd felt the wand draining away the magic to power it. He could practically feel Kyuubi's chakra moving in and healing the places that'd been damaged by the unrestrained power.

He felt on top of the world.

This didn't last.


	17. Chapter 17

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

"I'm NOT wearing a dress!" He stated loudly, as they tried to fit him for robes.

"Naruto if you are to hide your shinobi identity from the students you will have to wear the uniform." Itachi reasoned, giving him a look that made Naruto stop yelling and stand still. Thankfully Hagrid wasn't there, he'd gone off to get something for the school grounds, because if anything the gentle giant would've made it worse, and probably let Naruto off having a uniform to boot. The look from Itachi was a look that said, do this or I'll paralyse you and get this done anyway and it only worked if there wasn't anyone interrupting. After the trip to Madam Milkins they met up with Hagrid and stopped at the potion suppliers to replenish the equipment lost to Peeve's prank. Naruto looked at all the ingredients and add a few that looked interesting to the pile. Next they went to Flourish and Blots to get an inkwell. The whole place was crowded and they found themselves pushed everywhere about the store. It found Itachi in a book section holding language to language dictionaries, to his interest. Hagrid found himself in the same place, being so big people couldn't push him out of the way. Naruto found himself barrelling into a boy wearing one of those dress/robe things and landing on top of him. Unsurprisingly, for Naruto, he found his lips meeting the other boy's, in less then a second he was up and apologizing. The boy was pale, with silvery blond hair that reminded him of the Yamanakas. He helped the dazed looking boy to his feet.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you, and everyone was shoving, and I'm Naruto by the way, do you know where the inkpots are? Peeves decided it'd be funny to chuck them over the edge of the staircase." The boy just blinked at the strange blond. "What's your name?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Okay Draco Draco Malfoy have you seen a large bearded fellow in a tatty overcoat or a tall dark haired man with an intimidating aura? Or do you know where the ink pots are coz this place..."

"The inks are over there." He pointed down the staircase. Naruto blinked.

"Can you show me?" Draco stared at the crazy haired blond like he'd grown a second head. He was a Malfoy, one of the pure bloods and he'd just asked him to guide him somewhere like he was, like... _like he was a normal person actually._ Shaking himself he rolled his eyes and pulled the blonde through the mass of customers. _Why am I even doing this? He's obviously not important, probably even a mud blood!_ They moved up the level and reached the shelves full of inks, quills and parchment. "Thanks Draco Draco-san!"

"It's just Draco." Naruto looked like he was about to ask a question when a hush fell over the crowd and a large voice rang out. They looked at each other, thinking exactly the same thing, and rushed over to the balcony to see what the hubbub was all about. Standing in the centre of the shop was a man with carefully coifed gold hair and a smile that could put Gai's to shame, holding onto an uneasy looking boy. The man didn't seem to notice that the dark haired boy was struggling to get away as he smiled for the cameras, he was shaking the boy now, making the glasses the boy was wearing slide to the end of his nose.

"-that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, 'Magical Me'. He and his school fellows will, in fact, be getting the real, magical me. Yes, Ladies and Gentleman, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" The crowd clapped and cheered along with flashes from the assembled cameras as the man shoved a pile of free signed books into the boy's hands and finally let him go off stage.

"That guy is a creep, he reminds me of those quacks that go around selling fake medicines and drawing people in with claims and charisma." Draco nodded in agreement, eyes more fixed on the boy who'd been hounded and was giving his books to a less well off looking family of, if he'd counted right, seven including the adults. "I feel sorry for the boy who was grabbed by that weirdo."

"You mean Potter?"

"Do I? Well he looked damn right scared of the smiley guy, like a rabbit after a near death experience." Naruto stated knowledgably, having seen up close a rabbit's expression after having thrown a kunai at it, mistaking it for an enemy ninja.

"Draco, we are going." Came a chillingly toneless voice from behind them, and an older version of Draco stepped out of the crowd. He gave Naruto a half baked glare, who ignored it completely.

"Thanks for your help Draco-san. I'll see you... well I don't know when but I'm sure I'll see you at some point!" Draco tried not to laugh at the tic mark that appeared on his father's forehead, the man had a fear drawing presence that the blond had missed completely. A pale, dark haired figure appeared behind the blond.

"Naruto it's time to go."

"M'kay Itachi-senpai, what'cha got there?" Itachi held up the English to Japanese dictionary. "Oh by the way, this is Draco-san. Draco-san helped me find the inks." Draco gulped as the blond said his name and the man's intense charcoal gaze turned to him. He wasn't frowning though, he was concentrating.

"Thank-you Draco-san." His voice had an oriental lilt to it and it was obvious that he couldn't say much anyway. Naruto waved once more and vanished with Itachi into the crowd. _He said Peeves, does that mean he'll be at Hogwarts? _Draco turned to see his father giving him an odd, discerning look. His father _wasn't_ happy.

(Dumbledore's office)

"Did you get everything?" Dumbledore asked as Hagrid, Naruto and Itachi appeared in the fireplace.

"I got my wand and we replaced the equipment that Peeves broke, but do I have to wear a _dress_ Dumbledore-sama? It's _so_ not masculine." Dumbledore chuckled at the blond's rant.

"Everyone has to wear them Naruto, but you can wear whatever you wish underneath, think of it as a large overcoat." Naruto frowned slightly, they way the old wizard had put it didn't make it seem so bad, but it was still a dress in his book. Suddenly something buzzed in his head.

"Hey Dumbledore-sama I completely forgot! Who is my cousin over here anyway? And when will I see him?" Dumbledore didn't reply for a moment, then fished into his drawers and brought out a scrap of parchment.

"Well the truth is Naruto we can't be sure that you are family," He saw the outraged look on the boy's face and hastily added. "We worked out that your magical heritage was from your maternal father's side, and the only person that disappeared like that was _him_, but we can't be sure until we have done the test." He unrolled the parchment on the table and touched it with the tip of his wand; the paper glowed slightly then dimmed as the wand was removed. "This is a spell that, using a drop of your blood, we can use to trace all your blood relatives, to an extent of course." Dumbledore paused, seeing Itachi stiffen at the words.

"Really I can find out who my parents are?"

"You don't know?" The blond shook his head, behind him Itachi became more tense by the minute.

"No I'm an orphan and I was never told who they were, I have a feeling oji-san knows, but he looks sad whenever I mention them..." The boy's eyes seemed to cloud over, then he shook it off, the natural spark of excitement back with vigour. Dumbledore was startled, somewhat, when the child ripped the skin of his thumb with his _teeth_ and touched the blood to the paper. The wizard was further startled when the blond fell forward, in a dead faint, revealing Itachi standing there.

"Why did you do that Itachi-san?" He asked, frowning as the young man picked up the unconscious boy.

"The identity of Naruto's parents is a top ranked secret in our village to even him, Hokage-sama doesn't feel he is ready for the knowledge as of yet. I am sure a man of your standing can understand this." Dumbledore nodded and was about to look down at the paper to see what the spell had revealed when a sword swung under his nose and pressed itself against his throat. "I must also advise that you keep this a secret Dumbledore-sama, if not I am authorised to kill you to keep that secret safe."__The wizard nodded, hesitantly as the short sword pressed lightly at his Adams-apple, and letting out a breath which he didn't know he'd been holding as the sword was withdrawn he resumed studying the blond's family tree. _I didn't see the sword move, I'd better get on with that research, even if they aren't a threat, Itachi could be useful..._

"It seems what Sarutobi-san and I deduced was indeed correct Itachi-san, when you wake him up you may tell him that his half-cousin will arrive in about a week's time with the rest of the students." Itachi scanned the family tree and rolled up the parchment.

"I will hold onto this, the Hokage will find it of interest." Turning the Uchiha walked out of the office, carrying the blond, his mind spinning slightly. _Harry Potter... where have I heard that before?_


	18. Chapter 18

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

(A week later)

"Itachi! Itachi they're coming today!" Naruto sang as he did cartwheels down the hill towards the Quidditch pitch. Because of its size and location they decided to use it as a training ground, though during the year they may have to move into the forest so as not to be spotted, but until then it was as gooder space as any. Itachi had learnt some rudimentary phrases and could understand enough words to get the gist of sentences, though he still relied heavily on the person's body language to make sense of the gibberish that was English.

"You should not be excited so Naruto." He frowned, his wording was still off.

"Shouldn't be so excited? Why not? My cousin's coming today!" Itachi gave him a wry grin, no one gave the boy enough credit when it came to reading people, and he'd told Itachi how his sentence was wrong without appearing to think about it. He was also glad that the boy didn't bear a grudge against him for keeping the blond's parents identities from him, simply accepting it.

"Let us continue." Together they fell into their respective stances, Itachi's classic Uchiha fighting stance, and Naruto's Kitsune battle stance. Itachi let Naruto lead the fight, unobtrusively placing small red stickers whenever he found an opening in the blond's attacks.

Naruto was improving drastically, and devoured any scrolls he put in front of him. He was in many ways a perfect student, not smart enough to be big-headed but able to understand and pick up what he was taught. He smiled slightly at the foolishness of Konoha. Sarutobi had seen potential but hadn't the time to teach him and everyone else ignored the Hokage's, both present and past, and only saw his as an idiot who had a knack for pranking. The boy had learnt _shadow clones _in a few _hours_ and could create _hundreds_ at a time if he wanted. The teachers had just ignored him and, if he knew Naruto's relationship with the village, the genin would have either still healing from a late night beating or was lacking in sleep from trying to sneak into the library to work out what the teachers weren't telling him. No one had given him scrolls or explained anything, and Itachi was sorely disappointed with Kakashi, the man had taught Naruto to _tree walk_ only because the need called for them to train in_ something_. The one eyed jonin had probably taught Sakura and Sasuke more than Naruto, and they had people, or in Sasuke's case family scrolls, at home or school wise that could help them if they felt the need.

Lost in his thoughts Itachi didn't notice till the last second that Naruto's hand was at his head. The genin tapped the head lightly and chuckled the word 'dead', before hopping back.

"Come on Itachi-sensei, your making me feel bad if you don't pay attention in our spars." Itachi nodded, and readied his stance. Maybe he'd show him a jutsu or two for managing to land a solid hit, even if he had been absent minded during that time.

(On the train)

Hermione sat back in her seat, pressing a headache that was rising to her temples. _Those idiots!_ Her mind screamed as she failed to once more take her mind off the events that had happened so far on the journey. People were already talking about it. A flying car almost crashing into the train, if she recalled correctly that was what Ron had been boasting about in his last letter, and a student had almost fallen completely out of the vehicle. She was going to kill those two when she got her hands on them... _if they don't die first_ Sighing she picked up a hefty book with the words 'Magical Me' inscribed on the front. _At least I can get a head start on the curriculum._

(At Hogwarts)

Naruto was hopping from foot to foot, the students, and his cousin, would be here in a few hours.

"Naruto do not be so excited... you are not wearing your robes so you cannot greet the students like that." Naruto turned to look at Itachi who was flipping through his dictionary at a scary pace, sharingan activated.

"Itachi! Sharingan is cheating."

"I know, but I need to learn this quickly, because you'll be busy with school, and it won't do any good you having your shadow clones because that would reveal what we are."

"And the sharingan won't?"

"I can talk without activating it. It's just to get the knowledge of the language in my head." Itachi snapped the book shut and his eyes darkened to black. "If you want I can teach you a jutsu to take your mind off things." Naruto jumped at the chance of learning. "Also, once you begin classes you could try using some of the spells you have learnt during our spars, that way I can learn how to fight against wizards if the need should arise."

"Aww, no fair I wanted you to be struggling _just_ a little longer so I could use it against you." Naruto pouted, toeing the ground at the missed chance to trick the Uchiha into saying something he didn't mean. Silently he mourned the lost opportunities then did his usual 180 degree turn and became the hyperactive knucklehead he'd shielded himself with over the last few years. "So what was that about a new jutsu?" The two vanished in the direction of the forest.

(At the Great Hall)

The new students huddled together, waiting for their call to enter the Great Hall and be sorted. They stood in huddled groups, most scared about the ordeal, some overly confident. The tension that had ingrained into the air since Professor McGonagall's departure was cut suddenly as the doors they'd entered through were opened and a blur of yellow and black flew in.

"Damn it Itachi you made me late! Now I'm going to have to wait to meet my cousin and- Oh hi!" The blond snap changed to English when he noticed his audience, then forgetting them again he turned to a _certain smirking Uchiha_ and pointed accusingly at him. "You only did this because I caught you with that paralysing spell, that's _low_ Itachi." The first year's gaze switched from the short angry blond and the tall dark haired smirking man. Both character's features were startling; the blond with his practically yellow hair, tan, whisker lines and dazzling blue eyes, the raven with silky shining hair in a loose ponytail, skin pale and smooth with two diagonal lines running from the inner corners of his eyes to mid-cheek. To put it bluntly in school girl terms, they were HAWT.

"Naruto you're making a scene, and since when did you start learning spells you are supposed to be learning with the rest of your year" Half the girls melted at the sound of his voice, Naruto just glared, partially because the fangirlism _was_ annoying as hell, this mainly because they largely revolved around Sasuke back home, partially because it would be harder to go unnoticed around the school.

"I wouldn't be making a scene if a certain _someone_ hadn't decided to make me late Itachi." The tension that'd been smashed by the entrance of the blond was returned tenfold as the two began to have a staring match. Itachi knew it was childish, but he couldn't care less if he was being out of character, it was like fighting with Sasuke but more challenging. It couldn't last though as McGonagall re-entered, emerald robes swishing, causing both to look away. She frowned at the two.

"Mister Uzumaki, Mister Uchiha, please refrain from fighting in front of the students. First years come with me, Mister Uchiha the Headmaster is wondering where you are." Nodding Itachi walked through the crowd of first years and through the doors. Naruto tried not to be sick at the sight of hearts in some of the girls' eyes. "Now could you get into pairs and I'll escort you into the Great Hall." Naruto glanced around, seeing most of the people already in pairs with the people they'd been talking to before he'd burst in, cursing Itachi once more he went over to one of the people who didn't yet have a partner. He soon found out why.

"Hello I'm Collin Creevy nice to meet you!" The boy said with a slight lisp and enough enthusiasm to put Might Gai off.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said with a small bow, only to find the boy shaking his hand in a way that reminded him of the monk that'd greeted them this side of the wall. He smiled at the boy and chatted about offhand and pointless things, not really enjoying the slightly off putting smile that bordered insanity on the boy's face. It seemed the boy liked taking pictures of everything, which he demonstrated by using a similar contraption to the one Naruto had used little over a week ago to take a picture of him. The flash was blinding, especially with his improved eyes, and he had to blink rapidly to get rid of the dancing spots. **Sic him kit! No one damages our eyes and gets away with it!** Naruto rolled his eyes at the Kyuubi's over protective rants, he'd had one the night before when Peeves had blow air right into his ear, nearly rupturing the eardrum. Naruto _was_ going to get Peeves back, but Collin was just over exuberant. _**Gai**_** is over exuberant, that kid is **_**on**_** something.** Naruto didn't get a chance to retort as they were in the hall.

Thousands of students stared at them with open curiosity. Naruto gulped, but seeing that the looks weren't hostile he ignored the butterflies shifting in his stomach and followed the line of first-years to the platform, where a stool had been placed along with a lump of worn cloth. His gaze swept the table behind it, noticing the creepy golden haired guy from the book shop sitting next to Itachi and was talking animatedly to the Uchiha, who was in turn ignoring him. Naruto fought to keep a smirk off his face, that guy was so going to get it if he kept annoying his senpai. McGonagall stood next to the stool and to his surprise the hat lifted up and started SINGING. After the surprise had worn off though he found his mind wandering, the song went on for a long while. **It was better in my day Kit, I think the things going a bit senile. Sad, it did know how to rattle off songs for all kinds of occasions to. We used to go drinking; now **_**those**_** were the days.** Naruto shut the Kyuubi from his mind, he didn't need any extra ramblings, and scanned the students amassed around him, trying to see if his cousin was there. He saw Draco surrounded by some stupid looking boys, the family of red-heads from Flourish and Blots, and a few others that'd he recognised by face but hadn't talked to when he'd visited Diagon alley.

The song died out after a few minutes, but the hat continued to float. McGonagall took a scroll of parchment from her pocket and called out in a clear voice that could be heard all across the Great Hall.

"George Aberdeen." A dark haired swotty looking boy pushed past them to the stool and sat underneath the hat. Naruto tilted his head in confusion, unsure of what it was doing when suddenly the hole that served as a mouth opened and yelled out.

"Ravenclaw!" Cheers rose up from three of the tables, the Blue table loudest, Naruto glanced at the Slytherin's table, they stayed hauntingly quiet. **Superior egotistical assholes** Kyuubi muttered. Naruto just waited as the names were called, wondering why it was always Alphabetical, never any other order that would mean he could get this over with and sit down quickly. Soon it was just him and a red-head that had been one of the seven in Flourish and Blots.

"Naruto Uzumaki." A hell of a lot of whispers started up at his name and sweat broke out along his spine. **Kit breathe, no one knows you or about me, it's probably because you have one of those **_**really**_** obscure names that marks you out as foreign** Nodding to the reassuring voice in his head Naruto walked up and sat down on the stool. _How does it decide what house your supposed to be in anyway? _

'_**Like this'**_ Naruto felt a tug and he was pulled into his subconscious. _**'Well this is new.'**_Naruto stared at the hat, which was now floating next the Kyuubi's cage.

**You've never tried that mind scanning trick on a jinchuriki before either.**

'_**Kyuubi? Wow you look-'**_

_Can someone please tell me why the hat's pulled me into my mind?_

**It's how he chooses the house you go into kit. Well sort of.**

'_**Are you going to tell me how you got sealed into this kid?'**_

**No. Now get out before I claw you to pieces I haven't forgotten the last time we met, you owe me fifty galleons with **_**interest **_**hat.** The hat, if it was possible, blanched and faded from view. Kyuubi turned to Naruto and gripped the bars urgently as the blond started to fade back into the conscious world. **Kit just remember that generalisations are just that, so it doesn't matter what house you're in. Make friends and have fun! **

_What? Kyuubi what do you mean?_ The blond asked, suddenly _very_ scared, but he was fading from his mindscape fast

**Just trust the hat's judgement kit, and good luck with your new house, and everything I said a few seconds before? Well I was just being... prejudice?**

Naruto jerked awake.

"SLYTHERIN!" Shaking slightly he stood up and gave Itachi a look, a bare nod told him what he needed to know, he hadn't been hearing things. Feeling unsteady he made his way to the table on the far right, which cheered only barely at his arrival. He couldn't see his cousin at the table and felt slightly disappointed, but pushed it away to grin at his new house. Draco gave him a short approving smile, reminding him of Sasuke. He went and sat as close as he could to the white blond and gave a return smile.

"Hey Draco Draco-san! Said I'd see you later didn't I?" He was receiving a bunch of questioning glances and turned to watch the last student get sorted. Some of the girls giggled, either at the cute blonde or the new nickname for the snooty Malfoy heir.

"There's no point, everyone knows which table she's going to." There was a surge of muffled laughter at Malfoy's comment and Naruto glanced from side to side. "She's a _Weasley_ they always end up in Gryffindor." A wave of distasteful noises replied to the final word. Naruto shook his head in confusion, there must be a reason that the other table was hated, but it sounded to similar to the hatred directed at _him _over the years. He gave an involuntary shudder at the unbidden memories that surfaced. Luckily none of the Slytherins noticed, too busy sending glares at the newly appointed Gryffindor.

Dumbledore stood up in front of the school and everyone quietened almost instantly. In a small part of his mind Naruto vowed to find the trick Dumbledore had that allowed him to do this, maybe present it to Iruka as a birthday present.

His musing was pushed aside a second later as the tables suddenly filled with food. Naruto, not expecting the sudden apparition, fell backwards off his seat. Anyone who saw laughed. Sitting up Naruto pouted at them.

"It's not _my_ fault, usually you tell a House Elf what you want _then_ it appears." _House Elf? Does that mean he's from one of the pure blood families? I don't remember an _Uzumaki _family._ Draco threw away his thoughts and got back to the meal, there was probably an explanation for it. His ears pricked as the blond started talking loudly again. _Does he have any other volume?_ "so do any of you know who Harry Potter is? The name sounds familiar but I can't remember..." Several Slytherins chuckled meanly, deciding the boy was a loud-mouthed idiot. "Oh yeah! He was _that_ kid!" Everyone anime fell at his next sentence. "He's the boy that was attacked by the creepy gold-haired guy at the teacher's table, didn't you say his name was Potter Draco Draco-san?" Everyone stared at him. _Has he been under a rock for twelve years?_ "What? The guy with weird hair pulled him in front of all those cameras, looked like a rabbit during a near death experience." They laughed at the idea, even Draco smirked. "If I'd only known earlier... Does he come to this school, he looked about your age Draco Draco-san."

"It's Draco, he's in Gryffindor." The last part came out as a sneer. In an instant the blond was up and scanning the table over from them. "What are you doing?"

"I can't see him." He sat back down, not realising the amount of attention he'd accumulated, bottom lip trembling. "Did you _lie_ Draco-san?" He whimpered turning his head to the white blond. Naruto's big blue eyes were teary and wide like a puppies, he looked adorable and sad. The kind that made you hurt inside to look at, like a kicked puppy. The girls were going gushy at it and the boys were avoiding looking at him, but Naruto was looking directly at Draco, so he couldn't escape.

"I didn't lie."

"Draky-poo didn't lie! The stupid Potter boy missed the train." Pansy shrieked. The puppy eyes were turned to her, her heart melted as two tears welled out of his eyes and made his way down his cheeks. It was just _too_ cute. There had to be some form of law against that heightened level of puppy dog pout Naruto could wield, sadly the only laws standing weren't viable past Konoha gates.

"Does that mean he isn't coming?" His lip was trembling enough to make his voice wobble.

"There always the next train." One of the boys who, thanks to having a little brother, was more immune then the others spoke up. Another girl spoke from beside him.

"Why do you care any way?" The eyes blinked, drying instantly and going back to normal, if you could call the vivid blue normal, and smiled.

"Ah, I just wanted to know where my cousin was."

Everyone at the table froze.

"You're Potter's c-cousin?" A chunky looking boy sitting next to Draco stuttered.

"Yeah! I couldn't believe it either when I heard. " Naruto smiled a white toothy smile, scratching the back of his neck in an embarrassed fashion. Draco felt the dark jealousy he held for the scarred boy just go up a click. "I didn't know I had any family at all."

"You're cousin to The-boy-who-lived?" Shrieked a girl over on the Hufflepuff table. Naruto raised a quizzical eyebrow at the silence that had suddenly encased everyone in earshot, which included the majority of the Hall.

"Who's that?" Draco and his group sweat dropped.

"Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived." The Hufflepuff girl persisted.

"The boy who lived? That's a god-awful nick name to have." The Slytherins who heard this laughed loudly. _Still better then Demon-brat_ He thought sadly. "What'd he do to get that? Throw himself off a mountain?" More sniggers rose from his comments. He turned his back to them and faced the Hufflepuff girl. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, can you tell me why everyone's so pent up?" She blushed under his gaze, why he had no idea, and stuttering slightly told him everything she knew about it. It wasn't much. His cousin had killed the Dark Lord somehow as a baby and survived the killing curse. **Kit, I hope you realise that beings as powerful and 'evil', though I must say what they do is generally deplorable by even my standards, as she is referring to are unlikely to die so easily, if weakened.**

_What like you?_

**Brat. I'm an immortal entity of the true kind, you can banish me or destroy my body, but I simply regenerate and carry on, the only way to be sure of my inability to do anything would be to house me in something that would last all eternity, which will happen upon your death sadly enough. 'Evil' people usually manage to squirm out of death by cheats that make them less human, plus I'm not 'Evil'.**

_So this Dark Lord isn't dead then?_

**Probably not, in this world I've heard of twisted people cutting their soul into pieces to cling onto life. Usually they end up insane because of the mental instability the splitting leaves them in.**

"So my cousin did all that?" The Hufflepuffs nodded, and Naruto noticed a few Slytherins snorting. "Must be hard on him, not having a family I mean."

"What are you? Soft?" Sneered a Slytherin next to him. Naruto looked at the boy and released a small amount of killing intent. The boy shied away, pale. Naruto smiled gently, eyes closed, making the killing intent all that more scary.

"No, I just know how it feels."

Sadly it didn't stop the news running. Harry Potter had a cousin.


	19. Chapter 19

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

"-and that's what I heard." Panted Hermione, having just finished her rant about Harry and Ron trying to get themselves expelled and immediately started about the new student.

"My cousin's here?" Harry said blinking rapidly. Both he and Ron were dragged from their beds that morning at the crack of dawn by the angry girl. Hermione didn't know whether to scowl at him for only listening to _that_ part of her speech, or give up. Unfortunately giving up wasn't in an option in her book.

"His cousins in _Slytherin?_" Ron gasped, and Harry's eyes widened realising the problems the blond must be going through.

(Quidditch pitch)

"So have you seen him?" Naruto panted, blocking the axe heel Itachi had thrown at him.

"No, but I feel that you have made enemies in your House. You should be careful-"

"Itachi, I'll be fine there is so little they can do that I haven't already lived through." Naruto smiled reassuringly at the raven, who couldn't help but feel bad. He hadn't been there for the blond and effectively left him at the mercy of the villagers. "So let's finish up, get breakfast and go hunt my cousin." Naruto grunted, ducking under a high kick and aiming for the raven's ribs. He was glad Itachi was acting as a spy to the teachers for him.

Supposedly his cousin had arrived in a _flying car_. He hadn't known they could fly. He'd have to find out a way to do that.

"Okay we'll warm down after you practice your chakra control a bit."

"I already did tree walking Itachi-senpai, Kakashi-sensei taught me." Itachi frowned.

"Naruto has Kakashi ever taught you anything other than tree walking?" Naruto frowned slightly, trying to think of a time that the white haired jonin had taught him something.

"He showed us a jutsu, but..."

"He didn't finish teaching you?" Naruto's head hung almost shamefully.

"I... I didn't learn it quick enough, Sasuke and Sakura had already gotten it down. The jutsu just exploded in my face." Itachi swore vengeance on the lazy shinobi for his favouritism teaching.

(Narutoverse)

Kakashi gave a loud sneeze that set Tora the cat running for cover. The silver haired jonin cursed the cat, D-ranked missions, and kami.

(Potterverse)

"Show me the jutsu Naruto." Nodding the blonde went slowly and strategically through the hand symbols before pointing at Itachi.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu" Itachi felt invisible restraints tightening around him, then releasing just as suddenly. Naruto frowned, annoyed that he couldn't get the jutsu to work. Itachi walked over to him.

"Naruto, you have a lot of potential to be a great shinobi. You just need a proper teacher."

"I _have_ a sensei Itachi."

"Kakashi hasn't been teaching you Naruto, you should have a better arsenal of E or D-rank jutsu then one unmastered technique and tree walking." Naruto hung his head shamefully. "Naruto it's not your fault." The blond pushed him away shaking his head.

"You're wrong! Kakashi cares about me, he's a brilliant sensei! I-I just... I just can't learn fast enough! He would teach me like he does Sakura and Sasuke if I could just be a better student."

"That isn't your fault!" Itachi said, eyes widening at what Naruto had conjured as his self-image. He wanted to hug the boy, sooth his worries like he had done for Sasuke when their father had been irrationally mean to his younger brother, but he couldn't. Taking a deep breath he stepped closer. "Naruto, you are a remarkably quick learning pupil, the only thing you lack is a teacher to show you what you are doing wrong and help you understand what needs to be explained. Everyone else had and has that. I'm surprised you made it to genin with the tutelage you got." He knelt so that he was eye to eye with the blond. "I'm teaching you while we are here. All you need is to be retaught the basics, that were obviously taught wrong in the academy, and build on your skills." Naruto's head was still facing the ground, bangs shadowing his eyes. "It's the _teachers _fault, not yours." Naruto looked straight at him. Then, catching the Uchiha off guard, tackle glomped the raven. Itachi heard something unintelligible mumbled in his ear, and ignoring the damp descending on his shoulder, hugged the genin back knowing he needed the security.

(Great Hall)

It was seven in the morning when Itachi and Naruto graced the Hall with their presence. Itachi stuck close to Naruto, who under the smile was still feeling insecure, and sat next to him at the table to eat. There was Snape at the table and one or two students but everyone else were most likely asleep. Itachi wondered how _any_ teaching was done if they started teaching at nine in the morning. He looked disagreeably at his plate as well, the food was heavy and wasn't suitable for a healthy shinobi diet. He took a granary roll and some fruit, Naruto simply sampled everything he could try.

They looked up at the approaching footsteps, Naruto's eyes widened when through the doors walked three students. One a bushy haired brunette, the other a freckled red-head, and the last one. A sallow faced raven, glasses perched on his nose and a small red scar peeping from under his fringe of messy hair. He heard the red-head talking loudly.

"Seriously Hermione why'dya have to wake us up so early, you could have kept the appearance of Harry's cousin a short while longer, not to mention the nagging, until a decent time."

In an instant Naruto was up and running, he leapt across the Hufflepuff table in his haste, not caring that the few people there were staring. He skidded to a halt in front of the raven haired boy.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you?" The raven haired boy gulped, eyes warily trained on him, and nodded. The next thing he knew he had a small blond hanging from his neck. "I found you, I found you, I found you!" Harry looked down to see tears' running out of the boy's closed eyes as he hugged him.

"Are you my... cousin?" Harry asked, begging to any god available that the boy wasn't crazy. The blond nodded, retracting his crippling hold to rub his eyes and took a step back.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Dumbledore-sama told me about you Harry-niisan." He said with a smile. Out of nowhere a shadowy figure appeared behind Naruto. "This is my sensei, senpai and friend Itachi." Harry swallowed noisily as he looked up at the Uchiha.

"H-hello."

"It is good to meet Naruto's cousin." The man said bowing slightly to the spectacled boy and his friends.

"Err... these are my friends, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger." He stuttered, pointing at the equally scared looking students on either side of him. Itachi nodded to them then sparing a look at Naruto went back to his seat. Naruto just stood there, smiling. Harry shifted awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"D-do you want to have breakfast with us Naruto?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence. The blond nodded eagerly and sat down next to the seat they'd been heading for. The three sat next to him. Hermione breathed out after a few seconds of failed interaction. "So Naruto what's it like back at your home?"

"It's great! I have a job, though it's mostly just errands, and my own apartment. Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen every time I can get him to and I get to see the old man more!" Hermione frowned slightly, filing the information away for later inspection, there was something off about what he'd talked about.

"So you came all the way from Japan just to be with your family-?"

"No." Naruto stated munching on a bread stick. "Though I'd like to say so, it's not really, I didn't even know I had a cousin and I probably wouldn't have been allowed to come all the way over to see him if I did." Hermione blinked.

"Why not?"

"Because... well I'm an orphan, and they don't let people just _leave_..." The blonde smiled with his eyes closed, all three thinking how much it made him look like a fox. "I didn't even know if I had _any_ family alive before _it_ started."

"It?" Naruto looked dully at the table before snapping his head up, eyes gleaming with something akin to joy.

"Ne, Harry-niisan what's your life been like? What's your family like? Did you really come to school in a _flying _car?" The odd shining in the blue eyes stopped them from asking questions or calling him on his sudden conversation change.

"Me and Ron flew in his dad's car yeah. Family, there isn't much to tell... Well I live with my aunt, uncle and cousin Dudley. They don't really like me because I can use magic, but mostly they just leave me alone." Harry said, skipping the imprisonment that'd taken place a few weeks ago. Ron however decided it couldn't be left out though.

"You _kidding_ Harry? They had you locked in your room for a whole week before we could bust you out!" Naruto stared wide eyed.

"They locked you up!"

"It's no big deal-" Harry said, sweat dropping as the blond bounced up, face like thunder.

"OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL!" Naruto, seeing Itachi looking at him, took a deep breath. "They shouldn't be allowed to. Why don't you live on your own or something? That's what I do." Hermione neck spun round with an audible snap.

"You live alone?" Naruto, realising the corner he'd backed himself into, rubbed his neck embarrassedly.

"Well I have someone who checks up on me every so often-"

"Who would leave an eleven year old alone? What about your guardian? Where was he?" She demanded, sending a glare in the direction of Itachi. Naruto shifted under her gaze, she was almost exactly like a Sakura hopefully without the super strength.

"Itachi-senpai is very busy, he was out on a special job that was cut short to take me here."

"What about everyone else?" Naruto shuffled his feet nervously. "Surely an orphanage or something?" Naruto's head shook slightly and he backed up a bit.

"N-no everyone... everyone was much too busy to take care of me... I-I have to go. First day of school and everything... see ya!" Before the three could stand up or catch him the blond had vanished in a blur. Itachi stood up and, in a very threatening manner, for his casual body language, moved over to them.

"Naruto-kun has been through a lot in his life Her-may-oni-san, it would be good if you did _not_ talk to him about the past." Hermione shuddered and nodded as the dark haired man straightened and walked in the direction that Naruto had taken off running towards. The golden trio just staring in their wake.

"I think this year just got a lot more interesting." No one argued with the red head.


	20. Chapter 20

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

(By the lake)

Naruto sat on the rocky outcrop staring into the murky water. What the girl had said. It hurt, it burned into his brain, it was too close to the truth he knew. No one wanted him, there were _hundreds_ of people in his village and none wanted to look after him, heck they didn't even _tolerate_ him. He stared into the depths of the water, so cool, so clean, so undeniably silent. Sudden impulse took him and shrugging off his robe he dived into the chilling water. Holding his breath, he'd timed himself to do this to a bit more then five minutes now, he struck out and swam lower. The pressure pushed against his head at ten metres, he pushed chakra into his head to relieve it and swam lower.

Down, down, down. He touched the soft feathery ends of the lake weed and hung there. The feeling of suspension was blissful, the knowledge that he was feeling supported. Supported like he'd never been in Konoha. He'd discovered this way of relaxing on of the times Sakura had punched him into a lake. Just the feeling of hanging, the knowledge that the water wouldn't drop him, was as good as a hot bath, nevwer mind the water was rather cooler then he'd thought.

His lungs began to ache with strain and he flipped to push up to the surface. He kicked slightly, not trying to hard so that his breath would last longer, but his leg didn't move. Something was clinging to his leg. Twisting in the water he saw a strange squid like thing with a baby's face clinging to his leg, it looked back at him. A sharp toothed smile snaked across its face. _Not good!_ The squid thing's jaws sunk into his ankle, it was all for Naruto to do to hold back a cry.

The teeth sunk into the flesh and sliced through muscle till it was nearly at the bone. Naruto watched as his blood seeped out around the grinning squid's lips and into the water. The weeds he'd touched not moments ago began to writhe. He kicked out fiercely, enough to dislodge the thing on his leg, and threw himself towards the surface. He heard the uprising underneath him and long suckered tentacles wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles. He felt the excruciating pain of their fangs, sinking into his arms, legs, and torso. He couldn't travel straight, writhing as the pain flat lined his focus. He felt himself sinking. _They're pulling me down._ He felt his eyes sting with salt before it vanished into the abundant water. Cursing himself for his stupidity he tried everything to get them off. His lungs were crying for oxygen now. The sucker like feel of tentacles wormed their way around his neck, teeth soon followed. His world went back.

(Naruto's mindscape)

**Sometimes I wonder if you are worthy to even die by my hand vessel, to do something like that is stupid. Even at your level of idiocy. **

"_So what now?"_ The fox man chuckled.

**Well I'll save us of course, the only way that is possible for me right now.** The man knelt and placed his hands on the ground. **This is going to hurt**.

Everything vanished in a swirl of toxic purple and pain filled red.

(In the lake)

The baby-squid hybrids had pulled their prey even lower, savouring the sweet blood that was refused to them usually. Then the prey did something that they'd never experienced. The prey, when it went floppy with no bubbles it stopped preventing their feeding, this one was _burning_ them. In pain the squid mutants reared back, screeching, as they watched their prey emit a soft red glow. The human writhed and jerked in far more agony then when they'd bitten before, clutching its neck and roaring bubbles. Then it slowed and stopped. The prey was curled in a ball, slowly they approached. Maybe it was dead now. _Kyuubi what did you do?_

**Saved our lives kit some thanks would be nice**

_What in Kami's name did you do?_

**Saved your life, is it that hard to comprehend what I've been doing since you were born, albeit subconciously?**

_What in this world and the next did you do?_

**I just gave you gills. Ungrateful whelp.**

_Gills!_ Naruto shifted as he felt the water swirl as the squid things came at him again.

**And you are slightly more streamlined; therefore you can run and swim faster. Aren't I just the greatest?** Naruto didn't answer as he kicked towards the surface. He made a few metres head way when he tried to breathe. _**Swallow**_** the water kit, don't breathe, the gills are slightly more connected to the gullet then your windpipe, though it's kinda complicated and drinking won't end up with you having squash dripping down your neck. You **_**can **_**still drown you know, lungs don't readily accept water.**

_Thanks for telling me._ Naruto growled, swallowing the water as best as he could. It felt so odd, the water was swallowed, but it didn't go down and he felt soft movements on his neck as the water passed out. His head cleared from its oxygen deprived fog and he tried to swim away.

He'd forgotten about the squid mutants though, they wrapped themselves around his arms and legs in dozens, determined not to let their prey escape. Naruto swallowed, then gasped and choked on the water as they bit down on the recently healed flesh. He struggled but more just clung to him. _Kyuubi help!_

**I can't kit.**

_But, the bridge, the chakra, you-_

**I only did that because your body was in such a bad shape. In your state right now, my chakra would mutate you and take over. This chakra isn't red without reason, it's born from pain and hatred, it is a sentient in itself and you can't handle that right now without some really duck shit scary emotion yourself. If I was to do anything your mind would submit and nothing would be left! I would be thrown into the Shinigami's stomach like that! ** A snapping noise caught the jinchuriki's attention.

_What do I do?_

**Fight them off, use **_**your**_** magic, use **_**your **_**chakra. **

_I can't_ Naruto thought desperately as his strength was sapped away by the chilly water and his blood washed into the under surface currents. He didn't have the strength the reach wand, let alone the manoeuvrability, his chakra was spent subconsciously keeping his warm. _This is the stupidest thing I've ever done._

**And ever will do with the mess you've gotten us into** Kyuubi grumbled, wishing that the boys chakra pathways were developed enough for its red chakra to coexist with his natural blue energy.

_At least I'm not drowning _Naruto chuckled bubbles as his eyes drooped, his struggles becoming more feeble.

A hand grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

(Itachi)

The raven followed his charge's trail, which was harder then previous years. He hid a smile that told of his approval to the increase in stealth. It wasn't to say that it was _untraceable_ though and he found himself out side and heading towards the lake. It made sense that Naruto would go there, he had noticed the natural calm that spread out like mist from the waters. The blonde was probably meditating, or throwing things at the body to release his anger. The method was better then training, which could do serious harm to a shinobi when they were in emotional pain.

What he found made his blood run cold.

He saw the lake. He saw the rock that over hung the lake. He saw the black robe on the rock. He stared at the surface, already running forwards. The surface broke with bubbles as he neared, the water rippling just fractionally. He instinctively activated his sharingan, the barest of pink tints in the water almost made him freeze, and looked down into the water. He'd forgotten discretion and ran straight onto it, Naruto's life more important then the secrecy of their powers. Several metres below he saw the chakra ebbing fast, something holding it down. He dived down, into the cold energy sapping water, kunai in hand. It became surprisingly dark ten metres down, he could barely see Naruto in the gloom. Attached to him in reams were what looked like balls of goo. They were pale with squid tentacles and human facial features, their mouths held rows of sharp teeth. He could see the evidence of their jaws bleeding sluggishly. Using chakra to boost his speed he shot over to the blonde's side and attacked the squid like creatures that were killing Naruto. They lashed back at him, the water slowed his movements and his hits held less power then they should have, but he cut them through with relative ease. The fight was short lived as before half were diced by his kunai the magical creatures got the message and retreated to a safe distance. Itachi swam over to Naruto, who hung almost suspended in the watery depths, hoping that he wasn't too late. Grabbing the small boy round under his arms he kicked out towards the surface, relief surging through him as he felt the steady heartbeat of the blonde. The relief didn't last long though.

As the broke the surface Itachi immediately noticed the, albeit small, crowd that had gathered. It was headed by the scowling face of Snape, a face he wasn't pleased to note. Snape was obviously some sort of spy, for Dumbledore or another power he didn't know, and Itachi didn't find him trustworthy. However he was closest to them and prolonging the time he was in the infested water wasn't a good idea, so he swam towards the group. Snape, no matter how untrustworthy he was, was most definitely thoughtful as he shooed the remainder of the onlookers back to school with a promise of detention for all those who stayed. After pulling himself and the soaked Naruto on land, _That's odd, his breathing rate is normal_, he gave a nod to the potions master and turned to walk off.

"Aren't you going to take him to the infirmary?" A drawl slid its way up Itachi's spine in a way that almost made him shiver.

"I am able to look after Naruto Snape-san." He said plainly without turning, the intense glare to the back of his head was knocked up a notch.

"The boy was drowning, and by the looks of it had fallen prey to some of the lakes creatures. Why he threw himself in is questionable enough let alone you not taking him to Madam Ponfrey for medical treatment." Itachi didn't answer, this mostly because he could only just barely understand what Snape was saying. He continued to the output of rock and picked up Naruto's robe.

"He just needs-" He felt a tug and the blonde was pulled from his arms. He turned to the teacher, who had his wand out, watching as the unconscious Naruto was delivered into his arms.

"Mr Uchiha I don't like you, and I don't like the brat either, but as a teacher of this school and his head of house I am obligated to take him to see Madam Ponfrey." With Naruto floating eerily behind him Snape set off towards the school. Itachi stared after him, alarmed, before following. The Hokage had said not to use his powers openly and the teacher wasn't hurting Naruto, but he wanted to Tsukuyomi his arse. It was odd for his usual neutrality to things so decided to be around in case the man _did_ try something. A small part of him hoped that the sneering potions master would.

Sadly he didn't and Naruto was handed over to a no nonsense looking woman wearing the apparel of a nurse. _The self satisfied smirk could've been done without though._ Itachi simply glared as the greasy haired wizard left before turning to the medi-witch. He met a _very_ piercing gaze.

"What in god's name happened? He's soaked to the bone, it's already started to get cold, and who in their right minds jumps fully clothed into the lake?" Itachi held the glare and pulled his face into his 'business' face, secretly wondering how she _knew_ that Naruto had jumped into the lake.

"Ponfrey-san I do not know why Naruto threw himself into the lake, I will ask him once he has rested, but he would not be in here if I hadn't had to go in after him. Naruto is very hardy and can take care of himself my guess is he was not expecting those squid things to attack." The medi-witch's face paled and she turned with her wand raised. She waved it over Naruto's body several times before turning back.

"Mr Uchiha, I have seen students after Gridlylow attacks and this is not one of them, there are no signs of bite marks, water filled lungs, or any injury whatsoever, the only abnormality seems to be his neck..." She did a double take and carefully bared the blonde's neck. Three almost invisible flaps decorated each side. If the woman could have gotten any paler she would have. "Mr Uchiha, please tell me there is an explanation as to why you charge has _gills_." She turned to the man, who was staring amazed at the boy's tan neck, obviously he didn't know then. In the back of her mind something troubled her and she scrutinized the man in front of her, he was tall and looked mature but at the same time much too _young._

"He did not have them this morning." The words startled her as she suddenly realised she was staring. "I do not know Ponfrey-san, maybe Naruto knows. Are there any spells that give people gills? It might have been accidental magic, Naruto has had many strange occurrences before." The raven haired man manoeuvred around the medic and sat next to the bed.

He sat for a few minutes before the medic moved on to complete her other duties and leaned close to the whiskered cheeks and whispered in a barely audible voice.

"I know you're awake Naruto." The blue eyes opened and stared directly at him. He saw the unspoken question. "You were breathing at a normal rate, not surprising with the gills, and the wounds you sustained were healed almost as soon as you were out of the water."

"Sorry Itachi." The eyes were now downcast, the Uchiha knew they'd be wet with unshed tears.

"I'm not going to ask why you jumped in the lake, but where did the gills come from?" Naruto tensed at the question.

"Well, you know Kyuubi and I can talk now?" Itachi nodded. "Well the resident youkai in my body kinda reacted to me drowning and gave me gills so that I wouldn't, then the Gridlylows pulled me down again and the cold started to get to me." Itachi repeated his last motion before handing the boy his robes. Naruto grinned and slipped them on and leapt up from the bed.

"What time is it?"

"Eight hours and forty-three minutes, your first class will start soon." Naruto nodded and began to head for the door, Itachi following, only to be stopped by a large woman.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To class." Naruto skipped to the side and continued on his route towards the door, but was stopped by the woman again.

"You were just attacked and held underwater in_ Scotland_ in _autumn_ Mr Uzumaki, you will stay until you are rested." Naruto looked up at the woman, eyes big and pouting.

"I just want to go to class Ponfrey-san." The medic, to her credit, was only taken by the adorable pout for a few seconds. Unfortunately for her this was all the time it took for Naruto to get to the door. "Thanks Ponfrey-san!" He crowed, waving and running off in the direction of his first class. Herbology.

The medic turned to let the blond's carer have a piece of her mind, but Itachi had taken the initiative and gone out the window.

(At Lunch)

Naruto sat at his house table eating what Itachi had categorized a healthy meal, basically most of the vegetables on the table and little else, when he felt the prescience of several people descend on the seats around him.

"Is it true that you threw yourself into the lake this morning?" The girl Naruto had learnt was called Pansy asked.

"No." There was a mix of relieved sighs and disbelieving snorts. "I dived." The noise plummeted. **Well done kit way to not bring attention to yourself.**

"Why did you do that?" Patsy shrieked in a tone befitting Sakura.

"I wanted to go swimming." Naruto shrugged as though it was a commonplace decision.

"At half seven in the morning with your clothes on?"

"Why not?" Naruto said blandly, grabbing a plain bread roll and pushing away from the table. He didn't need the interrogation right now. In his haste he almost re-enacted his first meeting with Malfoy by crashing into the silvery blond, this time they didn't fall over. Draco looked down at the younger blond before frowning.

"Why do you have a bandage round your neck?" Naruto cursed mentally, a hand straying to the gauze hiding his newest mutation, and pushed past mumbling.

"Grindlylow bite." Malfoy pivoted and looked to be about to follow Naruto when his circle of friends pulled him down to the table. Naruto meanwhile decided to pass the rest of lunch where no one would bother him, he hoped, the Library.

Kami hated him.

Sitting at a desk was the one and only Hermione, the one that asked painful questions and stuck her nose where it didn't belong. He frowned and slipped past without her noticing. She was too engrossed in her book anyway. Naruto glanced at the cover, it held a picture of the cheesily grinning blond man that'd pulled his cousin in front of the cameras. He made a note to ridicule the man for that later.

The Library was spacious like the rest of the school with more books then Naruto had ever seen in his life, having been kicked from every book store and library he ever tried to enter. The books were all on magic and were categorised into the subjects at the school. The books looked dull and the titles left much to be desired so Naruto continued to traverse the shelves. Then he reached a chain link fence that stretched from ceiling to floor. The gate read 'restricted section' above and was locked soundly. _That looks more interesting_

**Agreed, but you obviously can't get in there that easily**

_Any useful wisdom about opening doors lurking back there?_

**Not as such, but you are a ninja and have some of the best stealth tactics I've seen, you figure it out.**

_Fine, stealth... that is so boring Kyuubi._

**What?**

_Waiting for her to just come along and open the door while I slip in is so- _

**Going to get you in easier then any other plan kit.**

_It could be weeks before she needs to go into the restricted section, plus how will I get out._

**Well done! Using the brain that was bestown upon you, and the vastly increased IQ donated by yours truely.**

_Kyuubi, shut up._ Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by a soft coughing noise created for the sole purpose of gaining attention. The blond turned to see the librarian looking accusingly down at him.

"The restricted section is off limits to students without permission from their teachers' young man. Do you need any help in finding a book?" Naruto thought a moment then nodded.

"Where can I find a book on all the magical creatures out there?" The lady, Madam Pince if the blond remembered correctly, smiled and lead him away from the gate, back into the musty confines of the 'safe' books. Naruto kept a light conversation going, learning a little about the school and the history of the library. Once a banshee had been released in there and half the books had had to be replaced. Some of the information Naruto stored away, like anything she mentioned about the restricted section or about the different happenings around school.

It wasn't long before he was settled in a chair with a large encyclopaedia of magical beasts pulled an inch from his nose. After a few minutes skimming he retrieved a quill and parchment from the recesses of his robes and started taking notes.

LINE

(Narutoverse)

Sasuke stood, bent double and panting, in the aftermath of what Kakashi had released against him. Trees were uprooted around them and fist sized craters were dotted in the ground, none of the damage his. Sakura hurried forward to heal his bruises as the silver jonin leaned, not even winded, against the only standing tree and whipped out his patented orange book. Sasuke was glaring a hole in his head but he was either ignorant or very good at ignoring as the man didn't do as much as flinch. Sakura slowly moved her hands, glowing with green chakra, over Sasuke's shoulder and knee. As the last of his injuries were healed she sat back, breathing hard. It took a substantial amount of her chakra to heal, and she hadn't been able to have much more then books for tutelage. Wiping the sweat beading from her brow she moved back to the safety region and waited for the spar to begin again. _I wonder how Naruto's doing..._ She shook her head as the thought flew through her mind, she needed to focus on getting stronger, not on the teammate who wasn't there. _Anyway, I need to be there for Sasuke-kun._

LINE CHAPTER!

(Potterverse)

"-I will teach you how to _bottle fame, brew glory _and even put a _stopper_ in_ death._" Naruto stared in awe. _His cloak! I have to learn how do something that badass!_ Snape's gaze fixed on him, a glare Naruto could so easily place on every other villager he'd ever met. "Uzumaki, stop gawping and pay attention." Naruto felt an embarrassed flush rise in his cheeks and resisted doing the instinctive thing of rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry Snape-sensei." The greasy haired man gave him a long look before turning his back and summoning vials of different sizes to his desk. Simultaneously a piece of chalk began to write out the page number they'd need, the ingredients and what they were brewing. It was a simple sleeping draught, indistinguishable in colour smell or taste. Already Naruto had ideas of how and where to use it.

"What are you smirking about Uzumaki?" _Gees this guy has eyes in the back of his head!_

"Nothing Snape-sensei."

"Good. Now get into pairs at each table, once you choose that'll be where you are seated for the rest of the year." These words were no sooner out of his mouth then the class, which was a mixture of Gryffindor and Slytherin, split into two groups either side of the classroom. Naruto was still seated in the seat he'd been in at the start and glanced between the two groups. _Odd people._ He scanned the masses, quickly picking out that there was an odd number of Gryffindors, and picked out the person that didn't have a partner.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?" The girl, the red head he'd seen at the sorting, blinked owlishly at him. "Would you like to be partners?" The girl blushed a livid red and took a step back. Naruto's smile dropped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." The girl only blushed further and hid behind her book. Naruto fought against the pricking sensation of tears that threatened to spill. _Were ever I go people are scared of me Kyu, will I ever be accepted?_

**Kit she's just embarrassed that someone has asked to be her partner... why am I suddenly your psychiatrist anyway?** Naruto blinked, not understanding why someone would be embarrassed. By then everyone else had partners anyway so he sat at the only available desk and the red head sat next to him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her inching away from him, and despite Kyuubi's reassurance he felt at fault.

The lesson passed quietly, the girl didn't talk to him and his conversation dried up quickly because she kept acting weird when he tried to address her. It was hard since all he knew was her last name. Without real conversation they managed to pull off the potion and Naruto thanked the fates that lead living alone to help in the classroom. _And I thought that those attempts at cooking were in vain._ He smiled and said goodbye to his partner at the end of the lesson, but she just ran.

"Why are you even trying to make friends with someone like _her_?" Naruto turned to see a tall, thick set boy crowded by the other Slytherin half of the class. Roderick was his name if Naruto remembered correctly.

"Because she looked lonely Roderick-san." The crowd scoffed and Roderick stepped forward so he could more effectively look down on the blond.

"She is a _Weasly_ a blood traitor and from _Gryffindor._ Remember rule one Uzumaki, we are the house." Naruto looked back unflinchingly into the gaze, he remembered the first night of Hogwarts term. Snape had gone through a list of rules and punishments for breaking aforementioned rules.

-Flashback no jutsu-

"Welcome to Slytherin common room." Snape announced to the group of first years. "You have been chosen to stay in the house of Slytherin. We are a noble house, one known for ambition and sly trickery. We have to uphold certain rules to remain the better house, you all have I assume certain responsibilities in your families, and I expect you to uphold to the rules. Many houses will seek to torment you, so we must hold together, any disputes within the house must be settled discretely and whether or not they continue you will always help one of the house if they need it. You will be on time, hand in homework when it's due and retain a dignified appearance. I don't want to see dirty robes being worn or disgraceful table manners, as Slytherin's we set an example to the rest of the school." Snape looked across the faces of the newly sorted. "Remember. We are the house."

-Flashback no jutsu end-

"That is the kind of attitude that leads to war, it is stupid and petty, I will make friends with whomever I wish. Boundaries and difference in family has not changed my view on people. Once you have some real reason to not become friends with someone Roderick-san, come see me, until then don't bother me." Naruto pivoted 180 and left the dungeons, letting his cloak billow like he'd calculated Snape's had. **You're right that does look badass.**

He'd made it up the stairs when he bumped into the girl again.

"Sorry." He bent down and helped collect the books that'd fallen from the girls arms. "I'll see you next lesson Weasly-chan." He smiled and handed her the last of the books, she quickly pushed past him. Trying to keep disappointment out of his eyes he plastered on his smile and went to his next lesson, Flying with Madam Hooch. Little did he know that a pair of stern gazes was following in his wake.


	21. Chapter 21

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

"And then I FLEW Itachi-senpai! It was amazing! I flew as high as I could and as fast as I could and did dives and pinwheels and you've got to try it next time!" Itachi nodded, a soft smile at hearing the excited blond re-enact what had happened that day. "And then we had lunch, I tried to sit with Harry-nii, but Draco-san pulled me with him and said he wanted me to sit with him and I tried beef and Yorkshire pudding, it wasn't all it's cracked up to be but it was nice. Then we had DADA, Defence Against the Dark Arts, which everyone was looking forward to. It wasn't that great, all the girls were going gooey eyed over the teacher, you could so totally kick his ass with your eyes closed and hands tied behind your back. I was expecting something better, I've read through his books, which to be honest apart from the action are tripe, and he gave us a test today that was centred about him. I doubt he's even seen a werewolf, doesn't act like a veteran or battle worn, you have more experience and knowledge of magic then he does I bet. He failed at the spell he tried to cast and the Cornish pixies he supposed be showing the class _before_ ours how to deal with had torn the room apart and the students had had to clear up after him!" Itachi raised an eyebrow, the man didn't sound like a proper teacher, but Dumbledore must have hired the man for a reason surely?

LINE

(Two days later)

Naruto was sitting eating breakfast, glaring ever so often at the people sneaking glances at his neck. By now everyone knew about the bandage around his neck. _Now I know what Kakashi feels like._ He thought groaning under his breath. He looked up slightly when Draco sat next to him, the silvery blond boy had been giving the younger brighter blond a rather cold shoulder, he took another bite of his apple and waited.

"Naruto?" _Bingo._

"Yes Draco Draco-san?" Naruto almost gagged on his own sweetness.

"What's under the bandage?"

"Gills." There was a silence. _I seem to be making these a lot. _Naruto took in the range of faces before falling apart laughing. The laugh was quickly picked up around the table. **I am actually impressed kit.** Draco finished laughing first.

"Yeah, but what's _really_ under there?" Naurto glanced from side to side and beckoned the family heir closer.

"Well, that is-" Naruto's voice dropped down to a whisper. "a secret." The look on the Malfoy's face kept Naruto smiling for the rest of the day, though it faltered in potions it was back full force in charms (where Professor Flitwick had acquired a large green boil between his eyes somewhere in the course of the day).

**A/N- been doing too many long chapters**


	22. Chapter 22

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

(Next morning)

Disaster decided to strike that morning. Naruto had gotten up that morning like usual, it was a Saturday and no one would be up for _at least_ three more hours, minimum. He ran to the Quidditch stadium and went through Itachi's rigorous warm ups before running a lap of the school.

Itachi was there when he returned, he'd been there when he'd first entered but now was the time he made his prescience truly known. They started with tai-jutsu, then Naruto practised chakra control and gen-jutsu disruption. They remained undisturbed. Then Itachi decided that, because it was a weekend, they could spend a little extra time with a small match. No kekkai genkais or above B rank jutsu, or blowing up the stadium, of course.

Itachi ducked as one of Naruto's clones attacked his head, stabbing it once with his kunai and whirling round to kick the clone trying to attack from behind. He would never cease to be amazed by the amount of chakra Naruto could produce. A barely concealed smirk ran across his face. It was getting fun. Flipping off five clones at once he flipped through handsigns and fired bullets of flame from his mouth. This dispatched the surrounding clones. Naruto however wasn't done, half his clones using a doton jutsu hid underground, the rest advancing with paralysing electrical shocks building. Both were so focused on their fight they didn't notice the two teams arriving, or the boy with the camera. That is until Itachi substituted himself with an exploding log, blowing Naruto half way across the stadium and loudly into a goal post. Itachi ran over, forgetting the group of students he'd only just noticed, to make sure the genin wasn't severely hurt.

The Quidditch teams that'd arrived early for practice stood for a second before running over.

Naruto sat, back leant against the pole, if he'd stood up you would have notice a dent in the metal structure. **That kit was a stupid thing to do.** Naruto didn't bother to answer, his back felt like it'd been crushed and his head was sporting a lump he was sure. He noticed Itachi running over and tried to get up to show he was fine. He made it to his knees before he started coughing up blood. **Don't move! Your vertebrae are basically bone mush and if it weren't for me you'd be paralysed! Let's not forget the burns and the broken ribs just waiting to puncture your lungs. **Naruto nodded slightly and laid down in the recovery position, waiting for Kyuubi's healing power to take effect. Itachi's sandals appeared, then the man's face.

"Kuso, Naruto, I'm sorry that explosive tag was far too powerful for a match like this. I've become negligent." His words didn't register much in Naruto's mind as he focused on not coughing up blood. He saw Itachi's face, then several more, then a flash of light. Then the world swam out of focus and everything went dark.

(With Harry)

Harry had been woken earlier then he was comfortable with, who got up at five in the morning? Then when he'd arrived, the rest of the team were just standing watching something happening on the pitch. He pushed through and rubbed his eyes. _I must be dreaming._ There in the centre of the pitch was his cousin... a few _hundred_ of them, swamping the dark haired guardian. It seemed an unfair fight, but they didn't have their wands out that he could see and the raven haired man was making the mass of cousins vanish in puffs of smoke by simply kicking them. Beside them arrived some more people. He turned to see the Slytherin team. Wood went to argue with Flint, but an explosion brought them back to looking at the pitch.

"Did you see that George?"

"Yeah." The Gryffindor beaters gulped as they collectively watched the black and yellow blur in an arc before smacking into the centre goal post. The two groups winced as an audible crack was heard.

Out the corner of his eye he noticed Colin taking photos of the whole thing, but was distracted by a familiar voice.

"Was that Naruto?" Harry turned to find Draco, looking paler then normal, stare unbelievingly in the direction the blond had landed. Their gazes met for a second, then in eerily correspondence they raced towards the blond. Naruto's carer was already over there before they were a few steps past the mid way line.

Naruto was lying on his side, a trail of blood issuing from the corner of his mouth, eyes unfocused and dead looking. With a wince he saw the dent in the post. Itachi was kneeling by Naruto, a worried expression on his face. Colin's camera went off again and the man turned towards them. His eyes dark and piercing, Harry had thought he was scary _before,_ now he looked ready to kill.

"Leave." Then suddenly Colin's camera was in his hands, he gave each person a look that promised hell and spoke in a cold calm voice. "You will tell no one of what you have seen. Naruto doesn't need any more rumours spread about him." His eyes seemed to flash red in the moment he growled the word, 'Leave.' With that he turned his back to them and knelt beside the blond once more.

"We need to get him to the Infirmary." Alice yelled as Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

"No, I am proficient as a medic. Leave." The voice gave no position of argument.

"I'm not leaving, he's a Slytherin." Harry nodded, his mutual hatred for the Malfoy pushed aside for the moment.

"He's my family, I'm staying." Itachi once again turned to them, barely holding back KI, and fixed them with his best Uchiha glare.

"You will leave and keep this a secret." The words expressed a dire response if they didn't comply, eyes flashing red and whirling. Most of the teams backed away, Colin had already turned tail when Itachi had stolen his camera. Only Harry and Malfoy stayed put. Itachi unleashed the smallest amount of KI. They flinched, but stayed in place, the rest left. "I'm not going to be able to get rid of you am I." It wasn't a question. "Not a word of what happens here." He reminded one last time, this time he circled the unconscious boy and held his hands out towards the boy's back. Harry and Draco frowned, wondering why he wasn't taking out a wand, when green light coated his hands. The two watched, in a mix of awe and fear, as the hands were lowered on Naruto's back. They were silent as the hands travelled up and down the back, over the scalp and then lightly sweeping over the boy's form. Finally the green light died away and they let out a breath they didn't know they'd been holding as Naruto's face relaxed. Itachi turned his face up to them, they were surprised to see how old the young man's eyes were, worry and guilt was etched on his brow. They stood there for a long time, no one knowing what to say or what to do. Just watching Naruto's breathing ease out.

Once he was sufficiently healed by Kyuubi Itachi picked him up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, finally finding his voice.

"To my quarters, he just needs rest now." Itachi murmered, cradling the boy like he were made of fine glass.

"What were you doing?" Malfoy asked, frowning.

"We were training. We shall not be doing this anymore." _At least not out in the open._ Itachi started walking.

"But how did Naruto make all those copies? And where did you get _explosives_?" Itachi's step didn't falter.

"We were training, where we live we are in an almost constant war, Naruto needs to know how to protect himself."

"But trying to blow him up!"

"That was not intentional, I used a far higher power explosive then I was meant to, it was completely my fault." Harry stared at the man carrying his cousin. _What kind of people are they?_ "I am not only his carer but his bodyguard Potter-san, Malfoy-san and I will go to any means to protect him. Do not tell anyone of the events that have passed and stop the others from giving away information." With that the raven vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.

Harry and Draco glanced at each other, then left in different directions.


	23. Chapter 23

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Naruto blinked awake and yawned. _Why am in bed? Did I just have some weird dream?_

**No dream kit, you've been out for a while now. Itachi gave you some emergency treatment and brought you back so that I could heal the rest.** Naruto stretched, stiff muscles protesting and bones cracking. **Hey watch it! Go easy on yourself kit, my chakra can only do so much.** The blond nodded and leaned back against the cushions.

Several minutes went by and Itachi came in. Naruto, having become proficient in Uchihanese, saw he was worried and in a world of self-loathing.

"It wasn't your fault Itachi-senpai, I should've been able to get away."

"Hn." Naruto wondered if it was a reflex, when feeling sad or angry, for Uchihas to respond in grunts. **Kit he obviously feels to blame**

_I'm not so dense I can't tell that Kyu_. The blonde looked up at the raven and smiled.

"So how many lessons have I missed?" The worry crease in the Uchiha's forehead smoothed over, and Naruto thought he heard the tiniest chuckles.

"It's still Saturday Naruto." **Yeah how dare you think I couldn't do something like this in a short amount of time, it took much more when you were beaten by the villagers and I was asleep!**

"So can I get up?"

"You look well enough, but your 'tenant' will naturally have a better idea." **Did I mention I like this guy? Smart, logical, and not bad on the eye either. **Naruto frowned inwardly, not getting the fox. He heard a breathy sigh. **Fine you dense little thing, you're fine to go but no sparing or strenuous exercise.** Naruto rolled his eyes at the almost motherly tone the fox held at the end of his before reiterating to Itachi.

"Kyuubi says I'm fine for everything except strenuous exercise." He received a simple nod and hopped off the bed towards the door.

"We'll have to find another place to train." The blondes hand stilled on the handle.

"I know, we've got a short while as my back heals fully so don't beat yourself up about it 'tachi." The raven watched as the blonde left before sitting on the bed, head in hands.

(Outside the room)

**You know he's going to beat himself up over it**

_I know_ Naruto turned away from the portrait hole and didn't look back as he started down the corridor.

LINE

The blond found Draco a little while later, surrounded by the 'idiot squad', leaving the Great Hall. The Malfoy heir paled at the sight of him, as he'd approached the mischievous side of his brain had pulled him into doing cartwheels. **Enough of the strenuous gymnastics the residing chakra takes time to replenish without serious repercussions on your body. **

"W-What are you doing?" stuttered the pale blond.

"Cartwheels." Naruto smiled. "Nice to see you to Draco Draco-san. Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost. Peeves perhaps?" This brought a chorus of chuckles as Draco struggled to retain his cool demeanour.

"I would've thought, after that fall you took, you'd be in bed for a few days." _If not weeks._ Naruto, cold sweat breaking out down his spine, chuckled amusedly.

"I guess I'm just a quick healer, or it wasn't as bad as you thought." Before the silvery haired boy could open his mouth he skipped round the corner and sprinted away. **I'd lay low Naruto, not out of sight but far away enough that no one can ask questions.**

_I'd already worked that much out Kyu_ Naruto growled as he barrelled round the corner and nearly into a group of people. They were a mixture of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teenage girls. He dodged around them, grinning apologetically, when one stepped out of the throng.

"Hey! You're that kid from this morning!" Paling Naruto kept running. **Very well done kit, now you have about fifty students wanting answers, this hiding place had better be good.**


	24. Chapter 24

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

"So I had to lay low in 'tachi-senpai's room _all_ weekend." Naruto prattled on as he scooped the chopped Moonwort into the bubbling purple concoction. "Did anything happen during your weekend Weasly-chan?" The red-headed girl didn't answer, simply blushing madly. Naruto pouted gloomily at his, now dark blue and smoky, potion sit in its caldron for Snape to inspect.

He knew one of the Slytherin witnesses had blabbed; now Snape was watching him like a hawk. He looked up and gave him the smile he saved especially for the people he didn't trust or like, which accounted for much of the population of Konoha, and piped in a fakely high-pitched voice.

"Is our potion right Snape-sensei?"

"That's _professor _Snape boy." Naruto could barely refrain from rolling his eyes, the condescending '_boy'_ again, he really couldn't call him something more imaginative?

"That's what I am _saying_ Snape-sensei." He turned his face up and gave a cheeky grin. "Are you admitting you don't _know_ what 'sensei' means?" The Gryffindors laughed, happy that the teacher was getting insulted by the bright blonde, the Slytherins shot him traitorous looks. Naruto ignored them as he noticed his partner giggling. "You look much prettier when you smile Weasly-chan." This united the Gryffindors with the Slytherins to glare at Naruto. The red-head blushing so fiercely she was the shade of her hair. Snape was left sizzling with indignation. "Aww don't be angry Snape-san, I know you're jealous because you can't get your hair to shine like 'tachi-senpai's." An idea popped into his head. "Try using LORÉL, coz you're worth it." The potion's professor reared back at the creepily feminine tone that entered the blond's voice at the last part of his speech. **You so totally stole that off those crappy adverts! Good job on the voice though, looks like you scared the 'bejeezus' out of him.**

_I wanted to sneak at least one in, and thank you I've been working on it so my Orioki-no-jutsu is more effective at getting perverts._

**Kit your technique would get anyone that's pubescent onwards to nose bleed, only the severely naive or smitten or gay wouldn't nose bleed. **

_Thinking of that I've got to try it out at some point, no one knows about my powers or reputation :3_

**Kit I don't want to hear it, but how in the far reaches of the void did you manage to create a smiley in your mind? You don't even know about... Never mind. Pay attention old man grease-ball is giving you the glare. **Naruto snapped out of his inner conversation to notice that Snape was indeed giving him 'the glare'.

"But seriously though, Itachi would_ love_ to share hair care advice with you. Just go up to him at some point and ask. You'll be free of grease in a day."

"Mr Uzumaki-"

"Call me Naruto."

"_Mr_ Uzumaki, I would prefer it if you refrained from talking of out of topic subjects in my class. Plus the class is already over, can you try and keep you attention focused." Naruto grinned sheepishly and headed out of the room. The potion's teacher waited till the footsteps disappeared before flopping back into his seat, running an irritated hand through his hair.

"Yo Sensei!" Snape jerked up, hand thrown off his head then up to catch a small vial that was sent hurtling towards him. "Five drops and rub in well!" With that the blonde head of hair was gone round the corner. Snape stared at the small bottle, his other hand trailing up to his hair once more, only to find Naruto in his face once more. "It wasn't off topic either sensei, your hair is _distracting_." Snape was left glaring at the direction the blond's laughter left in.

Naruto stepped out of the Dungeons, grinning, when he, for seemingly no reason, ducked out the way. Two seconds later a bag of flour and six flying eggs bombarded the air he'd once inhabited. Following their trajectory a person would notice the throwers quite easily. Tall, red hair, freckles, the identical twins and pranksters of Hogwarts. The Weasly twins.

"You're going to have to do better then that." The two whipped round at the voice. "How slow." They turned 180 again to find the blond they'd just tried to egg perched on the edge of the banister. Naruto reclined and smirked at their shocked faces. "Mind telling me what I've done to receive such treatment, though judging by the way this school is run just being in Slytherin gives you a right, not to mention..." **Kit no bad thoughts. **Blue eyes scanned slowly over their features, using a drawl that Malfoy seemed to enjoy so much. "Red hair, Gryffindors, hand me downs..." Naruto snapped his fingers, lit up like a light bulb. "I have no idea who you are." The twins face faulted.

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George." Naruto sat up, hitting his fist to the palm of his hand like he'd just figured something out.

"OH! You're the Weasly twins! Awesome, I heard you're pranking geniuses!" Their chests seemed to puff out slightly at his words. He squinted at them. "If you're such geniuses couldn't you have thought up something better then that?" He pointed accusingly at the floor beneath them. "I guess I'm going to have to show you a thing or two."

"Oh yeah?" The Weasly twins chorused, eyes gleaming with mischief and want of revenge.

"Do you want me to show you? On your own heads be it." He warned, grinning like an imp. The twins held there hands of their hearts in mock salute. "Very well then." Whipping round Naruto jumped off the balcony, landing just right of the flour egg mess and made his way to the centre of the area. Taking out his wand he pushed it to his throat. _Glad I found this in that old book._ "LADIES AND GERMS OF HOGWARTS! I, NARUTO UZUMAKI, DEMON FOX PRANKSTER OF KONOHA AND NUMBER ONE UNPREDICTABLE KNUCKLEHEAD" _ninja _"ISSUE THIS DECREE! PRANK WAR HAS BEEN CALLED UPON, STARTING FROM NOW, FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK, HOLD ONTO YOUR WIZARD HATS! BECAUSE THE WEASLY TWINS HAVE BROUGHT THIS UPON YOU, FOR TO SHOW THEM MY FULL POTENTIAL AS PRANK MASTER I SHALL BE AGAINST THE **WHOLE** SCHOOL. CATCH ME IF YOU CAN. MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOULS." He ended with a low evil chuckle "This declaration of war is brought to you by McDonalds, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, I'm loving it." **What is it with you and adverts? The L'OREAL one had class but that was just lame. **With an evil grin he removed the wand and raised his eyebrow to the twins. They turned to each other, nodded and moved to go upstairs, only to fall flat on their faces. Twisting slightly they noticed their laces had been knotted together.

Beneath them they heard. "I told you! Starting from** now**."


	25. Chapter 25

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

When Itachi left his room next morning, he'd spent most of the day compiling his report, he barely made it.

"Naruto." The words were barely audible, but the blond appeared at his side in a second. "Please tell me why traps are strung up around the place so precarious and numerous that even_ I_ am at danger of activating one?" The genin had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Well the Weasly twins initiated prank war..." Itachi paled, he disappeared inside his room for the briefest of moments before returning. "Finish up, we'll do some simple exercises but no more, I'm surprised they haven't asked more questions already. And one thing Naruto, if one prank is played on me Kakashi's dogs wouldn't be able to find you and pick your bones." The blonde gulped at the dark tone, nodded vigorously and poofed out of existence. _Less then three weeks of being here and he's already using ninja arts in the open, Hokage-sama's going to kill me._ Glancing around, Itachi gave an annoyed groan and activated his sharingan, Naruto's abilities at trap setting were brought up in a ninja village, it was almost impossible to see half the traps he set, the rest _were_. _This is going to be a long week._

No one survived the carnage that ripped through the Halls of Hogwarts that week. Students were pied, painted, shrunk, enlarged, swollen, animalised, singing uncontrollably, speaking like chipmunks, given tails, attacked by plushies, tickled to death by dusters and followed by farting noises. Not even the teachers were safe, McGonagall had been subjected to the chipmunk voicing when she was caught with a face full of powder entering her room, Dumbledore's clothes had gone from being over the top to glowing neon, Flitwick was as big as Hagrid and vice versa, Lockhart had been found crying in the toilets when his hair had turned blue, teeth black, his skin blotchy tie-dye orange and his clothes olive green, Sprout had ballooned into a cabbage, Snape had his own backing track following him which would have been badass if it hadn't been the sugar plum fairy sequence, Mrs Pince couldn't speak without shouting, Professor Binns had no control over his flight pattern and ended up on the wrong side of the castle, the ghosts were afraid to come out of their burial chambers and some of the paintings had laughed themselves off the walls. Filch was by now a nervous wreck and barricaded himself into his office. Very few had escaped the genin's attacks, Itachi for obvious reasons, Harry and his close knit group, Ginny because she was his potions partner, Draco and a few others he didn't want angry with him or he noticed would be easily upset.

Surprisingly there was very little the twins had to show for the week, they'd focused solely on Naruto and failed to prank him each time, they'd been drenched, drinks spiked, sweets salted, shoe laces tied, teeth blackened, hair dyed silvery blond, dressed in Slytherin garb, cross dressed, undressed, overdressed and been hung upside down in the doorway to the Great Hall. Naruto for his part was barely seen, did everything perfectly in class and vanished. The teachers couldn't give him detention, though they knew all of this mayhem was caused by him, thanks to the announcement at the start of the fateful week, because he was the epitome of a perfect student _in_ class and they hadn't caught him once outside of class. Plus the damage wasn't lasting nor were any of the students harmed or emotionally scarred, except for Lockhart but no one could bring themselves to care, in fact most of the school had had a good laugh. Not even Snape could voice fault and you could tell he did find it, he'd taken it very badly when he'd suddenly had his clothes changed into a Dorothy costume and the rest of the lesson was spent with the background music to the Wizard of Oz 'We're off to see the wizard'. No one had even noticed the transition of his hair the week was so hectic, and if anyone had they probably thought it was some kind of prank.

LINE

Finally the week was over, everyone was sat down at the table for dinner, half the students missing because they were too frightened that they would be pranked at this last opportunity. The Weasly twins were looking very downtrodden. Half way through dinner a fan fare reined and a Griffon came tearing in, it flew around the Great Hall screeching when suddenly it caught alight and burst into a shower of fireworks. The room stared up in awe. A hand of clapping rang out in the silence that followed, they turned to the front. Naruto was sitting in Dumbledore's seat, clapping wildly. When he felt the turn of the stares he looked out at everyone and smiled brightly.

"That was amazing wasn't it, I was kinda worried that it wouldn't look that great and the fire wouldn't burn right or that it should be a phoenix, but I think it went marvellously." No one made the slightest movement. Draco, smirking slightly, began to clap. Harry joined him with several others and soon the whole room was clapping. Once it'd died down Naruto stood up and surveyed the crowd. "I'd like to first apologize to anyone who I have hurt the feelings of during this prank war, but you know war brings out the worst and the best in people, but enough about that all I have to ask now is for the prankster representatives of this school, Fred and George to come up." The two stood and trudged towards the head table. "There's something I want to ask you." He let the sentence hang for a few moments. **Drama Queen.**

_You love it._

**True. It makes good TV.** "Fred and George." He leaned in closer, they simultaneously gulped. "Why did you try and egg me last week?"

The whole room face faulted.


	26. Chapter 26

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

"So the whole reason this started was because they didn't want me getting close to their sister, go figure."

"I was there you know Naruto."

"Yeah yeah Itachi. By the way I've noticed Snape's been using a new shampoo." Itachi smirked, a near invisible tic appearing on his brow.

"That wouldn't happen to be the shampoo I noticed missing from my shower a bit more then a week ago?" Naruto swung his legs, finding sudden interest in the opposite direction.

"Mayyyybe." Itachi shook his head, giving up on the lost cause before he drove himself insane.

"So how did you appear in Dumbledore's seat?"

"You know that Itachi, even if you had been distracted by the flashy lights you would've noticed."

"You're not supposed to use your ninja arts Naruto. Throughout this week you've been using them, substitution, henge, kage bunshin to name a few and not forgetting the ninja tools." He knew he was starting to nag, but Naruto was acting idiotic, no wonder Iruka had developed a mother hen complex.

"No one saw me and I cleared up every speck of what I used, no one knew or noticed a difference. The wonder of this place is you don't need to explain it, it's just _magic_." Itachi frowned, Naruto's points were valid and there hadn't been any evidence. "People slip up Itachi, it's what makes us human, just forgive yourself and stop worrying." Itachi sat silently and the blond slipped off his chair and left the room to give him thinking space. A pale hand flashed out and grabbed his arm.

"Naruto wait, there's something I need to tell you."

(Next day)

The Great Hall was quiet for once, well quiet as a large room full of pre-teens and teens can get. Draco sat with his friends, scoffing at the Slytherins that were too scared to show up the day before and laughed at some of the more funny pranks. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Naruto sit down, away from everyone and poke his food, a glum expression on his face. Excusing himself he went over.

"Naruto?" The boy looked up at him, a warm smile in greeting, before turning back to his scrambled egg. Draco sat next to him for a moment, not knowing what to do or say. He didn't comfort, which was what Naruto obviously needed, he bragged or scathingly remarked. "Aren't you going to eat those?" _I can even here how lame I sound!_ The scrambled eggs were pushed harshly away.

"I just don't feel like eating."

"When have you _not_ felt like eating?"

"Now." _Well that's a no duh I should be able to come up with better questions then this I'm a _Malfoy_ for peat sake!_ Naruto pushed himself away from the table and stood up. "Thanks for the concern but I'm okay Draco-san." With that he left.

Across the tables Draco noticed Hermione watching and nudging Harry to get his attention. The dark haired boy saw the leaving blond, heck even Snape, the uncaring bastard he was, could see the rain cloud over the usually sunny blond, probably. Draco felt a growl well up in his throat and he took after them.

Harry followed his newly found half cousin outside. The boy had just popped into his life, been there barely a week and a half and had already turned the school upside down, Merlin knows what other crazy things the boy could do throughout the year. He'd just hailed the best laugh that'd be remembered throughout Hogwarts history, probably. Now less then half a day later he was all doom and gloom. Naruto had walked through the halls seemingly aimlessly, ending up outside. Now they were slowly but surely heading towards the lake. Remembering something he'd heard he ran to catch up. By the time he had Naruto was standing on the stone outcrop, looking out as the wind blew ripples over the lake.

"You're not going to jump again are you?" Naruto started and turned back to his cousin with a smile.

"Hi nii-san. No, I wasn't, and I didn't intend to nearly drown last time either. I prefer staying dry anyway." He turned back to face the grey water, Harry stepped up next to him.

"Are you okay?" Naruto looked down.

"Yeah."

"You don't look fine."

"How'd you know?"

"I know that look, I've worn it enough times." Harry sat down and tugged Naruto into doing the same thing. Naruto continued to stare out blankly and Harry sighed. "I've always felt alone you know?" Why he was saying this he didn't know, but Naruto had turned to him and was listening. "My parents died when I was a baby, my aunt and uncle didn't want me and everyone was too scared of Dudley to be my friend." He ruffled the bright blonde hair, like he'd seen older brothers do sometimes. "Then I came to Hogwarts, I found friends, and I'm someone important to a lot of people. Now I've even got family that's thrilled to see me." He nudged the smaller blonde to indicate a point. Naruto giggled and sighed.

"My life's not been that different. All my life I've been beaten down, a cast off that no one wanted, a war orphan who doesn't know if his parents are dead or if they simply abandoned me. No one cared about me and I lived alone. I had only three people that did look out for me, an old man who was pulled away too often by his other responsibilities, a woman who's had similar experiences and Itachi. Itachi had some bad luck and ended up being forced into a job that took him away. Recently I gained another person, Iruka my old teacher at academy, then my sensei and teammates. My team don't show it but they care deep down, Sasuke gave his life for me, at least that's what we thought at the time... Now I'm really far from home, in a place I'm not judged for my name, with family I never knew I had and I have Itachi back... but he left this morning." Tears were welling up in the boy's eyes and he'd drawn his knees to his chest. Harry put a comforting arm around him.

"Isn't he coming back?" There was a nod from the boy. "Then he'll be back."

"Yeah, but he's the only connection I have to home, I don't care if he's only going for a week my home is dangerous and anything could happen. He could get stuck there." Harry pulled his cousin into a proper on arm hug and was almost thrown back when Naruto practically glomped him.

"He'll be back Naruto, Itachi's strong from what I can see and he wouldn't just leave you here, anyway I'm here for you and so are Hermione and Ron, and all your friends." Naruto looked up at Harry and smiled weakly.

"You know? You sound like you're talking to a three year old." Harry looked at Naruto. They fell apart laughing.

"I-haven't had much practice-you know." Harry gasped trying to regain the air he'd lost from laughing.

"I can tell." Naruto chuckled, lying back with his arms behind his head. "I'm not used to talking to people about my feelings or problems either, there's not enough people that are willing to listen or have the time and I feel like I'm whining."

"I know that feeling, though I have Ron and Hermione I feel they don't understand what I'm going through." Naruto sat up and stared across the lake.

"You'd be surprised Harry-nii." Harry looked across at the knowing expression on his cousin's face.

"-nii?" Naruto's face darkened into a blush and he jumped up, looking out of the corner of his eye at his cousin.

"It kinda means brother..." Harry blinked.

"Brother? Never been called brother before." Naruto turned his head away. "I like it." Naruto's head snapped back round.

"Really?" Harry nodded and got up.

"We'd better get back to-" He didn't finish as Naruto tackled him with a hug. Harry looked down to see Naruto smiling up at him like a five year old. _I didn't know 'starry eyes' were literal._ Pushing the blond off, slightly embarrassed by being hugged they both sat back in content silence.

Draco watched the two, telling himself he wasn't stalking the blond. _I'm just making sure he's alright, he's too naive and could get hurt or feel worse..._

He'd never been very good at denial.


	27. Chapter 27

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

"Come on Harry-niisan we're gonna be late!" Harry had his breath taken as he was pulled by his cousin back towards school. "You've got Care of Magical Creatures right?" Harry nodded quickly, scared that Naruto was now sprinting up the grass looking back towards him instead of where he was going. He could see his friends and the rest of the class congregating in the field. They were going to be going close to the Forbidden Forest and meet a group of Vespers that were moving through there on their way to Greenland.

"Wait, what about your class?"

"It's only DADA, and I've got someone covering for me." Harry frowned, but quickly forgot about it as they barely escaped tackling the entire class.

"Blimey Harry did you see how fast you were going?" Ron exclaimed to, the now panting, Harry.

"Well Naruto kinda dragged me here."

"Bloody hell." Harry looked up to see the confused expression on his face. "Where is he then?" Harry joined him in scanning the group, but couldn't see hide nor hair of him.

"I'VE GOT IT!" As one the class turned to see the blond tearing out of the castle, a camera in hand. "Wow that was hard, I forgot Dumble's password then he wasn't in so I had to search through his stuff to find it, you'd think when he said I could use it he'd leave it in a useful place and not under a book titled 'How to knit your own socks' and a bag of lollipops." He smiled at everyone, looking not as out of breath as one would expect. "Hey Draco Draco-san! Can I take your picture with the Vesper? Can you take my picture? Harry, can I take your picture to? Hermione can you take a picture of me and Harry? What about one of me and Draco? Or Me, Draco and Harry?" Everyone stood wondering about Naruto's lack of breathing as he continued to rattle off questions. He bounced between people aiming the camera but not taking pictures. "Can you believe that the pictures can move? I can't wait to show my friends at home! It'll be so cool!" Harry felt a migraine starting. _Is my cousin another Colin?_ The rambling finally stopped when Draco caught his sleeve.

"Naruto don't you have a class to be in?" Naruto grinned up at the lighter blond.

"No, I don't class the creepy gold man as a teacher." Draco couldn't help but snort at this, not thinking much of Lockhart either. Hermione heard however.

"Naruto! Professor Lockhart has done amazing things and is a brilliant teacher. Haven't you read his books?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah and the bits that are about what 'he's' done are complete narcissistic drivel." All of the boys gave quiet acknowledgement to the fact while the girls looked like he'd grown a head somewhere along in his statement. Or that he should combust on the spot, but he ignored them through instinct. Before they could remark so the professor arrived.

"Good morning class." When they all turned to reply the good mornings Naruto disappeared behind Draco and slipped away to the clearing where the Vesper would be.

They were odd looking creatures with a panther like body, ape like legs (four of them aka no ape like arms), softly glowing tail, and horns that stuck out like handlebars, their heads were like a cow or a water buffalo, looking closely Naruto noticed that the nostrils were also glowing, and on each foot they had two, pincher like, growths. They meandered around the clearing in an odd bowlegged gait, chewing the grass. A few turned to watch his approach before swinging their heads back to eat. Naruto noticed on the edge of the clearing a pile of odd shaped varnished wood. Glancing at the Vesper he cautiously moved round to the pile, the Vesper turning their heads to follow his movements. Going as slowly as he could to show he wasn't doing anything wrong Naruto reached forward and picked up one of the wooden things.

It was surprisingly light, circular and looked more like a perfectly symmetrical conker with a dent in the middle then anything else. Except maybe a wheel. **Of course it's a wheel.**

_Gees! Scare me half to death why don't you!_

**As I was saying, that is a wheel and they are Vespers-**

_I knew that_

**They are kind of like the animal variation of a motorbike.**

_A what?_

**Motorbike... **The image of the word was suddenly created in Naruto's head, sounds, movies and pictures circled until he understood.** Anyway they only let certain people ride them, and only then the rider has to break them. **More images came with those words of roping and breaking horses. **It's kind of the same principle as this, though last time I saw them they were much more vicious.**

_Vicious? Them? _

**Those spiked feet aren't just for holding the wheels in place kit. Oh and word to the wise, don't think that because they can't talk like you they don't understand you. That really ticks them off.** Naruto glanced to the side, taking in the sharpness of the feet. He noticed the advancement of the class as well. He'd have to get a picture quick.

"Vesper-san!" He cooed, bringing the attention of the Vesper to him. "Say cheese!" The camera went off. They blinked languidly at him, and one came forward and nudged him with its blunt nose. It grunted and butted him lightly in the stomach. Naruto edged to the right and the beast rose on its back hind legs. With its front spikes it latched onto a wheel before dropping it and latching onto another one. It brought down its front wheel and attached its back feet to the dropped wheel. A soft purring started and its tail glowed brighter and its nostrils flashed bright light in Naruto's face. **A challenge? Get on its back kit and hold on, maybe you can win a few more supporters.** Frowning Naruto followed the fox's instructions and gingerly leapt onto the back of the Vesper.

Immediately the Vesper began to buck, the others of the herd backed away and Naruto could see the entire class, professor included, staring aghast. Holding on with his legs Naruto waved.

"Harry-nii, take a picture!" With that he flung the camera towards the group, Harry saving the thing from hitting the ground with his seeker reflexes. With a flash the picture was taken and the Vesper's purr deepened, both wheels touched the ground and it sped out of the paddock. Naruto took hold of the horns and held on for dear life as the Vesper zoomed out across the grass. It went all the way to the lake before stopping, lifting its front wheel and turning 180 degrees to go back the way it came. It continued to pick up speed until Naruto could barely keep his eyes open because of the wind. Abruptly it stopped, flicking its back wheel up in attempt to flip its rider off. Naruto's legs slid off its back and he ended up doing a handstand. _Shit shit shit shit shit._ Then it started moving again, going straight into the Forbidden Forest. Naruto clung on for dear life, legs straight out behind him. With all his strength he pulled them into a crouch and lower his feet onto the animals back, carefully he let chakra stick him to the animals back, trying not to overdo it and hurt the creature. Trees whipped by and suddenly the Vesper leapt onto a fallen tree trunk and the shot off into the air. The clearing came into view and the Vesper twisted as it landed, causing it to skid. The herd of Vespers got out of its way as the two slid into the centre and the Vesper righted itself. Naruto sat for a moment, shaking. _I think my legs turned to jelly._ The Vesper under him was breathing hard and with a faint click his front legs detached from their wheel and the thrumming purr petered out. Slowly the back wheel was disconnected and the Vesper knelt down. **It concedes defeat Naruto, congratulations! You're now a Vesper wrangler oh I'm so proud! **Naruto rolled his eyes at the over dramatisation the Kyuubi had put into the sentence. Keeping the shudders of his body in check he let go of the horn handlebars and slid down the Vespers side.

"Man that was scary." He breathed out and fainted.

(With Harry)

Harry walked up to class with Hermione and Ron. He looked down at the camera in his hands. There were so many things that were odd about his cousin, so many questions unanswered, even after their heart to heart only an hour ago. It niggled at the back of his brain and wouldn't let him ignore the strange set of events. Or maybe it was just Hermione's incessant drone of questions.

"Bloody hell mate your cousin just reined in a Vesper do you know how hard that is? Not even half the pure blood families are even able to_ afford_ one it's that hard to get one to bow to you." Ron at least didn't seem to question his cousin's authenticity. "So does that mean he's feeling better?"" Harry shot him a curious glance. "You know when you followed him out this morning."

"Oh, yeah, he was just a bit down because Itachi left to visit their home for a while."

"Where does he live though?" Hermione

"Japan."

"But has he told us anything about his home?"

"On the first day-"

"He told us nothing Harry." Hermione turned a squarely looked at Harry. "He's just waltzes in and expects you to accept him as your cousin, he's turned the school into a hell hole for an entire week and god knows what else he's hiding." Not waiting for a response she left the two to mull over what she had said. As they carried on to their next class Ron mumbled.

"Whatever she says I still think what he did was bloody brilliant."


	28. Chapter 28

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

With a groan Naruto opened his eyes blearily. Above him spanned a high ceiling and the smell of disinfectant clung to him in an instant, like fan girls to Sasuke, making him slightly sickened. **Well if you didn't want to end up in an infirmary/hospital stop being such a twit!** Naruto groaned slightly louder, the Vespers now he remembered. **Yeah and because of you we are going to have to keep the thing... we could just chuck it into the void and see if that solves the problem, but then the problem isn't the Vesper, foolish as it was to challenge you, IT'S YOU! By the time we're ready to go back you're going to have a **_**zoo**_** following you around, and it's usually best if other worldly things stay just where they were created. Now the dumb things going to be following you everywhere like a lost puppy and you know that it's going to need a lot of maintenance work-**

_What? Number 1, you're the one that said 'that's a challenge kit jump on its back' and 2, what the hell do you mean it's going to be following me around like a lost puppy. _There was an exasperated noise at the back of his head.

**It challenged you, you won, the Vesper is now yours. **

_O-kay what's wrong with that?_

**Taking it home? **

_It could be useful on missions._

**Valid-ish point but not the one I was aiming for. The council? They are going to take one look at the thing, and either stick it straight into a breeding program or kill it as a demon.**

_..._

**Yeah think about that for a while.**

_Ah crap._

**My thoughts exactly. Not to mention the fact that you drew high amounts of attention to yourself and Itachi's not here to cover for you. Can you **_**try**_** to keep a low profile until he gets back and this blows over.**

_...Fine._

"Stupid know it all fox." Naruto muttered under his breath. **I can still hear you, you know.** Naruto's eyes widened and he chuckled guiltily, hand rubbing his neck out of habit. Approaching footsteps told him someone was coming and he lay back down. It was Madame Ponfrey with Draco. "Hey Draco Draco-san! Did you see me! That was the coolest thing ever, as cool as riding a broom!" Draco gave his Uchiha-esc smirk at these words. Madame Ponfrey raised an eyebrow.

"I hope this is the last time you try something like that Mr Uzumaki, with the way you are going you will be in here more then your lessons. Now I don't want you getting out of bed until you are fully rested. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded, batting his eyelashes innocently. Madam Ponfrey was not fooled. "Mr Malfoy, see that Mr Uzumaki doesn't leave his bed." Draco nodded seriously and with that she bustled off down out of sight. Draco turned to Naruto.

"You caught a Vesper."

"I know, isn't it cool!"

"Vesper wranglers are highly trained professionals that still have a high percentage chance of dying when they try, even then the Vesper never challenge them."

"I've always had the devil's luck."

"No one has that much luck."

"I do." Naruto smiled, closing his eyes in the way that made his face look kind of like a fox. "Thanks for being worried Draco-san but I'm fine, the Vesper was mild mannered." Draco frowned.

"Hagrid's got scars to prove you wrong." Not that he cared about the monster of a man, but it was obvious Naruto was lying about something. Naruto just shrugged.

"Animals like me." Draco's face didn't lift from its scowl.

"Naruto, I know you're lying." Behind his smile Naruto was sweating buckets. He was in BIG trouble now. **Told you so.** "If you're not going to tell me I can and will find out for myself, but I..." Draco took a deep breath, knowing he had to go _there_ to get any information. "I see you as one of my friends and I trust you to tell me the truth." **Oooh guilt trip! Loving that guy right now... WAIT NO I DON'T! Don't listen Naruto!**

"You really mean that?" Draco looked down in surprise at Naruto's face. **Nooo! He's misleading you!**

"Yes... Are you _crying_?" Malfoy's weren't afraid of anything, but Draco was finding himself uncomfortable as Naruto's eyes flooded with tears. Chuckling softly Naruto wiped the threatening drops away, ducking his head slightly.

"Sorry, it's just the first time anyone's admitted to being friends with me." Draco felt his face heat up as Naruto looked up at him, a soft true smile on his face. _Why am I blushing?_ He ducked his head, and turned away from Naruto.

"Well you are... I've got to go... Lessons..." With that the Malfoy heir shuffled out of the room. **Okay I'll admit that was a nice save. **

_Not like it wasn't true._

**What about Itachi?**

_Unspoken, more like brothers or teacher/student relationship._

**Iruka?**

_Unneeded from the whole drama at the time, plus he's more mother hennish. _

**Hokage?**

_He's oji-san._

**Err... Teuchi?**

_Valued customer._

**Ayame?**

_Ditto._

**... Shikamaru?**

_Neutral acquaintances, I hardly know the guy and I don't know if he even recognises my existence past being 'troublesome'. _

**... ... ... **

_Out of people? What about my teammates?_

**I'm thinking I'm thinking! And your team is made of douche bags, no offence but true. Erm... **There was a snapping of fingers deep inside his head. **That shy girl that stalks you!**

_What? Someone's stalking me?_

**... Never mind... Konohamaru?**

_Rivals, but he's probably the closest..._

**Okay I'm out of ideas, not that I care or anything just curiosity and all that... Haku?**

_He's dead._

**But didn't he hint about being friends? Okay in another life where you weren't trying to kill each other but...?**

_No... Why are you going on about this? I thought you didn't care?_

**I DON'T! I... just... erm... didn't want you depressed! Yeah, depression means that you would become ill and weak and be happy to die and I don't want to die, like I said Shinigami of eternal internal suffering. **

_... You're weird._

"Naruto?"

**At least I'm not mortal.**

"Naruto?"

_Are you going to pull that card every time you feel you're losing an argument? That's just lame._

"Naruto!"

**Yeah... Well... someone's yelling for you and you're making us look dumb.**

_They don't even know-_

"Naruto! Hey snap out of it!" A pair of fingers snapped in front of Naruto's face, his hand snapped up and grabbed it, natural instinct for a shinobi. Ignoring Kyuubi and refocusing on the world, though he couldn't recall when that had been, he blinked at his visitors.

"Oh hi Harry-nii! What you doing here?" His eyes drifted to the dark haired wizard's right and his smile got wider. "Hi Hermione-chan, hi Ron!" The two nodded slightly, eyes trained on Harry's wrist, which was still being firmly held by the scrawny 11 year old. Noticing the look Naruto followed the gazes and, alighting on his cousin's wrist, quickly let go. His hand went up to scratch the back of his neck in an embarrassed fashion. "Sorry." The three just smiled, wobbly but they were smiles, and sat down in the chairs around the bed. "So why are you here?"

"Because you were put in the infirmary Naruto." Naruto frowned, no one _visited_ him except for his team, and he knew that was only because it was their duty as teammates, Iruka, the Hokage and Itachi, when he could, but he had the feeling that was mostly to guard him from the nurses.

"I'm fine though, I heal really quickly and there isn't-" The Golden trio watched as the blonde's mouth clamped shut.

"There isn't what Naruto?" Hermione asked calmly, like a hunter approaching a wounded animal.

"Nothing, I'm just not used to this many people visiting me." He smiled his fox smile and let the room fall into silence.

"Well, we're family Naruto I want to visit you." Harry said, the words sounded fake in his mouth but he couldn't figure out what else to say, Hermione was nudging him to say something. Ron seemed to snap at it though.

"Yeah and I'm Harry's best friend, you already know my siblings, 'cept the ones that have already left school, ergo I should know you." A knowing smile was shared between the two.

"You guys are just like my team back home. Me, Sasuke and Sakura are just like you." Naruto closed his eyes slightly, thinking over his team. _I wonder what they're doing right now._ Hermione cut his thoughts off.

"What are your friends like Naruto?" Naruto blinked several times before bowing his head slightly. _I don't need questions like these right now_.

**Drastic action Naruto!**

A loud yawn rippled in his throat and he let it out, playing it up as much as possible. **Oh **_**wow**_** I am **_**awed**_** by the drastic measures you're taking.**

"Sorry, didn't realise I was this tired." He yawned again and settled further into the bed. Luckily Harry took the hint and with Ron ushered Hermione out and away from her soon to be investigation. Once they had gone beyond the curtain he snuggled down in the quilts.

His head popped up as Ron appeared round the corner suddenly.

"By the way, the Vesper thing? Bloody brilliant mate!" With a grin he was gone. **He'd a nice guy kit, a true friend, a loyal person to know. Guess you're getting better at making friends. **Naruto fell asleep with a smile on his face. _Thanks Kyuu._

**A/N** Thanks to everyone for their reviews, i see i have some time regulatory problems to sort out, though i am absolutely kicking myself about the CoMC, though i hadn't realised the thing about the DVDs are they really that new?, I will go back and change them when i finish uploading everything. Thanks again for the review keep me posted and I'll try my hardest to keep the updates frequent.


	29. Chapter 29

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Next morning Naruto was up and out of bed, pent on his task on escaping before Madame Ponfrey woke up.

"Get back into bed Mr Uzumaki." **She's good. RUN KIT! Run while you still can! **Naruto swore under his breath and ran for the doors. They swung shut. He threw himself at the window, and metal slats slid down over the escape. "You are staying here Mr Uzumaki until I have run your check up." Naruto paled at the thought, years of avenging Nurses had lead him into a terrible, but necessary, paranoia of anything to do with hospitals.

"Jelly!" A sharp crack sounded near him and a small house elf wearing a tea cosy snapped into reality next to him. "Take me to the kitchens please." The house elf bowed and took hold of his hand.

"Mr Uzumaki!" He vanished into the house elf's teleportation magic just in time to see the frustrated expression on the Medi-witch's face. The room was replaced with the kitchen, the smells of breakfast made his stomach roar and Jelly tittered slightly at the blush that flickered on the blond's face.

"If Mr Uzumaki would like Jelly could get him some breakfast."

"You can call me Naruto Jelly, and breakfast would be wonderful thanks." The House elf bowed and scampered away, leaving Naruto to sit at the table. It wasn't long before a feast of food was thrown down for him, which he obligingly ate. In less then ten minutes it was down, and thanking the elves profusely he left for the room of requirement.

Itachi would kill him if he didn't train while he was away.

LINE

**Don't forget you have a Vesper to take care of and an insane nurse after you.** Naruto swore as his kick flew off course, leaving him in a messy heap, as the sentence threw his concentration out the window. **Use the room of requirement to transport you, or create a passageway, to Hagrid's hut.**

No sooner had the Fox uttered those words in his head the room elongated and formed a set of stairs, a pinprick of light at the end. **I'm starting to like this room.**

_You're starting to like everything._

**I know. I must be coming down with something. That or your humanic idiocy is starting to rub off on me.**

Rolling his eyes Naruto raced down the stairs, taking large leaps to fly over up to ten steps at a time. The light grew and was soon shaded with the cloudy sky and lush grounds. His stride didn't falter as they sunk slightly into wet soil instead of the hard concrete. Checking over his shoulder he found the staircase was gone.

His Vesper revved as he came close, rolling towards him and playfully butting the small blond. Naruto scratched it behind its ears, making it purr. In an odd, engine throbbing kind of way.

"**You know young human, I will need a name."** Naruto jumped back like he'd been scalded.

"Kyuubi?"

"**That is not a name child, and if it was I would bite off your fingers as it refers to a fox."** Naruto Stared slack jawed at the animal in front of him.

"Y-You can talk?" The creature's eyes glinted playfully, but in his mind kyuubi flew into a rant. **Of course animals have a language gaki! Wait why do I care about that? He insulted my name! Kill him! **

"**All beasts can talk, other worldly child, but magical beasts can converse with humans, though **_**some**_** have their own **_**special**_** language you **_**have**_** to speak for them to even acknowledge you."** The vesper ended his sentence in a mutter about something just out off hearing, though Naruto thought snakes came into it somewhere. **"But this is the true language of the magical beasts, though I am surprised you could understand me. Humans have, for the most part, forgotten the language. Well I was surprised that is until I noticed your... friend?"** Naruto snorted slightly, an ally was the most he could ever think of Kyuubi right now, any endearment to the fox would probably end with his head being severed from his body.

"Unwilling Guardian and that's mostly out of pity." **I don't pity people! I cannot feel remorse or any of those idiotic emotions.**

"**You can probably understand me because the entity in you is, to an extent, a magical creature." No shiz Sherlock.**

"So how do I give you a name?" Naruto backtracked, hoping to avoid a headache due to Kyuubi's inability to coexist. **I coexist fine you ungrateful whelp!**

"**Well you just name me, and I answer to that name."**

"Don't you have one?"

"**The herd is one, it has no name, like a pack of wolves the herd is the herd and the pack is the pack. We don't have names until we are bonded to a human. Then we contract a name."**

"Sounds like names are diseases when you put it like that. I don't know any good names though."

"**I'm a vesper, a name doesn't mean that much, it's just a way for you to call me." **Naruto frowned, going into a thinking pose. **I think Florence is a fitting name. **Naruto scowled.

_You aren't helping._


	30. Chapter 30

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

(Back in the castle)

"Harry you have to admit your cousin is strange." Hermione pushed as they hurried down towards the infirmary.

"So? Not everyone is normal Hermione." Harry was getting sick of her theories, and annoyed with himself for starting to believe her. Ron was choosing to have no part in the argument, but just then he decided to speak up.

"You know when he was riding the Vesper? He was supposed to be in DADA-"

"Yeah, but if I had a choice I'd probably chose to skip the man's a nut."

"Don't say that about Professor Lockhart!" Hermione hissed, walking quicker at the dismissal of the wizard she held idol to.

"Just because you're a fangirl doesn't mean you should ignore the obvious. He has no idea what he's doing!"

"But his books..." Harry rounded on her, she'd been at this for hours now and he was sick of it, Naruto was his family and she was trying to turn him against the small blond.

"Anyone can write a book! Research what works, add a bit of action, and BAM instant seller! Unless he can prove he can measure up to his writing, which over half can be scrapped because it's full of facts about _himself _that we don't need to know, then I'll believe he's the real deal."

"Erm... I agree with Harry, but that's not what I was talking about mate. You know that my sister is in his potions, care of magical creatures and DADA with him? Well she said that he was there the entire lesson, even got detention for asking whether Lockhart's hair was as false as his claims." The both choked back their laughter at the face of Hermione, and kept on towards the Infirmary.

"You three, have you seen Mr Uzumaki?" They jumped as Madame Ponfrey loomed over them, looking much more frightening then usual. Slytherins were being shamed by a Hufflepuff with that look. They shook their heads and she shoved them out of the room. "If you see him bring him in, he should still be in bed, he never stays here for more then a few hours and I need to run a full check-up." The three watched her round off and retreat back into the Infirmary, leaving the second years to retreat back towards the entrance of the school.

"That only _proves_ something strange is going on." Hermione stated decisively.

"Proves what Hermi-chan?" The three nearly jumped out of their skin at the bright chirpy voice. Standing directly behind them was Naruto, just behind him stood his Vesper. Hermione was now sporting a blush and was gaping like a fish. "It doesn't matter. I want to introduce you to my Vesper! Say hello to... Pilchard!

To say everyone nearly face planted was an understatement.

"P-Pilchard?" Hermione seemed to be having a hard time containing giggles. "Like Bob the builder's cat?"

"Who?" Ron and Naruto asked. Harry just raised an eyebrow.

"You mean that little kids TV show with the bright coloured vehicles?" Ron and Naruto turned to him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Muggle thing." Ron silently 'ooh'ed, Naruto felt more confused then ever.

"What's a muggle?" Now the three were looking at the small blond weirdly.

"Wow, didn't know there was such thing as a Slytherin that didn't know what a muggle was. I mean all of you are pure bloods and everything right?" Naruto shook his head.

"The only magical relative I have is Harry's and my grandfather, nothing like me has ever happened before so my mother can't have been magical, but I don't know who she or my father is but there are no magical communities anywhere near us so I'm only a quarter wizard or something." They all seemed shocked by the revelation. "So what is a muggle?"

"A muggle is a slang name we use for a non-magical person."

"Ooh. Is that all? So anyway me and Pilchard are going now." Newly named Pilchard wasn't very happy with the reaction to his name and he made it clear to Naruto as the turned and started to walk, or in his case roll, away. "I know Pilchard, but you can't condone Hermione for laughing, people are different and can find the weirdest things funny."

The Golden trio watched the pair turn the corner.

"You know?" said Hermione, back to being serious. "He always seems to get out of being questioned."

"I still don't see what's so funny about the name Pilchard." Ron muttered as they changed course for the Great Hall.

LINE

The rest of the week passed without much else of the haphazard happenings that manifested around the blond ninja, and over all people forgot about him, almost. Itachi returned a day or two late but Naruto didn't dwell on it due to Pilchard.

The first month finally passed, there was some slight bullying towards the blond from the Slytherins but he didn't let it bother him, being called dobe was worse then any insult he'd been called here, Naruto managed to get Ginnny to tell him her name. This resounded with another bout of failed pranks from the Weasly twins and Naruto decided to join their forte.

Sadly the twins were unaware of that decision until he dropped in on them scheming.

"Hey guys!" The two red heads yelped in surprise and dropped a piece of parchment they'd been studying intently. "What's that?"

"Nothing!" They cried together, scrambling for the dropped parchment. Naruto snatched it up and danced away.

"Not nice to keep a secret from your fellow prankster FG!" The blond tutted and scanned the intriguing item. His eyes widened. "Holy chocolate frogs!"

Naruto Uzumaki had just stumbled across the Marauders Map.


	31. Chapter 31

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

(October)

Draco was worried. And that in itself was enough to set him on edge. Naruto, according to his roommates, was having nightmares and he wasn't eating. Deep dark rings were starting to settle under his eyes and he was altogether washed out. This'd been happening for the past week now, but every time the second year had approached him he'd just smiled and walked –ran- off. The rest of the day he'd be bright and sunny, no fatigue in sight, but the nightmares had obviously continued. The young heir mused this to himself as he meandered around the halls. A Malfoy was never supposed to do this, mindlessly wander that is, but this problem had been bothering him.

"The nightmares are back aren't they Naruto." He froze just before the corner. He knew that voice, it was that Slytherin material bodyguard/tutor. He heard a mumble that could only be Naruto's and a rattle of something. "Take _one_ a night. If they don't work place these on the posters of your bed but don't take any more. Hopefully it'll stop Malfoy-san's questioning if you at least resemble that you've slept." He heard a sigh and the rustling of clothes followed by a slightly more muffled. "I know it's hard especially with that day coming up, but no one knows and no one can hurt you here." More rustling of clothes. "Don't forget I'm here, I'll protect you." Malfoy's frowned. _He shouldn't be the one that tells Naruto that, I should._ A blush spread over his cheeks. _That makes no sense, why would I care about Naruto? Though I wouldn't mind, him coming to me, curling up against my ches~_ Malfoy shook his head to clear his thoughts, he shouldn't be thinking like this, turning back to the corner the listened. It was quiet. He stepped out.

And came face to face with Itachi.

LINE

Naruto sat on his bed, sticking the seals Itachi had given him onto the posters of his bed. From the books Itachi had made him absorb information from he could see it was a simple sound eliminator force field, a pack of wolves could tear him apart and no one would hear so much as a pin drop. He would have to close his curtains before going to sleep, in case one of the dorm's lighter sleepers just woke in the middle of the night, it would be obvious he was hiding the sound if someone saw him thrashing completely silently during the nightmare.

The nightmare.

It always started the same, he was in the dark, alone, thousands of frowning eyes looking down on him, whispers of 'monster' and 'demon' swirling together. Suddenly he would be in Konoha, surrounded by dead bodies, most of them faceless but a few, a now growing few, had faces of everyone he found special. Their blood would running off his fingers, he just knew it was theirs, its smell was everywhere the taste was in his mouth and some was drying on his chin like he'd been chewing at the corpses. Because it was his dream he knew he had. Then everything would black out and he would find himself staring into a mirror, a long dark mirror that stretched far into the sky and down through the nonexistent floor. He would be looking at a reflection of himself, a haggard version, crazed smile, blood red eyes and it would speak. He could never remember what the thing said, but it would suddenly plunge out of the mirror and grab him by the throat and the world would swirl grey.

Then the memories would start. Different ones pin wheeling in his mind.

Every attack, every mob, every cut, burn and blow he relived. The pain, the misery, the desperation and dismay when his pleas fell on deaf ears. He remembered the faces, the joy they held as he was kicked, punched, stabbed, beaten... and raped. Those memories always came last. The ones where they held him down and did _those_ things to him, the pain they put him through didn't compare to the mass beatings or even the burning. The ones that made him thrash the most, call out and cry, then scream as he woke. Even out of the throws of sleep he would feel unclean, dirty, disgusting. It had only happened a few times thanks to the efforts of Itachi, jiji and, later, Anko, but they were still scarred on his heart.

The blond found himself shivering involuntarily at the memories and got off the bed, heading for the common room. No one was there, and sighing in relief he sat down, curling up as close to the fire as possible. The Slytherin common room wasn't the cosiest looking place and it retained a slightly damp presence. Naruto felt himself jump involuntarily as the portrait entrance opened, letting in Draco. Putting on a, slightly wobbly, smile he welcomed his friend. Malfoy just stared before frowning at him. Memories still fresh in his mind Naruto's smile slipped. _Does he know?_

"Naruto? Were you crying?" Naruto blinked, one hand reaching to brush the wet substance he had only just noticed drying on his cheeks, quickly he rubbed the giveaway salt water with the cuff of his robe.

"I'm fine." Draco didn't look convinced.

"Are you going to tell me why you're having nightmares?" Naruto's face said no so the Malfoy changed tactics. "Friends talk about their problems to each other, I thought we were friends."

"Friends also know when to leave the other alone." The usually bright blue of the blond's eyes had turned into hard ice shards.

"And it's plainly obvious that you need to talk about it." Draco almost smirked as the ice melted and the blond sighed in defeat, maybe he was getting the hang of this. Instead he sat down next to the boy and waited. He didn't expect Naruto to lean against him and had to fight down a startled blush.

"It's my birthday on the tenth." Naruto mumbled, trying, and failing, not to let the resurfacing memories make him shake. Neither of the boys were expecting Draco to wrap an arm around the shaking blond, least of all the owner of said arm.

"That's the day after tomorrow... why didn't you tell me?" Naruto closed his eyes and curled up, expecting rebuttal, but unknowingly cuddling closer to Malfoy.

"I don't like my birthday."

"Why would that be something to cry about? I hate my birthday, stupid girls throwing cards and presents at you and your parents always disappoint you and you never enjoy the party..." Draco shook himself out of his miniature rant as the shaking only got worse, looking down he found tears were streaming down the younger boy's cheeks. Instinctively he brushed them away. _Why did I do that? Why am I so affected by him crying. I don't want him to cry, and I want to protect him..._ "Are you feeling homesick?" Naruto shook his head.

"Horrible things always happen on my birthday." Draco frowned.

"Well nothing bad can happen to you here. I'll make sure nothing horrible happens to."Malfoy frowned, not understanding the odd bubbly feeling in his chest, but didn't relinquish his hold on the blond. The feeling wasn't bad he decided, and pulled him slightly tighter. He felt a jolt of triumph as the shaking stop and a warm feeling buzzed through his chest as Naruto, tired from crying and nightmares, fell asleep against his shoulder murmuring 'Thanks Draco'.

LINE

It was the tenth of October, Naruto's birthday, also including Kyuubi and many villager's funeral. **I'm not dead.** Naruto sat with Draco and Itachi, an array of Slytherins sat around the rest of the table. Draco shoved a box under Naruto's nose.

"Did you think I wouldn't get you something?" He smirked at the confused look on Naruto's face. "Go on it's not going to explode." Naruto's eyes widened as he pulled out a withered hand each finger nail was twisted into a wick like protrusions. He frowned at it slightly, not really understanding what it was let alone did, never mind significance. Underneath that was a box of sweets. Chocolate frogs, Bertie bots every flavour beans, pumpkin pasties, sugar mice, liquorice wand and many more. Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes.

"Thank you Draco." He cried, hugging the Malfoy heir tightly. Some of the Slytherins sniggered at the light blush on the pale boy's cheeks but Draco glared them into silence. Itachi waited for his charge to finish before presenting his a scroll and another, more successfully wrapped, box. Naruto smiled at the scroll, tucking it away under his robes before opening the box. Inside sat a set of scrolls, he couldn't make out what they contained, Itachi only bowed lightly with a subtle gesture that meant to leave it for later.

"Thanks 'tachi-senpai!" Naruto cheered, giving Itachi a quick hug before the raven haired man disappeared back to the head table. He piled his boxes near to him and finished his meal. He was ready to leave when an owl dropped a load of parcels in front of him.

Blinking in surprise he picked up the letter attached the lumpy object. It read

'Naruto,

For once Hermione's nosey nature has paid off.

Happy Birthday, me and the gang rustled up some presents for you, it's not much but you didn't give us much time. Luckily Ron was able to get his mum to bake you some of her homemade food.

Harry, Ron and Hermione.'

A warm feeling spread through his chest as he pulled away the wrapping paper. A set of books sat before him along will piles of bagged cakes and pies and a few other bits and pieces. It was a crazy assortment, that Naruto rewrapped and took back to his room along with the two boxes and his scroll. _I'm going to have to thank them later._ It was turning out to be a great birthday. With a smile he sat on his bed and unrolled the scroll Itachi had presented him with at breakfast.

'Naruto

I write this to say Happy Birthday, I hope that it makes it on time to catch Weasel and that you have an enjoyable birthday. It is your twelfth year and as a genin you are considered an adult. I had considered keeping it a secret for until you became Chunnin, but I feel with the drastic change in your life it is time for me to tell you the names of your parents. I want to do this face to face, as you probably have questions that can't be answered simply through a letter. Instead tell Weasel that he may identify your parents, he knew them well and any other questions you may ask when you come home.

Sarutobi Hiruzen

PS. Your present is in the seal below.'

Naruto glanced at the small intricate ink circle before continuing down the scroll.

'Hey brat!

I hear you had a stroke or a heart attack or something. A bit too young for that aren't you? Get fit, the only people I know that happens to are fat, not that I know any fat people. Anyway the old man said he was sending you birthday wishes and all that soft stuff. Don't slack off you here, I'm itching to try out these new kunai.

Hurry up and get better and come home.

Have a cracking birthday and whatever.

Anko'

There was a scrawled picture of, what Naruto could barely make out to be, Anko toting a butt load of weapons and a very evil grin.

'Dear Naruto,

Happy Birthday,

I had hoped to say good bye, the Hokage wouldn't say who was taking care of you and I just hope you are okay.

If I'd been able to I'd have taken you there in a heartbeat, still I hope your keeping up your studies.

Many happy returns.

Iruka'

Naruto chuckled at this, eying another storage seal beneath the message, then frown when he realised there was another message on the scroll.

'Hey blondie.

Just saying Happy Birthday and hope you're having a fun time over there.

Kakashi'

A small smile pricked his mouth, at least the guy had actually written. **Still think he's a crummy teacher.**

_Gosh Kyu would almost think you liked him, that low brow trash talk._

**Shut it kit.**

_Aww aren't you gonna wish me happy birthday?_

**I have no concepts of such kit, but...well done for surviving another year.**Naruto chuckled, the Kyuubi wasn't one for emotions but it was kinda obvious he had them. **That's just cos your idiotic humanity is rubbing off on my physic.** Naruto 'che'd and packed the scroll away, before standing and leaving the confines of his curtained four-poster.

He need to find Itachi.

"Draco. _Draco... Draco!_" The young Malfoy opened his eyes blearily, he'd just fallen asleep. Checking the window he saw it was night, there was no presence but as he turned over to go back to sleep he came face to face with a grinning face.

"!" At the first sign he was going to shriek, in a manly way of course, Naruto slapped a hand over the lighter blond's mouth whilst putting a finger to his lips. It took a few moments till the boy had calmed down. Naruto smiled warmly at the Malfoy heir and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thanks for giving me the best birthday ever Draco." He mumbled, sleep edging his voice. Turning, as he pulled back, the blond couldn't see the blush he'd left on Draco's cheeks.


	32. Chapter 32

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

"So what is Halloween?" Naruto asked through a mouthful of mashed potato, it was the day before the end of the month and he'd finally plucked up the courage to ask what everyone was so excited about. Draco refrained rolling his eyes at the blatant disregard of etiquette, though the back of his mind was squealing cute, much like Naruto's vastly growing fan club, not that the blond knew anything about it.

"It's the time for demons witches and all manner of magical things, a celebration."

"Is there a party?"

"We have a feast." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What is it with you people and feasts?" Draco mimicked the blonde's look.

"Us people?"

"Yeah, as soon as I came here it's been nothing but huge arrays of food."

"You're going to_ love_ Christmas then." Blaise chuckled from beside Draco.

"What's Christmas?" Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, you don't know anything! Have you lived under a rock your whole life? These are worldwide celebrations. Everyone knows about Christmas, Halloween, Easter, Valentines day and New Year."

"I know New year! It's going to be the dragon this time. I watch the fireworks from my roof that night." Naruto said, glaring and ruining its effect by childishly sticking his tongue out at the fellow Slytherin. Blaise just fell out laughing.

"That's _Chinese_ New Year you idiot!" He wiped his eyes of imaginary tears. "Seriously were you under a rock?"

"I don't originate from here." Naruto stated with a deadly calm, the kind that sent shivers down all those listening and reminded them why Naruto was in Slytherin. He could be scary when he wanted. Blaise swallowed.

"Yeah, but like I said, worldwide holidays."

"My people do not celebrate them." There was a silence that hung like a fog over the table. "So what's at this feast Draco! I want to know everything!" Naruto piped, cutting through the tense atmosphere he'd created like a hot knife through butter. Draco rolled his eyes again, though his brain ran in circles with questions about the boy's behaviour, before divulging the basics of the number of holidays and festivities."

LINE

**Kit I don't think you should be eating so much sugar...** The inner words of the Kyuubi were screened out by the, now sugar-high, blond. He sat at the table sucking a large orange lollypop in the shape of a pumpkin. The Kyuubi rolled its metaphorical eyes, the idiot just _had_ to act like a child in these situations, sure he wouldn't get much of a chance anywhere else but _come on_. It was bad enough that today was Halloween, time in this world when demon youkai is at its peak and really _really_ hard to control, never mind it being a full moon which only _increased_ the effects. Lucky for Naruto the fox demon had managed to keep tabs on the swirling mass, though the sugar rush was _not _helping. The chakra was resisting, shifting and ballooning in attempt to be set loose. Today was the night of demons after all. **At least it's not **_**new**_** moon.** The fox growled out lowly, shuddering at the thought of the consequences of that, new moon was even worse at increasing the power of youkai then full moon.

Naruto, to hyper to notice the fox's warning, was practically running up the walls.

"Hey Draco! What was it you said about Halloween and stuff?" He grinned, cart wheeling over the table to sit next to the silvery blond. "I thought people dressed up and went Trick-or-Treating."

"That's in a neighbourhood Naruto, we can't do that here." Draco groaned, sure the blond boy was cute but being hyper was like looking after his cousins Delilah and Ebony. _You just called him cute again, if I didn't know any better I'd think you l- _

_Shut it I don't I don't, he's just- _

_Cute? Adorable? Don't you just want to- _

"Draco? Are you okay? You look flushed." Draco had never been more thankful of Pansy Parkinson breaking through his train of thought before now.

"I'm fine." He turned to the sugar crazed lunatic that was... had been jumping on the bench just a moment ago, to find him gone. Turning further he saw Naruto had assailed the tables and was hanging off Harry. He felt rage and a strange feeling well up in his chest. Noticing his uncharacterised feelings, he wasn't one to care, he scorned himself. _Why would I care that he's over there?_

_Because he's a Slytherin and should act like one! Not go gallivanting off to any other table he feels like!_

_Potter's the sworn enemy, he's betraying the house by going over there!_

_Or maybe he's simply betraying you, you don't want him hanging off the Potter's arm you want him hanging off yours-_ Draco shook himself harshly, surprising several Slytherins in the process, before standing up and leaving the Great Hall. Whatever these feelings were he didn't like them.

"Hey Draco!" He stopped, halfway through the portrait, at the sound of his name. "Hey why did you leave? Don't you like parties? Are you antisocial? You're a lot like Sasuke-teme if you are." The sugar rush must have been fuelling the boy's mouth because he didn't stop for a breath in between questions. "But you're too nice to be Sasuke-teme, he's an arse, and you listen to me. I wish you were on my team back home instead of him, then life would be much more liveable. He always gets everything, just cos he's from a rich uppity family. Itachi's not as mean as him though and he's his brother, so you're more like Itachi then Sasuke. Are we going back to the Great Hall? I'm hungry. I miss the food at home though, Ichiraku's ramen is to die for, I'll show you sometime... But then I can't... but then... What's the time? I'm tired." Draco blinked at the onslaught of words, further surprised when the blond slumped against the wall. Naruto's sugar rush had run out it seemed.

Draco stood, not knowing what to do, half in the Slytherin common room and half out. Inside he reached a decision, giving an exasperated sigh as he did so, and heaved the blond into his arms. Or would have if the boy hadn't been so light. _How does he eat so much and not gain an ounce?_ Shaking his head at yet another mystery of the universe Draco carried the unconscious boy into the first year dorm. Unconscious however didn't seem to mean still. Naruto fidgeted and twisted in his sleep, face scrunching and mouthing words in an incoherent babble. The Malfoy heir managed not to drop the writhing mass until the body would fall onto its owner's bed. He thanked magic and every holy creation the Naruto had a bed near the door.

Stifling a yawn Draco retired to his own room. Barely moments after his head touched the pillow he was asleep.

Down the corridor red mist began leaking from under the door.


	33. Chapter 33

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

It had consciousness, it was sentient, but it hadn't its body anymore to latch onto. There were instructions running through it, though it mainly listened to emotion. The voice of its master called it to stay in the confines, but it had no body anymore. The body was owned by another, so it was the others to command. The voice still held some leeway over it, but the body it resided in now was scared, he wanted to be protected. He wanted the scary shadows of its nightmares gone.

Naruto shifted in his sleep, his cycle of nightmares were beginning.

It began to move against the call of the previous owner, the new body was calling. It answered, seeping out looking for anything to heal to soothe, wrapping around the body and slopping over the edge of the surface the body lay on. It knew no difference between the floor and the bed, only the difference in level. It flowed away from the body, it wasn't able to help the body, it needed someone to help. Softly like treacle mist it flowed out in search for a prescience that could help.

It felt the prescience, much stronger then the one so close to its binder, this source would be able to take the pain from it, transfer it away so its binder wouldn't feel it so badly. Huge doors loomed above it, but without eyes it didn't know this. Finding the gaps at the hinges and the floor it seeped in. Thin tendrils poked the air. All around it were minds open to take the pain of its binder, minds open to what it was created for. It didn't feel joy at the find, nor relief in the completion of its search, it wasn't alive. It just was.

Itachi was the first to notice the demon youkai. He'd felt it swarm from the dungeons. The demon's youkai could only mean that Naruto was in trouble. Then the red tendrils splayed out around the door. Itachi sat, transfixed, it didn't give out the deadly aura he'd witnessed all those years ago. The red glow was... floppy not jagged and piercing. Neither did he sense Naruto's presence. None but the teachers noticed for the first moments. The man Itachi disdained to call a teacher had let out a startled gasp and fallen off his chair at the sight. Starting the pandemonium.

It flowed over the stone, ready to complete its task. It would release the pain and sorrow. But it didn't have a mouth to speak of it, a voice to sound it, brain or knowledge to communicate the suffering. With hate came the wish to hurt which for the energy was easy enough, it burnt the people and removed the reason for the hatred. The sadness would make it react differently. The minds were there. It sloshed forward, too heavy to rear as it did when filled with the rage, awaiting contact.

Itachi turned to Dumbledore.

"Get the children away from the red mist. I need to get Naruto." Snape gave the Uchiha a funny look which the Uchiha ignored. With a hand sign he vanished in the shushin. He appeared on the ceiling of the first year dorms in the Slytherin sect. Naruto lay on the bed beneath him, in the throngs of a nightmare. Red poured from his skin, darker red lines slid like tears down his face. Reaching closer the chakra spasmed out and scorched the tip of his finger. He pulled away, sudden feelings of woe almost making him fall from his perch. Naruto writhed, screaming, silently to Itachi's ears as the seal did its work. _This is bad._ Repeating the hand motion he shushined back to the Great Hall.

The red chakra was washing the floors of the Great Hall like flood water, the children standing on the tables to avoid contact. Itachi frowned, the only chance of stopping this would be to wake Naruto but that was impossible as of now. _Unless..._

"Dumbledore-sama I need assistance." 

"Severus, kindly go with Mr Uchiha." Severus glared at the two, but allowed Itachi to take his arm. In a whisk of darkness they arrived in the boy's dormitory once more, upside down. Snape, never being one to panic, merely tightened his grip on the Uchiha's arm. Naruto was taking on a more feral look, due to the youkai chakra, his canines poked out from his bottom lip and his nails were long and sharp. Itachi wouldn't have been surprised if the child's eyes had taken on the demonic qualities as well. Snape took this in, practically slack jawed. He'd know there was something strange about the new comers, if they were usual they would have gone to a closer school Potter's relations or no. Now he was hanging upside down, held in place by a man that could apparate (soundlessly) in Hogwarts, looking at the boy whose appearance had become more like a werewolf and was letting of red light.

"Wake him up, the chakra is stopping anyone from touching him." Shaking himself, and storing questions away for later, Snape raised his wand and pointed it at the boy.

"_Enervate_!" A light emitted from the tip of his wand and plunged into the chakra. The chakra seemed to act like jelly to the beam of light, slowing it until it finally fizzled out. Snape swore under his breath. "What is he?"

"He is Naruto Uzumaki, a student of this establishment and one of your students. Help him!" Itachi hissed, shaking the teacher for slight effect. Snape didn't take the unveiled threat and glared back.

"When this is over I want answers." The gaze didn't shift until Itachi nodded. Snape gave a look befitting the most worthy of Uchiha before lifting his wand again. "_Legilimens_!" Itachi watched for the usual flash of light, but this time there was nothing, Snape went completely limp in his arms. His mind didn't take too long to work out the implications, the Yamanaka's did the same when they used their mind transfer jutsu. Itachi swore in more colourful Japanese, no one was there to see his emotionless mask slip here. If Snape saw half the things in Naruto's mind what would happen.

Would Snape even make it out alive...? Or even sane?


	34. Chapter 34

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>In response to reviews<span>**

This will NOT become a Draco/Naruto I'm sorry but there is no way they could get together due to the simple fact that they are from completely different worlds (figuratively and literally)

Sorry to all those that like that stuff but i just can't write relationships.

It could be due to the fact i have no experience of them and thus have no idea how to write them or that i should've taken the creative writing class when they offered... oh well

but the fact is i don't want them to get together in this fic. maybe i'll pair off Draco with someone later but i can't be asked at the moment.

Ja ne

* * *

><p>(Naruto's mindscape)<p>

Snape blinked awake. If you could call it awake. He groaned at the pulling sensation he could feel, he hadn't done a complete _Legilimens_ in a long time. He took in the scene around him.

"Well this was unexpected." Truly it was, the potions master had believed the boy's mind would be like a montage of pictures, or a room filled with TVs, or even a field full of bubbles and rainbows, that was a basic description of most minds. Heck that was Naruto's personality, many that studied Occumalacy would have expected something like flower fields and blue skies, not sewers filled with... Snape wrinkled his nose, he didn't want to know. The sewers were large, and were illuminated with glowing veins of red and pinky purple. They pulsed and shifted like snakes, not a memory or door or anything he could use to get things over quickly could be seen. So he did what anyone could do.

He started walking.

LINE

He was getting somewhere it seemed, time of course had no meaning in a place like this, but this was the most tedious mind he'd ever traversed.

"No wonder Uzumaki can't hand in his assignments on time." Snape growled, though this was unfair as Naruto had handed in very good, compared to many of his students, and on time essays so far, the walking was simply getting on his nerves. Sure this was the most advanced mind defence he'd ever come across but he didn't have time for this. A deep rumbling shook the sewer, ripples shooting out past his legs. He frowned, his pace picking up as the ripples grew in size as the rumbling became more audible. Gravely rolling noise that reminded Snape of laughter, which only increase his annoyance of the situation. Another corner was turned and suddenly he came across it.

A huge arch, stretching up in impossible ways, beyond the scope of the sewer walls rose in front of him. A deep red light, the same as he'd seen lighting the tunnels spilled out. The arch was completely different from the sewer, steps lead up to dry ground before it and the concrete vanished into burnished iron. The rumbling noise had quietened to something resembling an earthy chuckle.

**Now this is odd, how one of you got in here without being shown to me first and foremost, it must be this blasted holiday. WIZARDS! Your idiotic and plainly pagan rituals never cease to amuse me. I'm not talking about eating the leftover carcases either. **Snape blinked as the words swept through his mind. It was old, older then anything he'd ever experienced, and he'd managed to enter a dragon's mind once. He continued his trek up the stairs, though his gut told him that whatever was on the other side of the arch was certainly not his friend.

As he reached the top of the stairs, the light blinded his vision for a moment. He continued forward, before suddenly falling face first into the same liquid covering the sewer floors. The rumble was definitely a laugh. **That's even funnier then when the gaki did that! Ah and he thought he'd gotten rid of the blood.** Snape's face paled, both at the thought of what now coated his face and the being in front of him. A giant fox crouched before him, held back by a caged door held by a simple piece of paper. **Don't worry mortal, that paper is stronger then anything I can dish out.**

"Who are you? Isn't this-"

**Uzumaki's mind? Yes. I am, as you can see, trapped here. True it was my own fault, but seriously I didn't intend to nearly destroy his entire village. Kami! I didn't expect to be a hundred **_**leagues **_**close to that place if it weren't for that blasted Uchiha. **The fox looked down at the small man, realising he'd probably told the mortal more then was necessary or wise. His container wouldn't be pleased, nor that Uchiha the brat was so fond of. **What are you here for anyway, the last time someone tried something like this they ended up in my cage and I ate them. Tasted of rhubarb... Not my cup of tea. **

"Who are you? What are you?"

**That is unimportant. My guess for the 'why you are here' question that I won't bother to ask is this. The brat is leaking my chakra everywhere. It's your fault too as magic actively fights chakra, both his and mine, and with it being Halloween the demonic yokai which **_**is**_** my chakra has added to the aggressive nature and they are fighting for space. I can't hold it back when he's asleep. Also with this nightmare the brat's having the emotional discharge is probably wreaking havoc. Ah sweet havoc, I'd love to see that, it has a nonsensical beauty to it.** Snape stared at the fox, which seemed to be reminiscing.

"Your thoughts are correct, but how do I get the 'chakra' to stop?"

**Wake him up.**

"The chakra is stopping anything from touching him."

**Well you're in his mind. I really can't do much, being stuck in a cage, but I can direct you to the memories and dreams area. You'll find him in there. Though you might actually prefer it if you left and let the dream run its course. The chakra isn't dangerous... per say... kit doesn't have an aggressive personality. Mores the pity. Though if someone decides to touch it, you may end up with an epidemic of suicidal teenagers on your hands. **Snape raised an eyebrow, weren't teenagers already suicidal? It's how they were made. Rolling his eyes and rubbing back the growing headache he stepped forwards.

"Can you show me? It's my duty to wake Mr. Uzumaki before something bad should happen to the students." The fox's eyes looked him over for a second.

**Hmm... It appears Itachi's shampoo really does work.** Before the potions master could say anything the giant fox seemed to roll in on itself and suddenly before him stood a striking man in Japanese samurai dress, at least that's what it looked like to Snape. **It's easier to talk to people in this form don't you agree? Okay see that door over there? That's his door. Memories generally float around in splashes of light, sort of like butterflies, illuminating the tunnels, but if you want something specific you'll go in there. From here on I can't help, like I said I'm stuck in here and I have no idea the true bounds of the gaki's mind. Here's hoping you don't end up in a mental institution!** With that the Kyuubi turned his back and went over to the back of his cage. Snape, still confused by the strange being's behaviour, tentively walked over to the door and pushed it open. As he stepped through the door closed behind him.

The room he was in was shrouded in darkness, then a bright light appeared above his head. Blinking away the blindness he found himself squinting down at a shorter dirtier version of Naruto. The child barely came up to his knees, skinny arms and legs stuck out of a raggedy T-shirt about ten sizes too large for the tiny frame. The boy's hair was smeared with dirt and his eyes shone out from underneath and equally thick layer of grime covering his face. The eyes were haunting. Eyes Snape had seen in old or seriously traumatised people, dead people. The child just stared at him.

"No one's been here before except me." The child's voice was exactly like its eyes. Dead. It was so desolate of emotion, yet it reminded Snape of himself. When he had been bullied and shunned, abused at home and school.

"I'm looking for Naruto." The child tilted its head, an action that the teacher had seen many a time from the now a day's Naruto, the effect was disturbing.

"Na-ru-to..." The child rolled the name in its mouth like a boiled sweet before its eyes went half lidded and its mouth curled into a smile. It reached a hand out and Snape hesitantly placed his hand in it. The child only seemed to get more unnatural every second he spent with it.

The room changed around them as Snape took the miniature Naruto's hand, and the child turned, leading Snape along a corridor. There was no light, so he couldn't tell for sure where they were going or even if they were, there was simply an idea of movement.

Then they arrived.

It was like a screening room, empty chairs sat in rows facing a screen rolling through an old reel projector. The screen was flickering with what Snape would normally assume was some kind of vampire, werewolf or witch-hunt horror flick. There was a mob; with burning torches, pitchforks and such like. They were yelling soundlessly and running full tilt down a night time village street. Not that that was unusual, the thing that removed the inclination that it was a film was the one they were chasing. It was the Naruto whose hand he was holding. Was holding. Looking down he realised the child had vanished as abruptly as it had appeared. The movie continued playing; Naruto being chased, caught, beaten, left for dead. Then it was replayed, but things would change; the scene, the age of Naruto, the implements of torture, the attackers. Each scene became more gore filled and horrendous. The potion master felt bile rise in his throat at the first, by the fifth replay, a particularly disgusting one where Naruto was crucified to a wall then burnt, he was dry retching. He had to stop it. Walking down the stairwell he slid towards the projector and flipped the switch. The movie kept playing. He flicked the switch several times in vain attempt, even removing the power cable, neither having any effect on the continuation of the film. He moved towards the front of the room, and tried to rip away the screen.

"That won't work." He whirled round to see the seats filled with ghost like projections of Naruto, young and older, clean and dirty, dry and soaked, chilled and beaten. There were so many. Each seat was filled, and right before him was the child that had lead him there. "Why do you even care?" The entirety of the room nodded, staring at the screen, "We are monsters, we are supposed to die and the people will celebrate." Snape's eyes widened as sound suddenly filled the room, shouts from the attackers and screams of pain from Naruto. Every word from the attackers was 'monster' or 'demon' or 'devil spawn' or simply 'die'. Shaking himself he focused, he had a task to do and losing his nerve, no matter how disturbing this was, was not helping the matter.

"You need to wake up." The child he spoke to had by then returned to its seat, staring at the screen as blank as the rest. The words sparked something into its eyes.

"Why? I deserve this suffering." Snape frowned.

"No one deserves this kind of suffering."

"I do, because I'm not someone." The eyes returned to the screen. "I'm a thing, an abomination."

"You are my student, and you are going to wake up Uzumaki!" Snape knew he was losing his cool, but thoughts like that flew from his head as the Naruto's simply ignored him. "You are Naruto Uzumaki, a happy go lucky prankster who is my student." The eyes were back on him at the last clause, he was getting somewhere. "You're my student and... Itachi is worried about you, he cares about you. So does Malfoy, and Potter and all his friends."

"And you?" All the eyes were onto him now. Behind him the film had stopped, or atleast the sound had.

"Of course I care." Snape yelled; he was in the kid's mind he could lose his pride here and still have it when he got out. "You are crazy, annoying and will probably give me a seizure before the year is out but I care about you, you're my student, one of the Slytherins. Let's not forget you... you... you gave me that shampoo! I still haven't thanked you." Snape panted the last line, mind blank of anything else he could use. The Naruto's were all standing there, when suddenly they faded away. _Shit what did I do?_

"You care?" Snape jumped as the voice came from behind him. Turning he found Naruto, the one he knew, standing all on his own in the screen. A soft sad smile ghosted his lips. "Thanks Snape-sensei." The boy closed his eyes, fading himself into the whiteness of the screen. In the background the whirring of the projector ceased. Snape stood there for a second, the realised his job was done, Naruto would wake in a few seconds.

Then he cancelled his spell.


	35. Chapter 35

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Itachi hung from the ceiling by his hand, Snape cradled in his free arm. The potion master's head had quickly gone red from blood rush, so he'd had to shift position so that the man wouldn't die of some kind of haemorrhage. The Uchiha had been hanging here for a while and he couldn't help but be questioning the true power of wizards, sure they could make a table appear from nowhere and set things on fire with a flick of their sticks, but they were completely untrained and delicate, not to mention slow. Even though Snape obviously wasn't a lay about, he was pathetically fragile. Being methodical, like Uchihas were brought up to be, it was logical that the frailness was resulting from lack of chakra coils, but it was still pathetic. Not that he would mention this of course. That would be rude and impertinent. Itachi was an Uchiha after all.

His first sign that the job was done was the receding in chakra, activating his sharingan he watched the chakra work like a reverse water flow and pull back into his charge. As it did so the feral features lessened before disappearing completely. As more floor space cleared he dropped down, laying the teacher onto the closest available bed. No sooner then he had Snape stiffened before shooting into sitting position, then practically throwing himself off the bed as he began to vomit. Itachi rubbed his back soothingly, knowing what kind of scenes the professor must have seen. Severus batted the ninja's hand away after he stopped heaving.

"_Scourify."_ The professor stood, trying to retain dignity, and turned towards Itachi. "When he wakes up I want answers. Itachi nodded and, with a sweep of his robe, Snape vacated the room.

"'tachi." The attention of the ninja was immediately seized at the faint croak. He pulled the blond into a hug and waited. Naruto gripped onto the front of his ANBU uniform for dear life and spent the next few minutes just breathing. "Snape-sensei stopped the nightmare." He whispered, letting go of the shirt to enclose his arms around the older man. "Thank you."

"Dumbledore sent him." 

"But you went to get the help. Kyuubi told me you tried, but the chakra stopped you." Itachi smiled slightly, before letting go of Naruto and ruffling his hair slightly.

"You shouldn't eat so much sugar, which was probably part of it." A blush glared up on Naruto's face, though the Uchiha's tone wasn't derogatory or teasing, it was simple fact.

"Yeah, Kyuu was yelling at me about that." He mumbled, before sighing and flopping back onto the bed. "This isn't a good place I've put us in is it."

"No. Snape wants answers, I have no doubt Dumbledore has a few questions and the rumours could potentially ostracize you as completely as the village did." Naruto nodded, pushed back the tears in his eyes.

"I screwed up." **Yeah you really did. **Itachi stood and made his way to the door.

"Everyone makes mistakes. What matters is how you change to make sure you learn from them and don't repeat them." With that he left the room to write his report. **What is he? A Chinese fortune cookie?** Naruto rolled his eyes at the fox's bad attempt at humour. **You know you're going to go through hell for this right?**

_I know._

LINE

The next day was an uproar, the entire school was talking about the red/orange 'jelly liquid' that had filled the school the night before. A few students who weren't there, including Draco Malfoy, were brought up to date with the goings on and were highest on the suspect list. No one knew what had happened for certain, and the substance had retracted before anyone had touched it, so it didn't throw so much appeal. What did though was the ability of the Japanese student's carer to 'apparate' in the school. No one could do that. Well he could, and that's what became the centre of the students' gossip communion. Word spread fast, as did the story of the jelly gloop but more as a prologue of the interesting part, of the apparating carer who was secretive and, as the girls added, tall dark and sexy. Parents checked into the story, wealthy families especially, and upon not finding anything went straight to the Headmaster. The man wasn't in any records they could get their hands on, not in Japan not in Britain, and they wanted to know why. Not even the student checked out. Soon the Daily Prophet found a story in this.

But that wouldn't be for several months, as the researchers seemed to have a problem digging anything up, and without evidence there is no story.

Naruto had spent the day dodging questions and feigning ignorance, avoiding everyone for the companionship of Pilchard. Luna however couldn't be avoided, but then he didn't mind her presence.

"You know? The Thestrals are returning for winter today, they're late this year for some reason, usually they're back in time for September. They hide in the deeper reaches of the forest during summer."

"Really? That's cool, where do you get all this from anyway?"

"Books, my father, he runs a newspaper. The Quibbler. My mother also liked to catalogue interesting behaviours magical beasts had. She died doing that to, when I was four, she'd taken me to look into centaurs' rituals involving eclipses when they turned on her I think. I was too young, a foul to them, so I was returned to the edge of the woods. I never learnt what my mother did to enrage them so, or even if she was killed by them, but that is how my father told it to me many times."

"She sounds cool." Luna nodded, resting her head onto Pilchard's back. Naruto was oiling the giant nutlike wheels a few feet away.

"**Thank you young master, it is nice that you would oil my wheels for me."** Pilchard intoned, Luna glanced sideways, as though hearing the deep thrum of the beast language. _Ah she'll be cool with it._

"He's saying thanks for oiling his wheels." She smiled and nodded, settling into a more comfortable position and seeming to doze off. "It's the least I can do, you're name seems to have sunk."

"Pilchards a wonderful name Naruto." Luna mumbled.

"**The girl child is right, I do not care of the human relevance of the name as long as it is not disgraceful."**

"It's the name of a small fish that cat's eat and are named after."

"**I knew a Vesper called 'bitch' once."** Naruto nodded in defeat. If the Vesper didn't mind who was he to argue? He got back to rubbing oil into the wood. Sure magic could do it, but it wouldn't have the same feeling of completion. He was just about done when a shadow fell over him. He looked up to find Snape blocking the sunlight.

"Uzumaki, my office now." Snape growled, not waiting for Naruto to say goodbye to the other two present as he swept away once more. Naruto ran to catch up to the hooked nosed man. _Man for a wizard he can sure more quickly._ Snape didn't offer any conversation as they walked, and Naruto didn't feel like it was the time to try starting one so they walked in silence.

Once inside the potion master's office, with the door charmed against eavesdroppers, Snape sat in his seat, glaring at Naruto.

"To wake you I had to ask Severus-san's help, in exchange for that he wants information." Naruto blinked as the voice appeared behind him, having known Itachi too long to be scared of his lack of aura anymore. Snape frowned further at the use of Japanese, but didn't say anything on the matter. Instead he started bluntly.

"You are not an ordinary wizard are you Uzumaki." It wasn't a question.

"No, but then who is ordinary?" Itachi replied, ignoring the fact he wasn't the one being addressed, slinking with Uchiha ninja grace into the closest available seat, Naruto took lead from this. It was going to be a long discussion.

"You do not come from Japan though do you?" Itachi gave a small shake of his head. Snape glowered.

"In fact, it has come to my attention that you do not show up on any ministry file bases around the world."

"That is a statement Severus-san, we are here to answer questions." Naruto kept his eyes on Snape, barely holding back the smirk he wanted to display over Itachi's replies. Snape turned to Itachi.

"What are you?"

"Naruto's guardian."

"How did you hang from the ceiling?"

"A trick of the trade in my profession I assure you."

"Why are you here?"

"So Naruto can learn magic."

"Why not closer to home?"

"This is the first magical establishment we came across in our search." Snape's look read 'bullshit'. He turned towards Naruto.

"How are you related to Potter?"

"Through his grandfather and an illegitimate child." Naruto stated, Snape almost looked astounded. Saying you were born of a bastard was not done in the wizarding community.

"What was that red stuff?" Naruto glanced over to Itachi.

"That's an S-ranked secret." Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Are you part magical creature?" Naruto scowled at the wording, he'd heard a lot about 'interbreeding' and how it seemed to lower people's status in the halls.

"Only wizard." He hissed back.

"Why then were you called demon and monster?"

"That is classified information."

"You were beaten as a child Uzumaki, I saw it, I also saw what was in your mind. That was a completely different being." Snape watched as Itachi's jaw tightened, and Naruto seemed to shrink in on himself. A sneer crawled over his face. "There was a fox thing caged in your mind, talking of destroying villages at the hands of Uchiha's, he said-"

"It." Naruto blurted.

"What?" With a widening of his eyes, Naruto realised he'd revealed his knowledge of his tenant. **Well done I applaud your ability to keep secrets. Can't wait for your first proper interrogation. **

"It... It hasn't got a gender." Snape rolled his eyes, it seemed like such a trivial matter, though it proved he was right about there being something in the boy.

"_It_ said it was trapped there, and something about chakra and magic fighting." Snape continued, watching for any signs of emotion, Itachi had tensed at the name Uchiha and Naruto looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I want the truth from you." Naruto turned to Itachi.

"We can't tell him, it's an S-ranked secret on pain of death."

"You don't have to answer. He can't do anything, if the worst comes to the worst we can take our things and return to our world. Though it could prove problematic in the future, tell him the truth but miss out details." Naruto nodded, reassured by the missing nin's words.

"Snape-sensei, what you saw inside of me is a prisoner that I will take to my grave, I am scorned because though I will bring its ultimate demise, however while I live it survives. There was an incident where it destroyed most of our village and so I grew up around people that have a personal grudge against it." **I did say it wasn't totally my fault.** "Many people hated me because I was something they could hate, I was defenceless an orphan but I held the most feared being of our entire country so I was seen as less then human. Many people have tried to take advantage due to this. I am telling you all of this in strict confidence that you will keep this to yourself." Snape's eyes widened as a flash of silver appeared under his chin, travelling up he found a sword held by Itachi.

"Like Naruto-kun said Snape-san, but if you do cross us I will kill you." Snape had heard a lot of bravado over the years, being part of the death eaters did that, but the cool certainty the man displayed he didn't doubt it for a minute, this man had killed before. The sword was retracted and slid into a hidden compartment on the Uchiha's back. Then Itachi took Naruto's arm and they shushined away. Snape very almost slapped a palm to his forehead, he'd forgotten completely about that. But the information he had gained was interesting, he'd have to research into this further.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N I am so aorry all who are actually reading this! I haven't up dated in forever! Well not months forever but i was doing so well on my 'no more then three day between each upload' thing and then i completely forgot! (||| _ _) **I'm such an idiot

And to the person that commmented about Yaoi, i can promise nothing except that i can't write yaoi. There may be fluff and teasing from Kyuubi but that is as far as my capabilities stretch.

yeah. should've taken the writing course.

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

It was a few days, days filled with avoiding questions and trying to get through the vast amount of homework that seemed to be piling up (though Naruto knew it'd be a whole lot simpler using Shadow-clones), Itachi was once again leaving to return his report and renew his clone. It was late evening and Naruto was following Itachi as far as he could. Itachi merely nodded goodbye and zipped out, leaving Naruto to stand there. **You're getting cold kit.**

_That's coz this country is freezing._

**Go inside kit, you have a ton of work to do and the Itachi wannabe hasn't gotten any nicer.** Naruto nodded, but waited a while longer, as though Itachi was still in sight.

As he got back to the castle a chill ran through him, leaving him shuddering. **Idiot you'll give yourself a chill. I don't want to have to listen to your whining about it either!** Naruto rolled his eyes and continued down towards the steps to the Dungeons. He probably should've gone to the Great Hall, but he wasn't hungry and as Kyuubi had said he did have a load of homework. Then the hissing started.

It was odd, not the normal hiss he was used to hearing, like gas from a dodgy pipe line, or a cat when cornered. It was predatory, archaic. Kyuubi had evened stopped ranting about his health at the sound. Without another second wasted he followed it. **Kit STOP!**

_Why?_

**You might catch up with it.** Naruto skidded to a halt at those words, this was something that Kyuubi was scared of. **I'm not scared! I just know that if you run in head first you'll get both of us killed.** Nodding he took the words to heart and opened his senses, fishing in his pocket for a mirror he began a more cautious approach. The hissing suddenly vanished though, and he found himself standing in a web of corridors he had never been through. **Great you lost us.** A puff of wind caught in his nose, a metallic smell that churned his stomach. He rushed forward. Round three more corners he found Mrs Norris, who he could commend as a smart cat without liking her easily, strung up by her tail over a pool of water. A row of dots traversed the floor, but what caught his attention was the writing on the wall. _'The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemy's of the heir beware.'_ Naruto frowned at this, checked the halls for life before climbing up the wall. He touched his finger to the message and brought it back red. The blood was fresh. Rubbing the substance off onto his robe he walked across till he was next to Mrs Norris.

"You owe me one cat, bet no one would half respect you if they found you trust up by your tail." He said, cold fingers fumbling on the knot. **Use one of the spells you found.**

_I don't know any for undoing knots!_

**Oh you're **_**really **_**useful.** Naruto growled as his numb fingers slipped once again on the loosening knot. He willed them to work as he pulled at another twist in the twine. **Just use a kunai!** Naruto muttered obscenities at the fox as he dug into his robe for one of his knives. '**A ninja should always have a kunai to hand' boy.** Naruto rolled his eyes, but caught something in the corner of them. Harry was coming this way and _he_ was standing horizontally on a wall.

_Shit!_ Naruto ran, vanishing in a flicker of colour.

Harry was hurrying down the halls with his friends in reluctant tow, the whispering in the walls had come in this direction before dying completely and now he was running, something had happened. Ahead there was something on the walls, holding something that reminded Harry of a crudely made piñata. He couldn't make out the person properly, his glasses bounced on his nose as he ran. Hermione gave a small gasp though.

"Naruto?" Harry almost stopped out of shock, steadying his glasses with one hand he looked as closely as he could, only to see a blond and black blob blur out of sight. He only noticed what the thing the person had been holding was when Hermione stuttered it out, to closely targeting the direction of the vanished assailant. "It's Filches cat." Harry turned and stared blankly at the cat, was this some kind of prank? Naruto didn't seem to be inclined to hurt animals, though he'd moaned about it sinking one of his pranks and landing him in detention. Then again Naruto didn't seem to be that well into holding a grudge either, but Hermione had identified him. Now words were drawn on the wall and the cat was there.

Harry's contemplation was cut short when the rest of the school arrived. Their talking and general noise died as the scene appraised their vision. They all stood, shocked faces, and then Filch was shouting something and grabbed him.

"Argus!" Dumbledore's voice didn't rise that loud but it was commanding, and the enraged caretaker let go of Harry's robe. "I suggest you all return to your dorms, immediately." The crowds faded slowly, Malfoy's smirk one of the last to leave. Now it was just Harry, Ron, Hermione and the staff.

"He killed my cat!" Filch screeched loudly, a silent demand left unspoken.

"She isn't dead Argus." Dumbledore stated, removing the cat from the rope and taking her gently in his arms. "Come with me, You too Mr Potter, Mr Weasly and Miss Granger."

"My office is nearest, Headmaster...just upstairs... please feel free..." Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you, Gilderoy." The smile that the teacher gave was one of his most dazzling as he lead the staff to his office, looking excited and important.

Gilderoy's office was truly a reflection of the man. Narcissistic. There were pictures of Lockhart everywhere. His books taking limelight on the shelf behind his desk, his awards framing them. Lockhart lit the candles as Dumbledore deposited Mrs Norris on the wooden surface. Studying it with a few self discussing hmms and ahhs he straightened and turned back towards the troupe.

Snape had been looking disdainfully at the pictures, many were wearing facial masks and hair rollers. To him the man was little more then a joke. Lockhart was making comments on what 'must' have happened and how if _he_ had been there Mrs Norris wouldn't be dead. It was painfully obvious, he was a potions master and aspiring DADA teacher after all, that the cat was not in fact dead. Dumbledore knew this and any decent DADA teacher would. He grimaced as the golden mop topped man spouted more drivel that was sending Filch over the edge. The man, in all his discrepancy, was fond of the mangy thing and was currently sobbing.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sunk into dimly lit chairs, afraid of what was happening. Their minds were whirly gigging ideas and all coming up with similar conclusions, which all but one embraced slightly. _Naruto had done this._

"She's not dead, Argus." Dumbledore's voice was barely heard above the sobbing.

"Not dead?" Filched sniffed, staring at the body of the cat. "But why is she all, all stiff and frozen?" Everyone shifted forward slightly, this is what they wanted to know.

"She has been petrified." Dumbledore said, stroking the patchy fur. Lockhart immediately feigned knowledge, Snape snorted. "But how, I cannot say..."

"Ask HIM!" Filch was back on his feet, finger pointed towards Harry.

"No second year could have done this." Dumbledore stated firmly.

"He did it! I know he did! He found, my office, letter, he knows, he, I'm... He knows I'm a squib!"

"A squib?" The entire room turned to the voice. Snape already illuminating the tip of him wand. In the corner of the office, half hidden by the door was Naruto.

"Mr Uzumaki, why are you here?" A blush coated Naruto's cheeks as he looked at the floor, wincing as though someone had shouted a glaring remark. Which in his mind someone had. **You baka! You idiotic little twit! I'm never going to see outside the seal ever again if this is your brain capacity rearing its dysfunctional head.**

"You'll never see outside the seal with that attitude." Naruto hissed out.

"Mr Uzumaki we wish for an explanation." Snape stated, appraising Naruto cooly.

"He did it. He's the one who got Mrs Norris, we saw him stringing her up." Ron stated, eyes hard. Naruto stared, mouth open.

"No!"

"We saw you, up the wall, tying the string around her tail." Ron roared, defending his accusation. The teachers' eyes cast from the Golden trio to Naruto and back.

"I didn't! I found he like that-" Ron jumped in before he could finish.

"What? And thought it would be funny if you strung her up? I bet you put the words on the wall to."

"I was trying to untie her!" **From their point of view you weren't.**

_Not helping Kyuubi._

"Why did you run then?"

"Because you were running at me!" _And I was standing on the bloody wall._

"Boy's calm down, I feel that there has been some misunderstanding." Dumbledore stated, raising a hand as if that would calm the raging tempers.

"Dumbledore-sama I didn't do it, there was a hissing coming from the walls and I followed it, the words they're written in blood, it's fresh and I was trying to untie Mrs Norris when they appeared, I had to run, you know the rules." Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"That was a risk you were taking and you are reaping the benefits Naruto." He stated, Naruto hung his head. The rest of the people in the room stared at the two, wanting answers. "Do you know what it was?" Naruto shook his head. _Itachi would've found out what it was._

**Itachi has no idea what he'd be up against.**

_And you do? _The Kyuubi stayed silent and Naruto dropped the matter, this wasn't the time for having arguments in his head. "Well then we can let you all go then, since none of you can be the attackers." Filch looked ready to explode, Dumbledore shot him a look. "Since a second year student couldn't possible have done this and Naruto is only a first year student there's no way."

"What about that weird bloke, the one that can apparate in the halls." Filch said, not ready to drop the discussion.

"Mr Uchiha left this evening."

"How convenient." Filch sneered, huffing like a toddler.

"Itachi-senpai would never do that!" Naruto shouted.

"Be that as it may, Headmaster, it would seem each one of them is a suspect." Snape drawled. "It could be a whole wrong place wrong time, coincidently I noticed neither of the groups present at dinner.

"I was saying goodbye to Itachi."

"We were at a death day party." Hermione stated. "There were hundreds of ghosts there. We'd just left and were heading back to the dorm-"

"Why not to the feast?"

"We were tired and wanted to go to bed." Harry stated, staring at Snape in the eyes, Naruto noticed the heated glare.

"Without anything to eat? I've heard that the food served isn't of taste to the living."

"We weren't hungry." Ron said loudly, his stomach giving a huge rumble. Snape began to grin evilly.

"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful. It might prove best if he and his friends were deprived of certain privileges. Such as, just for example, Potter being taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is willing to be totally honest."

"For goodness sake Severus!" McGonagall started sharply. "This cat's been petrified, not knocked over the head with a broom! There is no reason for his to stop the boy playing Quidditch, and no evidence that he has done anything wrong." Dumbledore gave Harry a searching look.

"Innocent until proven guilty Severus." He said, turning back to the teachers, Harry let out a breath that he didn't realise he'd been holding. He didn't want to tell anyone about the disbodied voice he'd heard.

"My cat's been petrified!" Filch snapped. "I want to see some _punishment!_" His sentence finished with a roar.

"Your cat will be healed Argus, Madame Sprout has procured Mandrakes, which are growing well and should be ready to use once fully grown. In a potion they will revive Mrs Norris." Snape barely stopped his hand from slapping Lockhart as he perked up.

"I'll-"

"_I_ am the potions master at this school Lockhart." _And I'm in no doubt of your incompetence will succeed in the job of killing the cat, if you don't blow up the school first. _Giving the DADA teacher a look that could burn wood he waited for the awkward silence to end. Awkward for the rest of the room that is, he didn't mind the silence.

"You may go." Dumbledore voice was directed to the students. Naruto bowed and left, closely followed by the other three.

Naruto wasted no time in climbing the walls and hiding in the shadows of the eaves. Harry Ron and Hermione came out soon after and scanned the corridor for him. Naruto followed them, via the ceiling, into an empty classroom.

"It's got to be him!" Ron, barely, whispered. Naruto cringed. **Forget what I said, that kid's not to be trusted.** Naruto missed the next bit and pushed chakra into his ears to catch what they were saying.

"Do you think I should have told them?" Harry hissed, worry evident in his voice.

"No Harry, hearing voices is not normal. Even in the wizarding world." Hermione said.

"What do you mean 'even in the wizarding world'?" Ron asked.

"You do believe I heard them don't you?" Naruto felt empathy well up for his cousin at the expressions on Harry's friends' faces.

"Of course we do-" They rushed. Hermione shot Ron a look. There was an awkward silence. **Tonight is the night of awkward silences kit! Maybe we should have one, since the day is almost over and all.**

"What's a squib?" Naruto's head stretched back so he was fully facing the three. Ron gave a muffled laugh and explained how Filch was a non magical wizard, a rare opposite form of muggle-born wizards. Naruto watched them flinch at the clock striking and run off back to their dorm. Slowly he made his way back as well. The attack dwelling on his mind. Ron thought he was to blame, Hermione was at that conclusion and seemed to be guiltily acknowledging it. Harry didn't seem to want to believe it.


	37. Chapter 37

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Draco pounced on him as soon as he came through the portrait hole. There were a surprising amount of Slytherins up Naruto noted.

"What happened? Where were you? Filch's cat got killed and you were nowhere."

"It's only petrified, and I was seeing Itachi off." Draco rolled his eyes at this, though inside he didn't know why he was acting so nasty about it. _You care that Naruto worries about Itachi more then you._

"I don't see why you don't simply phone or send owls." Draco said as casually as possible, slapping himself mentally.

"They can't get here and we can't get there." Naruto said, yawning and starting towards the dormitories. Blaise however stood up.

"What did you say the cat was?" Naruto froze, he and the entire Slytherin common room. **Well fucking done kit, I commend your amazing and wondrous ability to stay out of trouble.** The blond turned, hand behind his head, best embarrassed face put on.

"Petrified. I kinda came in after everyone was heading back and heard about the cat. I wanted to see it," Someone snorted loudly, the teachers would've already cleared it up by then after all. "and I saw Dumbledore taking the cat into Lockhart's office, followed by nii-san, Ron, Hermi-chan, Snape-sensei and McGonagall-sensei so I listened at the door... the cat's petrified." He looked at his feet. Zabini snorted.

"Surprised you didn't get caught."

"I did." _Shit mouth stay shut! _

**Have you been drinking truth serum or something? **Everyone was looking at him again. "I err... kinda got detention for the next week... then I was thrown out... and the door was charmed..." Everyone was till staring at him.

"Seems you have some Slytherin in you after all Uzumaki." Blaise chortled.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto raged.

"You're so Gryffindorkish, plus you're 'the golden boy's' cousin."

"Only half." Blaise shrugged and the atmosphere in the common room became less tense, everyone now talking about the petrified cat. Naruto turned to the dormitories. "Hey Uzumaki?" _Oh god no!_ "Did you find out what happened to Potter?" The attention of the room was drawn back to the blond.

"No I was caught just after Dumbledore said the cat was petrified." The room sighed gloomily, and before anyone else could revert the eyes to Naruto he was gone, curtains drawn around his bed.

LINE

For the next few days the entire school was buzzing, no one couldn't talk about the occurrence. Harry was avoiding him and Ginny had returned to her shell.

"So haven't you got a theory about what's going on?" He asked tentatively, dropping a handful of diced slugwort into the cauldron. His focus was solely on her as he stirred the concoction, a bubbling swirl of ultramarine blue, with a hazel twig as he waited for her answer. Ginny was pale, paler then he'd ever seen her, but then usually she was blushing. A soft pop brought his attention back to the potion, which was glittering like a ten year old girl's birthday card. He withdrew the hazel twig and dropped in five drops of hocberry juice. The glittering dimmed and the entire potion turned a dull purple and gave a faint hiss.

"Uzumaki, don't talk in class." Snape approached, glaring snidely out of the corner of his eye before continuing on. Usually the potions master would be giving points for work as good as Naruto's was, heck he hadn't seen anyone make a potion that well since he'd made it all those years ago. His annoyance towards the boy however had set itself as a personal vendetta. While he couldn't say anything bad, due to the fact the potion was perfect, he wouldn't say anything good. The current events barely put Naruto above his cousin, which was only just above dirt. Naruto glared right back at Snape.

"Snape-sensei, what's your opinion on the chamber of secrets?" The entire class went silent, before Joshua's cauldron started making clucking noises. Snape stabbed his wand towards the offending cauldron and the noise vanished. He appraised the class, looking down his hooked nose at the curious faces of the students.

"Ask one of the other teachers, this is a school and a potions class not a club." Most of the students looked down hastily and started their already ruined potion. Naruto gave him a withering glance as he spooned the last of the potion into the last flask.

"Severus!" Snape winced at the high tone of Minerva's voice as it grated his ear. "What's this I've been hearing you instructing your students to ask all us to answer questions on the chamber?" Snape barely lifted his sight over the page in his book to shot her the iciest stare he could muster. The entire staff room turned to him with questioning looks, many looking pissed.

He was going to give Uzumaki so many detentions. Annoying tendencies had to be from Potter genes.


	38. Chapter 38

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

"He's coming home, he's coming home he's coming – Itachi's coming home, he's co-" **How did you manage to ingrain so many of these jingles in your head in a few days yet you don't know what the kage of lightning is called?**

"Shut up! We get it already!" Joshua hissed at the blond, who was dancing to music no one could hear. It was flying lessons, they're first miniature Quidittch game in the class. "Itachi, Itachi oh Itachi! Why don't you just marry the guy?" Naruto looked at him blankly.

"Huh?" Joshua was developing a tic on his forehead. Since early that morning Naruto had been bouncing around singing of his carer's return and more then all were sick of it.

"We don't care that Itachi's coming back today, we don't care what happens in your life. Why you were put on Slytherin is beyond me! I bet you're a mudblood retch that doesn't realise the place Slytherin's hold in the world, we are dignified and of noble blood. We don't give into idiotic acts or act so... so... SO-"

"Gryffindorish?" Naruto supplied. "Josh... May I call you Josh? Any way _Josh_ I hate stuck up pricks like you, they remind me of the people that suck a village dry to make money and destroy families so they can live in luxury. You don't want to know what happened to the last person I met that treated others like that. That said and true I am glad I'm more 'Gryffindorish' the Slytherin." With a flick of his wand Joshua was sent sprawling. **Kit you shouldn't get into feuds like this.**

_Too late now Kyuu, but thanks for the hindsight._ Naruto watched the boy and his gang of Slytherins back away.

"Mr Uzumaki!" Naruto turned his head slightly, turning it up towards the teacher beside him.

"Oh hi there Hooch-sensei! Are we going to play this game then? I've heard about it but no one's explained the rules to me." Madame Hooch held up her hand as if to shield from the blond's ramblings. When this didn't work she opted for the whistle.

"Mr Uzumaki, I am sure you are aware of the rules of Hogwarts. No fighting or magic usage in the corridors."

"But we aren't in the corridors Hooch-sensei, and I wasn't fighting, I was just telling Hondesric-_san_ how I feel about prejudiced views." The smile he gave her was so innocent and full of cheer it sent a chill up the backs of everyone who'd witnessed the scene.

"Detention Mr Uzumaki, and you are barred from playing Quidittch until further notice." Naruto's mouth went slack.

"But I wanted to fly around on the broom and catch the balls and play a team game!" At the unflinching face before him he threw down his broom and turned away, heading towards Hagrid's hut, towards Pilchard. He ignored the indignant cries of the teacher. "I _never_ get to participate in team games... and I thought this place would be different." Naruto grumbled bitterly, his words reaching some of the class even though he'd barely whispered them. **Don't tell them stuff like that baka! They'll use it as a taunt or try to find out more about you, neither is wanted.** Naruto nodded absently to the fox's words.

When at Hagrids hut he combed his fingers through the silky dark red tresses of his Vesper's mane.

"**I heard from over here, you shouldn't let your anger rule your actions young master, but it was unfair how the teacher treated you, more should be done about prejudice between races."** Naruto nodded into the fur before securing a hold and swinging up onto Pilchard's back. He'd found out, with the help of Luna's knowledge, his telepathic link to Pilchard. _**Run as fast as you can, take my mind off things.**_

"**As you wish young master, though I regret to inform you I don't run."** With that the Vesper reared, wheels spinning. **"I roll!"** Kyuubi rolled its eyes. **Like I haven't heard **_**that**_** corny line fifteen billion times. **The front wheels came down and they careered away in a spit of mud and roared away from the half giant's hut. **"Where to master?" **

_**Just away, as far as the grounds will allow you.**_


	39. Chapter 39

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Itachi stood in front of Dumbledore's desk, the man smiled at him eyes twinkling in their all knowing way. There was so much that reminded Itachi of the Hokage in the Headmaster, yet they lived in completely separate worlds.

"So how was your trip?" Itachi frowned.

"I delivered my report and returned, is there anything I should know about during my time away?" He stated, not giving any information. The Hokage had warned him against this, he and Naruto couldn't tell anyone about the places and things they'd done in the world adjacent to the one they were in at a time. It could bring the entire fabric of space crashing into itself and throwing wizards into the ninja world and vice versa could have catastrophic consequences.

"Naruto has been well, he has gained detention and had his Quidditch rights revoked from Madame Hooch, but apart from that nothing much." Itachi gave Dumbledore a dark look, he knew when people left information out. His job revolved around information as it could mean life or death in the field.

That didn't matter too much anyway right now, he'd find out from Naruto what was going on.

LINE

"Have you seen Naruto-kun?" Harry gulped at the imposing figure of the missing nin, Itachi's dark eyes bored into his unflinchingly. "Usually he is at the gates, but today he wasn't and he isn't in the castle. Do you happen to know where he is Harry-san?" Ron huffed slightly, not brave enough to bad mouth the blond like he had been all week whenever the subject was brought up. Most of the non Slytherins had heard Ron's testament to the past weeks incident and it'd spread like wildfire that it was Naruto's idea of a sick joke, that or he was the heir of Slytherin. Harry felt a cold sweat break out along his spine as Itachi's gaze pinned him where he stood. Compared to this man, Snape's glared were like curious glances.

"I don't know Mr Uchiha." Finally the dark eyes blinked. Itachi let out a breath that could've been interpreted as a sigh and gave a short bow.

"Thank you Harry-kun." He started to walk down the corridor when Harry thought of something.

"You could try Hagrid's hut, he's likes to hang out around there." Well Harry didn't know this, a guilty feeling crept into him at this, he'd simply heard talk of a crazy conspiracy theory girl hanging out with Naruto and his Vesper. Itachi looked at him measuringly over his shoulder, the barest flicker of his lip hinted the smile that had come and gone before he resumed walking down the hall.

"I tell you he's in on it, all these rumors around school are full of it. Lesley Smithson's dad works for The Prophet and he can't find any papers about them." Ron grumbled as the shock of the guardian's presence wore off. "They don't exist on any record. Not even in Japan!"

"We can't be sure just of yet Ron, remember what Professor Binns said? The chamber was supposedly opened once before and was created by Salazar Slytherin and his line, Naruto only has Harry's grandfather to link him to the magical world, and there aren't any records of foreign exchanges from Japan... Actually there aren't any records of foreign exchange at all."

"What'd I say? He's probably a spy or some sort of assassin like Quirrel."

"Dumbledore-"

"Didn't argue to Quirrel being a teacher." Ron interrupted, sensing he was winning the argument.

"Dumbledore would've at least warned us or sent some kind of hint." Harry said, trying to sort out the inner conflict of friends over his new found blood relative. "I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt, I mean, it could be some sort of grave misunderstanding, like with Snape." Hermione nodded, logic pulling through, though she still looked unsure. "Anyway, he acts like your brothers and they wouldn't hurt a fly!"

_Slap._ "Stupid bugs." Muttered a voice that sounded choked by dust. The twin of the voice spoke in an equally choked way.

"Nasty blighters aren't they, dust flies or something?"

"Giant dust mites." Returned a different, but none the less cushioned voice. "_Lumos"_ A soft glow emitted from the tip of his wand and a space barely three hands high was illuminated with faces. Thick swirling dust moved in the light and the three were covered in it. Two you could just barely see red hair and freckles and the third's hair was now a yellowy grey.

"Tell us mate why we're here-" One of the red heads spoke up, lifting a crumpled piece of parchment up to the lit wand. The other stepped in to finish the other's sentence.

"and how did you find this place on the map? I thought-"

"we'd explored every inch the map had to offer." The third member smiled widely, a sudden offset of bright white looked out of place in the crawl space.

"It's not on the map. I found that there was a slip off tunnel behind the Ravenclaw tapestry, you can't see it because you notice the other passageway too quickly. It lead to some stairs, but I wanted to bring you guys along, see if this is something new and the Marauders weren't as thorough as they thought." The twins shared an identical look that spoke volumes of the excitement they felt. Until they stopped and the simultaneously asked.

"So is the crawlspace it?" Naruto flashed another grin.

"Follow me." Moving with surprising agility for being in such a cramped place Naruto turned and crawled into the dusty gloom. Not waiting to be left behind the twins lit their wands and followed. The dust was thick and it was like travelling through dense fog, they went in a simple straight line crawl, the first clue that the floor sloped was when George, who was twin in front, put his hand down on thin air and gave a startled cry as he tried to stop, only to be head butted up the rear by Fred and start and headfirst slide. Fred was left alone before he summoned the courage to throw himself after them.

The slide continued to increase its gradient until they were almost free falling, a curve at the base pulled them sharply out, sending Naruto somersaulting and the twins nose diving into the ground. Their wands had gone out during the slip slide so though they shakily stood and took a few steps it wasn't until Naruto relit his wand that they found where they were. The three yelled out simultaneously.

"Holy horned toads!""My airborne swine.""By the biscuit."

**Shut the hell up I'm sleeping!**

The three were in a room. A cavern would be a better term however, the walls scaled almost as high as the great hall. Crimson and orange lengths of cloth, edged or crisscrossed with light blue rope, were hung in the most uncoordinated yet slightly way along the walls. A large was set into the wall half way down the wall across from them, the mantelpiece was exponentially carved. In fact foxes, vines, fire and practically everything were carved into every possible surface. Wide armchairs and lounging sofa's were also dotted around. Soft looking rugs ranging from sleek looking fur to carpet were also dotted around, sometimes next to groups of sofas, underneath them or even on their own. Right at the end of the space was a crested tapestry, much like the ones you saw in the Great Hall. It was an abstracted fox, a silhouette, curled in on itself with nine tails swishing out. The background it sat on was a swirl of orange and red, small squares of light blue scattered sporadically, lightly at the top then in greater number closer to the ground.

Unlike the room they had been in, this place was untouched by dust. Lack of human activity was obvious though, for one there was no fire and anywhere people went in the school the house elves tended the fires, even if that place wasn't visited in weeks. **Ah my torture chamber I thought I'd never see this again.**

"Torture chamber?" Naruto glanced up to see the twins shooting him funny looks. _Did I say that out loud?_

"I say, dear brother, it seems this find has gotten to our friends head just a tad."

"Either that dear brother or he is hallucinating."

"I said it out loud didn't I." Naruto said, hiding his face in his hands, he was not good at this. The twins nodded. "Let's say it was left over dum-dum fever I caught from a travelling orange seller who tried to turn me into a coconut and leave it at that." **Well I have to say your excuses are elaborate.**

_I stole that from Kakashi-sensei and you know it._

**But anyway how'd you find my torture chamber anyway?... Wait don't tell me you probably tripped into it when doing something and decided to explore. **

_How'd you guess?_ _So what's this place's name?_

**Kyuubi's evil fortress of torture and other things shiny!**

_It doesn't even look like a torture chamber._

**I took all my implements with me dammit! That and the main form of torture was simply locking them in the room and playing Rick Astley over and over until they threw themselves into the fire or killed each other.**

_Rick Astley?_

**You don't want to know.**

"Hey Naruto there's a gramophone over here!" Yelled one of the twins, waving at from across the room. **Ah crap I knew I'd forgotten something.** The hiss of the needle erupted throughout the room. Music poured out from speakers dotted around the room. **Naruto stop it! I'm begging you! For the love of Kami stop it before the song starts!**

All Naruto and the twins could do though I listen, slack jawed, as the song ran its course.

'_We're no strangers to love  
>You know the rules and so do I<br>A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
>You wouldn't get this from any other guy<br>I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
>Gotta make you understand<br>_**Naruto stop it! Before it's too late!**_  
>Never gonna give you up<br>Never gonna let you down  
>Never gonna run around and desert you<br>Never gonna make you cry  
>Never gonna say goodbye<br>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_We've known each other for so long  
>Your heart's been aching but<br>You're too shy to say it  
>Inside we both know what's been going on<br>We know the game and we're gonna play it  
>And if you ask me how I'm feeling<br>Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

_Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you  
>Never gonna make you cry<br>Never gonna say goodbye  
>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<em>

_Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you  
>Never gonna make you cry<br>Never gonna say goodbye  
>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<em>

_(Ooh, give you up)  
>(Ooh, give you up)<br>(Ooh)  
>Never gonna give, never gonna give<br>(Give you up)  
>(Ooh)<br>Never gonna give, never gonna give  
>(Give you up)<em>

_We've know each other for so long  
>Your heart's been aching but<br>You're too shy to say it  
>Inside we both know what's been going on<br>We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
>Gotta make you understand<em>

_Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you  
>Never gonna make you cry<br>Never gonna say goodbye  
>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<em>

_Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you  
>Never gonna make you cry<br>Never gonna say goodbye  
>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<em>

_Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you  
>Never gonna make you cry<br>Never gonna say goodbye  
>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you'<em>

There was a brief period of silence where the twins and Naruto, now free from the paralysing trauma of the song, fell over. **Naruto it's going to replay! If you don't stop it I'm going to tear your guts from where you stand and wear them as spoils of war! Kyuubi's word ran true as the music started again.**

"Turn it off!" Naruto shouted. The twins, whose faces had become an interesting shade of pale green, hurried to turn it off.

"It's stuck!" Naruto sprinted across the space between them as the starting verse began to play. George tried to destroy it with a spell, but the light refused to come out of his wand. **Oops forgot to mention that. People can't actually stop it. Except me. Erm.. this is all your fault gaki! **

_How is it my fault?_ Naruto hissed in frustration as the chorus started. The arm, its hinges ceased up by years of neglect, refused to move.

**Because I'm stuck in you, and you're the one that brought us here and we're going to go insane from this music. **

_Can't the gramophone be switched off or something._

**I created it so it couldn't be destroyed by anything on this earth!** Naruto stopped and he could almost hear the Kyuubi's mind realise the same thing. **Shit, I'm stupider then you now aren't I. **

_Damn right you are. _ Naruto pressed his hand against the record that was still turning and inserted every bit of chakra he could.

The gramophone exploded.

**A/N- I have nothing against Rick Astley but getting rick rolled repeatedly is enough to drive anyone insane**


	40. Chapter 40

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

_Hey Kyuubi, I just realised, you called me by my name._

**I don't know what you're talking about gaki, but I suggest you forget it quickly.** Naruto and the twins had managed to get back into the main part of school, after recovering somewhat from the repercussions of the song and explosion. The former of the two taking the most time. The escape route was found for them by Kyuubi, and they now found themselves crawling up a laddered pipe.

"Even with that music back there it still think that place is awesome."

"Agreed, but why do you think it's there? I don't think that's the chamber of secrets or anything, what with the fox banner and stuff."

"But similarly it isn't any of the other house's chamber." Naruto listened to the twins shoot off ideas of the possible reasons for such a place. **You like making friends with conspiracy theorists don't you gaki.**

_They are much more interesting. What was the name of that place again?_

**Can't remember.**

_But you just said-_

**I like to mess with you gaki, you're too easy to get wound up. Seriously though, that room has no name it's just the place I set up for myself when I helped these four bozos build this place. However I wasn't considered 'good' enough to be one of the official founders... something about red being taken and orange and blue being not 'classy' enough for the purposes of a school. **Naruto blinked at the new information. Kyuubi had been one of the founders of the largest magical educational facility around, it being a school in itself was pretty amazing. **Hey, didn't I tell you before, I'm not evil or good I do things for my own reasons. The fact is when we do good no one remembers and when we do bad no one forgets. Plus if you would kindly remember demons on a whole are either written out of history, or turned into the bad guy.**

"So Naruto, what do you think?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked back over his shoulder at the twins, he hadn't really been listening.

"What should we name the room, we obviously have to go back and explore more!" George's eyes were as starry as Sasuke's fangirls as he said this, Naruto doubted his brothers' were much different.

"Yeah, we think that it must have been created during the making of the school."

"No duh there, but if so why weren't they written about?"

"There would be a house dedicated to them."

"A fifth house, with the fox as its animal."

"The characteristics would be craftiness and mischievous."

"Though why it was forgotten?"

"Or crossed out."

"Is the question." Naruto's brain was hurting from the change of speaker, there was not pause or change in voice, just George's lips stopped moving.

"Probably for some stupid reason, like 'badgers and foxes don't get on' or 'orange and blue isn't fashionable enough for us'." **Nah, though the badger thing is kinda true, Helga never really saw past the demon.** Twin snickers were coming from below as they continued to climb.

"Hey Naruto, maybe it was because he turned Salazar's robes shocking pink as a joke."

"Or maybe he took Rowena's tiara and hung it on the Whomping willow." **Never heard of that, stole it, yes, turned his robes pink, yes, set bugs on Helga's bed, yes, scared the living daylights out of Godric and wouldn't stop teasing him over it, yes, but I've never heard of the Whomping willow.**

"What's the whomping willow?"

"It's the tree on the grounds,"

"ropey thing"

"that if you get too close"

"it takes a whack at you"

"Our little brother drove dad's car into it."

"Such a shame."

"The car was an amazing thing."

"Though the tree is also amazing."

"Well said, after all"

"it holds one of the secret passage ways"

"we haven't been able to get to"

"though that is because last time we tried to"

"it nearly got George's head."

"Fred nearly got it a bit lower down."

"That was a low blow George."

"Not far different from the tree Fred." **They are a quality act, wouldn't surprise me if they ended up on Broadway.**

_Broadway?_

**It is again one of those things that you don't need to know as you're never going to see it.**__Naruto grumbled lowly to himself as he continued to climb, the ladder didn't seem to show any signs of stopping.

"How far are we going? The roof?" There was a rustling as one of the twins consulted the map.

"It would seem we are currently behind the wall at the door of the third floor transfiguration room."

"Really? Is anyone out there?" the other asked eagerly.

"Oh no one dear brother, just dear little Ronny-kins and his friends."

"Should we say hello do you think?" The three shared a glance. Which was quite hard due to being on the ladder.

"HELP!" The three yelled as loudly as they could. Just barely they could hear a muffled gasp through the wall.

"Help us Ron! It's so dark!" One of the twins moaned, doing a brilliant ghost impression.

"And cold!" The other moaned in perfect resonance.

"The spiders are everywhere!" Naruto decided to add his two cents, not that he knew what that was anyway. "They're going to eat us!" **Playing on his phobia, I may make a kitsune of you yet. Are we ready to renegotiate the tail?**

_No._ Naruto shoved the fox from his mind before the thing could argue, on the map Ron's footsteps were going round in circles and you could just about hear him shrieking. The three were laughing so hard they almost fell the lethal depth back to Kyuubi's room before remembering where they were.

It wasn't until they reached the Owlrey that the ladder ended. The trap door was so fastened down with owl pellets and straw that for a few moments it seemed they'd be stuck in that pipe forever. Then it sprung open. The owls were hooting down at them in fascination, anger and fear. Naruto beast spoke to them, though not being Vesper he didn't know if it'd work, and it seemed to calm them down. Giving their audience a short bow he turned to help haul the twins out.

"Blimey, we climbed all the way up here." Fred, he guessed, said looking out of the Owlrey windows.

"We did already know that thanks to the map." Naruto stated, shifting the trapdoor back into place and kicking straw back over it to hide the edge. Wizards, he'd discovered, weren't very observant at the best of times but it paid to be sure no one stumbled across it.

"So what will we call it?" George asked, whipping his wand out and charmed the straw to cover the trapdoor more efficiently.

"Call what?" Naruto frowned, wishing he knew that spell, as he turned and left the Owlrey.

"The secret space, there wasn't a monster so it can't be the chamber of secrets." **To right it isn't! Salazar wasn't one to let it be found just like that. It would have a special pass code that only he knew, probably in a language he designed, the arrogant git, and somewhere where wandering boys, as they are the ones who'd want to go to as place holding a monster not girls generally, wouldn't think to look. You see if I'm not accurate in my assumption. **

"It has to be the Chamber of something or other, make it a school tradition."

"The Chamber of foxes?"

"Too obvious."

"The Chamber of..." **Kyuubi no kitsune the demon of the founders.**

"The fox founder?"

"Traumatic music?"

"Architectural design?" Naruto and George, he thought, looked at Fred, he thought.

"I like the fox founder."

"But the other founders aren't called 'the badger founder' or 'the snake founder'."

"But we don't know he/she's name."

"True, we don't know who it is, how they were part of the construction, or even why they aren't mentioned."

"Forgotten in time dear brother, such a shame to, it would have been a great house."

"Unanimous agreement there."

"Why not 'The Chamber of the Forgotten Founder' then?" **It's a torture chamber and my den!** The twins looked at each other, nodding lightly as they thought about it.

"The Chamber of the Forgotten Founder."

"It has a nice ring to it." They turned to Naruto, and in a rehearsed sounding sentence they announced.

"Okay C.O.F.F. it is." **COFF! Gaki if I wanted to be stuck in a school of worthless hair brained wizards in training watching you desecrate everything of mine I'm just going to stop helping you right now.**

_Since when did you help me with anything?_ There wasn't an answer, just a hint of a grumble, leaving Naruto to laugh at the childishness of a thousand year old, or so, demon.

**I'm many millennia's old brat! And it isn't childishness its lack of senility.**


	41. Chapter 41

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Dumbledore sat in his office, talking to a small detailed portrait. It wasn't much bigger then a sheet of A4 paper and depicted a middle aged man sitting proudly on a stool, in his hands a finely crafted wand. The man's name was Findellious Blake, he had been the first headmaster of Hogwarts and a high classed wand crafter in his retirement. Wand crafting was a far finer art then simple wand making, as the wand was tailored specifically to the owner. The man knew more about Hogwarts history then anyone and a great deal more then Dumbledore did himself. He'd been dead for a few hundred years, but thanks to the portrait he still retained this knowledge. The only problem was Findellious didn't know anything about more recent happenings, not to mention being set in his ways, but Dumbledore had searched everywhere else.

Mr Uzumaki's and Mr Uchiha's appearance at school along with the now happening events worried him. He had expected the boy to be sorted into Gryffindor, like Harry, but the hat had sorted the boy into Slytherin and hadn't answered any of his questions about it. That, in itself, was odd because the hat was very partial to conversation simply to ease its boredom. Now the Chamber had been opened and he needed to know how and why. Findellious looked scathingly at Dumbledore.

"So other worldings have been admitted to your school? How low has this place sunk since I died? They are dangerous! They have powers that can cause wide spread panic, crush mountains, level forests, destroy entire towns in one fell swoop! Why in Merlin's name did you do such an idiotic thing?"

"The boy had ancestry from this world-"

"So?"

"The magic was poisoning him at a heightened rate."

"...So?"

"He's Harry Potter's cousin."

"That boy from the prophecy?" Dumbledore nodded. "So?"

"I couldn't let him die."

"Like hell! You're soft Albus. Other worldly beings have no place in Hogwarts. The founders knew it and you should to."

"The founders? They met other world beings?"

"Being is the word, it was huge a fox in shape but at the same time it had no true shape. It was both male and female. It helped to build the school as payment to Salazar Slytherin's family, its chambers are still around there somewhere, but it was ripped from the history books as it massacred several thousand people using a strange device. It could perform magic, but it wasn't magical and it could do things no wizard, not even Merlin, could do. Mark my words these 'people' are demons Albus."

"They haven't done anything-" Fendillious cut him off, full rant in mode, Dumbledore didn't stop him.

"You can tell the _really_ evil ones by the prankster nature. It was said the demon could cause people to go mad, and that's how it massacred so many. Legend goes that the people threw themselves onto knives in the madness it instilled."

"Naruto Uzumaki is a student and Itachi Uchiha is his guardian, they aren't what I wanted to talk to you about anyway, not really. The chamber has been opened." The middle aged man's head shot up at the sentence.

"Since when? Has another Riddle started here?" Dumbledore shook his head. "Well then it'll be an agent, only Salazar's family knew the Chamber's place, less were able to open it."

"I need to know about the monster Fendillious." The man stopped for a moment, staring at the headmaster. "The monster in the chamber of secrets."


	42. Chapter 42

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Naruto was sitting in Transfiguration. They were transfiguring hedgehogs into pincushions, which he'd done already, magic was so much easier compared to chakra control, so he moved on through his transfiguration book. Nothing screamed interesting to him, until he came across a clothing changing spell. You could change the size, shape and colour of the clothes, there was even one about turning pillowcases into ball gowns. Not that he cared for that but he tucked the information away. There wasn't much else he was interested in, he'd already checked out the spells that transfigured furniture and anything else he thought was useful. He flicked through the book once more, staring at the headings as they passed by. _Clothing, animals, pin cushions, tables, chess, dresses, pumpkins, kettles, goblets, toucans into trashcans, hair-_ Naruto stopped on the page reading 'how to turn earwigs into nails' and flicked back to the page on hair. It was only a paragraph long, on a whole page about transfiguring human beings and body parts. A spell about transfiguring hair was just an example, but at the bottom there was a small sentence, the last words gripped him. _Animagus._

Kyuubi uncurled slightly in his cage, his ears twitching as they caught thoughts like sound. A grin stretched across his maw and he settled his head back onto his forelegs and closed his eyes. Life just got more interesting. Good thing to, he'd been getting bored.

LINE

Naruto once again found himself sitting across from Draco, head tilted in confusion.

"So this game is important?"

"Yes! And this year _I'm _the seeker." Draco looked proud of this.

"The seeker's important right?" The Malfoy heir collapsed forward, almost face planting the table in exasperation. Blaise laughed, Crabbe and Goyle snorted slightly.

"I just explained the game to you didn't I?" Naruto nodded uncertainly. "I'm the one that ends the game and wins the match."

"You said Harry-nii-san is the seeker for Gryffindor... Who do I cheer for?" **I personally cheer on the bludgers.**

"Slytherin, you're part of this house. 'The house comes first' Naruto." Naruto worried his lip for a few seconds. Harry was family, but then he had to support the house...

"Okay Draco-san I'll cheer for you! I bet you're going to catch the little winged ball and win the match." Draco smiled at this, ego blooming under the unsure praise of the unsure boy.

"You just watch, we'll smash the Gryffindors." Naruto nodded enthusiastically, returning to his half eaten soup, he'd found leek to be one of the very few vegetables he liked.

The Slytherins paled as they noticed the silent figure looming over. Naruto drained the last of the soup from his bowl before turning to the man. With a smile he chuckled.

"Itachi-senpai you always scare everyone." Itachi didn't reply, but Naruto got the unspoken message. The two exited the Great Hall, and Naruto just barely heard behind him 'Don't forget about the match this afternoon!'.

The two walked silently up to the room of requirement, the dojo greeted them as they walked in. Naruto turned on Itachi as soon as the door closed behind them.

"I haven't seen you since you got back Itachi! Me and the twins found a secret room created by Kyuubi. Can you believe that Kyuubi was one of the founders of Hogwarts?" Itachi shook his head to the question, his eyes not straying from their serious demeanour. The smile on Naruto's face receded. "What?"

"I have been neglecting your training after the incident at the Quidditch pitch. We shall start from where we left off, the morning routine has kept you at the same point but we need to reteach and improve everything you already know. We start now." Naruto nodded and, as if by silent command, settled into a tai-jutsu stance. Itachi appraised his form. "Let's begin with the feet."

LINE

(A few hours later with Draco)

Draco flew around the edge of the field, his eyes scoring for Naruto. The blond bundle of energy wasn't there. He'd expected him to be there, and it felt slightly painful that he wasn't there. _Probably because he cares more about his cousin then you, they are blood related._ He moved into formation and waited for the whistle.

(with Naruto)

Naruto was panting harshly, sweat falling in rivulets down his face. He was standing on a beam, heavy weights hanging from his wrists and ankles, Itachi stood by the wall, a barrel of projectiles waiting innocently beside him. Without a word the Uchiha began to throw the objects, most being kunai and rocks, at the genin. Naruto dodged out of the way, trying to keep on the beam, the weights pulled on his limbs. His dodges were hairbreadth away from the projectiles, but Itachi continued to throw more and more objects, with more and more precision. Small cuts and bruises began to appear on Naruto's body, the kunai, rocks, and at one point a rubber duck hitting their mark.

Itachi watched as he forced the boy to improve. The blond was best worked under pressure, you could see the difference in his improvement to the point of you'd be blind to miss it. Naruto was better balanced then he'd been after hours trying to keep standing on the beam, now he was flipping and doing handstands on the thing just to keep away from the projectiles. His motions had become fluid and graceful, it was like he felt where the objects were going to hit and got out of the way before they touched him. If Itachi wasn't certain he'd wonder if Naruto had a doujutsu, instead the boy wasn't even looking at him anymore, his eyes were shut and his brow creased in concentration.

It continued for hours, balancing and dodging, then trap laying, ending with chakra training. The clock on the wall was telling them it was ten at night, they'd missed dinner and lunch. The only thing that had stopped them from continuing was Itachi's stamina finally running low. Naruto was tired out, but he hadn't come halfway to his limit yet, the older ninja had years of training under his belt but Naruto's childlike hyperactivity was a bit much, even for him.

Naruto grinned widely as they stopped, the hard work had felt good, so many days of sitting in class and wand techniques with only the basic warm-ups had left him bored. It felt good to have pushed this far, and he enjoyed learning under Itachi. The Uchiha didn't ridicule his mistakes or seem disappointed when his stances went wrong, he only stated what was going wrong and how to improve. There wasn't true pressure, like with Sasuke and Sakura, only what he brought on himself. It felt nice.

Itachi handed Naruto a towel from a now placed rack, you had to admit it about magic - it was convenient. The blond took it gratefully, brushing away the worst of the sweat as he sat down. He glanced up at the clock, the first time he'd done so since the training had begun, and blanched. It was nine. He had missed the Quidditch match and everything afterwards. He hadn't been there to cheer on his house and his friend. Quickly he excused himself, Itachi telling him to come tomorrow and they'd continue where they'd left off, and then raced to the Slytherin common room.

LINE

Draco scowled at him from over a book. Naruto whimpered under the harsh gaze and zeroed in on his sandals. The monks had given him trainers, but cover toed shoes were so uncomfortable.

"You weren't at the game."

"Sorry Draco-san, I was busy and forgot." The blond couldn't pull his eyes from his feet, scared of what he would see if he looked up. Malfoy snorted lowly, returning his eyes to the pages of his transfiguration book.

"What were you so busy with?"

"Itachi is also my tutor Draco-san, I not only need to keep my studies here but back home to. I have an exam that I'm leaving this school early to attend and Itachi felt we'd left things too long and needed to get back on task." The silvery hair didn't move from the top of the book. Naruto sighed, mumbling another apology and left for his dorm. Draco looked up as the door closed. Blaise nudged him.

"What was that all about anyway? Why so grouchy, it's only a game." Draco glowered at his, well he didn't call them friends, companion. "When are you going to ask him about the newspaper anyway?"

"And aren't you going to tell him about his cousin?" Draco looked surprised at the figure of Vincent. Crabbe wasn't the thickest brick on the market but time would tell.

"Potter?" Draco mused for a second before shaking his head. "He probably already knows." The entire dorm shook as a shout ripped through the quiet murmur of those still awake.

"WHAT!"

"Guess he didn't." Gregory stated as a blond blur careered through the common room and out into the corridors.

"Shut up Goyle."

LINE

Harry lay in the hospital bed, aching arm across his chest in a sling. Who would've jinxed the bludger? Ron seemed to think it was Naruto, Hermione thought that was preposterous due to the blond only being a first year but she was also suspicious. Harry thought over the problem, his friends or his family. If it was just the Dursleys he knew the answer straight away, but Naruto...

"Harry-nii!" The raven haired Gryffindor's head snapped up with an almost audible crack. His cousin was standing at the end of his bed, panting slightly. "I heard you got attacked by a bludger, you okay?" Harry nodded, mouth slightly dry. His friend's words running through his head. "I should have been there, even if I would've been cheering for my house, I should've _been_ there!" Naruto was running his hands through his hair, tears building in his eyes.

"I'm okay Naruto."

"No you're not! You have no bones in your arm! That idiot professor oh I'm going to _get_ him for doing this. Blue polka dots will have nothing on this!" Harry watched as his cousin's face morphed into anger. "And when I get my hands on the one that jinxed the bludger!"

"I'm fine Naruto." Harry insisted, slight desperate lilt to his voice. "Madame Ponfrey gave me some Skele-gro and I'll be out of here in the morning. Plus we won the game." The transition between anger and joy on the blond's face was a relief.

"Really? That's great Harry-nii, you must be the best seeker ever!" Harry smiled slightly when suddenly his cousin tensed in front of him. Shifting slightly he heard the whispery voice ring through the walls. '_Kill kill kill!'_ The two looked at each other. Naruto swallowed as the noise faded.

"Did you hear that?" They asked in unison. Harry sighed in relief. "So I'm not the only one hearing voices in the wall."

"Harry-nii, there was only hissing." Naruto said, sitting on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the edge of the sheet. "I can't work out what it is but it's deadly."

A soft pop broke them from their reverie and a house elf was standing on the edge of Harry's bed. I quailed at the sight of Naruto and raised its fingers to snap, but the blond caught its wrist.

"Who are you?"

"Dobby?" The house elf's eyes darted from side to side fearfully as it struggled in the genin's hold. Naruto frowned at the thing, this wasn't one of the Hogwarts elves it didn't smell right. "Naruto put Dobby down."

"You know him?"

"Yeah he dumped a giant pudding over my uncle's dinner guests and stole my mail."

"Dobby is only doing so to keep Harry Potter safe, when you missed the train you should have gone home. Dobby hoped his bludger would show Harry Potter how dangerous it was and that he would leave."

"You set the bludger on Harry-nii!"

"You blocked the platform gate!" Dobby hung its head and held up its hands, the bandaged appendages were enough of a shock that Naruto alleviated his hold somewhat.

"Dobby is very sorry sir, Dobby had to iron his hands for doing this, but Harry Potter must go home, the school is in danger! Events of fifty years are about to be repeated." The tennis ball eyes bugged and it leapt to the opposite side of the bed to Naruto, grabbing the bottle of Skele-gro. "Dobby was bad to say that. BAD DOBBY!" The house elf clubbed itself over the head with the bottle for several seconds before the two students could wrestle it off him.

"What events Dobby? What's happening?" The small thing whimpered under Harry's glare as the wizard held him by the collar of his pillow case.

"Dobby cannot say-" The sound of a door opening set the three in freeze frame for a few seconds. A snap reduced Dobby to mist in Harry's fingers. Naruto ducked behind his cousin's bed as Harry lay back and pretended to be asleep.

Colin Creevey was stretchered into the Hospital Wing.


	43. Chapter 43

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

The entire school was hopping with rumours by the time first classes started, monsters and suspects flitting between groups. Naruto and Itachi seemed to be at the centre point, though Draco and Harry were also popular suspects.

Naruto spent most of the day staring at the space directly in front and down. It felt so much like at home, except wizards were so much louder with their whispering, with his enhanced hearing he heard every scathing remark.

"I don't understand it Ginny-chan, I'm nice enough aren't I? Why is it that everywhere I go people hate me?" Ginny didn't reply, swirling their simple pain relieving potion.

"Detention Mr Uzumaki." Snape's voice was like a slug to his spine, the man had become positively vile. Huffing at the potion master's back he looked back at Ginny.

"Are you okay Ginny-chan? You're very pale." The red head's face seemed to drain of colour there and she ducked her head, leaving Naruto to save the potion from exploding.

LINE

"At least you don't hate me Pilchard."

"**Child you do not need me to remind you speaking aloud will cause people to view you as strange."** The beast chided softly, blowing warm air over his owner's ears as Naruto brushed the russet mane through.

"I know, but I need to talk with someone, everyone has been avoiding me." He sighed as the situation finally fell into reality for him. "It's exactly like being back in my village, the looks, the whispers, and the hate."

"That's not true Naruto." With a jump he whirled round to find Luna standing there. She looked sympathetically at him and moved forward to greet the Vesper. "I don't see anything wrong with you, everyone is different and has secrets." Her normally dreamy eyes were clear and directed at him. "Life is full of the unknown, and people are afraid of the unknown. Don't let their fear change you as a person." A smile digressed and she murmured softly to the Vesper, who snorted back.

"**You, child, are wise."**

"Thank you Pilchard." Naruto felt his jaw drop. _Holy S-_

**I agree that was unexpected.**

_**Why didn't you tell me she was a beast speaker?**_

"**It wasn't my place to tell young master."** Naruto snorted softly, ruffling the beast's mane.

"I understand." The two students smiled and sat, leaning against the Vesper, watching the clouds go by._ I never thought I'd end up doing Shikamaru's thing, but he's right. It is relaxing._

LINE

Naruto dodged the left hook and tried to uppercut Itachi, who went into a reverse crab. Naruto swept his leg out to knock the feet out from under his instructor, who pushed himself up into a handstand and was back on his feet in a blink. Naruto rubbed the sweat from his brow and focused on Itachi's movements. The Uchiha always fought in a certain way, leaving few weaknesses that Naruto needed to use to his full advantage for the exercise to end. A spark ran through Naruto's eyes and with an almighty heave he ducked a kick and slammed into Itachi's stomach. The Uchiha stood up and held his hand to signal the end of their spar.

"Well done Naruto that time it only took a few minutes." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, until the new light in his sensei's eyes caused him to pale.

"Itachi-senpai?" A maniacal smile, not misplaced on Anko, had crept onto the shinobi's face.

"Time to up the ante." Naruto gulped audibly.

Harry looked up to see Naruto panting over the edge of the armchair.

"What the-?"

"'tachi... scary... never... ever... again... 'tachi." Naruto sat, barely able to hold his breath long enough to breathe out.

"What is he doing in the common room?" A third year asked, all the Gryffindors nodded to the question. This was a common room, other houses couldn't get in.

" 'tachi... won't come here... doesn't know password..."

"How do you?" Hermione asked, the prefects were looming over him menacingly. Naruto steadied his breathing for a second before looking up, cheeky grin firmly in place.

"Heard it." The blond appraised the room for a moment. "Nice place here, nicer then Slytherins'." A resounding snort that could be read as 'everything of Gryffindor is better than Slytherin'. "Harry, can I hide here for a while? Itachi is going overload with tutoring and he's scaring me, he can get everywhere in this castle..." The Gryffindor common room stayed quiet as Naruto fell into a thinking pose. "Except that place, he doesn't know where it is... but how will I get down there... He'll catch me a few feet from the portrait..."

"Slytherin's aren't allowed in the Gryffindor common rooms." Naruto looked up to the sneering red head, blinked twice, then went back to his thinking pose. Percy, reddening in embarrassment flourished his wand, a spell shot out. Naruto rolled out of its path, sitting back up in the thinking pose.

"I have it!" Naruto ran over to his cousin. "Harry! Can I see your room?" The dark haired boy barely had a chance to form a reply before Naruto started running up a set of steps.

"Wait! That's the girl's dorms!" Hermione yelled, the first and second year girls throwing themselves after him.

"Don't worry, the stairs are set so that boys are thrown out of the girls dorms." Percy intoned, waiting for Naruto to slide back down... And waited...

Finally the troupe came down, Naruto being poked in front.

"Hey come on! I didn't know! I've never been here before! Harry, tell them I didn't mean to! Don't throw me out, Itachi's gone mad! He'll kill me! I can't die like that! My death's supposed to be an epic one. In battle!" Ducking underneath the arms of his attackers he ran back towards Harry. "You've got to help me Harry! We're family and all that, I just need to use your window... and maybe a sheet." Percy lowered a hand to the blond's shoulder, who grabbed the wrist and rolled the prefect over his shoulder and onto the floor. "I'm not going to be caught by him like this."

"Why the window? We're several stories up." Hermione asked, murmurs were spreading throughout the common room and any of the house in audible distance had crowded in. Naruto glanced around pleadingly, clasping his hands together and bowing to them. "Please don't send me out!"

"What's all this noise?" Yelled the Weasly twins, who'd just gotten through the portrait hole. "And why is Tall, Dark and Mysterious outside?" Naruto paled considerably. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"He's not after you is he?"

"Did you give Snape his shampoo again?"

"How'd you get in anyway?" Naruto gave an exasperated look at the two of them, before tensing and finally sagging in defeat.

"Hey Itachi." He mumbled, heading, like a thief to the gallows, to the portrait door. The entire common room stiffened as from the shadows Itachi appeared.

"I don't appreciate you shirking your training Naruto, if you had forgotten the exams start by the end of the year and your team isn't going to be slacking off." Naruto mumbled something, causing the unemotional Uchiha to bristle. "Sorry can you repeat that?"

"I said 'Kakashi-sensei is probably shirking off right now'" Naruto grumbled, pouting furiously.

(Naruto-verse)

_ATCHO~O_


	44. Chapter 44

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

(Potter Universe)

"How the bloody hell did he get in?"

"How did he get into the girls dormitories?"

"How did that Itachi guy know how to get in?"

"Why'd he want to go to your dorm anyway?"

"What was all that about windows and sheets?" Hermione paused in their interrogation of Harry, who was looking fed up right about now, and turned to Ron.

"Honestly Ron you have no idea?" The boy shook his head. "You need to read more books, it's a simple but effective method of scaling down buildings. You rip up the sheets, tie them in a long length, tie one end to the bed post and throw the other out the window and you're home free." Ron stared at Hermione like she'd grown a second head.

"Why not just use a broom?" The look Hermione threw him sent ice up his spine, her voice turned sickly sweet which made it even worse.

"Maybe because there aren't any brooms available in the dorms or in the muggle realm." Ron shut up after that. Hermione turned back to Harry. "And what is this about an exam back at home? He looked scared, what do you think the training is?" Harry sent a frustrated growl her way to stop the flow of questions.

"I don't know okay? He lives in a completely different country, he probably needs to keep up school work for over there as well. Ron looks scared every time you even _mention_ studying, so I don't think my cousin is any different. He could be a bit eccentric with the whole escape methods and I don't know why he could get up the stairs to the girls dorms. As for how he managed to get in he told you himself! Itachi probably just sneaked in behind the twins." Rubbing his now pounding headache he pushed past his friends and made for the portrait hole.

He didn't get far before he was cornered by the twins. They didn't say anything, simply hoisting him by his shoulders and walking off down the corridor. They didn't speak until no one else was in sight.

"Noble thing you did Harry."

"Sticking up for family is a good thing to do."

"Naru-kins is now serving detention with the greasy git but I don't think he'll mind us showing you his find."

"No I doubt he would, but just in case..."

"You are not to tell anyone about this right. This is a safe house."

"COFF is a secret place."

"An awesome place."

"Well designed,"

"Amazing upholstery,"

"One of a kind." They finished together, looking down at the boy-who-lived being crushed between their shoulders.

"Wow."

"Indeed Harry indeed." Fred said, before Harry was unceremoniously dropped -they had discovered a way to simply walk in instead of crawling or climbing- and the stood in front of his with a flourish.

"Welcome to the Chamber of the Forgotten Founder!" Harry blinked, readjusted his glasses, and blinked again. He gazed around the room, large fireplaces and sporadically placed armchairs, sofas and rugs, the tapestries and the wall hangings.

"Brilliant." He breathed, the twins smirking at his reaction.

"Ah little Harry, but there is so much more to this room then simply comfort-"

"And fabulous decor." George finished, as the two started off around the room. Fred looked over his shoulder at Harry.

"Come on."

"We'll give you the grand tour."

LINE

"Enjoying yourself Mr Uzumaki?" Naruto shuddered at the sneering voice, continuing to scrub the cauldrons the potions master had amassed for him to clean.

"Just peachy Snape-sensei." He replied, fake smile coating his face in syrupy sweetness. Truthfully the detentions were simple over here, manual labour was boorish and lacked initiative but it served the purpose of keeping the detainee occupied for lengthy periods of time, back in Konoha some of the teachers kicked him from the windows of the academy 3 stories up as punishment. "I've just about finished." He smirked as he put the last cauldron down. All were clean and stacked and it's only taken him an hour tops.

Snape obviously wasn't pleased. Usually it took students several hours to get through the cauldrons and they were never properly cleaned. His sneer increased as he found the cauldrons, not just clean, spotless. He turned to the boy, who looked a bit smudged with whatever concoctions had been left in the bottom of some of the cauldrons, and held out his hand. He was going to find out what spell the boy had used to clean the cauldrons.

"Your wand Mr Uzumaki." Naruto frowned, but held out his wand to the professor. Snape took it and waved it. "_Prior Incantato_" The wand seemed to explode in a fiery burst of light and Severus was thrown backwards across the room. **Oh he had that coming, trying to use a demon's wand without permission? Naughty, Naughty.** Snape struggled to right himself, half submerged in the pile of cauldrons Naruto had lined up along the wall. "What was that Mr Uzumaki?" He hissed, sweeping imaginary dust off his robes and glaring at the blond.

"The wand chooses the wizard Mr Snape." Naruto said, in a very scarily accurate impression of Mr Olivander. Snape's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Get out." The voice was so calm and quiet Naruto almost missed it, the deadly aura now leaking from his teacher got him out of there without another word said. Severus watched him leave, the door shut and the hurried steps vanish into the distance. Only then did he bend over in pain.

A summoned pain relief potion had him standing straight again and he swept out. He needed to get to the Library.

LINE

Mrs Pince, if you followed her code for books, was nice enough to get on with. She pointed him in the direction of possible wand related books that he could use. The potions master kept his questions vague as he knew Dumbledore would hear about it through her one way or another.

Severus had never liked the old coot in the first place, but was starting to wonder about the old man's sanity as Voldemort and the prophecy had come about. He'd given the job of Divitation teaching, which in his opinion was a waste of time anyway, to that batty woman Trelawney. She'd had _that _prediction and Dumbledore had given her the job for her 'protection'. Either way he wasn't going to leave his life in Dumbledore's hands, though the old man probably was fine with him doing that. _Probably had it all planned out himself._

Now in front of him sat the book he needed. 'Wand crafting and choosing, mastery of the wand.' About three quarters of the way through he'd found a small exert.

''The wand chooses the wizard' is a well know phrase amongst many wand salesmen, one wand that fits best with a certain wizard and will not work well for any other. This however is far from the truth, some wands are severely amiable and will work just as well with one as they would another while some wands will react disastrously if one it doesn't deem worthy tries to use it. Master's permission or not. Wands on a whole are regularly the more amiable type, the worst people feel if the wand doesn't want to work is discomfort holding the wand and less power or concentration problems in their spell casting. There are very few wands that are overly selective, and all are known, if thought of as legend, they all tie in, in some way with dæmons. The dæmonata have visited this world for millennia, some say they are the ones who brought the plague and the dark ages, however where they mean more then legend is in wand crafting. Dæmonic wands are highly powerful and choose very certain users. One of the first that is recorded in more then story is the first Headmaster of Hogwarts, he held the 'Slug wand' a pure white shaft of non-worldly wood filled with slime. No one could understand how the slime became a powerful magical core, but any attempts of recreation have met failure. It wasn't until Findellious Blake tried his luck with the wand that it worked. The fore wizards and witches all ended up with their hands disintegrated as the slug slime was leased on them through the wand. Some believe that Excalibur was of similar design, but a sword not a wand. The most recent was a wand made by Mr Ollivander who claimed he'd been visited by a fox demon and given the materials to make a wand. The wand set fire to anyone who tried to cast a spell. Even for its cursed presence it for fronted Mr Ollivander's career in wand making due to its true beauty.' That was all it said. Snape wasn't one to believe in the dæmons, he found it something people made up due to a lack of attention and too much time on their hands driving them to madness. However a wand didn't just react like that. Pursing his lips in a scowl he swept out of the Library and to his room. He had a wand seller to see.


	45. Chapter 45

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Harry stared, consciously comatose, at the twins before him.

"I think we broke him."

"Indeed dear brother, Wood is not going to be happy, other brother either."

"Which other brother?"

"Why all of them; if not Ronni-kins then the others for breaking the saviour of magicdom." Fred sighed in accompaniment to his brother. "At least Naruto doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?" Chirped a voice behind them. They turned, irony the limelight of their thoughts, to look down at the cherubic face of their accomplice. They leaned into the other, effectively hiding Harry's upright but very unresponsive form.

"Nothing."

Naruto grinned. "My cousin doesn't sound like nothing to me."

Fred and George comically fell to their knees.

"We're sorry you're highness of jokery!"

"We didn't mean to kill your cousin's brain master of mischief!"

"Yeah it was his fault." They commented, mirroring each other, hand to their mouths to hide their whispered words from the other and pointing at their twin. Naruto laughed at their little display.

"He needed to see it at some point anyway." Naruto circled his cousin, studying him in a scientific fashion. "Strange, the awesomeness must have petrified him. I guess it's true what they say." The twins exchanged looks over Naruto, who had his head bowed in a thinking pose.

"What?"

"It is my fault that these attacks are happening. I'm sorry but I must just be too awesome for you wizards to handle." **Melodramatic brat! Stop acting like such a girl!** Fred and George snorted loudly and pretended to hide it, shooting obvious disbelieving looks at each other.

"But being serious here. How're we going to snap him out of it?"

"_Aguamenti_"

Harry screamed as icy water was poured over his head.

"God Harry you scream like a girl." The twins chided. Naruto sat on one of the sofa backs, giggling behind his hand. Gaining control he coughed and gestured at their surroundings.

"So do you like our club house?" Harry blinked.

"Clubhouse? But it's huge! There's a library and a potions lab and bedrooms and bathrooms and a training room and everything!"

"Well... yes." Naruto deadpanned. "This is basically the forgotten founder's common room, 'cept it doesn't have a portrait entrance. Those were added after the founders left." Harry blinked behind his glasses and sat back onto the nearest armchair.

"This is..."

"Amazing?"

"Stupendous?"

"The craziest thing you've ever seen?" Harry laughed at the three's options.

"All of the above, but how did you find this place." Naruto smiled, pulling his eyelid and sticking his tongue out.

"Secret." Hopping off the sofa he grabbed the hands of the three Gryffindors and pulled them towards the hidden staircase. "But right now we're missing dinner. Harry you are allowed here whenever, but no telling people." The four climbed the stairs and out of a suit of armour on the third floor. Harry, Fred and George were panting by the time they reached the Great Hall.

"We need to get an elevator for COFF." George agreed heartily with his brother.

"Indeed, it would save us running up and down so many stairs." They turned at the words of Naruto, who had dropped back suddenly.

"What's an elevator?"


	46. Chapter 46

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Draco growled at yet another Slytherin trying to congratulate him as the 'heir' of Slytherin This entire thing was ludicrous, as if he didn't have enough problems, like all the girls that were asking whether they would be attending his family's annual Christmas party and trying to ensure that they would be the one he danced with. Part of him was also wondering whether he could get Naruto to come, but this part of his mind was small and drowned out by the crush of high pitched giggling, most of which spawned from Pansy Parkinson. Though the rumours spreading about his ascension to the heir of Slytherin was getting on his nerves, Potter and his merry band of idiots were glaring at him at every turn, and some students at Naruto but he pretended not to notice that, and it was becoming bothersome.

Thinking, or trying not to in his case, of Naruto set Draco frowning. The blond was never around anymore, usually he'd be everywhere at once and half the time hanging, but not as annoyingly as the girls did, on his arm. Sighing the Malfoy heir closed his potions book, there was no point in going through this if his mind was on other things. The common room was basically empty, most of the people were outside catching the last shreds of sunlight before the end of November buried them in snow. Draco stood and dropped off his book in his dorm, he might as well go out and clear the cobwebs dangling around the recesses of his head. But as he passed Naruto's dorm a bout of Gryffindor-ish curiosity over came him. Naruto was an enigma, maybe if he figured the puzzle behind the blond out he would stop thinking so much about him. A small voice in his head muttered something about this only being about the chance to rifle through the younger student's things, but like usual he ignored it.

Naruto's bed was surprisingly tidy, the only thing that wasn't was his bedside table, but that was only cluttered with a stack of books. With a glance it seemed that Naruto was intent on finding out everything and anything about magic, a notebook full of scribbles lay on top of the mound, but it was written in Japanese; that was his guess anyway. Sighing irritatedly he reached under the bed to snag Naruto's trunk, but swept blank space. Unslytherin as it was he lowered himself flat onto the floor and looked under the bed just to be sure. No trunk. Searching through the drawers lead to him finding a few robes, underwear, basic shirts and pants, and then he reached the last drawer.

Inside were a couple of scrolls, a box and two weird looking bags. The box only revealed more scrolls, and inside the scrolls the writing was kanji. The illustrations were the interesting parts, lots of squiggles and things, but there were also pictures of people in different poses. One was even breathing fire, or that's what it seemed. Hands in different positions also frequented the paper, but not much else. Draco would have looked further into it, but time was not on his side. He replaced the scrolls and quickly checked the bags. His eyes widened.


	47. Chapter 47

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Naruto glanced around for a friendly face, the twins were off somewhere, Ginny was avoiding him –though that was nothing unusual-, Harry was busy with his friends, Luna and Draco had left for the holidays. He had just now realised he didn't know many people, or have many friends. It was the start of the Christmas holidays, not that he understood what they were just yet, and Itachi was off on his report trip. The school was relaxed and there were so few students left the house tables were ignored and everyone sat where they wanted. It had snowed the night before, and he wanted to get a snowball fight going, but he didn't know anyone.

**Well you won't if you don't go and meet new people.**

_No one asked you._

**Just because you're too scared, why you were chosen as my container confounds me sometimes. You won't even accept my tail proposal.**

"I don't want a stinking tail okay?" Naruto growled lowly, frustration making him forget he was talking aloud. Peeves came whizzing past his ear, chuckling manically.

"Naruto's looney, he's talking to himself! Doesn't want a tail! The boy is nuts! Crazy! Gone round the bend. No wonder why he hangs out with Luna. Looney Luna and Looney Uzumaki! Luna and Naruto sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes-" He didn't get any further as Naruto whipped through a mile of seals and slammed his hand in the direction of the ghost, a piece of paper in his other hand.

"SEAL!" In a startled cry of agony the ghostly form of Peeves lost shape and sunk, in a twisting whirlpool, into the surface of the paper. Soft glowing characters circled the paper, in the centre the kanji for ghost rippled and stretched before becoming complacent ink. The glow died revealing plain black ink and Naruto rolled up the paper and stuffed it into his pocket. He'd have to thank Sarutobi for the scroll teaching sealing.

He left to start a snowball fight.

Snowballs shot through the air, some hitting their targets and others missing terribly. Naruto almost sniggered at the absolute failure they were at aiming, flinging an armful of snowballs at the line of students advancing on him. The snowball fight had started as a free for all, but it had shifted into an all versus Naruto battle. The blond genin laughed outright as he dodged the spheres of snow.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the arrival of the twins and Harry's trio. Flipping away from an incoming attack he waved them over.

"Help! They're all against me!" The other side yelled good natured obscenities at the blond and his plight. For one thing the only snow on him was from rolling in it. "Harry-nii they aren't playing fair." The boy-who-lived didn't fail to laugh at his cousin's whining. The twins joined him, inciting Naruto's wrath of snowballs. But as the army of students baring snowballs advanced on the lone wizards Naruto waved the white flag. "I give I give!" They however ignored his surrender and pummelled him with snow in revenge.

The student body headed indoors cold, wet and shaking heaps of snow off. All were smiling, having left Naruto, in the pile of snow amassed upon him by them, to be saved by Harry and the rest of the new comer's group. _At least they had a valid reason for pelting me after I surrendered._

**Why you didn't destroy that village before now amazes me. It has nothing to do with your pitiful power, as young children all magical humans are able to level villages with their outbursts if they were so inclined. You know a great many 'natural disasters' are caused by magical children reacting to abuse.**

_I love Konoha, it's my home._

**That. is. bull.**

_Maybe but you'll never understand human emotion anyway._

**True, but why would I? I'm not human.**

_Touché. _


	48. Chapter 48

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

"Merry Christmas Uchiha... Uzumaki." Naruto blinked at Snape as he swept past. The blond was coated in snow from Itachi's new regime, that the Uchiha had started due to the inclimant weather conditions, they had disciplinary exercises in the mornings because it was rarely above 0° anymore. Also his Vesper had whooping hiccup flu, Hagrid was keeping Pilchard warm and fed but Naruto liked to visit him whenever possible.

"Itachi I think something is wrong with Snape-sensei." Itachi didn't look over the lip of his book, though unlike Kakashi it wasn't porn.

"I think Naruto it is 'Christmas goodwill'." The book was turned for Naruto to look into. "Christmas was designed to bribe the native English to become Christians, as the birth of Jesus had no mentioned date and the English had a winter solstice celebration that could be manipulated into such. Then rumours spread about such things and capitalism brought new ideas into the meaning of Christmas and people forget its spiritual meaning against the presents and the feasting." Naruto stared at Itachi in awe, glancing at the book from time to time.

"Wow, you learnt that all from a book?" Itachi frowned accusingly. "_Kidding,_ but seriously, who's Jesus and what are Christians?"

"Doesn't matter, we aren't religious and it's easier to just go with the flow and follow everyone else's capitalistic lead as to what to do. We won't be making Christmas much of a habit." Naruto nodded a mulling expression on his face before turning to Itachi, beaming like the sun. From behind his back a present was pulled and he held it out to the Uchiha.

"Merry Christmas!" Itachi raised an eyebrow to the badly wrapped present. "Go on open it, it's not going to explode." Itachi frowned at the word explode but opened it none the less, the box was no bigger then his hand and from it he drew a necklace. A black leather string with small white and red beads knotted at strategic points. Looking closely at it he noticed the minute kanji detailed on each bead and along the length of the string. "It's to wear instead of the bracelet. Kyuubi helped with making it, it'll keep you safer cos it's around your neck instead of your wrist and you're less likely to forget it." Naruto looked respectfully abashed when Itachi gave him a questioning look. "Well I guess _you_ never forget anything, but it won't hurt." A minute smile graced Itachi's lips and he slipped on the beaded necklace, not that he wouldn't continue to use the bracelet. He wasn't about to trust the Kyuubi _that_ easily.

"Ah! There's so much food!" Naruto cried out. He and Itachi stood in the entrance of the hall looking at the vast array of foods on the singular table. They'd redressed after coming in, in traditional yukata that Itachi had purchased, on persuasion of the Hokage, during his last report. Heaping mounds of food set the tables groaning under the weight. No one had entered yet, except of course the house elves, and Naruto turned and walked away from the sparkling ambrosia and towards the steps. Itachi followed silently a small smirk adorning his face.

Harry was sitting with Ron, his new Weasly jumper over his pyjamas and a heap of miscellaneous presents at their feet. There were a few groups of people sitting around the Common room opening their presents with friends. Hermione was sitting with her pile of unopened presents meticulously unwrapping each one, to one side of her was a pile of folded wrapping paper and to the other was an ordered stack of presents. These were mainly books. A knock on the portrait door caught everyone's attention and the soft background chatter died to silence. One of the people closest to the door was nudged to open it.

"Hi! Can we come in? I got bored waiting in the Great Hall." The Gryffindor stood back and allowed the visitors in. Naruto practically bounced in, a strange Japanese costume that looked kind of like a dress-in Harry's opinion-which was a soft kingfisher blue with orange bamboo and birds flitting over the fabric. Itachi strode in behind him, his Japanese dress thing was black with red and white clouds at the base of the sleeves and hem. "Harry-niisan! Happy Christmas! I got you a present!" From behind his back, though how they hadn't seen it before astounded all the Gryffindors, was produced a badly wrapped box with a smaller -better wrapped- cuboid balanced on top. Gingerly Harry took the boxes and unwrapped the biggest first.

Inside was what looked like a black canvas bag, cylindrical with a thick strap to hang from his shoulder. It was quite small, supposed to hang in the centre of his back and go fairly unnoticed, but it seemed like it could hold a lot. Picking it up Harry scored it with his eyes, it weighed next to nothing and if he wasn't staring at it he felt he'd forget he was even holding it. A puzzled frown as he placed the bag down shifted to curiosity at the smaller gift. The contents were a strange ornament or something and a ring. The ornament consisted of a leather square with a white wood circle attached by string, there was a red swirl etched into the wooden circle. The ring was a simple yet elegant silver ring with a strange symbol stuck on top, it looked like a ping pong bat.

"They're our clan symbols." Harry practically leapt backwards as he noticed Naruto just inches from his face. His cousin picked up the ornament and the ring. "This is the Uzumaki swirl, I wear the same thing on my shoulder back home." He traced the red swirl gently before indicating the ring. "This is the Uchiha fan, though personally I think it's some weird radish." He whispered the last part, though it was plainly obvious that Itachi had heard the remark. "This shows that you have been accepted as a sort of honorary member of our clans, so if you ever come to our village you'll have some where you'll definitely be accepted." Naruto's grin widened as he passed back the items. Harry stared at the symbols now in his possession, Hermione had done all the research they'd thought she'd do and more and informed –in a couple of hours long speech- that clan symbols were really important in Japan and to be given one was a sign of respect. Though why she'd been looking these things up Harry would never get.

Naruto turned from Harry to the rest of the common room. Taking a few presents from Itachi, who hadn't been holding them before, and chucking them to Ron and Hermione.

"Did you think I'd miss you lot out? I don't know much about you guys so I just got some stuff you wouldn't hate and I'm expecting you to give those to Ginny-chan and the twins Ron-san." Ron nodded, ripping the wrapping off a cache of sweets and delectables from both this world and Naruto's. Hermione found a book in her package.

"Thanks Naruto, but why didn't you just use an owl?" Naruto's head tilted.

"Use an owl?" Ron stared at Naruto with a dumbfounded expression, though the pocky sticking out his mouth made it rather comical.

"Owls mate, they deliver the mail."

"But I'd have to buy one, and train it." Naruto said, remembering the messenger hawks they used in Konoha.

"No they're magical, if you tell it who to go to it'll find them and deliver whatever it is you want." Hermione stated.

"But I don't have one."

"There are spare ones you can use in the Owlry."

"Is that what that tower is?" Hermione almost face faulted, how could someone know so little about magic, even the densest muggle-borns knew this kind of stuff. "But I could deliver it myself, why go all the way to the tower when I could go the same distance and give them to you myself?"

"He's got a point Hermione." Ron mumbled around an acid pop. Truely the boy could give Choji a lesson in eating. Before Hermione could retort the twins appeared either side of Ron.

"Hey brother, we saw Naruto give you our present-"

"and Ginny's hiding behind the tree-"

"so we'll just take those." Then a soft paper parcel was dropped into Naruto's hands.

"Our mum sent you one of her knitted jumpers"

"because all your relatives are back in Japan"

"and mum said that since your Harry's family"

"you're our family." And the twins vanished in a blur of red hair and knitted jumpers. Naruto took the distraction to move back to the portrait hole.

"I'll see you guys at breakfast then Ja ne!" With that he and Itachi vanished through the hole.

Itachi stood watching Naruto shake off the cloud of owls that flocked to take the package he was hoping to deliver. It took several minutes before an eagle owl took flight, the package dangling from its leg by a string. Naruto had neglected to give the present to the Malfoy heir and he'd gone home for the 'Malfoy Christmas party', which was odd seeing as the boy didn't just go home for the whole holiday. It must have been a lot harder to get him out of school for a single day.

Ginny opened her present after watching the twins faces get covered in smoke from poking the pranking equipment Naruto had given them. A small leather bound book fell out into her hands. It was a dusky orange colour and a short note was written in it.

'I thought you could use a new one, by now that old one should be full the amount I've seen you writing in it ^w^' A blush stole across Ginny's face and she hugged the diary to her.

LINE

Draco sat in his room, staring at himself in the mirror. No he wasn't vain, though that is contradictory to the fact that he was, his eyes weren't focused on his reflected form. Downstairs his mother was welcoming the guests. In his hands was a still undelivered invitation. Further behind him sitting innocently on the sofa was a still wrapped present. 'From Naruto.' The recipient of the undelivered letter.

Malfoys weren't known for cowardice, however Draco couldn't place his feelings for the blond who crashed into his life that day at Flourish and Blots. His lips tingled slightly in the memory of the kiss. Completely by accident he knew, but his mind wouldn't forget it. His feelings were mixing with the growing mystery around the blond, even now he knew it was a point of interest in the Darker circles of the wizarding community. The blond that didn't exist with his silent as a wraith bodyguard/tutor who could seemingly apparate in Hogwarts and hadn't a wand that anyone had seen. Then there were the rumours about the blond being in five different places of Hogwarts at the same time. Then there was the noises coming from an empty corridor from behind a solid wall, sounds of a fight, and the weapons he'd found in the boy's drawer. _Then_ there was the whole deal of the Chamber of Secrets, though Draco didn't doubt the lack of knowledge the blond had about the chamber due to a smirk his father always used when he knew an important fact that he never divulged. So it was probably something to do with his father, or at least linked to the succession of events.

Malfoys weren't cowards. But why was he so scared to give Naruto a simple invitation? A house elf appeared to alert him that the guests were arriving. Scowling he crushed the letter in his hand and threw it into the flames. It didn't matter, there wasn't any time left.


	49. Chapter 49

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

A few days later a wave of students had accosted the Great Hall.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore had granted me permission to start this little duelling club, to train you in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions." Draco snorted slightly as Naruto muttered something along the lines of 'countless because there's _none to count_.' Lockhart, oblivious to the general dismissal of his abilities, continued to introduce Snape as his assistant. As was in great amusement for the group, and dismay for the fangirls, Lockhart's words were soon rebuffed and he himself flung across the duelling stage by a simple disarming spell.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione squeaked with the rest of the fangirls.

"Who cares?" Harry, Ron and Naruto said together, laughing as Lockhart struggled with his over elaborate costume. It had gotten tangled around his legs and he was hopping around the stage.

"Right time to pair up!" He said, finally stepping out of the coils of cloak. Harry turned to say something to Naruto, only to find a mass of students being quickly paired off by Snape.

"Potter you're paired with Malfoy, Miss Granger you can partner with Miss Bulstrode, Weasly, Finnegan. Uzumaki-" Harry glanced back over his shoulder to find Naruto already facing off with a student he hadn't met. _Probably a first year._ Snape narrowed his eyes at the pair and strode back to the duelling stage where he'd be able to keep an eye on things.

Lockhart raised his hand for silence.

"On the count of three you will try to _disarm_ your opponent. Only disarm." The club rolled their eyes, already prepping spells to use in their minds. "One-two-"

"_Expelliarmu_s!" Draco's voice ran out through the hall, starting everyone else on their duels.

Snape watched the duelling with a critical eye, Malfoy had been sneaky to begin but this was not a time for it. A Slytherin had to uphold the pride of duelling –that and he kept leaving himself open for Potter to curse-. Potter's spells were strong, but like Malfoy he was leaving himself open to the next attack, if he did that with the dark lord then there wasn't much hope for him in this world. Granger and Bulstrode had abandoned their wands and were wrestling, he'd have to talk to Bulstrode later about lady like behaviour. Ron had just messed up thanks to his broken wand, Finnegan looked like he was half way to death. Bell was duelling well, but her foot work was off, Wood was a good duelling partner except he kept letting her off when she revealed openings through her defence. _Stupid Gryffindors and their chivalry_. Uzumaki... Uzumaki was currently duelling perfectly and the only student going by the rules, excluding his partner. Though try as he might Snape couldn't place the boy's face, which was idiotic as his memory had served him well enough with every other student to pass through his class. Both were using expelliarmus, but were pulling everything off like pro duellists, no movement was uncontrolled, no opening left unguarded, they were fighting in complete sinq. Uzumaki he expected this from -he had little doubt that Uchiha was giving him defence lessons- however the unnamed boy, whom he was positive wasn't even a student, was matching him blow to blow, practically mirroring every action. Was the kid an acrobat or something? With the hyperness of a five year old? Uzumaki had just cart wheeled, backwards somersaulted and frog leapt over his opponent to dodge and counter attack. The more surprising thing was as the expelliarmus hit the not so student, his opponent burst into a cloud of smoke. A curse came from Uzumaki's mouth, but he didn't have time to reprimand the coarseness of his language as Potter and Malfoy's match was getting out of hand.

Lockhart was, as usual, failing to do anything.

"_Finite incantatem!_" Lockhart moved around the groups, Snapes incantation had silenced the hall and the battle royal was over.

"Hey Naruto where did your partner go?" Dean asked the blond as he helped Seamus to his feet, the boy's face was still ashen and Ron hadn't finished apologising since five minutes before.

"He left, I don't know why all we were using was _expelliarmus._" Naruto pouted, he was annoyed that his clone had been banished so quickly. But his attention was quickly grabbed by Lockhart pulling Draco and Harry up onto the centre stage. _This'll be good._ Lockhart was trying, and failing, to teach his cousin a spell.

"Just do what I did Harry." Naruto physically held in the laughs.

"What, drop my wand?" _Okay that didn't work_. Naruto held his stomach and laughed as silently as he could, Lockhart hadn't even heard but some of the students caught it and gave him odd looks.

"Three-two-one-go!" Lockhart waved, always having to be in the centre light. Draco smirked and with a sweeping slash shouted his spell.

"_Serpensortia!_" A black snake flew from his wand, landing in the centre of the stage. It sat hissing, head darting from side to side. _**Dick move, that's a coluber constrictor.**_ The snake slithered across the stage, hissing venomously at the students around it. Naruto's focus was so entirely on the snake he missed the teachers' discussion and the snake was whipped out of sight. _**Dick-er move that snake's pissed now.**_ Naruto flinched as the snake slammed back onto the stage. Kyuubi was right, the snake was pissed.

It glared out of its golden eyes, as if trying to guess who'd sent it flying. It alighted on a boy Naruto didn't really know, whose name was Justin. Naruto's eyes widened as Harry's demeanour changed, the boy's emerald eyes were narrowed and he moved towards the snake like a wraith. The snake hissed threateningly at the Hufflepuff and the blond was about to jump out to stop the lizard from striking when suddenly Naruto heard his cousin speak.

"Leave him alone" Naruto's eyes bulged as he listened to the creepy hissing lilt. The snake's head turned to Harry before swinging back to Justin.

"My prey" It hissed swaying its head at the Hufflepuff. Harry took another step, Naruto crawled under the stage. The snake didn't seem to be willing to take commands.

"Leave him!" Naruto pushed Justin away as the snake retracted to the centre of the stage. It bowed its head slightly to his cousin.

"Hey! Why are you attacking people anyway?" Naruto asked, trying not to shiver at the change in his voice. "Justin didn't attack you, ol' Goldylocks over there did." The snake followed his finger to the shaking DADA teacher. "So what's your name? I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my cousin Harry Potter." Harry stood watching his cousin converse with the snake, Naruto had a smile on his face as he prodded the snake with questions, revealing the snake was a constrictor, called Hess and had been summoned from his home in Albania. The travel had left him testy apparently.

Snape rolled his eyes at the display of the Potter cousins. Waving his wand the snake dispersed into black smoke. Naruto blinked at the sudden disappearance, looking from the spot the snake had been to the potions master.

"What did- What did you do to him!" The blond yelled, climbing onto the stage and facing down Snape. The two Slytherins glared at each other for a second before the elder rolled his eyes.

"If you imagine I killed the animal Uzumaki you are sorely mistaken, I simply banished it." Naruto stature drooped slightly.

"Mah sorry Snape-sensei, I shouldn't have doubt you." A toothy smile was revealed before the blond turned and marched towards Harry. "Why didn't you tell me you could speak a different language!"

"Err? What?" Harry glanced around, confusion riddled over his face.

"You know the snake language, the one you saved Justin with just now." Naruto rattled on, tugging the sleeve of Harry's robe until he was following after the first year. "We need to talk, I have to hear where you learnt it." They were halfway down a random hall as Harry shook off his cousin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! What do you mean snake language?" Naruto stared at Harry before letting out a weary sigh.

"Don't tell me you just instinctively knew the language."

"What language?"

"THIS LANGUAGE" Harry looked at Naruto and narrowed his eyes.

"All I can hear is you speaking in a hissy kind of generic cartoon snake way." Harry snapped, flapping his arms slightly as though to emphasise his words. **Kid he's telling the truth, this language is ingrained into a person's DNA, almost, it's a mark of the 'heir of Slytherin'. Didn't I tell ya? Salzar had created his own secret code. **A snort resounded between his ears.** Arrogant wizards never realise just how powerful I am, it's not that hard to speak.** Naruto didn't bother to mention the Kyuubi's own arrogance, just refocused on his cousin.

"Harry-nii you can speak a whole different language, the snake language." **Parseltongue** "What?" **Shh! I'm inside you remember?**

"What, what?" Naruto groaned inwardly.

"Nothing, you can speak parseltongue, have you ever talked to snakes before?" Naruto asked, changing the subject and grabbing his cousin's sleeve once more.

"Yeah, I kind of accidently set a snake on my cousin at the zoo once."

"What's your cousin like?" Naruto continued, running very much away from his slip up.

"He's a whale." Naruto stopped and stared at Harry in disbelieving awe. Harry knew that look. "I mean he's _as large_ as a whale, my aunt and uncle spoil him." Harry shook away the thoughts of his family at home. "Anyway what is parseltongue?"

"I already said. Snake language. You just start hissing weird sounding words at snakes and they understand. It's kind of Salazar's thing so people say it's a sign of being the Heir of Slytherin." **Hey don't go taking credit for my brains!**

"But I'm a Gryffindor." Naruto pushed past the Ravenclaw tapestry.

"I know that Harry-niisan but it's a really good thing! Okay not as good as being able to beast speak because that's a wider range of magical animals, but parseltongue still allows you to talk with snakes, it's a valuable insight." **And maybe now you'll understand that hissing noise.**

_What?_

**Forget it.**


	50. Chapter 50

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

The rumours, the _unstoppable_ rumours, they circled before the week was out. Now Naruto and Harry were considered enemy's #1. Harry found himself hiding in the 'Chamber of the Forgotten Founder' more and more, only Ron and Hermione weren't acting weird around him, he strangely hadn't seen the twins at all. Naruto didn't even seem to hear the whispers or feel the looks, but once he'd noticed Naruto crying to Itachi he knew it was hitting his cousin hard. Justin had publically dismissed him as anything but scum in herbology earlier that day, and he hadn't even been given time to try and explain. The Gryffindors showed support, but they obviously had their doubts and there was only so much they could do.

Naruto sat in his own corner of the common room, an ironic smile on his face. _Even in the dungeons I still have my swing._

**Oh stop with the mellodrama.** Kyuubi growled irritably, shifting positions in his cage to return to sleep. **Life isn't that bad for you right now, at least no one's poisoning your food.**

"Yeah at least no one's doing that." Naruto chuckled despairingly through his knee-caps. He finished the last of his homework in dreary silence, and went to his room followed by everyone's eyes. Once in his dorm he let out an exhausted sigh. Maybe tomorrow it'll all have blown over. **Don't count on it.**

LINE

Naruto sat in the library, surrounded on all sides by towering heaps of books, no one but Mrs Pince –and she didn't believe in 'gossipy nonsense' and treated him no differently- knew he was here. Suddenly his ears –_stupid Kyuubi making it just too easy to eavesdrop on conversations- _picked up his cousin's name in a groups conversation.

"-probably why You Know Who wanted to kill him in the first place. Didn't want another Dark Lord _competing_ with him. I wonder what other powers Potter's been hiding." A sound of a clearing throat and slight embarrassed shuffles came from behind the book stacks and Naruto dared to peek out from behind his fort. His cousin was talking to them, and by the looks of it getting very frustrated.

"I don't care what kind of blood you've got!" Naruto flinched at the ferocity of his cousin's words. "What would I want to attack Muggle-borns?" Naruto couldn't see the boy's expression from this angle but his next words were full of disbelief.

"I've heard you hate those Muggles that you live with." Harry ducked his head.

"It's not possible to live with the Dursley's and not hate them." Naruto's curiosity finally pulled him from behind his safe house.

"Why's that niisan?" Harry jumped at his appearance, as did the –now discernable- hufflepuffs. "What have they done that would make you hate them?" Knowing the sallow skinned boy's dislike of the subject he pulled the puppy-dog pout. It could make grown men cave, it could make Harry cave, hell if he really tried Itachi would sometimes cave to it. Harry still looked for escape so Naruto dropped to watery eyed look and stared down his cousin. "Is this what Ron-san meant when he said they'd locked you in your room for weeks?" The Hufflepuffs all seemed to stiffen.

"They're just dislikeable people." Harry muttered. Naruto pulled at his arms till Harry looked at him.

"Then you would dislike them." Sighing at the lack of response Naruto turned on the Hufflepuffs. "And you guys leave my nii-san alone! If you hadn't noticed one of his best friends is a Muggle-born and his other best friend is considered a blood traitor –whatever that means-. Not to mention I'm hardly anything blood wise, my mother must have been a squib and my father was a muggle. The only actual magical descent I have was Harry's grandfather, and even then my mother would only have been a half-blood. Even then Harry's mother was a muggle-born." He panted slightly, catching his breath, a small part of his mind wondered where the librarian was. "If you want to start pointing fingers start looking at the facts, Harry is a Gryffindor chosen by the Sorting hat, he wouldn't be the 'Heir of Slytherin' if he hadn't been sorted into that house. I still don't know why Voldasnort was after him but you were all talking like he was some kind of celebrity at the beginning of the term and now your taking it as something completely opposite. Make up your minds. You're sad if all you have to do in your spare time is make up silly rumours without evidence." Naruto scowled at the Hufflepuffs one last time before leaving the library.

One the way out Mrs Pince smiled at him and raised a conspiratory eyebrow at him. Naruto left the library slightly lighter.


	51. Chapter 51

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

"Did you hear? Justin's been attacked! Not to mention Nearly Headless Nick was gotten to."

"But can a ghost be petrified?"

"Well he was."

"No but here's the big part, that Uchiha guy that came with Naruto? He was found with the bodies."

"No way! Do you think he's the one behind all this?"

"I dunno, apparently Harry was looking for Justin that morning, and Naruto was yelling at some Hufflepuffs for bad mouthing Harry."

"So who did it?"

"It could be all three, like a conspiracy."

"You always talk conspiracy theories, I bet it's Malfoy."

"Why? Nothing points to him."

"Except I just know he'd be Heir of Slytherin material."

"Yeuch are we talking about the attacks or inflating your crush's ego."

"Shut up! You said yourself that he was probably the Heir of Slytherin."

"Not until Harry started using Parseltongue!"

"But he's Gryffindor."

"And Naruto?"

"He's too cute to do something like that."

"Oh well then! Case solved. The Uzumaki kid couldn't have _possibly_ done it because he's just _so_ adorable."

"I didn't say that!"

"It did sound that way."

"So any of them could have done it?"

"Or none of them, we could have ignored the real attacker for the more popular choices of suspects."

"Yeah but I'm sure that with Professor Lockhart here we'll be just fine."

"I'm more inclined to be thankful for Professor Dumbledore's presence."

"Huh say whatever you want I just know Professor Lockhart will be in the thick of the action when the time comes."

"Who care's mum wants me back home till New Year at least, I think she's even thinking of having me transferred."

LINE CHAPTER!

"Hey little people!" Naruto swung round at the greeting and barrelled into the greeters.

"I haven't seen you two in forever!" He exclaimed grinning like a loon.

"Yeah sorry-"

"We had experiments-

"and detentions-"

"they took up too much of our time-"

"we're sorry." They ended grinning.

"It's good your back, Harry-nii said he was busy today doing something today. After the most recent attack everyone has gone home for the remainder of the holidays, there's barely anyone there. Though with the reception I'm currently receiving it's much nicer without." The twins exchanged bewildered looks. "Justin and Nearly Headless Nick have been attacked."

"What Nearly Headless Nick?"

"But he's a ghost isn't he?"

"What does that mean the attacker is?"

"Some kind of ghoul?"

"Banshee?"

"Poltergeist?"

"Peeves isn't that bad, and he hasn't been seen recently." Naruto smirked at George's statement, fingering the seal in his pocket.

"True but what if we have a cursed one on our hands?"

"I actually think it's a snake." The twins turned to Naruto, who's hand was in the air as if in academy, he pulled his arm down quickly.

"Why a snake?"

"Well you know how me and Harry are Parseltongues?" nodding. "Well I wasn't, until Harry started speaking it." Confused looks. "Okay I just didn't realise I could until Harry spoke it, now I can understand the language and everything." Nodding again. "Well until then Harry was complaining about hearing voices in the walls, all I could hear was a hissing noise, but since I realised the language the hissing changed to words."

"Wicked." The twins breathed, looking at Naruto like an interesting specimen.

"Not wicked. There's a snake that can do that to a ghost in the school. With something so deadly I'm surprised someone hasn't already died." The twins face became more sombre.

"Yeah, that's not a good thought-"

"But on the plus side when we weren't experimenting-"

"or in detention-"

"generally for our experimenting-"

"we tried to cheer Harry up-"

"people are loosening up a little more-"

"since we don't take it seriously-"

"though Malfoy looks like he's about to blow something-"

"every time we make fun." Naruto raised an amused eyebrow.

"I noticed. What was it? Garlic? You know that stuff doesn't even work on _Vampires_ on its own."

"Ah but dear sweet Naruto-"

"that proves how we don't feel Harry could -"

"ever in the lineage of Merlin-"

"even _possibly_ be the Heir of Slytherin." The twins grinned their identical cheeky grins and waved goodbye, after all the day was wasting and they had so much more experimenting to do. It was so useful having a potion lab at their disposal.


	52. Chapter 52

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Naruto walked back towards the common room, it was New Year's Day –for this country anyway- and he had been setting up a special prank with the twins. Now they just had to wait.

He took a short cut past the Great Hall, it was past curfew so wasn't the safest of paths, when he noticed Crabbe and Goyle stumbling out of a broom cupboard. **Well well well didn't know they were into **_**that**_**.** Naruto frowned at the nasty little voice in his head, though personally he had no idea what the fox was on about, and snuck past the bleary duo and through the portrait hole.

"Naruto have you seen Crabbe and Goyle?" Naruto blinked at Draco.

"Yeah they were coming out of the broom cupboard." Draco reeled at the information and sat back on the sofa.

"I thought they were acting strange." Mused the Malfoy heir to himself before he rolled his eyes and left for the dormitory. The students that had left for home were coming back tomorrow, he might as well get some sleep before then.

LINE

"Hermione's in the hospital wing?" Naruto all but yelled when Harry told her why she hadn't been seen for a week. "Has she got the flu? Did she break her leg? Potion accident?" Harry butted in before there was any chance of Naruto coming closer to the actual reason.

"She's fine, it'll take a few weeks but she'll be back in school no time."

"Surprised you didn't guess she'd been attacked." Ron sniped, he'd actually had to take notes in the lessons for Hermione to use and wasn't in the best mood.

"The voice didn't appear again though." Naruto said, shrugging as though it were a well known fact.

"Voice?"

"Yeah, except it was hissing before the duelling club, now I can hear words." Ron raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I have a theory that a magical snake is in the school. After all Harry heard it first."

"Well why didn't you hear it then?"

"I told you all I could hear was hissing." Naruto growled, shoving past Ron and moving away from the now gathering crowd. "I'll go see Hermione, I bet she'd believe me."

Hermione was sitting in bed, face covered in fur, yellow slitted eyes and ears sprouting from beneath her hair. Naruto noticed a tail poking out from under the covers.

"Is that why you're in here?" Hermione jumped, looking over the top of her book at the blond poking his head round the curtain. "I was wondering what had happened, if you'd been the latest victim it'd be all over the school by now, but the teachers said you weren't and Snape looked very annoyed so I'm guessing it had something to do with a potion, but you're so good at magic and stuff-" Hermione decided to interrupt before Naruto's face could turn blue.

"I was trying a potion and accidently got cat hair in it." Naruto tilted his head and stepped forward. Cautiously he raised his hand and patted her ears.

"I think it looks cute." He giggled as the ear twitched and Hermione melted under the sensation of her ear being scratched. A blush stole across her face and she swiped at his hand. Naruto just giggled harder and left. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

LINE

Naruto and the twins got ready for the wait, it was pathetically long waiting period in Naruto's opinion but the benefits were too good to pass up. The trap utilised any animals living in the castle smaller then a cat and sent them scurrying around the school. The main number of animal would be made up by insects as Naruto had yet to see anything furry smaller then a cat that wasn't a familiar. Neville was going to lose his toad again though.

The three were stationed above the Great Hall doors, on a surprisingly wide ledge. Now it was eight o'clock and the largest portion of the early morning masses were set to arrive in a few minutes.

The surge of students came after seven and a quarter lengthy minutes, Naruto, Fred and George grinned evilly as they pressed the detonator button. There was no sound, but suddenly a flurry of small creatures; spiders, bats, toads, mice and even a chocolate frog or two started scuttling across every available surface. Pandemonium was let loose. Students threw themselves away from the animals and retreated back to their dormitories, while other tried to brave the flow and get through, only to be 'attacked' by the stampeding minute habitants of the school halls. This attacking was simply them crawling over the person, thus completely grossing them out.

However very quickly the prank stopped in its effectiveness, the spiders started scuttling away. The other animals simply sat –or in the bats case perched- as a low hissing sound made it to Naruto's ears.

"Kill, kill, KILL!" Naruto snuck down from their hiding place and sent a clone to check it out, if it were really dangerous at least he wouldn't be killed. But for now the spiders were reacting to the what-ever-it-was-possibly-giant-snake-thing and running like rats off a sinking ship. Sure the other animals had stopped, but that was because he'd stopped the pheromones that were sending them haywire. Already they were scattering, but the spiders were leaving in organised lines. They were all heading in the same direction.

It wasn't long until he followed them to the Forbidden Forest. It was harder to track them once they'd reached the undergrowth and blended in with the shadowy foliage so he summoned another clone. He didn't want to miss potions after all, Ginny was actually starting to talk to him now and he didn't want any more detentions. He took off his robe, which was just going to be in the way, and continued in the ninja clothing Itachi had given him at Christmas.

The journey seemed to take forever. Spiders, though fast for such a small animal, were still invariably slow compared to him. The trees became more closely packed as he continued and he finally had to resort to walking parallel to the ground to make sure he didn't inadvertently step on the miniature parade.

Itachi frowned at Naruto. The blond had shown up at the end of breakfast and gone to potions with some of the Slytherins, but there was something that seemed off. The urge to activate his sharingan was almost too much, but he didn't want the possibility of Snape finding out more then he already.

Clone Naruto #1 was ducking between corridors, listening to the walls. The serpentine words continued to ring in his head. He turned the corner.

Clone Naruto #2 suddenly lurched backwards, screaming. Its head hit the back of the desk and it burst into smoke.

Itachi ran forward, scaring the class only further as they hadn't noticed his presence till now. _Shit, a clone._

Naruto felt his clone release and paused for the memories. His heart suddenly stopped beating and his lungs refused to breathe, his mind screamed in agony and it took him a few seconds before he realised he was also screaming out loud. He collapsed into the bracken as his body convulsed. Yellow eyes revolved in his mind, yellow eyes and dying. Everything seemed to be shutting down. **Idiot! You're reliving the memory! Stop it before you kill yourse~ **The voice faded into an inky soup in the back of his mind as he lost consciousness. The parade of spiders simply climbing over the new obstacle.


	53. Chapter 53

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

(back at school)

Itachi was racing from room to room in Hogwarts, searching every inch, his brain running through all kinds of scenarios.

There must have been two clones. One that whatever memory made the second scream, and the one, that screamed, in potions. The class had probably come up with all kinds of rumours to spread around, but right now he had to find Naruto. The classroom doors opened and students filed out, chatting and milling. His eyes suddenly caught red hair.

The twins. Naruto had said something about a prank this morning with them, maybe they would know. Silently he snuck up behind them and moved them into an empty classroom before they realised he was there. The twins realised after a second that their course had been altered and that the door to the corridors was barred by Naruto's guardian.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" The twins blinked.

"Well we were pulling a prank this morning-"

"Bloody early as well-"

"When he suddenly vanished-"

"So we checked up on his destination-"

"And he went into the Forbidden Forest-"

"But like proper students we were going to get a teacher-"

"The Forbidden Forest is Forbidden after all-"

"But he came walking out a minute later-"

"Went back into the school-"

"So we guess you'll have to check with the greasy git." The twins nodded, then noticed Itachi was already gone.

"Well that's very nice."

"Not even a thank you."

"Very quick though."

"Didn't even notice him leaving." The twins mused between themselves all the way to charms the different ways Itachi could have done so.

Itachi meanwhile was pelting it towards the Forest. He was a black blur across the grass, and he stopped on the edging. Sharingan activated he scanned the tree line, quickly spotting Naruto's robe. _I shouldn't have given him shinobi clothing._ Gritting his teeth he tried to find some trace of the blond, but nothing showed.

Suddenly the leaves rustled, and Itachi stood back hoping beyond hope that it was Naruto. Two centaurs walked up to the tree line and surveyed him. Their eyes were especially drawn to his and he quickly deactivated the sharingan.

"Cursed one, you who smell of blood we shall not tolerate in our woods, we have brought the foal, Denier found him unconscious, his direction was towards the Acromantula, he hasn't yet come round." With a motion another centaur stepped forward, Naruto limp in his arms. Itachi bowed and took Naruto, the blond's pulse was too slow and he was barely breathing.

"Thank you. I will not disturb the forest again." The centaurs nodded, eyes disbelieving. Itachi fled to the Hospital wing.

LINE

"Did you hear? The Uzumaki kid's in the hospital wing!"

"He vanished in a puff of smoke during Potions class."

"He was screaming!"

"Mr Uchiha carried him in from the Forbidden Forest."

"He hasn't woken up."

Harry shoved his way out of the common room, it was worse then everyone's stares. Ginny had come bawling to him, Ron and Hermione after the lesson had ended about Naruto collapsing into a puff of smoke during Potions, blaming herself or something in her incoherent sobs. He'd been in Flying lessons when Itachi had walked towards the castle carrying a limp form. Madame Hooch hadn't let him go investigate and Madame Ponfrey wasn't letting him see his cousin.

Quietly he slipped into the Forgotten Founder's chamber and flopped onto the nearest sofa. Sometimes he wished he could just lie here until school ended. Maybe he was going to have to use his invisibility cloak to get in. A soft sigh issued through his nose as he sat up. He might as well go now, while the doors were open.

Naruto was lying in the hospital gurney, grey with a hot flush and sweat dripping from his forehead. He was twitching and shaking in some sort of nightmare, Harry saw restraints holding him to the bed. Itachi was sitting by the bed, but as the cloaked student walked in his head snapped up.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Harry shrank back, not wanting to get in trouble. Suddenly Itachi was in front of him, pulling away the cloak. "Potter-san you shouldn't be here."

"How'd you see me?"

"I didn't, but apart from that you were very obvious, you weren't even trying to mask your presence. But I don't have time for this, Naruto-kun isn't well." The Uchiha looked almost ready to say more when the sentence ended and he was escorted from the Wing. "The Weasly-sans were better then you at sneaking in and they didn't have this cloak, maybe you should work on your stealth" were Itachi's parting words before the dark haired man vanished back into the Infirmary.

On his way back to the Portrait hole Harry found his shoes flooded, a low moaning coming from the bathroom he and his friends had brewed the Polyjuice potion in, also Filch shot past muttering angrily about exorcisms and such. Curious he stepped into the dripping bathroom.


	54. Chapter 54

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Naruto woke with a scream that shook the ward and sent students nearby running with new rumours. Itachi caught hold of him and looked directly into his eyes, sharingan activated. The world blackened around them and he was in Naruto's mind.

The Kyuubi grinned down at the two.

"**So nice to see the Uchiha come to me for once."** Itachi didn't make any expression, but something told the fox that he was annoyed. **"Don't look at me like that, if it weren't for me the brat here would've died. The shadow clones **_**are**_** forbidden for a reason you know. Usually when one dispels it hasn't actually died. The problem with transferring memories is that the brain can interpret the memories of injuries as something that's actually happened to the original. The animal that killed the clone did so with magic, so there was nothing to disperse it like usual. The brain processed its death and with those memories Naruto's body decided it was dead and stopped working. So thank me, I saved the twerp."** Itachi looked down at Naruto, who was quietly sobbing in his arms. **"His body is more in tune with demonic chakra now, he's also about a sixth demon. His magic and chakra also are more intune, so this experience came out with a plus I'd say."** Itachi didn't say anything, eyes searching, sharingan still activated. **"Don't worry the memories destroyed themselves, again a thank you would be nice, he'll just feel like he's been through a horrific nightmare he can't remember."** Itachi nodded, he and Naruto's image's both fading from the kitsune's view.

"Thank you Kyuubi-san." Kyuubi blinked widely, turning human in surprise, and then huffed quietly to itself, a red tint on its cheeks.

"**Hn... Stupid Uchihas."**

(back in the hospital wing.)

Naruto's screams cut off as Itachi pulled back, his eyes reverting to their normal onyx. Tears appeared in the blue eyes, welling up and over as the boy sobbed silently. Itachi undid the restraints that tied the blond to the bed and held him for a moment.

"So scared." The blond whispered into the ANBU's chest, clutching tightly at the man as though he would disappear. "Big red eyes, and then it was a blur, all I can remember are big yellow eyes." Itachi shuddered, thinking about a pair of yellow eyes from his past. "Snake eyes, slitted, glowing yellow." Naruto scrunched his eyes closed. "I'm sorry I went off without telling you." Itachi patted the spiky locks, a soft sad smile going unnoticed by all as he settled his chin on the boy's head.

"Tell me if you decide to do something like that, the centaurs got to you before any other animals. You might not have been so lucky." He felt Naruto's head nod against his chest and released his hold. Itachi nodded and left the cubicle to write his report.

Madame Ponfrey glanced round the curtain just as Itachi brushed past and went straight for Naruto.

"Are you alright? You were screaming." Naruto nodded, smiling lightly. Madame Ponfrey sighed. "You students are trying to give me grey hairs, either that or you Potters are just accident prone." Naruto chuckled at her disapproving tone. "I wish that I could spend a term where neither one of you appeared through those doors to do anything but see a sick friend."

"Sorry Ponfrey-san." Naruto said, pulling back the covers so he could climb out of bed. Madame Ponfrey caught the edge and pulled it back across, tucking it in firmly.

"You are going to rest Mr Uzumaki." She stated firmly before bustling away. Naruto watched her go before trying to wriggle out of the sheets. **That sly old vixen!** Naruto continued to struggle against the sheets hold.** I'd give up kit. That's an iron tuck. You're not going to get out of it, ninja rope is nothing to a motherly figure tucking in a fidgeting child. **Naruto gave into the sheets restraints after several more fruitless minutes. He really was feeling tired now. The blond's eyes shut before his head reached the pillow.

Itachi watched the owl he'd sent back with the mission reports fly off. He wasn't leaving school again, not with this monster being a threat to his charge. His clone was going to disperse in at most a week, but there wasn't too much time before the chunnin exams so he was sure to escape notice. Now he just had to worry about a demon snake with deadly yellow eyes. Maybe he was going to have to introduce Naruto to a new training technique.

Naruto stood outside the infirmary waiting. He didn't have long before the Weasly twins appeared.

"Naruto you made it!" They crowed, hugging him.

"We thought you were dead-"

"Or seriously injured-"

"And all the stuff we heard about the screams-"

"We thought you'd done something so bad Snape had decided to use you as potion ingredients."

"So that is the new rumour." Came a very recognisable drawl from behind the trio. "I'd thought those kind of allegations had stopped due to the fact _you _managed to get through with all your limbs attached Mr Weaslys. Mr Uzumaki, Dumbledore asked me to assist you to the dorms, though I doubt that is much needed." Naruto nodded and waving at the cowering twins followed the dark haired man. Once round the corner Snape glared from the corner of his eye at the blond. "You gave us quite a scare, I've never heard of such magic that can create copies like yours." Naruto gulped slightly, rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion. "However I have refrained from mentioning this to Dumbledore, and I will continue to do so if you tell me what you did." Naruto pouted at the teacher.

"But sensei where's the fun in telling you?"

"I don't care about fun, I have some questions that need answering." **Dog with a bone this one.** Naruto sighed and nodded in consent. "First your wand, it back fired one me, there are very few wands that are capable of such power. The elder wand, which is myth, and the 'dæmon' wands that are thought to be myth, the first Headmaster of Hogwarts had one. What wand do you have?"

"Dragon cedar, eleven and a quarter inches, kitsune hair, durable." Naruto re-uttered, copying Olivanders voice.

"What about those clones?"

"Are part of another power that you aren't privy to." Snape scowled at the evasion.

"Is Dumbledore?"

"For a Headmaster he has a lot of power... I'd think so."

"Itachi?"

"That isn't a question."

"He doesn't have magic does he." Naruto grinned.

"That, my dear sensei, is a statement."

"Is he a muggle?"

"No."

"Is he a wizard?"

"No."

"A squib?" Naruto shook his head. Snape scowled. "Then what is he?"

"Once again you aren't privy to the answer."

"Then what is the creature in your mind?"

"Confidential."

"I am very good at keeping secrets." The blond paused, as if pondering the choice of telling the potions master.

"He's my wand's core." Naruto stated, then skipped off, leaving Snape to think it over.

Severus stalked back to his office, even when the boy answered his questions it was in such a round about way it never made much sense. _But he told you that the thing in his head was his wand's core... It's a kitsune. You'd just need to find any mystical fox's, or demon anyway. _Snape swished into his office and picked out one of the books that stacked against the walls of the small room. His research was getting somewhere, maybe he'd work out what the child and his protector were before the exams. Olivander had been rather a dead end.


	55. Chapter 55

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Naruto watched in nauseated awe as Lockhart announced his Valentines day celebrations.

"He's got to be joking." The blond muttered, crunching as loudly as he could on his apple in an attempt to make the words he was hearing go away. Draco nodded his acquiesce. Naruto grinned like a fox and spoke just loud enough for the Slytherin table to hear. "Forty-six and he thinks he has a fan club? People don't realise you need a hundred or more _with _presents for it to be considered announce-worthy." He stated, shaking his head in sad sad disapproval. Blaise snorted and nudged the blond, almost making him choke on his fruit.

"I guess you've got a whole harem back home then." The Slytherin's chuckled and Naruto shook his head.

"No, but my friend has more then half the girls populace _wishing_ so." There were several snorts and disbelieving mutterings. "It's true, it's because he's the 'sole' surviving heir to his clan and is tall dark and mysterious not to mention has a whole empire to lead when he comes of age. They believe that they can be 'the one' to piece together his broken heart and melt his frosty personality." Naruto stopped his description, finding his gooey syrupy put on voice had gotten too over the top. "So they all want to jump his bones." The Slytherin girls swatted at him, yelling obscenities and the boy's either grumbled or laughed. Draco frowned.

"Who is it?"

"Sasuke-teme, he thinks he's so great, stupid Uchihas." Naruto grumbled into his oatmeal. He hated the stuff but Itachi insisted. Draco raised an eyebrow but didn't speak. If Sasuke was the last of the Uchiha's then what did that make Itachi? The Malfoy's attention was diverted however as Harry started making a scene at the Hall entrance as he tried to get away from one of the ugly 'cupids' that Lockhart had set on them.

LINE

Naruto sat in potions staring at his forgetfulness potion. Ginny tipped the brew into glass vials for Snape to assess, but Naruto's mind was elsewhere. Someone had broken into his cousin's room last night. Only people with the Gryffindor password could have done it, but being a loyalty set house there had been questions as to _his_ involvement, he didn't even know that Harry had a diary. Ginny was acting cold and detached again towards him. She'd brightened up even more after he'd gotten out of the hospital wing, now she was barely looking at him.


	56. Chapter 56

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Naruto panted as he ducked another punch, leap frogging over the kick sent at his stomach and back flipped away from the sword slash.

"You've gotten faster." Itachi commented, sending a minimised version of a fireball at him.

"Fast enough for the exams?" Itachi shot him a wry grin.

"There's no such thing as fast enough." Naruto blinked, almost losing his ear as Itachi attacked in his moment of distraction. "But let's close for today, everyone will be getting back. Your clone will be dispersing soon." Like magic the memories returned, and his face dropped.

"The match was cancelled. Hermione is in the hospital wing! The thing attacked her! Harry's gone to see Hagrid, I think he thinks Hagrid knows something about it." The blond said, running from the door. Itachi frowned and followed like a shadow.

Naruto dashed down the slope, colliding with the pair making their way to the giant's hut. Not that the ninja had any idea due to them being under Harry's invisibility cloak, not that is until Naruto ran into them and dislodged the material. Harry blinked in surprise, but Ron grabbed the blond's robe and punched him.

"Why did you do that?" He yelled, face red as his freckles. "Why did you attack Hermione!" Naruto stared as Harry held his friend back, staring over his shoulder at the blond.

"I didn't attack anyone Weasly-san."

"Bull! You were behind it all weren't you!" Naruto rubbed his cheek, eyes swirling dark blue. Itachi stepped in before he could snap back a retort.

"Weasly-san, Naruto didn't attack anyone. You are emotional because Granger-san was hurt, do not take it out on him. You want someone to blame, and you are unfairly using Naruto as a scapegoat." Ron stared at the ANBU, who had appeared behind the blond to pull him to his feet. "Naruto is distressed by the attacks as much as anyone, need I remind you he himself experienced one."

"Then why is he up and about?" The two were silenced at these words.

"We can't explain that." Itachi stated, looking directly at the two. "Right now we need to find out what has been attacking the students, Naruto has a theory but we need more information." Harry nodded, and a glowering Ron shrugged off his friend's hold before begrudgingly nodding. The four set off for Hagrids.

Hagrid was in a state of nervous collapse when they reached his house. Eye's shifting towards the window every few seconds. Naruto sat playing with Fang while Itachi leant against one of the walls. Harry and Ron occupied the large seat Hagrid used for guests. The giant didn't get many of his stuttered words in before more visitors showed up at the door. Harry and Ron exchanged panicked looks, running to the corner to hide under the invisibility cloak.

"What about Naruto and Itachi?" Harry asked, holding the cloak indecisively. The two shook their heads, Naruto adding a smile of encouragement and the students threw the cloak over their forms as Hagrid opened the door.

Dumbledore stepped into the hut, followed by a short portly man with an anxious expression and extravagantly coloured clothes. The portly man blanched at the sight of Naruto and Itachi, Dumbledore merely raising a curious eyebrow.

"What are you doing here? There is a curfew on right now! You should be in your room." The portly man said, advancing on Naruto. The blond continued to fondle Fang's ears, ignoring the man's angered nature.

"I assure you Minister there isn't a problem. This is Mr Uzumaki, the lad from Japan. His guardian is with him." The headmaster indicated Itachi, who stepped up behind Naruto with a blank expression on his face. "So I feel there is no cause for alarm. I shall however ask that they return immediately lest harm befall them." Naruto glanced up at Dumbledore, a bewildered expression on his face.

"Itachi-sempai what are they saying?" The minister, and to a lesser extent Dumbledore, was taken aback.

"Does he speak English?" Dumbledore smiled, sending a questioning look at the two when the minister wasn't looking.

"I fear the translating charm may have worn off minister." To the ninja's he said. "I'm not sure what you are trying to do, but this man is the Minister of Magic and you need to return to the school."

"We need to ask Hagrid-san something Dumbledore-san, and I'm sure you understand the magnitude of what is happening. There is something out to kill students." Itachi joined the conversation, leaving the rest of the room to wonder what the conversation was about.

"I know of your great deeds and abilities Dumbledore-san, I haven't been idle in my time here and the library has a vast selection, but I wonder why you haven't stopped this yet. It has been nearly half a year since the first attack and you should have been able to figure out something by now, Naruto believes the monster to be a snake living in the walls of the school, and I'm sure you know even more, but you have as yet lacked any motion to ending the threat. That leads me to wonder what you are waiting for. Another death? For someone to defeat the creature in your place?" Dumbledore's eyes flickered slightly before he waved his hand at them and turned to the Minister.

"It seems-" His explanation was cut short as another knock brought the hut's attention to the door. Dumbledore opened the door to find Lucius Malfoy, who appeared, to Naruto, to look an older version of Draco with long hair. On his lips was a cold satisfied smile.

"Already here Fudge? Good, good..." His gaze travelled to the two extra listeners he hadn't expected. "And you are?"

"This Mr Malfoy is Itachi Uchiha, and his ward Naruto Uzumaki, no doubt you have heard about them." A sneer crossed the noble's face before it sunk into a half smile.

"Indeed, a pleasure. However I don't have time, I'm here to talk to Dumbledore."

"And what exactly do you want with me Lucius?" Dumbledore asked, fire burning in his eyes. Naruto frowned at the man as he pulled a roll of parchment from his robe and handed it to the man.

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore, but the governors feel that it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of suspension." The all but Lucius and Itachi's eyes widened at the news. The Minister yelled against the order, only to be quickly shot down by the silver haired man. "I'm sorry minister if I sound forward but what are you doing here?" A glance was cast over towards the giant and a sickening grin crossed his face. "Oh, now I remember, weren't you convicted of exactly the same thing fifty years ago Hagrid? So the minister has decided to take you back to Azkaban, a good call." Hagrid narrowed his eyes at the smaller, in comparison, man and bellowed, almost going far enough to aim the crossbow he had at the wizard's head.

"Yeh can' take Dumbledore! Take him away an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin's next!" Dumbledore gave the giant a look that silenced him.

"If the governors want my removal I shall of course step aside, however," Naruto tensed as the man's gaze turned directly onto the corner where Ron and Harry were hiding. "you will find that I will only truly leave school when none here are loyal to me." His blue gaze turned to the ninjas. "You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." With that the Headmaster stepped out, followed closely by Malfoy.

The Minister, fiddling with his bowler, glanced worriedly at the giant. Hagrid growled slightly, but left without resistance. Only stopping to speak to Naruto before he left.

"If anyone wants ter find out some stuff tell 'em ter follow the spiders. An' feed Fang while I'm away." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Okay Hagrid-san." The Minister, who looked thoroughly confused by Hagrid's first statement almost jumped as Naruto spoke English. The portly man hurried away, the giant's large silhouette soon swallowed by the darkness.

The door closed and Harry dropped the invisibility cloak, Ron sat down with a sigh of relief. Fang lifted his head towards the door and howled after his owner.

Naruto came storming into the Slytherin common room a few minutes later and headed straight for Malfoy. The blond looked up at him questioningly, the boy's whole being seemed to amplify rage. Crabbe and Goyle, who weren't the brightest bricks in the wall, both stood slightly, ready to protect their friend. Even they didn't miss the angry aura.

"Your father is an absolute idiot!" Naruto roared at Draco, turning many more heads towards the scene. "What the hell was he thinking?" Draco blinked, an angry flush showing on his cheeks. No one insulted his dad like that.

"I don't know what you're talking about but my father is an honourable man and is an important member of the –"

"School Governors, I_ know_." Naruto interrupted. "I just saw him. Dumbledore's been suspended!" A cheer was raised throughout the common room. Naruto whirled around, anger no longer centred on Draco as the small celebration was raised. "Are you all idiots? There's a monster out to kill, Dumbledore being possibly the only one able to stop it and now he's gone you're happy! There'll be dead students next!" One of the first years called above the disbelieving mutter.

"It's only after mud-bloods."

"And what's it going to do once all the mud-bloods are gone? Do you think it's just going to go 'well that's enough killing I guess I'll stop'. It's going to go after everyone! The entire school's going to be closed." Naruto ended, falling back onto one of the sofa's. "There is a giant snake in the walls and all of you think that it'll distinguish between preys over blood matters? Does your blood give you the ability to look into its eyes and not die?" Gritting his teeth Naruto held his breath, tightening the rein on his anger. **Kit you seriously need to hit a pillow or something, or cause a tree to spontaneously combust.** Naruto chuckled slightly at the memory. The more panic riddled mutterings stopped everyone hearing the unprecedented laughter and the blond stood and gave Draco a look of pure contempt. "Your dad just got rid of the best chance this school has." **Kit that's not fair. **

_Life's not fair._

**No, but you can stop heaping guilt onto the kid. He didn't choose his father, plus I think you could push him over suicidal if you tried... Actually, continue let's see how far we can push it before his body ends up in the lake.** Naruto froze at the idea, biting his cheek. He didn't want Draco to die. **Then go punch a pillow or something, go kill a rabbit, or see your Vesper. You have been neglecting it.** Naruto nodded, heading for the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" A hand grabbed the blond's shoulder. Naruto glanced back to see the prefect.

"I'm going to get some air." Naruto stated, as chilled as he could muster, shrugging off the hand and climbing out. He climbed the wall and walked along the ceiling, smirking as Snape arrived in the vain attempt to intercept him. The night sky was plagued with stars and a full moon. He walked across the grass and entered the lean to.

"**Young master, are you alright? You haven't visited in a long while." Told ya.**

_**Sorry Pilchard I got attacked by this snake thing that's terrorising the school then there was this whole problem... Sorry I'm here now.**_

"**I heard what happened in the hut, the powerful head wizard is leaving. This is bad?"**

_**Very.**_

"**It is dangerous now?"**

_**Not really, I know how to avoid it.**_

"**Good, Luna has been worried as well of your condition." **Naruto smiled as the Vesper curled up and settled down to sleep. **"She says that curfews and other things that they will probably start would reduce the amount of time she'd be able to see me... I'll miss that... She always scratches behind my ears."** Naruto chuckled at the sleep mumbled words and rested his head on the beasts back. The night air was cool, but the blond quickly slipped off to sleep.


	57. Chapter 57

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Naruto was calmer the next day, though there was an incident in DADA where he had thrown a textbook at Lockhart's face. He would've used a kunai and hopefully scarred the man, but he was happy to have made a wonderfully discoloured bruise. Their lesson had of course been abruptly cut so the blond had retreated to the Chamber to practise some magic.

He'd searched the library for the word _animagus_ but it wasn't in any of the books, at least not in anything more then a few words. It would be listed next to a list of achievements in biographies, though there were very few of these in Kyuubi's library, and there was a list of known animagi in McGonnagal's classroom. Nothing was stated, however, as to how to reach this state. Whether it was a potion or spell or manipulating magic differently he couldn't decide, and Kyuubi was being tight lipped about it as well. Now he was searching for any possible reference in the dusty tomes that lined the shelves of the small library.

**Why are you so interested in this?**

_I want to see how it's done, whether it can be replicated without the use of magic._

**For Itachi-kun?**

_Yes-No-what? Since when is Itachi-senpai kun? I just think it could be a useful skill that could help him stay under radar._

**And maybe he'll realise undying love for you and you and he will have little man babies together-**

_The hell!_

**Funny you didn't stop me until I got to the man babies bit... is that because you think they're impossible?**

_They are impossible! That's not the point! I don't think of Itachi like that!_

**But the way he held you and was so worried about you, pressing you against his muscular chest as you cried out your fear-**

_La la la la la la la la la I'm not listening!_

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Naruto blinked, coming out of his mind talk with Kyuubi, to find himself face to face with the conversation topic. **Well speak of the devil.** Naruto's face flushed deep vermilion.

"I-I'm fine." Itachi frowned, but nodded. Retreating somewhat, and after a few seconds observing the boy to reassure himself that the blond was indeed alright, went to survey the books. He'd recently found some interesting volumes written by Charles Dickens in the greater library. Naruto let out a breath as he turned a corner. **See? You are so totally crushing on him. **The fox felt sudden changes in the body's metabolism and decided to let him off, lest he sent his container into cardiac arrest. **You're 12 Naruto, you're not supposed to understand, just forget it.** The blond nodded in agreement and soon the whole conversation was forgotten as the word _animagus_ was found.

LINE

That evening Naruto, flanked by Itachi, was with Pilchard. He'd also gone to feed Fang, but the dog had been gone. So now he was once more oiling the chestnut like wheels that his vesper rolled on. Itachi kept watch, though the night air was still and there wasn't a sound to be heard, let alone anyone around. Curfew had seen to that.

Suddenly though, a rumbling came from the Forbidden Forest and a dented car came out of the woods. It had probably been blue at one point, but was so scratched and muddied it was hard to tell. A hole went through its windscreen and half the windows were the closest thing possible to being smashed. It reared from the brush like some kind of animal. Flashing its lights at the two and the vesper it honked before rolling completely from the tree line. No one was in the driving seat, or any seat. It turned around and waved a car door at the two before starting back into the Forest. Naruto looked at Itachi, then to his vesper.

"**The car wants us to follow." Thank you Captain obvious.** Naruto rolled his eyes at the sarcastic jab and gave his vesper its wheels.

"Someone or something is probably in trouble, come one Itachi."

"I can't." Naruto stopped, turning to his guardian. "The centaurs forbade my re-entrance to the forest." The blond nodded, climbing onto his vesper.

"I'll be fine."

"You are a competent shinobi of the leaf, I expect nothing less." Naruto smiled then leaned over to talk into Pilchard's ear.

"Follow that car."

Harry gulped. Aragog had been of little help information wise, and now hundreds of his descendants were appearing, dropping from the trees and crawling from behind bracken.

"Can we panic now?" Ron whimpered, his arachnophobia kicking in. Fang barked at the approaching arachnids, and Harry got into a duelling stance. Their exit was cut off and he couldn't hold the spiders off for long.

Suddenly two beams of light cut through the darkness and Ron was grabbing his sleeve. He fired a few _expelliarmus_ and _imobuli_ spells at any creature in range before turning.

"It's the car!" Ron practically screamed in his ear, and the boy-who-lived felt his knees go weak with relief. The moment of relax however gave the spiders their chance and they surged forward. One snagging Harry's leg and another Ron's cloak.

A battle cry rang through the noise of the spiders and another beam of light came into view. Ron's car slammed into tow spiders, flipping them over the student's heads and opened its doors. The extra light source was soon known as Naruto riding his Vesper leapt over the car and slammed into the spider attacking Ron.

"Get in the car!" Naruto yelled, sending a leg locking curse at a spider and circling at highspeed to keep the spiders from catching him. An _expelliarmus_ removed the spider attached to Harry and the two second years plus Fang bundled into the car. With spinning wheels it sped into the night and away from the attacking spiders.

Naruto waited for the car to get away, firing spells and flinging kunai whenever possible, before racing after them. The spiders, followed for about a mile before retreating and giving up the chase.

With a whoop Naruto raced from the tree line, barely dodging the retreating car. Once more it was passenger less.


	58. Chapter 58

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Ron and Harry sat in front of the fire, cups of hot tea in their hands. Naruto and Itachi sat further back. Once Naruto had put Pilchard back in his 'stable' they'd manoeuvred the two into Hagrid's hut and lit a fire. Fang was moping in the corner, chewing morosely on some steak Naruto had managed to dig out from a drawer. The second years seemed to be suffering some trauma from the near miss. If Naruto and the car hadn't appeared in most likely cases they'd be dead, and no one would know of their passing until morning.

"Thank you." Harry mumbled, sipping the, until now, untouched tea.

"Yeah." Ron also mumbled, though he continued just to hold the tea, staring into the fire. Itachi frowned at them, crossing his arms and giving them a glare that froze their blood again.

"What you did was idiotic and reckless."

"We needed more information." Harry said, staring into the murky depths of his cup.

"That doesn't make what you did any less so. You didn't bother to think or even tell anyone what you were doing." This was a bluff but Itachi was quite certain they hadn't anyway. "You also put Naruto in danger because the car came for help." Ron seemed to blink out of his miniature pity party.

"The car came for help? Why didn't you come?" Itachi stiffened.

"I am barred from the forest by its inhabitants." A look silenced the next words from the red head mouth. "I am of course going to have to report your truant behaviour."

"What?""You can't!" The two boy's yelled out in retort. Itachi once more silenced them with a glare.

"You endangered yourselves and fellow students, you need to be punished if you cannot follow school rules."

"Then what were you doing out here then?" Ron yelled angrily, ears red, though his eyes retold the worry of being pulled from school.

"Why wouldn't we be out here?" Naruto asked, fingering an ornate mask hanging from one of the walls. "I came to see Pilchard."

"You're a student just like the rest of us, the curfew applies to you to." Naruto glanced at them and quirked an eyebrow.

"Technically where I come from I'm an adult." Ron snorted disbelievingly. "I have a job and an income and I'm only here because I need to learn magic."

"I thought you came here because you found I was your cousin." Harry said, Naruto seemed to droop slightly.

"I didn't know you existed till I came to this school," A slightly guilty look swept his face at that statement but he continued. "there were speculations, but nothing concrete. I came here because my magic was tearing me apart and I had become a danger to the village and myself." Naruto said, eyes misted through his fingers still worked the contours of the mask. They cleared and the two students found themselves under a new glare. "But I am considered an adult and can be trusted to make my own decisions in life. In this land you aren't considered mature enough until you are seventeen, but I can never truly be a child... There is also the fact that Itachi is with me." Naruto mumbled the last part, hands dropping from the mask and he turned fully to the boys. "We won't tell the teachers, as long as you promise to tell us next time you try to pull another hair brained scheme." The two sighed in relief, happy to be free from the impending detention. Itachi nodded at the blond, though Naruto could tell he wasn't particularly happy with the decision, and the two shinobi left.


	59. Chapter 59

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Naruto snuck into Snape's supply closet. Not that he needed supplies for anything, he was just bored and needed to get his mind off things, but apparently it was one of the hardest places to get into in the school. Naruto scoffed, it'd been easier then taking the forbidden scroll, there wasn't even a sentry guarding the door.

The room itself was impressive though, high walls of shelved vials of varying colour and contents. A dim light from above made it hard to read the labels of any in his line of sight but Naruto truly wasn't that interested. With a sigh he turned to leave, but was blocked by a black robe. Naruto gulped.

"A week's detention Mr Uzumaki." Growled Snape, grabbing the boy's shoulder to stop the blond fleeing. "I was wondering who'd stolen ingredients for a Polyjuice potion. What have you taken this time?" Naruto blinked, okay he'd been caught but he wasn't going to take the flak for someone else.

"Snape-sensei I don't know what a Polyjuice potion is-" **It's a potion that if you add someone's hair you completely transform into them for an hour.** Kyuubi grumbled, rolling over in his mind sleep. "and I haven't come in here before. I was interested to see if I could breach the apparently _un_breachable potion store, but the rumours aren't all they crack up to be." He pushed the teacher's hand off his shoulder and started walking down the corridor. "I'll see you at seven then." Snape's face, which had dropped in surprise changed quickly through slight horror to rage. Sweeping away he managed to scare half a dozen first years simply in passing and by the look of it reversed a lot of group's paths as they fled his anger.

Naruto ran into the library, intent on looking up the Polyjuice potion. Sure Kyuubi had told him the basics of what it did but he wasn't going to get anything more out the old furball. **I can hear you, you ungrateful arthropod.** So he had to find out for himself, now that his curiosity had peaked. Apparently it took a whole month to concoct and you could only use human hair without disastrous consequences. _So that's what happened to Hermione._ The Polyjuice potion information itself wasn't all that new or riveting, however there was a small anecdote about animagi and using a similar potion and your own hair to see which animal you would turn into. **Later kit you have bigger fish to fry.** Naruto blinked at the foxes words, eyes travelling to the clock.

"I'm late!" He cried out in dismay. He had potions and Snape was probably just waiting to add to the detention. **Serves you right for being so cocky.**

_You only say that because I do the same to you furbag. _Naruto grumbled to himself as he sprinted towards the room.

And ended up in Snape's chest again.

"Going somewhere Mr Uzumaki?" He sneered, grabbing the boy's forearm and pulling him away from the classrooms. "That's a week's worth of detention for not coming to class and another for not staying in the common room like you have been told." Naruto forced chakra into his feet. That kind of curfew wouldn't have happened without a reason.

"Who's been attacked?" Snape smirked in victory, he was in the power position here.

"What are you?"

"Human." The tic appearing on the potion master's forehead told the blond that wasn't the right question, but as he began pulling Naruto back in the direction of the dorms he answered the blond's question.

"The Weasly girl has been taken to the chamber. Students have been confined to their rooms." Naruto's eyes widened and he didn't even react as Snape nearly flung him into the common room, telling the prefects not to let him anywhere near the portrait hole. The Head of Slytherin quickly returned to the dungeons, leaving the Slytherins to entertain themselves.

"Let me out!" Naruto yelled, the prefects hadn't hesitated in _petrificus totalus_ing his ass and he was just about getting any words out at all. **I never knew you were a ventriloquist. That could be useful in the future.** Many of the Slytherins were laughing cruelly at the spectacle, the blond hadn't earned many friends with his more Gryffindor behavioural patterns.

"Snape said that you weren't allowed out." Naruto stopped struggling against the paralysis and if he had been able to he would have grinned feraly.

"Then let me go to my room." The prefects looked slightly stunned at this order and, not knowing what else to do, moved the student into the dorms and locked the door with magic as an extra precaution. **Well done kit now what are you going to do?**

"I'm going to save Ginny, that's what I'm going to do." Naruto muttered, tensing his muscles against the magic, it was giving but not for a while. **Do** **you realise that you are being a complete idiot?**

"Probably." Naruto shrugged, then grinned in victory, the magic bonds were loosening. Staggering he got to his feet and pulled out his scroll. He brought out some armour and extra weaponry. Pulling off his robe, with a few pauses of stillness between his movements, he fitted the armour over his ninja gear, attaching his weapon pouches and filling them with the extra weapons. **You are not going! I am not having my container kill himself and me!**

"There's nothing you can do to stop me." Naruto growled, summoning a clone. **The hell I can't!** Kyuubi howled in his head, sending Naruto face first into the floor. "What's did you do?" **I stopped letting you move. My chakra is the one doing the most against the spell, so without me you're stuck.**

"Kyuubi I have to go, Ginny is down there." **So?** "She's going to die." **So?** "We have to help!" **Why?** "Because it is the decent thing to do!" Naruto was yelling by then, attracting a number of listeners to the door. **When has the decent thing to me been helping others? **

"Since you were sealed in me!"

**You are mistaking someone for me you impeccable dirt eating mortal, I don't help people from the goodness of my heart. **

"What about killing the snake thing?"

**...**

"It nearly killed us, and it will try to again. It's in your best interest to kill it before it kills Ginny."

**When did you learn to think logically?**

"Since you gave me extra IQ points." With a grumbly chuckle in his head Naruto felt the movement return to his limbs. **Sad it doesn't open your mind to the fact you're probably going to kill yourself.**

"You gave me IQ not self preservation." Naruto laughed, signalling for his clone to get out the room and cause a distraction. Maybe it was time for his Orioke-no-jutsu to be unveiled to the school.


	60. Chapter 60

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Harry and Ron had Lockhart held at wand point and were marching him to the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They didn't notice the tailing shadow until it over took and manifested into a person.

"Harry-san, Ron-san." Itachi stated, giving them a questioning look.

"Oh thank god!" Lockhart gabbled, running forward to catch Itachi in a hug, which the ANBU avoided easily, looking down at the man in distain. "As you can see these terrible children have attacked me, they need to be punished and sent to the headmas-" Itachi didn't bother speaking, pulling the man up by the neck and turning so that Harry and Ron couldn't see. A gargled scream erupted barely a second later and with a flick of the wrist Lockhart's body lay crumpled against the wall.

"I thought we'd agreed that you come to me and Naruto-kun before endeavouring on anymore half planned schemes." The two gulped, as a piercing dark eyed stare tore through any excuses they had managed to think up. "Lead on."

"You're not going to stop us?"

"Naruto will go to extreme lengths to save his friends, I am here to protect him, I will make sure we survive this escapade." And the two found themselves being pushed with a gentle but firm hand between their shoulder blades.

Naruto chuckled as he evaded another teacher, not that it was hard what with walking on the ceilings. **I can see why you're a Slytherin, that distraction plan was utterly evil.** Naruto couldn't help the wide smile on his face as he increased his pace. He needed to locate Itachi, pausing to sniff the air he ran down the right hand side corridor.

He stopped outside Myrtle's bathroom just long enough to drop from the ceiling and hear the words 'I _died_'. Inside were Harry, Ron and Itachi. He shot a glance at Itachi, who answered in a subtle look that could only be read as 'what else could I do?'. Though he nearly missed the lie in the man's facial features, Itachi was happy enough for them to be there.

"Well, now that we're all here let's go rescue Ginny." Naruto stated, clapping his hands together and causing the two students to jump. He didn't act as though he noticed, instead walking up to Myrtle. "So you died in this toilet?" Myrtle nodded. "Thank you Myrtle-chan." If the ghost could've blushed it probably was right now. Naruto walked to the toilet and turned, scanning the surrounding area. He pointed at the sinks. Itachi nodded and looked at them each in turn. Naruto turned back to Myrtle. "So is there anything strange about the sinks over here?"

"One of the taps doesn't work and another gets blocked easily but nothing else." Naruto nodded and turned back.

"What are you bloody on about?" Ron asked, frowning at the two ninjas. Harry looked similarly confused.

"You think Myrtle was killed by the evil killer snake thing-"

"The Basilisk." Harry interrupted. Naruto blinked at the information.

"Yeah that, and if she died in this toilet she probably was coming out when she was killed." Myrtle giggled and swooped in the air in glee.

"He's clever, I like him."

"So the Basi-whaty must have been in her line of sight. The most obvious thing is the sinks, probably one of the ones that doesn't work properly."

"Like the book on the bookcase that's actually a lever for a secret door?" Harry stated, more to himself then the others.

"Weird analogy but I guess it works." Naruto said, shrugging. Itachi looked up from one of the sinks.

"That's the one with the bad tap." Myrtle said in a helpful tone. Naruto smiled at her, and with a nod of thanks from Itachi she practically swooned into her toilet.

"Now we just need to open it." Naruto stated, turning the tap to see if anything happened.

"It's obvious that you have to use Parseltongue." Ron harrumphed. The two younger occupants of the room blinked owlishly at him.

"You're a genius!" Naruto crowed and turned to the sink. "open." There was a silence and Naruto's eyes widened in realisation. "I can't turn it on!" **Of course you can't you blond! Your bloodline can only work to a certain extent and this language requires that you talk to a snake, so no snake no speak.** "Well that's just brilliant." Naruto growled looking at Itachi with a pout. "I need a snake." Itachi kept his face emotionless, but the faintest glimmer in his eye promised much pain in return.

In a puff of smoke Itachi was a snake. "Perfect!" Naruto crowed, the black snake hissed venomously at the blond's croon.

"What did he just do?" Ron yelled, pointing at the Itachi/snake. Naruto racked his brain for a story.

"Japanese wizard." There was much confused blinking in response. "We kinda use well no wands but it's not exactly the same as European magic so that's why I had to come here, and not stay there." Before any questions could be asked he turned back to Itachi "Open up!" The sink made a grinding noise as the tap glowed and spun. The sink sank from view and Itachi released the henge, looking into the newly revealed pipe. Naruto swallowed at the sight of the confines and watched Itachi scan the dank looking tunnel/slide. With a nod Itachi vanished from view, slipping down. Harry went forward to follow but was stopped by Naruto. "Itachi will make sure everything is safe."

A knocking echoed from the pipe and one by one the three slid down.


	61. Chapter 61

**AN**** - I'm sorry for any technical faults, i wasn't aware of that**

**Thanks for all the reviews! It really cheers me up (though i realy should have looked into my account earlier)**

**Thanks for your comments and constructive crit, i don't know how to do some of the stuff your asking and i thought i did put new paragraph when changing speaker, i make a point of it, though this doesn't always transfer over to thoughts, its a personal 'i think it reads better thing' that is truely belying my lazy attitude**

**on that note i should really start the sequel... if i can find the note book that i wrote the ideas down in...**

/||||||||\

/ ||||||||||||\ (ʘ_ ʘ ) ‽‽‽‽

(pile of notepads) (me not knowing where a certain notpad is)

**Anyway thanks for the reviews and lack of abuse! sorry if the chapters are short, i'll try to make them longer in further stories. Promise. Pinky swear.**

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Naruto hopped over the two, slime drenched, wizards at the bottom of the slide. Raising his wand he muttered the lighting spell and the tunnel they had entered was bathed in a soft white glow. Ron quickly showed his awareness to his state of dress with a loud 'Eugh!'.

"The enemy can tell our position from your shouting." Itachi murmured, in such complete clarity Naruto wondered if it was physically possible or if the Uchiha was using a gen-jutsu of some sorts. Ron kept his mouth closed in a resolute line of disapproval for the next minute or so before yelling out in surprise this time.

"The Basilisk!" Naruto looked dolefully over his shoulder. **I hate to say this but your title of idiot has just been stolen.** In front of them, creepy though it was, was a large snake skin. Snake absent. It lay on top of a layer of small animal bones that petered out at the four's feet. Ron and Harry looked very pale at the livid green skin. Naruto ignored the bones, though they made a very audible crunching noise which didn't help the atmosphere when he stepped on them, and touched the skin. It was curled in on itself several times and filled most of the width of the tunnel. It was slightly translucent, but he couldn't cut it with his kunai. Itachi saw this and used his sword against the shed scales, the blade rebounded quite viciously.

"Ginny still needs to be saved." Harry hissed, edging round the skin. Ron scowled at the attention the two had diverged from the original target. Naruto was too busy frowning at the skin. It was strong, resistant to his attacks. It would make amazing armour if he could just cut some of it, rip it or anything. Itachi was having similar ideas in the realms of possible armour materials. His cousin's words resonated slightly and he looked up a few seconds later, to annoyed faces.

What surprised him was Ron taking his wand though, he hadn't realised the Weasly had snuck up on him, so intent on testing the Basilisk skin and it was out of his hand before he realised. The _lumos_ died and the warning died on his lips as Ron tried to reignite the light.

The wand blasted the second year into the wall. A rocking sensation filled the tunnel and rocks began to fall. Itachi tackled Harry, saving him from becoming The-boy-who-lived-to-be-crushed-by-a-rock, and Naruto rescued Ron. The red head seemed slightly concussed from his sudden backwards game of chicken with the wall and Naruto just glared at him. Snatching his wand and illuminating the dark tunnel. He narrowed his eyes and growled obscenities as he realised how dark the tunnel had been. **Can't have you dying just because you too pathetic eyes can't handle the dark.** Debating which thing –**I am not a thing! You should address me with more respect you low life human**-he hated more the blond got to work hauling the worst of the rubble out of the way, even if the Weasly was out of the running he could still make enough room to slip through and help his cousin. The rocks didn't like his plan, they crumbled and filled in any gap he created.

He'd managed to open out a space the size of a letter box when Itachi's eyes came into view.

"We're going on ahead, look after Weasly-san, try and clear a gap so we can get out after we rescue Ginny-san." Naruto didn't argue with the look Itachi gave him, but continued to ferry the rubble. Cursing it when the pile caved in, cursing Ron for stealing his wand and getting them in this mess and cursing the world in general that his life couldn't have been that of an average genin. **The life of an average genin is short, not lasting past the first few C-rank missions, or short, not lasting beyond the age of twenty.**

"Oh screw you fox."

**Oh very articulate, I now completely understand the reason your pathetic ape breed managed to dominate the world.**

"And I now completely understand a little sport known as fox hunting."

**...You will regret that.**

"Oh and how great and mighty Kyuubi? Will you use your incredible powers to strike me down where I stand?" The Kyuubi remained silent, leaving Naruto to grumble to himself. He jumped when Ron once again made his presence known.

"Who's Kyuubi?"


	62. Chapter 62

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Itachi watched Harry open the door to the chamber, activating his sharingan behind the boy's back to get a better look at the room. In the centre lay Ginny's body, she was barely breathing and too pale. Behind her was a strange wall carving of a man with a beard and a student. His robes dictated his Slytherin alignment but the Uchiha had never seen him before.

Harry rushed in, disregarding the danger as he dropped his wand to check, very inefficiently whether Ginny was okay. It was a clearly foolish error as the unknown, probably the heir of Slytherin, picked up the wand and started twirling it. Itachi wondered for a while whether Harry was thinking at all as he began to ask the student for help. He clearly wasn't giving it and had probably been watching or causing her comatose symptoms so why the young wizard was simply asking for his wand back was beyond the ninja.

Silently he slipped forward, passing by the two easily as they bantered to retrieve the wand from the Slytherin's pocket. Now the boy wasn't going to harm Harry to easily, at least not in a way the Uchiha couldn't prevent, so he sat back and observed. The Basilisk was nowhere in sight, suggesting that it was sleeping or waiting on command. Therefore the boy must be a parselmouth of some kind, but that brought about the question to why Ginny was here.

Scanning the room with his sharingan he caught sight of a book. It was at the foot of the wall, possibly tossed there, old and slightly dog eared. It caught his eye because he'd seen the Weasly girl write in it so many times. She was after all Naruto's potion's partner, so he'd had plenty of time to observe her habits. Quietly he picked it up and flipped through the pages. All were blank. He placed it back on the floor, frowning.

Tom, as Harry had addressed him, continued to gloat on how he earned the young Weasly's trust, got her to put her heart and soul into the pages of his diary and bring him to life. How he'd forced her to write messages on the walls, kill roosters, release the Basilisk.

"She didn't know where to turn. _Dear Tom, I don't understand what's happening, chunks of time are vanishing from my memory and I think I might be behind the attacks! I don't know who to talk to. I keep finding myself covered in blood and paint and everything seems blurry._ She was the perfect tool, so easy to manipulate. Then _he_ came, _he_ gave her confidence, _he_ gave her a replacement, and when I finally managed to get rid of him she threw me away!" He roared in anger, if something was there to throw Itachi was sure the boy would've thrown it in his rage. "But how surprised was I to find that I ended up in your hands, I was curious how a baby with no significant talent managed to kill of the greatest sorcerer of all time."

"Dumbledore's the greatest sorcerer of all time." Harry yelled. "Why do you care anyway? Voldemort was long after your time."

"Voldemort is my past, present and future." The student crowed, putting his hand to his pocket to grab the stolen wand. Itachi moved forward and placed his sword against the student's neck. Harry didn't notice, eyes glued to the ground, thinking hard.

"You're Voldemort."

"Do you really think I would keep such a filthy muggle name such as my father's? No. I fashioned a new name, a name that would make people quake in fear at the mention of." Riddle moved forward, against the sword. Itachi's eyes widened as the boy's neck swallowed the blade, releasing it as the student passed through it. "You must be that strange person the girl talked about, Uchiha or something, sorry but you can't kill me with such primitive muggle weaponry, even then it won't be until the girl dies that you will even have a chance." Itachi returned his blade to its sheath, it would do him no good to be held back by it if he needed to dodge. Tom continued to talk as though he hadn't done something impossible. "People say Dumbledore is so amazing, but he was chased out by a mere memory of me!" A haunting chuckle reverberated from his throat.

"He's not as gone as you might think." Harry yelled, Itachi looked at him, he admired the attempt at the bluff, but the boy didn't believe himself in his statement.

Music then filled the room. Eerie, spine chilling notes twisting on the air, growing louder. Itachi felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and left a strange feeling in his chest. It rose in pitches that vanished from his hearing for moments or sweeping so low it sent vibrations though the listener's bones.

A golden and scarlet feathered bird swooped in, singing as it flew. The dim light gleamed from its talons and shone like fire from its plumage, and it dropped something in Harry's arms before wheeling to land on Itachi's shoulder. The Uchiha noticed the message tied to its ankle and carefully, as to not aware the enemy, he unwound it and opened it. '_Help is always at hand for those who ask for it.'_ Itachi would've snorted if he wasn't an Uchiha, of course Dumbledore would have sent his phoenix, as he now identified the bird, to do what it could. Harry unfolded the dropped package to reveal the sorting hat, how it would be useful was beyond Itachi, but there must have been some reason for its choosing. Riddle looked at the two arrivals with increasing glee curling his crazed smile.

"A phoenix... and the old school Sorting hat?" A snort rang out in the chamber followed by manic laughter. "So this is what Dumbledore sends his defenders? A song bird and an old hat! I guess it's all the more for my pet anyway." Itachi tensed, redrawing his sword, against the boy it was useless, however if it was a tangible enemy like the Basilisk he wanted a weapon. "Let's have a challenge! The great powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter and the best weapons that Dumbledore could give him." Itachi blinked, he was a ninja and thus a tool but he didn't hold loyalty to Dumbledore, and he certainly wasn't a weapon at Harry's disposal. Tom turned his back on them and walked to the carved wall, hissing in words only he and Harry could understand. "Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four." Itachi listened to the hissing, moving closer to Harry as he did so, but only understanding the basic meaning as the mouth of the face began to open. Fawkes took flight from his shoulder and he slipped Harry's wand into the owners pocket, it wouldn't be of much use in this situation, most magical creatures being repellent to spells and hexes.

"Close your eyes." He murmured, shifting into a stance in front of the boy. Even blind he could fight, hopefully it would get them through this. He listened as the soft sound of scales over stone grew louder, a sharp hiss signalling something he was sure. Then as a sweep of air caught his face he felt the snake rear and tensed to attack.

The snake didn't attack though, a scream of fury from Tom and a shriek like hiss from the Basilisk was followed by a crow of victory from the phoenix. Warm wet liquid splashed onto his arm, and through experience he knew it was blood. Opening his eyes he saw the spitting serpent swinging its bloody head in agony and snapping at the circling phoenix. Both its eyes were in rags. Tom was raging where he stood, hissing something at the snake in a frustrated voice, and the Basilisk turned to them once more.

It snapped at them. Huge mouth gaping with rows of, probably venomous, fangs soared down to greet Itachi. The ninja stood firm, and in a wide sweeping slash he slit its black flitting tongue. Another gurgling hiss of agony sounded and it threw itself at them again, quicker then Itachi had realised. He threw himself back, pushing Harry out of its path. Fangs sunk into his leg, pain flaring in waves. He dropped his sword, volleying as many projectiles as he could into the snake's mouth.

Harry lay winded on the floor behind him, eyes glassy. Itachi's leg had been completely impaled on the Basilisk's fang, all because the man was trying to protect him. He wanted to help, but he could see that he'd just be in the way. He hadn't a weapon... the sorting hat in his hands became heavy and from its depths slid a sword. Silver, with a handle glittering with rubies. Staring from the hat to the sword he swallowed and grabbed the hilt and ran forward.

The snake was thrashing from the many cuts it had sustained from the melee of weapons half lodged in its throat, it was only being held in place by Itachi, who even as analgesia set in used chakra to cement the serpent's mouth to the floor. Harry ran up next to the fallen ninja, paling at the sight of his leg, and slashed out haphazardly. Noise rang out as the sword dashed against the fangs and the boy jumped as a hand caught his ankle.

"Stab it, straight up." Harry nodded, swallowing as he once again saw the blood red irises of the Uchiha and threw himself behind the sword. Stabbing straight through the palette and into the brain, his arm caught one of the fangs and blood rained down on him as the body of the Basilisk slumped forward, dead. Falling back, leaving the sword wedged in the mouth of the snake, Harry breathed out heavily, shaking. The great serpent twitched several times before it finally lay still. Dead.

Itachi pulled his leg from the Basilisk's mouth, the fang breaking off still in his leg. The room was fading in and out of his vision and he barely had the strength to move. He could hear Riddle distantly, too quiet to make out exact words. If he could get the fang out he had a chance of bleeding out the poison, small as the chance may be it was the only option other then simply waiting for death, so struggling against the effects he felt down his leg. Curling on his side he touched the fang, black circling the edges of his vision, and pulled. A guttural screech rang through his mind and it took him a few seconds to realise that he was screaming. Blood pooled from his leg and the feeling of pain tore the air from his lungs. The barest sensation of something clamping on his leg was the last thing he felt before his vision completely blackened.


	63. Chapter 63

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Naruto pulled another stone out, possibly the millionth he had in the last half an hour. The rubble caved in on him, showering the diggers with dust and stone. Ron coughed and spluttered, waving his hand to clear the air as Naruto pulled his ankles out from under a layer of rock. He threw himself back at the pile, arguing with his conscience once again the question of knocking the Weasly out and summoning clones to do the job quicker. As the rubble cleared though a hole large enough for a child to wriggle through could be seen. Laughing in success the blond dived through, dislodging another load of rocks, but it only caused the hole to widen so he didn't pay it much mind.

He sped down the last of the tunnel and into the chamber. His eyes picked up the dead snake, and a student he'd never seen before charging at Harry. He leapt in front of his cousin and punched at the boy. His fist seemed to fall in slightly as though the boy was some kind of simple gen-jutsu before the Slytherin seemed to register the punch and get thrown back. Turning to check on his cousin he saw the boy stabbing through a diary with a fang. Black ink spurted from the book and a piercing scream rang from the direction of the student, both Potters turning in morbid fascination to watch the boy twist and writhe on the floor. Then he was gone.

Blinking in the silence the two turned back to the diary, which was still oozing ink with an acidic smoke issuing from a hole in its centre. Naruto suddenly remembered Itachi and turned to scan the room, not that it took much to see the man. He lay curled in a pool of blood, Fawkes perching over him, tears rolling down its beak.

"Itachi?" Walking to the ninja's side he dropped down and checked over him. The Uchiha's face was pale, even for him, drawn and with a hint of grey in it. There was barely a pulse or breath. The blue eyes travelled down to his leg. A blood soaked fang, similar to the one Harry had used on the book lay in his hand. There was a hole in his leg, bleeding rapidly. Fawke's tears dripped in the torn flesh with a hiss. Naruto swept at the bird, trying to get it away, but the phoenix wouldn't move. Blue eyes stared into gold.

Harry stared at his cousin's back. Opening his mouth to stop the blond attacking the bird, he stopped when a faint moan caught his ears. Turning to the end of the chamber he was Ginny was stirring. A glance at the blond told him to leave alone and he hurried to help her.

Ginny blinked awake and took one look at Harry before she broke down into noisy sobs, tears pooling down her face.

"Harry – oh, Harry – I tried to tell you at b-breakfast – but then – Percy – and the d-diary – Riddle – I didn't m-mean t-to, I s-swear – he t-took me over – _how _did you kill that thing?" Harry winced at the question and twisted so she could see over his shoulder. The image of Itachi with Naruto curled over his still form quickly increased the sobs until she was hyperventilating. "I'm s-so s-sorry – I-I – I'm sorry!" She cried, curling in on herself.

"It's okay Ginny, Riddle's dead, him and the Basilisk, we just need to get you out of here."

"N-Naruto m-must hate me." She whimpered "Y-you must hate me."

"We don't Ginny, it's okay." Harry patted her awkwardly on the back, he wasn't used to these kinds of situations. "We've just got to get you out of here." A shout brought their attention to the door of the chamber and Ron rushed in. He wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her so tight she could barely breathe.

"Thank god you're all right. We thought you were dead." He sobbed. Ginny's eyes teared up once more and she hugged her brother back. Harry moved away and left them to their moment, retreating to Naruto. The blond's shoulders were shaking and he gingerly put his hand on them.

Naruto turned to him, tears leaking in streams down his face, a smile shining out.

"He's alive." The genin giggled, rubbing the tears from his cheeks. "Fawke's tears are healing him, he's going to be okay." Harry just watched in shock as the phoenix finished crying, the last tears levelling off new pale skin. Even the ninja's face had regained some colour. Naruto tackled Harry at the waist and hugged his cousin, laughing in relief, tears soaking into the boy's bloodstained robes.

"Naruto you're getting all bloody." Harry chuckled, the adrenalin leaving his system and causing his legs to collapse. The two fell into a fit of giggles, just to release all the conflicting emotions.


	64. Chapter 64

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Itachi blinked awake to high sloping ceilings. Identifying the room as the Hosspital Wing he relaxed slightly, then tensed at the memories of the chamber realigned themselves in his head. This tenseness vanished as the curtains twitched open and Naruto bounced in.

"Itachi-senpai you're awake!" He cheered, looking as if he was barely restraining himself from glomping the bed ridden nin. Itachi smiled tiredly and sat up, letting Naruto squeeze him to death. "It was awful, me and Ron finally got past the rubble then you looked like you were dead and Harry was being attacked by this guy. Then Harry stabbed the diary thing with a Basilisk fang and Voldywhatsit died. Then Fawkes was healing you with his tears and you didn't die and I was so scared. Then Fawkes flew us up the pipe, he's much stronger then he looks, and I took you to Madame Ponfrey while Harry and Ron took Ginny to the McGonagall's office. Ginny woke up by the way and she's okay but she thought it was all her fault that you and Harry almost died. All her family say thank you as well. Apparently the diary was how Voldypants had enchanted Ginny and taken her over and he was sucking her life out through it. Hermione's not petrified any more to, all of them have been unfrozen or whatever the mandrake potion did. Hagrid's being released from Azkaban and Dumbledore is back to being Headmaster. Lockhart was found in one of the corridors with amnesia to, but who cares about that and there was this HUGE pyjama feast that Harry pulled me into going to, that and Madame Ponfrey threw me out, but there was so much food and all to celebrate the end of the Basilisk. Plus I got two hundred points for my house for helping save Ginny, but everyone says Gryffindor are going to win the House cup because both Ron and Harry got the same. Exams have been cancelled here as well as a school treat!" Itachi nodded along with the story, leaning back in the pillows and scanning what he could see.

The curtain twitched again and he found himself staring at a sea of red hair, and Harry and Hermione. Large cushy arms wrapped themselves around him as a plump woman thanked him profusely for saving her daughter. It took him a second to realise that the entire Weasly family, or at least most of it, had shown up to thank him for his part in saving Ginny.

Madame Ponfrey showed up to shoo them away before administering blood replenishing potions to the Uchiha then bustling off. As she closed the curtain to give the man a bit of privacy her face fell, she retreated to her office. Sipping some calming draught she opened the file on her desk, and opened her medical files on Itachi and Naruto. With teeth nibbling agitated at her lip she began to write.


	65. Chapter 65

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Naruto practically skipped around school for the next week. Itachi was being confined to bed and because the exams had been cancelled they would be going home as soon as he was up. This didn't stop him smiling though, school had become a much brighter place since the episode in the Chamber of Secrets. Though the Slytherins, particularly Draco were rather sulky. Apparently his father had been sacked from the board of Governors.

Luna and he were sitting outside with Pilchard one evening, watching the lake swallow the sun when Draco appeared and sat next to them. Naruto patted the silvery haired boy's back.

"Sorry about your dad being kicked off the board."

"Like you care." Draco muttered, pulling his knees to his chest. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Sulking doesn't become you Draco. Plus I need a favour." The Malfoy looked questioningly at the blond. "I can't take Pilchard home with me, and Luna is going to Thailand with her dad this summer, so could you maybe possibly...?" Draco sat up straightened, eyes widening.

"Take Pilchard home with me?" He spluttered, Naruto stared at him as if he'd grown as second head.

"What? I just wanted to know if I could borrow your hairbrush." Draco blinked, jaw slackened slightly. Naruto and Luna couldn't help but laugh, heck even Pilchard took a few braying laughs before they let the Malfoy off. "Of course I wanted you to look after Pilchard. I think he likes you and you probably have loads of land to let him roam across."

"**I wouldn't be affronted to be left in the care of this boy, he has a kind heart under his pride."**

"Could I ride him?" Malfoy asked, trying hard to retain some dignity though he was practically jumping up and down in excitement. Naruto looked at his Vesper and with a suffering sigh it rooled its chocolate eyes and got up. Luna and Naruto watched as the Malfoy heir vanished across the grass.

"You know you should tell him there's a chance you won't come back." Luna stated, turning her once again sharp gaze onto her friend.

"I'll be back Luna, trust me."

"I do, be careful though." Naruto grinned at her.

"Aren't I always?"


	66. Chapter 66

"Talking"

_Thinking (you may have to decide what is emphasis and what is thinking but I'll assume smartness on your parts)_

Japanese (when not in Naruto verse-its too hard)

**Kyuubi speaking**

'**Beast-speaking' (may be hard to tell apart from kyuubi but please do try to dissociated)**

Itachi was better. He had been before the week was out, but Madame Ponfrey had been adamant. So they were going to return home, stopping by Diagon Alley to pick up some books and Potion ingredients so Naruto could practice back home. After all, the rules of underage magic didn't apply in Konoha.

At the doors of the school stood Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Weasly twins, Luna, Ginny, Draco, a scattering of other students, Hagrid, and, surprisingly for the gathered, Snape. Naruto and Itachi, having said their fair wells to Pilchard bowed to the group and Itachi began to walk away. Naruto paused, flashing a grin at everyone.

"See you all next year, bye nii-san, have fun in Thailand Luna, don't talk to any more books Ginny, be good to Pilchard Draco and Snape... don't stop using that shampoo!" Ignoring the glower he received from Snape he followed Itachi, waving back at them until he was out of sight.

Once they were gone the group scattered and the last days of summer term were continued.

"So that was my cousin." Harry said, sinking into an armchair.

"I never did get to ask him about Japanese tradition and culture." Hermione sighed. "Atleast he'll be here next year."

"Course he will." Ron beamed, leaning forward conspiritaroly. "But for your long lasting investigation into him... did you know he has an imaginary friend called Kyuubi?"

LINE

Naruto and Itachi stood in front of the rift, then, taking each other's hand, they stepped through. Back home.

**A/N – To those who have made it to the end well done I give unto you congratulations.**

**There will probably be a sequel but when I cannot say as I do love to procrastinate instead of doing anything. Also I am in the process of writing several other stories that some of which are going no where... **

**Reply if you are hoping for a sequel, maybe it'll get me to get a move on**

**But then again maybe not**

**May you all have fun reading fanfiction and anything else you like doing in your spare (or for some not so spare) time!**


	67. Announcements

**AN. This will be the page I use to tell you guys about sequels and in subsinct future hopefully help you navigate yourselves to read it.**

I'm not sure what to title the next part...

any ideas?

i was thinking Naruto and the hounds of doom

or something to that effect...


End file.
